KP All Grown Up v20: Future Stoppable
by Aero Tendo
Summary: The awaited sequel to KP's All Grown Up! New villains, new gadgets, some drama, new characters like Ron's sister, new surprises, babies born! Enjoy! Please read and give lots of reviews! :D Be sure to check out the KP in All Grown Up 3!
1. Chapter 1: The Future is Now

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable  
AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. If you're reading this and don't know the story that this is based off of, then I suggest you go read it as there will be references every so often to it and I'd hate for anyone to go "Huh? What's he talking about?" Otherwise please enjoy the story:D Since** JMAN2.0** was the only one to suggest a new title, I went with it and so here's your name in lights, well bold really... best I could do!

**Chapter 1: The Future is Now**

Kim was laying bed at the hospital with Logan in her arms and smiling up at Ron as he held one their newest baby twins, Morgan. It had been an exhausting delivery for Kim and for some reason it had felt like déjà vu to her when her water had broken but that was impossible so she shrugged it off to having given birth to twins before.

Kim looked at Ron's face as he looked down at Morgan as she lay sleeping in his arms while he gently rocked her with expert practice since they'd had four children before, with the two they had making it six. She just loved the sight of Ron, as he seemed to almost beam at the little girl in his arms.

Ron smiles a bit more as the baby stirs for a moment, opening its eyes to look up at him before closing them back. He looks at Kim and says, "She's got your eyes Kim... I can tell she's going to be a real spitfire."

Kim giggles and says, "Well Logan's got your freckles and that cute dimple you have..." She watches Ron's face when says that before she continues by saying, "He's going to rock the world, just like his father."

Ron chuckles and he moves closer to Kim, adjusting the baby very carefully in his arms so he can lean enough to kiss her on the lips. He then says, "I love you Kimberly Stoppable..." with Kim smiling as she says back to him, "And I love you Ronald Stoppable, and our new children."

They both smile at each other very lovingly before he gently lowers the one in his arms towards Kim. He waits until she adjusts the one she is holding and then he slides it into the free arm. The sight of Kim holding both of their new sleeping babies in her arms made him wish he'd had a picture of that moment. He then realizes that the Kimmunicator (which Kim wanted to rename but Ron liked the old name better) was still on the nearby bedside table and recording everything for their families that couldn't be in the room.

Ron presses a button on it and it quietly spits out a 5x8 color photo of that very moment, which he catches easily, and smiles as he looks at it before he slips into his pocket.

Ron says, "I think I've taken enough time Kim, I think I'm going to leave so someone else can come in."

Kim smiles lovingly at Ron and says, "Thank you honey, for always being so sweet."

Ron smiles in return at Kim and says, "I love you Kim, just take good care of our babies."

Kim says, "You take care of our older ones out there. I'm sure they're all itching to get in here and see their new brother and sister...you know what happens when they get their mind set on doing something."

The smile on Ron's face disappears quickly and he slightly pales before he softly says, "I wonder how much it'll cost BN to repair..." before Kim giggles and says, "Got you!" He slowly grins at Kim and says, "Ohhh, if you hadn't just given birth and holding our babies, I'd so give you the tickle attack you deserve."

Kim's eyes seem to twinkle as she says, "Maybe later Ron... when we have the teens baby sit so you can help me recover..."

Ron chuckles and says, "Oh, I'll help you recover all right." He winks at Kim before he slips out the door. He then smiles to the huge group of people out in the room. Looking around, he sees Kim's parents, his parents, his younger sister, the teens, Jesse, and the tweens. Even Wade, his wife Clarise and their own child was there.

Ron says, "So... who wants to see Kim and the new babies?" This gets all of the kids clamoring for his attention immediately! The Possibles and Ron's parents knew that they would get their chance but they'd want to get in the way of their grandchildren who were all super-eager to see their newest brother and sister.

Ron knew the doctor's orders which, were that Kim could see people but at no more than two at a time. He had also planned long before Kim was even halfway through her pregnancy in which order they would all go in to see her in.

Ron says, "Cindy, Mindy... Go on in." This makes the two of them smile big time until they notice Jesse step back quietly.

Cindy says, "Can Jesse come in too? He's part of the team." with Mindy joining in as she says, "Yeah! Please Father?"

Ron glances at Mrs. Possible who gives a quiet nod before he looks at them and says, "Ok, but just this one time and try not to wear out your mother. She still has to see the rest of the family ok?"

Cindy grabs Jesse's arm while smiling and she says, "Thanks Father! You're the greatest!" To which Ron chuckles and says, "You don't have to tell me, but it helps to hear it" He smiles as Mindy comes up and gives her father a quick, big hug. She says, "Thanks Father, you really are the greatest!"

The trio walks then walk through the door, quietly shutting it behind them with Ron smiling and thinking that they make such a great team and thinks about how they weren't much like how Kim and himself were at that age.

Just then Connie and Ronnie come up to their father and they say, "Can we go see Momma next?" in stereo.

Ron looks down at them and says, "Sorry, you two can't go in by yourselves. It is against hospital policy but don't worry, my sister will take you in since they rules state you need to be accompied by an adult."

Connie and Ronnie run over to where Ron's sister is and Connie latches onto her with Ronnie trying unsuccessfully to pry her off.

Ron chuckles even as his sister who had born during Team Possible's high school years handled the infamous Connie with a smile on her face. He knew his sister loved all of his children but she seemed to have a special place for Connie. He thought that it was perhaps she saw herself in the little girl, having been a real curious girl who without even trying caused trouble and a few interesting adventures for Team Possible.

Ron chuckles again as he remembers some of the trouble she caused and he supposed he was lucky that she eventually matured and stopped causing so much trouble, not that she still didn't every so often. Even if they were of a different sort than the kind caused by when she was young.

The trio came out of the room smiling a little and Ron turns to face them and says, "Well? How did you like your new brother and sister?"

Cindy says, "Oh, they were so adorable Father! I can't wait until I can grow up, get married and have kids of my own just like them!"

Ron says, "Hopefully that is a long way down the road Cindy!" His fatherly sense kicking in as he imagines her pregnant at her current age and that was not a pleasant picture to him.

Mindy pokes her father and says, "Of course it is far into the future father! She's much too practical to even find a boyfriend who could put up with her!" She laughs as Cindy looks at her twin sister and says loudly, "Mindy! I can't believe you just said that!" This only makes Mindy laugh even harder.

Ron says, "Mindy, what about you?" His tone carrying a curious question that didn't hide what he'd meant. This makes Mindy stop laughing and say in a kind of voice that made Ron wonder why she looked so uncomfortable all of a sudden, "Fat-her! You know I'm too wild for any guy to do anything but be scared of me! When guys see me round housing a superfreak or using the ol' monkey magic on TV... it paints a pretty strong picture."

Ron mentally chuckles as he'd heard that tone before from her mother when she'd asked him why he was so different from the other guys who were scared or simply didn't understand her for some reason or another and he seemed to without even trying. Outwardly he says, "Mindy, you are a strong and independent woman. You'll find the guy who's just right for you who won't be afraid and even be supportive in what you do... but when you find him, be sure to let me meet him, ok? Promise me?"

Mindy looks around for a few moments until she looks at his chest and says in a somewhat unsure but promising voice, "Ok Father... I'll let you meet him..." She doesn't add out loud, "When I'm sure you won't scare him away like Granddad tried to scare you."

Ron seems somewhat satisfied by her words even if he still felt that she was hiding something from him. He turns to his sister who was tickling Connie and he smiles as she laughs loudly. When his sister looks in his direction, she stops tickling Connie nods in Ron's direction, which makes the children look as well even as he says, "Ok, you three can go next."

Connie and Ronnie hold her hands and are lead into the room where Kim is so they can see their new baby brother and sister. Once the door is shut, Ron walks over to where his parents are as they stand next to Kim's parents and he says, "Who wants to go next?"

Mrs. Stoppable says, "I think the honor should go to the Possibles. It is their daughter and besides we went first when Connie and Ronnie were born."

Ron smiles and says, "I have an idea... I know that this is against the rules, but I think that the four of you should go in together. I know it would mean a lot to Kim... to us..." He finishes with his voice soft but full of pride and love.

Both groups of parents smile at Ron and they all nod in agreement before Mrs. Stoppable says, "Thank you Ron, you are such a thoughtful son." Mrs. Possible says, "I always knew this day would come. You've made all of us so proud today Ron."

Ron says, "Thank you, both of you." Before he steps forward and gives the parents a big group hug. It doesn't last long and Mrs. Stoppable gives a quick kiss to her son's cheek before whispering, "I love you dear." He doesn't say anything but he does smile at her warmly.

The sound of a door opening gets the attention of Ron and the parents to see that the three of them were coming out. Connie of course was excited and to expect her to be anything less would have been shocking and even Ronnie was in an excitable mood which was to be expected since neither one of them had seem a baby before.

Ron turns back to the Grandparents and says, "Ok, your turn and then it'll be Wade's turn."

They all nod and walk into the room where Kim was even as Wade walks up and says, "Thanks Ron. I appreciate you letting us join in on seeing Kim and the new babies like this."

Ron smiles at his long-time friend as he says, "Think nothing of it. Kim and I both agreed that you should be here for the birth or our children just like you've always been there for us."

Clarise is all smiles as she says, "Thank you Ron, it really means a lot to us to be here."

Ron chuckles and says, "Trust me, we felt quite strongly that Wade was to be here. There was... something, that told us that he should be here."

Wade thinks, "I wonder... do they remember? On some subconscious level?"

Clarise looks a little confused but shrugs it off and says, "Well, whatever the reason, Wade and I are very happy to be here." The young which child was probably no older than two years old stirs in its sleep within the stroller.

Just then, some doors on the other side of the room open up and no one notices until they are close enough to be in talking range. A familiar voice catches the attention of Ron and the others, "Hey there partner. How's the mother?"

Ron turns and smiles as he says "She's doing very well, are you planning on visiting?"

The long-black haired woman in a green and black outfit shakes her head before she says, "No, we just wanted to drop off this teddy bear." She is holding a very large brown teddy with a big red bow around its neck.

Ron says, "Where is Drew?" Looking around for a sign of the blue guy.

She looks in the direction of the doors from which she'd come from, "He's outside. You know how he hates hospitals."

Ron chuckles and says, "Yeah Sheila, I remember." as he takes the teddy bear from her and then he says, "Thanks, I'm sure Kim will love the gift."

Sheila grins before she says, "Well, if she doesn't then she can take it up with me at our next sparring match."

Ron laughs for a moment before he says, "I doubt there will be any need for expensive repairs to that dojo again... Trust me, she'll love it."

Sheila chuckles before she says, "Yeah, and maybe you'll build the dojo tougher next time when you rebuild it..." Before she turns around and walks away. He thinks, "Some things will never change..." as he shakes his head.

Once Sheila is out the door, the grandparents walk out with smiles on their faces. They immediately notice the huge teddy in Ron's arms and they make a bit of a fuss before Ron tells them that he didn't get it but that Sheila brought it.

Everyone seems surprised at first and quite speechless until Mrs. Stoppable says, "She brought a gift? But I thought they didn't like each other much?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Not true, they just have a sort of friendly rivalry and great respect for each other. It sometimes comes across as that but that's just how they are after everything they've been through." No one who knew the history of Kim and Shego could argue that point.

Ron says, "Well Wade, it seems like it is your turn."

Wade turns to his wife and says, "I won't be long." with her kissing him on the cheek before she says, "Don't be long sweetheart."

Wade goes into the room and Ron walks over to a chair where he puts down the teddybear, as it was a little hard to hold for a long time.

Just then a musical little tone goes off and Cindy whips out the Cinmunicator that she had in her pocket. A hologram floats in the air, showing Mindy and Jesse as well what the reason for the call was. A picture of a village in trouble shows up that was being threatened by one of their nemesis's floats in the air along with some details that they would need to know.

Cindy says, "Father?..." The question hanging in the air as she looks at him.

Ron walks over and hugs Cindy and Mindy before he says, "Go on, I can see on your faces that someone, somewhere needs you. So don't worry about your mother, she's in good hands."

He gives them a gentle push as he says, "Now go! Go save the world from whatever threatens it!" He smiles at his children as they rush to go out of the room with Mindy saying loudly, "Don't worry Father! We'll be back before you take Mother home from here and I'll make sure they know the word Stoppable!" Mindy disappears behind Jesse as they leave the room.

Ron knew that Kim would understand as they had faced many situations themselves whenever they were teens, out to save the world. One thing that both he and Kim could agree on was that their children made them proud, and not just because their oldest ones decided to follow in their footsteps in saving the world.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of action in it but I hope I surprised you all with Shego showing up or at least Ron's sister being there. :) As you can see Kim and Ron still have memory issues left over from All Grown Up. What did you think of the scene with Kim and Ron looking over their new babies? Do you readers think Cindy or Mindy have boyfriends? What did you all think of Wade and his family? I know that hospitals usually don't like having babies in places like that but hey... it is my story. lol! Did you all like Shego's gift? And about the dojo thing with Kim and Shego? Any guesses as to what the name of Ron's sister is? Ok... next chapter info! The next mission is going to be exciting! So get seatbelts for your chair and socks or you'll find yourself blown out of your seat or at least your socks! lol! New villain alert too! As Kim might say, the next two chapters will be spankin'!  



	2. Chapter 2: TTS vs Evil

**KP All Grown Up v2: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. Please enjoy the story:D Oh, and forgive me for any errors about skydiving, I have never been skydiving and thus know very little about it other than what I've seen on TV.

**Chapter 2: Team Tri Stoppable vs. Evil**

As the jet soars through the sky with the team logo imprinted on the side, Cindy, Mindy and Jesse check through the Cinmunicator for any updates to the situation. The robotic pilot, which had been programmed by none other than Wade himself, was flying the craft and making sure that everything was comfortable in the little planning area of the craft.

Cindy says as she points to a point on the hologram being projected by the planning table, "Looks like he is trying to destroy the village because they are sitting on top of some magical artifacts and it is up to us to stop him!"

Jesse says, "Why is it magical stuff that he's after? We live in the age of science! He should get with the times."

Cindy says, "Normally I would agree with you but remember, you know how potent magical monkey power is. So it is reasonable to assume that other kinds of magic would be just as powerful or even more powerful. Maybe even powerful enough to take over the world with."

Mindy says, "Whatever he's after, he's hurting people and I won't stand for that! We will stop him before he hurts any more people!" She smacks a fist into her gloved hand to show that she means business.

Jesse says, "Calm down Mindy! The last thing we need is to put the villagers in even more danger." This makes Mindy grumble for a moment before she sits back a little, nodding in agreement with her sister.

Cindy says, "Ok, now here is my plan…" before Mindy leans forward, slapping her hand on the table in front of her and says, "Why do you get to be the one with all the plans? I'm your twin and I should get to have some say in it!"

Cindy softly sighs and says, "Look, we all agreed that I would be the leader. And leaders make plans. Simple as that."

Mindy looks her sister right in the eyes before she says, "No! I think someone else should make plans for a change!"

Cindy sits back and crosses her arms as she says in an angry voice, "Oh? And just who do you think should make the plans? The Wadebot pilot?"

Mindy returns the angry look at her sister for a moment before she points at Jesse without ever looking away from Cindy and says, "No! I mean he should!"

Cindy shouts in surprise, "HIM?" with Jesse saying just as loudly and quite surprised, "ME? You want me to come up with the plan?"

Mindy nods and says to her sister, "Yeah! Why not? I've seen both the videos of him in action and in person whenever you were knocked out otherwise unable to, and he's just as good as you are when the heat's on! Remember how he saved us on the last mission when we were both knocked out?"

Cindy raises an eyebrow as she did remember the videos from the last mission and looks at Jesse who looks absolutely speechless from where he sat. She had to admit that her sister did have a point. There had been times when one or both sisters had been unable to accomplish what needed to be done and he had stepped up to take control of the situation to be able to save lives and save the world.

When Cindy had once mentioned this to her mother, all she got was a small and mysterious smile from her. She wasn't quite sure of what to make even now from what her mother had told her about how guys have a way of surprising you even when you think you know everything about them.

She thought she did know everything about Jesse though, after all they'd known each other ever since kindergarten. She knew his dreams, his habits, his favorite food to his favorite color, she even knew about his allergies and the little mole that he was very embarrassed about.

She had to remember that Mindy knew Jesse just as well as she did though and she was unhappy to admit that she had never even thought of Jesse as a leader kind of person which, made her wonder what else had she never thought Jesse was capable of... what else had she blocked from her mind until something or someone was going to point out to her which, should have been so obvious? This small thought made her uneasy for some reason.

A small naked mole rat crawls out of Mindy's pocket and onto the table. She looks at the three of them arguing about who should be making the plans and puts a small paw to its head as it squeaks, "Oh Brother!" The small mole rat taps a button on the small table and a tiny, but solid holographic keyboard forms in the air before her.

Rufina starts to tap, "What is going on up there?" and a female voice, which Rufina had chosen some time ago as her human voice says, "What's going on up there?"

Rufina sees that she gets their attention and they all look down at her. She types, "What are two you arguing about now?" She then looks at Cindy as she says, "Rufina! Mindy has this silly idea to have Jesse make our plans for dealing with the latest attack by the villain!"

Mindy says, "SILLY! You wouldn't know a good idea if it hit you on the side of the head! You know full well that Jesse is a partner, and yet it seems we treat him as if he were nothing more than a sidekick! He deserves a shot to shine!"

Cindy says, "Look! We don't have TIME for this! This is a very important mission with lives at risk! I can not…" She get interrupted by Mindy saying, "That's why this is the perfect mission! He can prove himself under fire just like he always has!" She then glances at Jesse before she says, "Look! How about we let him decide?"

They both turn to look at Jesse with an expression on each of their faces that showed that they wanted to know what he thought. The faces of the to girls told Jesse that they weren't going to back down until they got an answer out of him.

Jesse can't seem to think of anything to say that will help so he looks down at Rufina and says, "What do you think?"

Rufina seems to think the situation over before she types and the human voice says, "I say let him be the leader for this mission. He has earned the chance."

Jesse was obviously NOT expecting that answer as he looks shocked and turns slightly pale before the twins say in stereo, "Well? Will you do it?"

Jesse looks back and forth between the two girls and at Rufina before he closes his eyes for just a moment and says in a low voice, "Yes… I'll plan this mission. I will be the leader."

Cindy falls backwards into her chair and looks at the three of them for a moment before she says, "Ok Jesse, you are the team leader and planner for this mission. So don't hold back, and that's my final order for the day."

Mindy looks triumphant in her victory over her twin and sits back into her chair as she says to Jesse, "Yes, please lead us leader!" She has a smile as she says that and thinks, "This'll finally make Jesse quite hiding in the shadows, leaving us to do all the hard work. Besides... maybe this'll help bring this team closer to that perfect triangle-force sensei mentioned to me."

Jesse sighs as he thinks, "What did I do to deserve this? I don't want leadership." He guesses that this is what Ron had meant when they about as one of the dangers of stepping up from being a sidekick to a partner in the world-saving business.

Jesse looks at the situation and says, "Well, given how he's going methodologically from building to building, it is safe to guess that he believes that whatever he's looking for is in one of them and when he doesn't find it, he destroys it. I think the best plan is to take a page from the A-Team and go right through the front door."

Mindy grins, "That's just the way I like it!" while Cindy frowns at her sister before she says, "Remember, according to the reports in the location, he has magic animal powers too so you won't be able to fight him directly."

Mindy glares at her sister and says, "Monkey power rules over whatever his animal is!"

Cindy was about to say something when Jesse says, "Be that as it may, we have to do something to help those people." He waits for a moment to see if anyone has anything to say before hearing Rufina's human voice say, "What's your plan for saving the people?"

Jesse thinks about his options before he says, "It seems like the people are retreating barely one step ahead of him, so we'll come from the opposite direction and guide them to a safe location. Once they're all safe we'll deal with him."

Jesse says, "Rufina, in case there are any problems I want you to try to find whatever it is that he is looking for before he does."

Rufina types, "Aye, Aye Sir!" and does a tiny salute from her position on the table.

Cindy says, "That works for me." With Mindy nodding in agreement and says, "Let's bust some evil!"

Rufina's human voice from the computer even says, "We'll make him wish he'd never heard of Team Tri Stoppable!"

Jesse looks at the three females before him and knows that each of them will do what they do best on this mission. He felt proud to be on their team and though he still had reservations on being a leader, he was glad that Mindy had felt he deserved a shot at being a leader. He had to admit the thought had crossed his mind a few times but he had always pushed it away because Cindy was such a good leader.

Jesse says, "Ok, everyone knows what to do so let's go!" The others cheer and a few moments later the pilot drone says, "We are approaching the village. We are slowing down and approaching diving altitude. Does everyone have their parachute and gear ready?"

They all strap on the parachutes and slip on the remaining gear that each of them felt they wanted to carry with them for this mission. A round of everyone telling the pilot that they are ready goes around with Rufina even wearing a mini-parachute pack on her back even though she was sliding into Jesse's pocket. A door on the side of the craft then opens up and the cabin becomes very noisy and windy.

Normally Cindy would be first, as she was the leader and Jesse forgot for a moment that he was the leader until Cindy shouts, "After you leader!" He becomes embarrassed for a moment before moving forward to the door.

Jesse turns at the door and sees Cindy standing there, waiting for him get a move on while Mindy just smiles at him as she waits for her leader to do or say whatever he wants before he goes, she even gives him a thumbs up in a show of support. He shouts, "I'll see you all on the ground!" and sees them both nod before he turns and jumps through the door.

Jesse always got a bit of a rush whenever he dived; this was in fact one of the perks of the job for him. He could never understand why Ron was such a baby when it came to freefall. To him, it was such an exciting moment!

Eventually he gets low enough that he needs to pull his chute so he pulls it and his chute makes a sound as it opens up quickly to then yank him hard so that his feet are aimed at the ground. The chute had the team logo on it with the yellow TTS in a blue/green broken circle that was much like Team Possible's green/yellow circle style.

Just then he hears Cindy's voice over the piece in his ear, " Hey Jesse! It looks like we'll have to change our landing spot!"

Jesse turns his head and sees Cindy and Mindy coming up along his right side to then see Cindy pointing downward. He turns his head then to follow to where she was pointing. His eyes go wide as he sees that the villain had noticed them and was preparing a warm welcome!

Jesse shouts, "Evasive maneuvers!" The shout was unnecessary as the mic picked up his voice, but fortunately for the others, the earpieces had a smart chip that kept whispers and even shouts at a reasonable level.

Jesse spares a moment to glance at the girls and sees that they're following his orders before he starts to move as well but then he hears something no one falling through the sky ever wants to hear, a loud tearing sound.

Mindy looks at Jesse during a turn and she turns white as she shouts, "JESSE!" which causes Cindy to whip her head in the last known direction of Jesse and her heart skips as she sees Jesse with a big hole in his chute.

Cindy sees that Jesse is trying to do something before she thinks, "Why hasn't he pulled the emergency chute yet?"

Mindy was obviously thinking the same thing as Cindy hears Mindy say over the radio, "Jesse! Pull the emergency chute already!"

A voice that shouldn't have sounded calm says, "I've already tried. It was too damaged by whatever hit me. I'm sorry girls... not much of a first day for a leader is it?"

Cindy cries out, "Stop that Jesse! You're a fine leader! You'll make it somehow, you're member of Team Tri Stoppable remember? Just head towards the trees, you can still survive if you get snagged in one of the trees!"

Mindy knew what Jesse was going to say as she could see the chute's condition better from where she was. Tears stung at her eyes as she hears Jesse say, "I'll try... but I don't have much steering ability right now. Girls... in case I don't make it... it has been a honor to be on the same team as you two and... I love you both."

Cindy and Mindy both cry out Jesse's name in stereo just before he disappears from sight as he passes below a cloud.

Both Cindy and Mindy cry, as they fear the worse for their friend and partner in crime fighting. They just hang there watching for what seems like forever before they hear a burst of static and it sounded like the transmission from his radio went kaput.

The villain was apparently satisfied he'd knocked one of them out of the sky as he stopped and returned to destroying village home after home in an attempt to find what he was looking for.

Mindy says, "W-what do we do now?" to Cindy who didn't answer right away as she looks down at the ground. Cindy finally says, "We continue the mission... He would want us to help those people first rather than worry about him. If he... he..." She found herself unable to continue for a moment before she finishes by saying, "We can carry out his last orders if nothing else..."

Mindy nods to her sister before she looks down at the villain and casts a very cold look at him as she thinks, "You are going to get SUCH a kapowie when I see you!"

Cindy thinks to herself, "If only we hadn't been arguing on the plane, Jesse wouldn't have had to worry about us and been able to evade in time..." She feels very sad about losing Jesse and when she looks at the villain, she thinks, "You are going to **_pay_** for what you did..." She then loses sight of him and looks down as the ground rushes up at her.

Both Cindy and Mindy land on the ground without any problems and aside from the wind-streaked tears on their faces, they both looked determined to see the mission through. Their hands clenched tight in fists as they both wished they'd landed near enough to the villain to punch him for the loss of Jesse.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here is another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoyed it! As you can all see, it will be focusing more on the teens for the next you chapters. What did everyone think of the way they traveled? And Rufina having a human voice? I thought the idea of having Jesse be the leader for the mission was a nice twist, what did you all think? Maybe they will be able to do that triangle-force one day... Heh! As for the sensei, any guesses as to who it is? Do any of you know what a kapowie is? As to the fate of Jesse, you'll just have to guess or wait until the next chapter to find out! I know I used a lot of references to others "like lets bust us some evil" and stuff but hey... it was fun! Please review!  



	3. Chapter 3: Mission Complete!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: ****Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. Please enjoy the story:D

**Chapter 3: Mission Complete!**

_(Village)_

Cindy and Mindy were going through the village, helping the old who couldn't move quickly as well as helping anyone injured by the mad villain's search through the village. They kept themselves busy as much as they could because if they didn't then their minds would wander on their fallen friends, Jesse and Rufina. The thought of losing their most close friends hurt them so much that tears would fill their eyes and they often didn't have the time to wipe at them because so much was going on.

Cindy would sometimes remember in flashbacks of how Jesse had met her and her sister. She had always assumed that he would always be there for he had always been that kind of friend. A true, loyal and trustworthy friend that she had always felt was one who, she could trust with her very heart and soul.

Cindy remembered how their parents had taken the twins to Kindergarten. She had not been able to make many lasting friends like their parents had in Pre-K, but apparently they had high hopes that things would be better in a larger class like Kindergarten. She remembered that even Mindy with her short hair and her own longer hair, the kids had been a bit on the mean side in Pre-K, teasing them and pretending not to be able to tell them apart.

All that had changed when a young boy named Jesse wandered up to them within the first hour of their being there. He had come up and stood up for them when not even the Kindergarten teachers would put a stop to their teasing.

The kids had then changed their target to him by trying to hit him when they throw their balls at him and one kid even threw dirt at him from the sand box while calling him names like "girl lover" and "weirdo" or saying that he had their cooties, but he had remained steadfast in defending them. After that incident, the three of them had become the very best of friends and couldn't be separated for anything in the world.

Cindy throws a punch at one of the mutated creatures that the villain used as his henchmen, sending it flying and while it had felt good. She knew that she wouldn't feel any better until she got the one responsible for losing her childhood friend.

Mindy kicks another mutant rat henchman through the doorway to a village home and thinks about a time when Jesse had started to learn martial arts under their parents and the one who would also become a sensei to them. She remembered how Jesse, who had already been trained some by his own parents in martial arts thought he knew all he needed to know but was quickly shown the door when he was thrown just a tad hard in a counter-attack which he had done as a quick move to show off his skill and ended being the one with egg on his face.

It was when Jesse got up and apologized, and then started to take his lessons seriously that she knew that he would not ever let her or her sister down on mission because of his ego.

She knew that he was not like the other boys that they had grown up around. Most of the boys that she or her sister knew at that age were just big show offs with their only intent on trying to either belittle girls or impress girls so they could have them for a girl friend. He had not been anything like that, perhaps it was the experience of having two close friends who just happened to be girls, but Jesse had always treated them with kindness and respect.

She had been impressed with him standing up for her way back in Kindergarten, and he had never failed either sister in remaining as a true, blue friend throughout her whole life. He had never told a secret, never forgot a birthday, and he never failed to once try to stand up for them or fail to defend them even when they had long reached a point where they could defend themselves. It was for reasons such as those that she had always felt safe and secure in having him as a close friend.

So with the loss of such an irreplaceable, close friend in her life, Mindy could feel the urge to use her mystical monkey power stir within her. Her eyes shined with the blue light of the mystical monkey power just as her eyes filled with tears at the thought of never feeling the same way that she'd felt whenever Jesse was around. She yells as she powers up just enough to send a magical wave that collapsed the entrance and thus trapping the mutant while a villager ran towards safety. She wished that the walls that crumbled to trap the mutant could also fill the hole in her heart to which she still felt great sadness and pain flood through.

When the twins were finally able to evacuate all the villagers to a safe location and some of the villain's mutants dealt with by either having knocked them unconscious or trapping them in some way, were they finally able to focus their energies on the one responsible for the loss of their closest friend.

The two of them charge forward through the village, moving quickly until they reached the more wrecked village homes, which was evidence of the mutants who served the villain as they kept searching for what their master wanted to find. For the most part, the mutants ignored Cindy and Mindy, pausing to look at the two of them running foolishly towards their master.

When they finally did reach the master of all the mutants, the cause of so much destruction and of course the loss of their best friend... the two girls were a little breathless after running so hard, but very determined to stop him and carry out his last wishes. It was the least they felt they could do for him.

Mindy's eyes were shining blue as she tried to reign in the feeling of using her mystical monkey power but the wild monkey side of the power was slowly gaining more foothold within her as it was riding on the tail of the wish to make the guy suffer some like Jesse probably did before... No, she couldn't afford to think like that although a growing part of her couldn't help it.

Cindy was frowning as she squeezes her fists so tightly that her knuckles were white. She was resisting something as well and all it took was a glance at her twin to see that Mindy was fighting the same battle but losing it slowly. She knew it would only be a matter of time or if the bad guy said something stupid, it would be at that very moment.

The villain looked much like his mutants except that he still looked mostly human. A fact that he seemed to be very unhappy about as he twitched his rat tail from side to side, and it reminded Cindy of the tales from her father about a guy named Monkey Fist who looked like a cross between monkey and human. Only this guy was different, he looked a lot more sinister that the picture of that guy she'd been shown.

Cindy didn't know what the guy was after and after losing Jesse, a part of her really didn't care but her mother had taught her to always focus on what was important in the mission if she ever really expected to finish it.

Cindy shouts, "Hey you! What do you want from this village? Why are you doing this?" She is surprised when the villain continues to direct mutants for a few more moments as if he didn't even hear her or if he did, he didn't care.

Mindy shouts, "Hey Stupid! My sister just asked you a question! Are you going to answer or not?" Her monkey power was increasing at a faster rate now and her hair was starting to point up into the air, flapping about as if she was standing under a giant fan for even her clothes were starting to ruffle about.

At this point the villain finally looks at them and he says, "You there girl, I sense you have some sort of mystical power. What is it and just who are you?"

Mindy growls, "I am Mindy! My sister and I are part of the crime fighting team called "Team Tri Stoppable!" She points at him and shouts, "Are you the one responsible for knocking our partner out of the sky?"

The villain picks at his pointy goatee as he thinks before he says, "I do recall knocking some annoying person out of the sky... oh well, it isn't important. He disappeared before I could finish using him as target practice, not that he was a very good one since he so easy to hit."

If anything was going to get Mindy over the edge, it was the casualness in which the villain dismissed not only human life but also the life of Jesse! The villain looks at Mindy and says, "Now tell me, what is your mystical power since I've answered your question."

Mindy growls while ignoring his question to her and yells, "That person you used for target practice..." Her whole body was glowing blue, from the tips of her hair to her shoes and everything in between. Her clothes were a dark hue of blue with her skin so blue you'd think she had been painted a light blue. She growls, "He was my friend and our partner!"

Mindy finishes her statement with a stomp on the ground, sending a powerful current of power towards him, with the ground cracking as it flows from her foot towards him at a rapid pace. She watches him as his own eyes glowed a different color than hers and he moves quickly to very narrowly evade the crack that would have collapsed under his feet and sent him into a deep hole from which one would have found as deep and wide as an Olympic sized pool.

Cindy's eyes were glowing blue and her tears filled her eyes as well from what the villain had said. The words had hurt her deeply and her whole body glows just as Mindy's had before she fires a basketball size of blue monkey energy at the villain.

This surprised Mindy a lot as Cindy rarely ever used her mystical monkey power that the twins had gotten from their father, she had not even been sure that Cindy even remembered how to tap into the power anymore until she had seen what her sister did.

The huge ball of blue energy was blocked when the villain grabbed one of his mutant underlings and put it in its path, allowing him the moment he needed to escape. Fortunately for the mutant, the ball had only been filled with enough energy to stun the villain, albeit on the painful side much like a tazer.

The villain laughed from where he stood and says, "What a day! Not one but TWO holders of what looks like Monkey power! I thought that power was long lost!" He seems to appraise them for a moment before he says, "Come! Join me, King Water Rat! Together we shall rule the world!"

The two girls looked at him as if he had a serious screw loose because if he thought that they'd take him up on his offer after what he'd done to Jesse, then he needed a reminder on why not to tick off the girls of Team Tri Stoppable!

Mindy shouts, "We'll NEVER join you! You took our best friend and partner away from us!" to which the villain shouts, "All the more reason to join me! You need a new partner right? What better partner than one with mystical powers like yourselves?"

Cindy shouts, "You just don't get it! We're the good guys! We don't want to rule the world! We just want to save it and make it a better place for everyone!" Her eyes were still glowing blue even if the rest of her was not, showing that she was willing to use her power to make her point. Even Mindy's eyes were still glowing blue, though a bit brighter than her sister's along with her hair waving slowly in the air.

The villain says, "How sad... now I'll have to get rid of the only existing monkey power!" before he then shouts, "Mutants! Attack the girls!" to which they seem to come from everywhere and leap at the girls from every direction while chanting his name but because they weren't human to begin with it sounded more like "King Whata Rat" to the girls, a sentiment that the girls felt in their hearts to be true.

The girls are well trained and they easily knock many of the mutants away but from the number of them, they knew that it was just a matter of time. They go back to back and Cindy whispers, "I wish Jesse was here..." with Mindy nodding and whispering, "Me too... but I'm glad that if we have to meet our defeat, it'll be in the same area as Jesse." Cindy nods and says, "Let's give them a fight to remember Mindy!" with her powering up and Mindy nods with a grin as she says, "Yeah!" as she powers up with her sister.

The mutants pause at the sight of the two girls glowing blue so brightly but what gave them the most pause was the sight of their eyes, like a pair of shining blue pools to which mirrored whatever their heart and mind were thinking and at that moment, both twins were focused on giving the good fight.

Both of the girls were glowing brightly blue with their eyes shining powerfully with their eyebrows furrowed, lips tightly pressed in concentration. Their clothes were a dark blue hue with their hair, long or short flapping high above their heads with almost a life of their own. Even the freckles on Cindy's face seemed to be a darker blue, almost matching the color of her clothes. There was no doubt that a great power was going to be unleashed and the mutants along with their master were going to be feeling the brunt of the attack.

Just then out of one of the trees nearby the human rat calling himself King Water Rat, a human-sized figure leaps out and grabs him from behind! The villain cries out in surprise and finds himself unable to move in the least bit with the strong arms holding him and found it weird that he could feel rope wrapping around his body in an inhuman way!

The person holding onto the villain says in a rough voice, "Order your mutants to stand down... **Now.** I'm not in the mood to play games."

With all the mutants in the way, the girls couldn't see what was going on but they were glad that the mutants weren't attacking. Mindy thought the rough voice sounded familiar but her brain was having a hard time believing what her heart was telling her to believe.

Mindy starts to shiver as Cindy says, "It is ok, we'll make it. I know we will..." She feels the shiver increase until Mindy says, "It-it-it can't be! It just can't be!"

Cindy wonders what is going on with Mindy when she hears in a rough voice, "Tell the mutants to BACK OFF!" Her eyes go very wide and she starts to shiver much like her sister before she looks at her and says, "Could it be...?" and gets a nod from Mindy with her eyes filled with tears of joy.

Together they move as two minds in one body with their hearts united for a common goal, heading towards the master of all the mutants and knocking out any foolish mutants out of the way even as they hear him say in a strained voice, "Back off mutants! Do as he says!" The mutants fly out of the way as if they'd been launched from the ground and since the mutants were still mostly animal, they charge on instinct but it turns out to be a foolish mistake as the two girls combine their powers and send a powerful wave through the air at the remaining mutants which, sends them all flying backwards through the air hard and into dreamland.

The twins pause once all the mutants are out of the way and they can see the captured villain. They rush with the speed and agility granted by their powers towards the villain and the one standing near him while he is all tied up tightly, almost painfully tight if one had to guess.

The guy's eyes widen and he yells, "G-girls! Wait!" but not even a train could have stopped those two from tackling him and hugging him!

Cindy says, "Jesse! I thought I had lost you! I mean we'd lost you!" Her cheeks were a little warm from her mistake.

Mindy squeezes Jesse in her arms as she says, "That goes double for me! I don't care how you survived but I'm so happy you did!"

Jesse says with his voice a little rough, "Well you can thank Rufina for that little bit of a miracle... She's the one who crawled up and used her parachute to save me."

The girls look around and spot Rufina sitting on the villain's shoulder, holding one end of the rope normally used for parachutes around him and giving it a tug before she gives them a thumbs up with a smile on her naked mole rat face.

The two girls smile back at Rufina and Cindy cheerfully says, "Rufina, you're going to get as much cheese as you can handle for dinner tonight!" which makes the mole rat squeak happily before they then turn to hug Jesse again before he winces and says, "Easy girls! You're dealing with damaged goods here!"

He shows them that his landing had been anything but easy still even with Rufina's help but the injuries that he had could have been so much worse without her help. So this left the girls with the only thing they could think of to do. They lean forward and together in sync they each kiss a cheek, making him blush a deep red.

Cindy says, "Don't ever scare us like that again, ok?" with Mindy joining in, "Yeah! But I'm glad that you were able to come to our rescue like the big leader hero you are!" Jesse squirms as he tries to get out from under them and says, "I am just glad I could make it on time."

Mindy smiles and says, "You've always been there for us when we needed you... Thank you Jesse." Her eyes shimmering with tears ready for release.

Cindy hugs Jesse for a moment before he reminds her about his injuries and says, "You're a good friend and partner. I'm sorry for not treating you more like an equal before now. From now on, I promise to treat you like one."

Jesse says, "Um, thanks... but could I ask a small favor?" They say in stereo, "Sure! Anything for the big hero!"

Jesse smiles weakly before he says, "Can I get up now?" They both laugh and stand up before helping him up to his feet gently, taking careful mind of his injuries.

Just then the villain says, "You there boy! I don't recognize how you did that! The way you defeated me before that horrid mole rat tied me up! How did you do that?"

At the insult, Rufina makes an angry sound as she tugs hard on the end of the rope, showing her displeasure at being called horrid before she looks satisfied that she'd gotten even.

Jesse chuckles and says, "Hey, I've got a name and it is Jesse of Team Tri Stoppable! And as for the rest, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out while in prison!"

The girls and Jesse laugh for a while with even Rufina joining in just as a police force comes in by helicopter to help round up all the mutants and pick up one tied up villain.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here's to another chapter and I'm sure you all are relieved to see that Jesse turned up in one piece. What do you all think? Pretty emotional time for the girls when they thought they'd lost their friend and partner. What did everyone think of the villain? FYI: Since Monkey Fist was kinda based on the zodiac stuff, I based my villain on the same animal listings. (year of the monkey, year of the dog, year of the rat, etc.) FYI2: you haven't seen the last of King Rat, not by a long shot. Did anyone see what I did with Cindy's powers coming or was it a big surprise:D Did anyone think that the in-sync kiss was too out of char for the girls or was it just too fluffy? I just wanted to show how happy they were to see him. Be sure to expect more mystical stuff, more revelations, more surprises and twists as well as cliffies... Yeah, I know how much you love those Ace Ian Combat. lol! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get lots of reviews from you all!  



	4. Chapter 4: Afterwards

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. Please enjoy the story:D

**Chapter 4: Afterwards**

Cindy and Mindy were sitting in their grandparent's home while their grandmother looked over Jesse's wounds and making sure that he didn't have anything serious like a concussion. They had actually taken the time to land normally rather than parachute down to the house because of how injured he looked to the twins.

Mrs. Dr. Possible checked him over thoroughly and aside from a few good cuts, which she treated, and some bruised ribs, he seemed to be ok. She had originally taken one look at Jesse and thought he'd broken some ribs from the way he seemed to be tender around them. She wasn't sure if he had a broken leg as well since she didn't have any x-ray equipment around the house with her but at the very least he had a sprained ankle.

CS says from the other side of the door since their grandmother had wanted to examine him without their hovering since it was so distracting, "How is Jesse? Is he ok?" with MS joining in, "Is there anything we can do?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible otherwise known as grandmother to them, rolls her eyes as she wished that they'd stop asking every two minutes and interrupting her. She says loudly enough to be heard through the door, "I'm just about finished, but until them you two stay outside this room! I'll let you two know as soon as I'm done!"

She then turns to Jesse and says, "So, what happened on the mission to make them so worried about you?" She runs her fingers over both the legs to see if she could feel anything broken as she waits for his story.

Jesse says, "Well, on the way to this village that was being attacked by some crazy villain... Mindy suggested that I take over as leader for this mission to show off what I could do." This makes Mrs. Dr. Possible pause and say, "Really? What did you do?"

Jesse shrugs and says, "Well, quite frankly I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say and when I asked Rufina for help, she agreed with Mindy and so I became the new leader for this mission."

Mrs. Dr. Possible raises an eyebrow and says, "Go on... what happened next?" She continues on over his left leg, being careful as she listens.

Jesse says, "Well... I made the plans and we went ahead like normal, put on our gear and then we jumped out of the plane. I was the first to open my parachute and after the girls opened theirs, that's when everything started to go wrong." He hesitates as he winces a little when she presses at where she guessed that he had a broken bone.

Jesse then says, "The villain started to launch things up into the air and I was hit twice, first in the back where my pack was and the once in the parachute." At this point, she pauses and stares up at him before she says, "What! He hit your chute? What about your backup?"

Jesse nods and says, "I'm getting to that Mrs. Dr. Possible... With a growing hole in my chute, I immediately tried to use my backup but it failed and with that, it left me falling steadily faster towards the village where I knew I'd surely meet my end so I tried to steer towards the forest outside it."

Jesse notices that she had stopped checking his left leg and started to check his right but she seems to be very interested in his story, making him wonder what was going through her mind. He says, "Anyway, the girls noticed my damage and tried to give me advice. But when none of it worked..." He pauses and takes a breath before he says, "I don't know... it was strange you ok... I know I should have been panicking or scared out of my mind but strangely I felt really calm because they were there... like somehow, despite it all, it'd come out ok. Heh, kinda silly huh?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible shakes her head and says as she finishes with his leg, "Not silly at all. It is a common thing for some people to experience when they're faced with something that could very possibly be their end." She glances at the door, before she then she looks back at Jesse and says, "So, what happened next?"

Jesse says, "Well, after that... I told them my farewells and how honored I had felt to be on their team. I didn't want them to think I'd regretted anything before I... you know." He sees her nodding before he continues to say, "It was then that Rufina crawled up out of my pocket and saw the situation. She was the real heroine of the day because once she got to the right spot, she opened up her parachute and her tiny pack opened up to a full-sized one."

Jesse leans back and says, "Rufina saved my life by becoming my emergency chute. She had to get rid of my old chute by cutting me free with her teeth and then holding on for dear life to me. We still were too low though for any kind of safe landing but together we were able to land in the trees where my radio was damaged on the way down."

He rubs the back of his neck and says, "I'll tell you this, it was one of the roughest, most painful landings I've ever had but one I was down I knew the girls would want to know I was ok but with no radio I couldn't do that." He then looks down, away from her eyes and says, "I knew the girls might be assuming the worse about me because I could hear their crying until the radio was damaged. I didn't want them to worry so I slowly made my way through the jungle with Rufina's help."

Mrs. Dr. Possible thinks, "I'm so glad that Rufina was with him, his injuries could have been far worse than they are. I am going to have to make sure she gets more than a little extra for the rest of the week."

Jesse looks up and says, "I felt it... I knew they were in trouble as I approached the village and when I got there, I was right. They were both so very upset and when I saw them both using mystical monkey power at the guy..." At this point Mrs. Dr. Possible says, "Excuse me, just wait a minute... did you just say both of them used the power?"

Jesse nods before he says, "Yes, I was surprised too when I saw Cindy use her monkey power for all the good that it did. He dodged both of their attacks."

Mrs. Dr. Possible thinks, "I thought Cindy couldn't even use Ron's power? Still, it makes sense since they are twins and all." She says, "So what did they do next? What did you do?"

Jesse says, "Well, I saw that they were in trouble so I looked for a opening while remaining in hiding. I got an idea and climbed up a vine hanging from a tree near him and fashioned one of the other vines into a bit of a swing so I could leap out while he was distracted. The problem was that he was so fast I knew I'd have to work fast and so with Rufina's help and some rope from her parachute we set up a plan to capture him."

Mrs. Dr. Possible nods, understanding his plan and was glad that it had worked out so well or he wouldn't be standing there to tell her all about it.

Jesse says, "I can't tell you how angry I was when he ordered those mutant rat henchmen of his to destroy the Cindy and Mindy. Still, I couldn't do anything quite yet and there was no way for me to let the girls know I was ok without letting him know as well."

Jesse brings his hand up to his chin as he says in thought, "I was surprised when the they seemed to combine their monkey powers, but I was also happy because their combined glowing made the mutants pause in their attack long enough for me to swing and jump out to where their leader was. I held onto him while Rufina tied him up with the parachute rope although I think she held a grudge against him because she did it a bit tight."

Mrs. Dr. Possible thinks, "I am not surprised that Rufina was holding a grudge. He had just tried to kill you both and then Cindy and Mindy." She says, "With all of your injuries Jesse, I'm surprised you were able to capture him."

Jesse nods and says, "Yeah, it was almost as painful as when I landed in the trees but... hey, they needed me and I wasn't going to let them down if I could help it." He gives a wane smile but the message came across clearly, as he would do anything to help them and always would. He chuckles softly and says, "You forget I still had my mother's gifts to help me as well."

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiles softly at him and says, "I see... well, get dressed and let's get you over to the hospital where I can do an x-ray on you and make sure you I didn't miss anything and we will still need to put a cast or two on you too." She thinks, "The girls are so lucky to have a friend like him. I hope they realize it."

Jesse starts to put his shirt and pants back on as ordered and is glad for her assistance, as he still felt very sore and even a bit stiff. He made a mental note not to take anymore dives into the trees if he could help it. He mentally chuckled at himself for that.

Just then there is a knock on the door and it is Mindy as she says, "How's Jesse? Can we come in yet?" At this point Jesse had put on his clothes enough to be decent so Mrs. Dr. Possible turns to the door and says, "Ok, you two can come in but be nice. I'm going to have to take him to the hospital for some x-rays. I think he has some broken bones but otherwise I think he'll be ok."

The door opens and both Cindy and Mindy are there. They walk up to him and look like they want to give him a big hug or say something or do something for him, maybe even all three to Mrs. Dr. Possible.

After a sigh, the twins hear their grandmother say, "I'll go get the car ready, you two help him out to the car gently. I think he might have a broken leg and arm. His ribs seem to be bruised but not broken. One would almost think he'd been simply hugged too hard or something."

They both blush red at that which makes their grandmother smile in a big, knowing way, which only served to make them even more embarrassed. She simply chuckles and says, "Don't be too long, I'll be waiting outside hons." The two girls watch her leave and after a long moment they turn to Jesse and say in stereo, "I'm sorry Jesse!"

Jesse holds up his hands and says, "It is ok! I'm fine! Your grandmother said so right? Even if I do have some broken bones, they'll heal and we'll continue on with our crime fighting missions like we usually do." When he finishes he looks at the two of them and notices that both of them looked like they had something to say but neither of them could say it.

Jesse says, "Um... what is it?" as he wonders what they want to say.

Cindy says, "Nothing... I'm just so glad you're all right. I thought..." She trails off and looks away, unable to finish.

Mindy says, "I'm happy you're going to be ok Jesse, when I thought we'd lost you... well, lets just say that I'm glad you got to the rat leader before I did because I was going to give him _such_ a strong kapowie!"

Jesse chuckles before he says, "Well, then I guess it is a good thing I got to him when I did so we don't have to worry about that."

Cindy says suddenly, "How can you joke Jesse? That was the closest we've ever come to losing you and you're just sitting there laughing it off!" Tears were in her eyes as she tried to hold back the strong emotions going through her.

Jesse says, "I know CS, but everything is ok now... I'm here now right?" To which Cindy says loudly, "Only because Rufina was with you! If she hadn't... I don't want to even think about what might have happened!"

Cindy turns around and says, "Until further notice, you're off the team Jesse!" She then bolts from the room with her long hair, which was slightly longer than her mother's trailing behind her.

Mindy looks sadly at Jesse and says, "I'm sorry Jesse, she's just a bit shook up right now. We both couldn't stop crying when you disappeared under that cloud and feared the worse when your radio went dead." She walks up to Jesse and takes an arm under her shoulder and since she was shorter than him, but just the right height for him to lean onto without any trouble.

Mindy says just before she starts to walk forward with him, "Just try to put yourself in our shoes... imagine if you'd seen either my sister or I be the one go down to a gruesome parachute fate. How would you feel?" She starts to take a few steps with him following in kind and she glances at his face to see him thinking about it and she can tell that he didn't like what he was thinking.

As they continue to walk to the door slowly, Mindy says, "I know you Jesse, you would have been as upset as we were over you. You care about us as much as we care about you after all." She thinks, "I wonder if he even remembers telling us that he loved the two of us?"

Jesse says in a strained voice, "I know Mindy... but joking around was just my way of trying to deal with this mission. Trust me, when I was going down, I wasn't thinking about my fate or myself at all but you two. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you two, of somehow letting either one of you down."

Mindy is surprised to hear this and just then she steps through the doorframe to see Cindy on the other side. They both are a bit surprised to see her standing there and then Cindy says, "What kind of friend would I be if I let my sister do all the work in getting you out to the car?"

Jesse raises his arm invitingly and Cindy slides under it and wraps an arm around his waist to support him before she says, "I'm sorry about running off Jesse. I really do care about you and it just hurt so badly when I thought I lost you."

Jesse softly smiles at Cindy and says, "Well, I'm glad you two were still able to help the villagers." He looks at the two girls as they helped out towards the car, "Both of you did a fantastic job without me."

Cindy says softly, "Hey... we had a good leader. He came up with the spankin' plan after all." She smiles at him and gives him a playful squeeze around the waist before she adds, "Now let's get our friend to the hospital so he can get all fixed up right."

Mindy smiles as she says, "I hear that sister!" and the three of walk slowly out to the front of the house where their grandmother was waiting to take their best friend in the van.

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled as she saw the two girls supporting Jesse and being careful to not hurt his arm or his leg any more than necessary. She was happy to see the three of them together and although she'd been scared for him as he told her his parachute story, she was glad that the girls hadn't lost their closest friend. She didn't want to think of what would have happened to either her family or Jesse's if he hadn't made it.

After the girls are in the van, sitting to either side of Jesse, Mrs. Dr. Possible starts the van and after one last look in her rear view mirror, she smiles as she pulls out of the driveway and starts off for the hospital.

_(In Jail)_

Walter James King aka King Water Rat was fuming in his jail cell but that didn't stop him from thinking about the three kids he'd run into at the village. He had been angry at not being able to get his hands on the sacred rat idol that would have bestowed upon him enough power to become practically invincible!

He remembered how impressive the two girls had been with their powers and thought that only if he could have persuaded them to join him, then with the idol and his rat powers he would have been powerful enough to rule the world forever as King Rat!

King Water Rat swishes his tail at the pleasant thought of not only having all that power, but his evil mind grinned at what he could have done with the two girls they matured a bit more into women. He chuckled evilly at the thought of having two Queens to serve by his side as he ruled the world.

He then frowns as his pleasant thoughts were then interrupted by thoughts of the boy who had captured him. He had wondered how he could have held him long enough for that... whatever it was, to crawl up him and tie him up. He knew that with his rat powers and with the apparent injuries that the boy had been showing, there was no way he should have been able to hold him. Even when he curled his tail around him and tried to squeeze him, the boy just would not let go! He had never met anyone so incredibly stubborn in his life!

As King Water Rat thought about how the boy wouldn't let go, he could have sworn that the boy had done something else. He suspected that the boy had a power as well because as he struggled against the boy's grip and was being told to stand down his mutants, he could feel how the hand at his neck felt threateningly hot. He brings his hand up to the part of his neck and rubs absently at it as he remembers; it was when it felt like it was going to burn him that he can finally told his mutants to back off. At that point, he knew that he had to eliminate the boy as he would be too much a threat to his plans to make all mystical magic power his to control and rule the world!

* * *

**AN:**Well, as you can see there are always two sides to every story and I knew some of you might be curious as to what happened to Jesse after he disappeared from sight only to end up saving the girls somehow. The King Rat guy isn't done with Team Tri Possible, not by a long shot as you can all see. The bruise wasn't from the hug, but from King Rat's tail, tho if the girls knew that... they'd be really upset.What did everyone think of the way Jesse told his story to Kim's mother? Did anyone like the part where he reflected on his strange calmness during the time of crisis with her? Did you all like the part with King Water Rat in jail, thinking about his encounter with Jesse and the girls? I hope no one was too upset by his evil thoughts involving his future plans for Cindy and Mindy. Please drop me a review on what you guys think of this chapter!

**Next Chapter Info**: Kim, Ron and Monique make an appearance. More stuff involving the girls and Jesse. Jesse's parents find out about his injuries.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Time

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. Please enjoy the story :D

**Chapter 5: Family Time**

Jesse slowly walks back into the Possible house with Cindy and Mindy right by his side, watching him and seeing if he needed their help at all. Behind them was Mrs. Dr. Possible before she put up her keys on a key holder by the door.

Jesse makes it to the couch and with Cindy and Mindy's assistance; he slowly sits down onto it before he puts the crutches to his right side. The twins sit by him and Cindy says, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" with Mindy joining in as she says, "This is all my fault Jesse! If I hadn't pushed for you to be the leader, you wouldn't have been hurt! Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jesse looks at both girls and then looks at their grandmother who was watching with an amused expression upon her face. He meets her eyes and asks her for help before she gives him a soft smile and a nod.

Mrs. Dr. Possible claps her hands together, catching the attention of the twins. Once she has their attention, she says, "Ok girls, that is enough. I think he's had enough for now. He doesn't need servants to wait on him hand and foot, he needs his friends back and to get some rest." She waits until she sees them look down at the floor, then back up at Jesse before they say in stereo, "Sorry Jesse"

Jesse seems to visibly relax to Mrs. Dr. Possible before he smiles and says, "It is ok, I know you two didn't mean any harm. You two were just trying to take care of me like only a best friend can. Make that two best friends can." Both girls smile at him and lean to give him a hug making their grandmother smile as she thinks, "That's better... I think they'll alright for now."

Jesse looks at their grandmother in silent thanks before she nods and walks off towards the kitchen to leave them alone. He then turns his attention back to his two best friends as he says, "Look, I know we had a scare girls, but everything is ok. I promise I'll always be there for the two of you."

Mindy looks at Jesse in the eyes with a somewhat sad expression before she says, "I know Jesse, but... it is just that for a while my sister and I thought you wouldn't be there for us anymore. It was so scary. I just don't want you to ever leave us like that again."

Cindy puts her hand on Jesse's shoulder, causing him to look away from Mindy and look at her as she says, "My sister is right Jesse, and I know that's no excuse but we just wanted to show you how grateful we are to have your support, not only as our teammate but as our friend. You are so important to me... I mean us." She blushes at the last bit and looks down for a moment as she thinks, "I can't believe I just slipped up like that."

Jesse says gently, "Look, I can't say I know what the future holds for us. But one thing I do know is that as a team, and as best friends, we will always be together. Even when the day comes and you two find husbands of your own, I will always be your best friend and I will always be there for whenever you need me." He gives them a warm smile before he says, "Just because you two find other men in your lives, doesn't mean I won't be your friend. Ours will last a lifetime and this is one thing I'm certain about."

Mindy looks at Jesse and thinks, "Does he really mean that? Will he always be there for us even if we were to find other guys?" She thinks about his words and she feels funny inside as she imagines her future with a faceless husband and Jesse always hanging around just like they do now. She knows in her heart that Jesse truly meant his words. She knew that even if all three found significant others, Jesse would still be there for her and her sister in a heartbeat.

Cindy thinks, "Jesse is so sweet sometimes, I wonder what kind of girl he'll end up with? What kind of girl does he like? Will she be nice to him?" and for a moment her heart hurts at the thought of Jesse leaving her but she knows that all she wants is for Jesse to be happy, even if it meant he would have to leave the team.

The thought of him not being around all the time, sharing things, being a part of the team made her feel very sad and she remembered that she'd had such thoughts when she had thought she'd lost him. She pushes it aside with the knowledge that at least he'd be alive and happy which comforted her somewhat.

Just then the doorbell rang and Mrs. Dr. Possible comes out of the kitchen to go answer the front door. A few moments later Ron walks through the door and after a brief talk with her, he goes to the living room where everyone is.

Ron walks up and says, "So this is where everyone has been hiding..." his voice was playful and it catches the attention of the teens on the couch, making the girls smile at the sight of their father. He continues as he sees their smiles and says, "You know, I thought I was the most important man in your life." He chuckles as the girls look back at Jesse and then back at him.

Mindy stands up and covers the short distance to her father to give him a big hug, "You are Father! Jesse just needed our help and you know us! We never could resist a person in need!" She giggles while Ron hugs her back and she hears him reply, "Yes, I heard all about that. Jesse was quite the hero from what I hear."

Cindy beams at Jesse as she says, "Yeah, for his first time as a leader and despite the fact that he scared my sister and I to death, he did a pretty good job!" which makes Jesse chuckle and raise his hand, "Hey, I've got the support of the best team in the world and I just did my small part. They were the ones who saved all the village people."

Mindy lets go of her father to walk back to where Jesse is and smile at him as she says, "Don't sell yourself short! You came to the rescue when my sister and I were surrounded by all those mutant rat henchmen while injured no less!"

Ron walks over and sits down on a chair that was close to the couch and says, "Yeah, sounds like quite the adventure. I'm sure glad that Rufina was there to help." He looks around and says, "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Cindy says, "She went with Grandmother to the kitchen, I think she's getting her weight and then some in cheese." This makes Ron laugh, "A just reward if I ever heard of one. I know Rufus will be proud when he hears of her part in all this."

Ron then looks at Jesse with some seriousness as he says, "So, do you think you'll want to be a leader again on another mission or what?"

Both girls turn their heads to look at him to see what his answer will be while Jesse suddenly feels like he's put on the spot. He smiles a little nervously before he says, "If I'm ever needed again, I'll be the leader but for now I think I'll be happy just to be the partner for now."

Jesse notes that Ron just nods while smiling as if confirming something he must have already known while missing the expressions on the twin's faces. He doesn't see the faces ranging from a kind of relief but sad look to an admiring look that one gets when one has earned a certain leadership quality.

Ron on the other hand saw all of this and thinks, "I think I know how to answer Kim's question now." He remembers the phone call on the Kimmunicator from Kim's mother at the hospital where she filled them in on what had happened. He had just gotten Kim home from the hospital with the babies and walked in through the front door when the call came in. His first impulse had been to rush back to the hospital and be there for the girls but he wasn't done settling the babies into their new home yet and he didn't want to leave Kim.

Ron was stopped from going when Kim's mother told him not to come as she must have known what he'd be thinking. He remembers how she filled him in on everything that had happened from both the girl's side and Jesse's side of the story. Rufus had poked his head out of Ron's pocket to listen and he had been concerned too when Jesse had been hurt came up.

After the phone call, Ron had finished settling in Kim with the babies at the house and Monique came by with her husband to see if Kim needed help. She wanted to be there for Kim while he went to check up on the girls and Jesse before his parents came over. He knew that Jesse's parents were off over at a island doing something and even with their fastest craft, it would still take some time to get to the house.

Kim had wanted to go but it was too close to the feeding time of the babies and she was needed. When Ron stated that he could stay and help; Monique and Kim practically had to shove Ron out the door, telling him that they had it covered and after standing in the driveway with the keys to the big van, (Hey, when you have a family of 8, you need one.) Ron finally left to go to house of Kim's parents.

Snapping out of his thoughts Ron says, "So Jesse, have you thought about what you're going to tell your parents?" He almost chuckles as he sees Jesse go slightly pale at the thought of explaining what had happened.

Jesse says, "Um... I'll just tell them the truth. Mom would worm the full story out of me anyway. Especially after she saw my injuries. Just... will you help me?"

Cindy and Mindy say in stereo, "We'll help you!" before they stop and Cindy says, "I'll take responsibility, I am supposed to be the leader after all." Just then Mindy says, "No! I'll take responsibility because I am the one who came up with the idea of making him the mission leader in the first place!"

Ron raises his hands and says, "Calm down everyone! I'll make sure that Jesse's parents are dealt with. Now don't you worry, they won't do anything crazy. Remember KS and I have had a lot of experience with dealing in stuff like this." He gives the kids his goofy Ron smile that usually melted Kim in almost any argument they might have which was almost as effective as his wife's puppy dog pout.

Mindy says, "Thanks Father! You're the best! I mean it!" She is smiling as she knew her father wouldn't let her down if he said it would be ok and he usually tried his best, and for her that was all she needed.

Cindy was a little more doubtful but she was glad that her Father was going to deal with it as she was still trying to get over the near loss of Jesse and didn't think she could deal with arguing with his parents.

The tune for the Team Possible-Stoppable communicator went off and Ron pulls it out of his pocket. A hologram comes up from it and it is Kim's face on the screen. He says, "Hello Kim, how's it going?" Kim smiles at Ron in the kind of way that left no one to doubt that she loved him as much as the day she married him before she says, "Hi Hon, I just was calling to check on them. How are they?"

Ron turns his communicator that had Ron's name on it towards the girls and Jesse as he says, "Take a look for yourself." The floating picture of Kim looks at the three teens and Kim says, "Jesse, you're not in too much pain are you?" Worry showing on the small hologram easily with its high resolution.

Jesse looks down at his cast and sling before he says, "No, I'm actually ok Mrs. Stoppable. They did a really good job on me at the hospital. All I have to do now is worry about doing my homework like this."

Cindy says, "I'll help! I can write whatever you can't do. There's no sense in letting your schoolwork suffer!" With Mindy saying also, "I'll help too! It is my fault he's like this!" Before Kim says, "Ok girls but don't let your _own_ schoolwork suffer while helping him. He still has to do his own work so don't do it for him or he'll never learn the material."

Cindy nods as she says, "Ok Mother, I won't forget." while Mindy says, "Like Jesse needs us to do his work, he is so smart! Sometimes I ask him for help with my homework!" She then blushes a little as if having said something she shouldn't have.

Kim says, "Well, that's fine and Jesse?" To which Jesse says, "Yes?" before Kim says, "Don't let my girls push you around in trying to be overly helpful." This makes the twins look a little shocked at the suggestion that they'd be pushy to their best friend and they are surprised to hear Jesse chuckling as he says, "Don't worry, I'll keep them in line. But I doubt I'll need to because they will remember what their mother said, right?"

The twins look at Jesse for a moment before they look at the floating hologram of their mother and agree to what he said. Knowing they would have to watch themselves but it was so hard to see someone they cared about in such need and unable to do much of anything.

Kim smiles at her girls as she knew they were good but at the same time she knew that they'd inherited her 'Kimness' as Ron used to call it and sometimes still would when it would pop up every now and then. She knew that Jesse was just going to have to put up with the attention of two girls wanting to help him in every little thing until he was fully healed.

Just then Monique appears behind Kim's shoulder and says, "Hey everyone!" as she waves her hand. The new person in the camera makes the view become bigger and the receiving one as well so that it comes to show Kim and Monique in the whole hologram now.

Monique says, "Hey Jesse, sorry to hear about your injuries. How are you feeling? Are the twins treating you alright?"

Jesse wishes everyone would stop making such a fuss over him in his thoughts and he says, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm not in any pain right now and the girls..." He looks at them as if choosing his words carefully for a moment before he says, "Are treating me like royalty. I couldn't be in better hands if I asked." He ends the sentence with a smile on his face.

Monique laughs and says, "Well then I'll leave you in the hands of your two beautiful girlfriends." She sees Jesse, Cindy and Mindy all blush before she laughs at their embarrassment. She then hears Kim say, "Monique!" in a tone that said not to embarrass them any further. She says, "Sorry guys, I meant as in girls and best friends kind of deal." She sees them all visibly relax before she then says, "Well I'm going to go check on the babies, ciao y'all!" She waves one last time before leaving the view.

Kim looks at her daughters and Jesse before she says, "Sorry about that, and Jesse don't you worry about anything. You just focus on getting better, ok?"

Jesse nods and says, "I certainly will, and thank you Mrs. Stoppable." before Kim says, "You know you can all me Kim, I've told you this before. You've known my family long enough that you're practically a member."

Jesse nods and says, "I know Mrs. Stoppable." He smiles at her as Kim sighs, seeing that he won't change how he calls her.

Kim says, "Ron honey?" which makes Ron bring the communicator back towards him and he says, "Yes Kim?" She says, "When you come back, can you pick up a few groceries on the way home? I'll send the list to you through the Ronmunicator."

Ron nods to her and says, "You've got it, I'll make a quick stop on the way home." He then smiles at her and says, "I love you KP" using the name he calls her even though she is a KS now, it was more tender thing since he'd known her and called her as KP for such a long time. It always made Kim smile whenever he'd call her that because to her, it brought up memories of their times from as far back as Pre-K to College before they became married.

Ron leans towards the hologram just as Kim does and they kiss each other's solid holo picture and to them it was the next best thing until they saw each other in person. Kim and Ron didn't mind who saw since they loved each other so very much even after all the years they'd been married, they still were very high on love which probably explained all the children they kept having.

Just then there was the sound of a sound barrier being broken some distance away and everyone knew that there was one person who'd be crazy enough to do sonic speeds over a city. Kim says, "I think you're about to get your hands full, so I'll let you go Ron. I love you!" She blows a kiss at Ron who catches in the air with a smile and pockets it before blowing one back to her after saying, "I love you too." The connection is then terminated just as the sound of an aircraft parking in the street is heard.

Jesse says, "Well... it looks like my parents are here." and then the doorbell rings, but his parents obviously don't wait for anyone to answer as the door opens with everyone watching from the living room as they come in.

* * *

**AN:** Ok everyone, as you can all see... the girls still feel guilty about what happened with Jesse. What do you all think Kim's mysterious question is and how was it that Ron thinks it was answered? I know I was a meanie for not showing Monique's hubby but don't worry, you'll find out who it is soon enough. You all have to admit though that what Monique did was funny. Did you guys like the 'virtual' kiss that Kim and Ron shared? One last thing... Any guesses who the parents are and what they'll do when they see Jesse? Heh, I know but I still want to hear from my readers. Best guesses get their name up in the next chapter. 

Next Chapter Info: Jesse's Parents arrive to see a hurt Jesse. Tempers flare. A surprise! Booyahahahahahahahaha! (Zorpox evil laugh)

PS> Thanks Drakken's Woman for the nice review!


	6. Chapter 6: Family Issues

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. Please enjoy the story:D

**Chapter 6: Family Issues**

Jesse moves a little back and tries to hide poorly behind Cindy even as Mindy sensed what he was trying to do and moves in front of him, trying to hide him as much as possible.

Ron sees what his girls are trying to do and sees that the girls are still trying to be protective of him and chuckles even as he knows that Jesse is in no real physical danger, he was pleased to see them still acting like a team. Still, he supposed the protectiveness was something they picked up from Kim and himself as the two of them had been quite protective at first with their firstborns until the one-day they realized they could handle themselves.

He tilts back his head as he remembers hearing about the little scuffle that his girls had gotten into in Kindergarten and after talking about it with Kim, the two of them had realized how much it was like their own first beginnings. It was then that they realized that they had also given their daughters another gift, only from him. They were gifted with their own mystical monkey power, which seemed to be almost as strong as his own mystical power when they were acted on their own.

When Ron had heard of them combining their powers on this mission, he imagined that it had been quite a sight. As one of the few who had the power of mystical monkey power in the world, and as the one with the title Ultimate Monkey Master which Monty was not too happy about when he had eventually learned that it had been given to him by the Mystical Monkey gods.

Ron wondered just how powerful their combined mystical power was and was it something that he could deal with even as the Ultimate? He hoped that he never had to find out if he could because that would mean he'd have to fight his own children and that would be more than he could bear.

Mrs. Possible had managed to get to the front door just in time to make Jesse's parents pause and keep them from entering as far as the living room where everyone was. She says, "Now, you should know better than to just go barging into someone's home."

Jesse's mother says, "My son is in here and I was told he was hurt badly! I want to see him!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Calm down, it is true that he was hurt but it isn't anything that serious. He will recover just fine so calm down." She was a formidable barrier but Jesse's mother was not backing down either, not when it came to her own child.

Jesse's father says, "You know she's a doctor so listen to her and calm down! Or do I have to activate the mood chip?"

Jesse's mother turns and says, "You wouldn't dare!" before seeing that he was holding the device in his hand and she crosses her arms as she turns back towards Mrs. Possible while saying, "Fine… I'll calm down."

Jesse's mother says, "Can I PLEASE see my son now? I won't feel better until I can see him with my own two eyes and talk to him."

Mrs. Possible smiles and nods, "Yes, they're in the living room." She turns to get out of the way as Jesse's mother moves quickly to get past her before she can change her mind.

Jesse's mother almost runs, moving so quickly into the living room before stopping when she sees Ron sitting so casually in one chair and at the sofa, with his two daughters trying to cover him, was Jesse!

Jesse's mother says, "Jesse! Are you all right? Girls, please get out of the way so I can see him!"

Cindy and Mindy look at each other as if asking the other if they should when Cindy feels Jesse's hand on her as he says, "It is ok, let her see me. I will be all right." The two of them give each other a brief nod and move to the side of him, staying a little close though in case he needed them.

Jesse's mother walks right up to him and says, "Look at you! You'll be out of action for at least half a week! How could you let this happen to you!" She then turns to the girls and says, "Where were you two? I thought he was supposed to be ok with the two of you there!"

Ron stands up and says, "Now calm down, the girls were right there but they couldn't do anything to help him while they were in the air with the villain trying to shoot them down."

Jesse's mother growls and says, "If I ever get my hands on that guy he'll wish he never tried to shoot my son down!" She gets into a battle stance and her hands light up in the familiar green glow.

Ron says, "Shego! That's enough! You're not helping things and all you're doing is scaring your son."

She looks at her son and sees that Ron is right before she puts out her plasma flames and walks up to right before him and says, "Can you stand?"

Jesse nods and with a little help from both girls he stands up, managing to stand on his own as he wanted to prove to his mother that he was more ok than he looked. He is surprised when his mother's arms wrap around him in a big hug.

Jesse tenses at first in surprise and then relaxes as he realizes that he is being hugged before he wraps his uninjured arm around her in return and says, "Sorry Mom… "

Shego just squeezes her son in the hug for a moment before she pulls back to look at him in the face and says, "Just try to be more careful ok? You mean so much to me Jesse." She hoped that he could see how much she truly loved her son.

When Jesse's mother had hugged him, the two girls relaxed significantly. Even Ron smiles and walks over to his daughters to wrap his arms around their shoulders and pull them into a hug. Mindy leans into her father's hug while Cindy watched Jesse and wished that she could be hugging him too.

Mrs. Possible smiles for a moment and then walks back to the kitchen where she'd left Rufina eating some cheese. She wondered if there would be any left in the house by the time Rufina stopped, she mentally laughed at the mental image of an overly stuffed Rufina lying on her back.

Jesse's father walks up behind his wife and places a hand on her shoulder before he says, "Now that you've seen him for yourself and know that he is ok, can we go back?"

Shego looks a little cross at him as if he had ruined a special moment between her and her son before she turns to look back at Jesse, "You know... when I named you Jesse, I had thought you might follow in my footsteps... a tough fighter like Jesse James but you've proven to be more like a Jesse Jackson, champion of the people."

Jesse just remains quiet but has a small smirk of a smile as he looks at his mother who then grins at her son and ruffles his hair with a hand, "I know this will seem out of character, given my own history but I am proud of you. Especially since you didn't turn out to be annoying like my brothers when they decided to play the good guy role."

Jesse and his parents all laugh at that since Shego's brothers were still Team Go, only now they were doing it with their own children.

Shego took a small bit of secret pleasure in the fact they had driven their own nuts with the Team Go stuff and she guessed it was only a matter of time before one of them went rogue like she did. She only hoped that if they did, then they would keep from ending up having to fight Jesse and the girls but she doubted that would be the case. She knew if it came to that, she'd step in and have to 'reform' them before things got too serious as she didn't want an arch-nemesis as a family member for her son.

Shego turns to her husband and says, "Ok... we can go now. You were right, I was over-reacting. Are you happy now?" She holds up a hand in such a claw-like way that suggested that if gloated, he'd be in for some pain.

Jesse and the others watch and his father says, "Oh, I would never think to contradict anything you have to say... and... yes, I am." Jesse closes his eyes and shakes his head side to side as he thinks, "Why does he do that? I'll never understand Dad if I live to be 101"

When Jesse opens his eyes, he sees his mother stare at him and approach him and igniting her plasma power in her hand while he remained cool as a cucumber in the face of it. She brings the flaming hand closer and says, "You really are such an insufferable jerk at times, you know that?"

Shego brings the hand closer, reaching for his chin and moments before touching it; she puts it out and grabs his chin to pull him towards her in a quick kiss. She then says with a grin, "But you're my honest jerk... Come on honeybear, we need to get back to what we were doing."

Jesse's father simply chuckles and says as he turns to follow her out the front door, looking at her still in excellent shape body from the rear, "Right after you my little firepot." He knew that his wife knew that he was checking her out as few little got past her. He pauses and says, "Oh son, when you can... give your mother or your sister a call to let us know how things are going ok?"

Jesse nods and promises to just that before watching his father leave. He gets the crutches and goes out to the front door where he waves goodbye to his parents before they take off. He sees his mother wave back before his father pulls up on and the jet takes off into the air.

When Jesse turns, he sees Cindy and Mindy right there behind him and their eyes asking if there was something they could do for him without actually saying the words.

Jesse says, "What do you two say? How about we go to the kitchen and grab a snack before Rufina eats your grandmother out of house and home... well, at least as far as the cheese goes."

They all laugh and follow Jesse on the crutches to the kitchen where they find Rufina and Rufus laying on their backs, stuffed to the max with empty plates of cheese and nacos near them.

With Jesse taking a moment to shake his head he then smiles and moves to the table and is about to sit down when the crutch he was leaning on for support slips! Cindy catches him but the weight of Jesse and angle of her catch causes her to become off balance and she shifts just as she falls to take the brunt when a blue-glowing Mindy catches them.

Mindy smiles as she says, "Gotcha! I told you we'd help you Jesse..." She looks at the way her sister holding onto Jesse and though it was a protective one in which Cindy would hit the ground first, it still had a way of looking like a dip kiss to anyone who wasn't aware of the situation.

Just then Ron walks through the door and says, "Hey Mrs. Dr. Possible is there any...?" He stops when he sees the situation and the shock surprises Mindy's concentration and she finds herself suddenly unable to support Cindy and Jesse's weight! They all fall down in a heap with Cindy on bottom, Jesse on top of her and Mindy on top of them both. The fall didn't really hurt them but the impact did momentarily stun them all.

Ron frowns and says in his loud, fatherly voice, "Just what is going on here? Girls! Jesse!" which makes all three of them suddenly very aware of how things must look to him at that moment.

Mrs. Possible saw the whole thing and walks quickly over to where Ron is as he moves towards his girls and Jesse. She could tell he was upset but she knew that the whole thing had also been totally innocent and not their fault.

Mindy hops off the other two as quickly as she can and helps Jesse since with his injuries, he couldn't move as fast as he would liked to have at that moment but even still, he surprised everyone at how quick he did move even injured as he was.

Once Jesse had managed to prop himself up at the table with Cindy finally able to move, she finds herself looking up just as her father's face came into view. Cindy smiles weakly and says, "Um... Hi Father..."

Ron says, "Hi Father indeed..." before he reaches out, offering her a hand up. He pulls Cindy up to her feet while Mindy helps Jesse to a seat at the table. So once Jesse is settled, Ron crosses his arms and stands next to him, looking down at him.

Jesse was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound bad or just plain lame that could explain what he saw and the twins were also trying to tell their father what had happened but were tripping over each other and generally making a mess.

When Ron suddenly breaks into a smile and slaps him on the shoulder! The girls were surprised at this and even more so when he says, "Forget about it Jesse! I saw that Mindy was using Monkey Power to hold you two up before everyone fell." The teens were speechless as he continues to say, "I used to all kinds of goofy things too when I was your age around Kim, so don't worry... if there is anyone who understands this situation, it is me. I just wouldn't go telling your parents or Kim what had happened or you might find yourself wishing you were facing rat-dude all over again."

Mrs. Possible says, "I'm not so sure... they might be upset at first Ronald, but they'd understand it was just an accident. I know Kimmie can be reasonable."

Ron says, "Yeah, but will Shego be as reasonable? Or Mr. Dr. P?" This makes everyone look around each other in the eyes before some there is some soft chuckling from Ron and Mrs. Possible as she says, "Good point."

Mindy says, "So it is agreed then? We just forget that this whole embarrassing thing never happened?" This gets nods from Cindy and Jesse before they look up at Ron and Mrs. Possible and are relieved when they nod too.

So after that, the teens get some snacks from Mrs. Possible while Ron sits down and everyone starts to talk about the usual things, school, naked mole rats, the Stoppable mischief from the little kids, the occasional mission although the most recent mission kept popping up the most with Ron wanting to know certain details from it until he noticed how it was making his daughters upset.

Everyone enjoyed the conversations until it got late and everyone had to go their rightful homes, which included Cindy and Mindy with Ron and Jesse with his sister and the babysitter who often watched over them when the parents were away. After promises to call and visit when they can, the twins hug Jesse at his doorstep and go home.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked and got a chuckle or two from this chapter and yeah... I know I didn't tell you all who Shego's husband was but I'm sure you guys can guess. :D Not a bad story for being written entirely on a palmtop is it? Well, just you guys wait and see what I've got in store for the NEXT chapter! So, what did you guys think of Shego? I like to think she'd mellow out just a little being a mother. Did you like tease info about Shego's brothers? What did you all think of the kitchen scene? I hope to hear from you all soon!  



	7. Chapter 7: New Mission?

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. Please enjoy the story:D

**Chapter 7: New Mission?**

A week had passed since the fateful mission in which Jesse had been hurt and thanks to in part of the fast healing abilities he had, and another in part to the care of his friends and family, he had been able to make a complete recovery.

Even after he was fully healed, he still had Cindy and Mindy visiting him to check up on him. Jesse knew it was because that the twins still felt a little bit guilty or upset about almost losing him on that last big mission.

When his sister had seen him walking around on the crutches at first, she thought he was playing a joke on her as she had not yet heard of the mission in which he got hurt in yet but when it came up on the news that night, she quickly apologized.

Jesse reflected on how both the babysitter and his sister had been almost as bad as Cindy and Mindy when it came to him trying to do things for himself during the first day. To him, a few broken bones would heal easily enough and when school started up again, he was able walk slowly but at the insistence of the twins, he remained on the crutches for the first day of school.

Jesse had not continued to use the crutches after that day because when one of the guys who had always been jealous of his relationship with Stoppable twins, one of whom he had liked a lot but she didn't like him so she turned him down every time. He remembered how after he had fallen between classes and the hurtful words that he had used before his and the two friend's laughter seemed to fill the hallway.

Jesse shook his head as he remembered how the word of what had happened quickly sailed to the ears of the twins in the next class. He remembered how he was sitting in Math class when one of their female friends, Shirley passed a note over to them and since he was sitting behind them.

He saw how Mindy's body went rigid before the note was passed to Cindy whose body also went rigid before they both started to whisper too low for him to hear and yet he knew that it involved him somehow and when they both glanced at him, with pain, sadness, and anger in their eyes for the briefest of moments he knew something was up but he didn't know what because he had put the hallway incident behind him as just a childish thing that one had to put up with in school.

They did not share the next class, which was Gym because both girls were on the cheerleading squad, and so their gym activities were usually separate from his since he was on the Karate team. They were especially now because of his injuries so he spent the period in study hall.

Jesse thinks back to how he had been catching up on some homework and everything had been nice and quiet even in the halls. After nearly an hour he decided he was thirsty so he left for a nearby water fountain and found the very guy who had tripped and said mean things to him beaten up a little, mostly just two black eyes and upside-down with his feet in the trashcan.

After fishing out the guy, he seemed scared and apologized to him for tripping him before running off and running down the hall and out of the school. It was then that he sighed and knew that the twins had been behind this. The memory of their reaction in the previous class suddenly made sense to him.

When he later confronted them after school, and not during it because he didn't want to cause a scene. They had at first denied it but then Mindy mentioned something that he had not told them and that was when they spilled the beans.

Jesse made them promise not to do that again and to apologize to the guy the next chance they got. As it turned out that the guy was going to stay home for the rest of the week because of a cold, but Jesse figured it was because he didn't want others knowing what had happened and give the girls another reason to come after him.

Jesse remembers how the rest of the week was uneventful before snapping out of his remembering by Cindy walking up to him with a curious expression on her face. He hears her say, "Jesse? Are you ok?" before he shakes his head as if to shake the fog of memories free and says, "Huh? Oh, yeah CS, I was just remembering the past week."

Cindy frowns and says, "My sister and I **will** apologize you know... but it is a little hard to do when he won't even see us or come out of the house." She watches him chuckle and say, "I know that, but I was really thinking about just how boring it has gotten around here with no missions or anything to spice things up."

Cindy shakes her head and smiles just a tiny bit before saying, "I don't know, that last mission was enough excitement for me to last a while." She then slaps him on the shoulder to which he playfully goes, "Ow! Hey! I am an injured guy you know!"

Cindy grins and says, "Oh quit the act Jesse, I know that thanks to your super healing abilities you are just fine! Besides..." She smiles at her friend, "I already heard you kicked some butt in the karate class today."

Jesse chuckles before he says, "You heard about that already huh? Well, after a week of boredom it was a welcome way to add some fun."

Mindy says as she walks up, "Careful there Jesse or you might be mistaken for a bad boy and you know what we do to bad guys..." Cindy laughs and with a pause, the two girls then say in stereo, "We save the world from bad guys." with all three of them laughing.

_(Meanwhile at a Zoo & Animal Research Facility)_

A monkey in a cage was being very noisy as it screeched at the top of its lungs before jumping around, seemingly at random around the large cage. A man with blue eyes and blond hair cut in a buzzcut style frowned as even with the earplugs, he could still hear the monkey.

The man says loudly, "There better be a good reason that you had me bring our most noisy and wild animal here into the lab Anne!" He turns to see the woman standing there wearing a white lab coat with the biggest grin on her face.

Anne says, "Trust me Director, when you see this you will be amazed!" She picks up a small device and wraps it around her throat like a necklace and then says, "Be quiet!" in her normal voice.

The Director was slightly puzzled when all of a sudden he noticed that it was quiet. He turns back towards the monkey and while it was still jumping around like crazy, it was not screeching anymore. He says softly, "What the... How...?" before turning towards her and sees that grin of hers had grown even bigger.

Anne says proudly while walking over to the cage, "I have invented a way to control just about any animal in the animal kingdom! If it has ears, or can see, I can control it!" She says to the monkey, "Be still monkey!" and watches the Director's face as he becomes yet surprised again when it stops moving and is still quiet.

She opens the cage quickly, but the monkey doesn't move to leave and she says, "Just think of it! A zoo full of well behaved animals for the public!"

The Director's face changes into one of anger as he says, "I never authorized such a device or any experiments related to it! This kind irresponsibility just goes to show what I've known all along! You should have never been allowed to work here for as long as you have!"

Anne's face drops as she says, "But... Director Sam! Don't you see the good that this device could be used for? We could have animals come out so the public could see them instead of hiding! We could make even the noisiest monkey quieter for them!"

Director Sam says, "Yes! And ruin the animal's free spirit as well as destroy any kind of sense of realism!" He sputters and says, "We might as well just switch over to animatronics if I had really wanted any sort of controlled or well behaved animals!" He then approaches her and says, "I demand that you destroy that thing and then I want you to clear out of here! You are fired!"

Anne says, "B-but this isn't fair! I just wanted to help the Zoo become more profitable! Now you're firing me?"

Director Sam pushes Anne backwards into the open cage and says, "You are no better than some of those villains who wants to take over the world with such a dangerous invention like that! Now I expect to see you gone by the end of the day or I'll have security haul your ass out!"

Anne gets really angry, as she had only wanted to help and here she was getting slammed as a villain because of her greatest achievement! She had hoped that her invention would finally win her the respect and admiration that she had always longed for, as she had always been somewhat of an outcast in the scientific community. She also knew that being fired from here meant that the name Anne N. Mal would never be heard as this place had been the last chance place for her.

Director Sam says as he turns to leave, "I must have been out of my mind hiring you... I guess I let my judgment on your looks overcome what I should have known was wrong to begin with. I am glad I finally came to my senses in time!"

Anne knew that she was very beautiful and that had always been one of the stumbling blocks in getting anyone to take her seriously but that comment was the last straw! She thinks, "If it takes being a villain to get the recognition and respect I deserve... then so be it!"

She stands up and says, "Monkey, attack the Director!" as she points at him and sees him turn his head just in time to see the silent monkey leap out of the cage right at him with the sight of her looking furious on her face.

As the monkey attacked him, knocking him down the Director heard her say, "If it what it takes for a girl to get respect around her is a little ass kicking and ruling the world, then I will have to do just that!"

The Director's final thoughts before he feels like he is going to black out is, "Oh no... What have I done?" Then the monkey slams his head hard into the ground even as Anne laughs evilly very loudly filling the lab.

_(Later)_

The communicators for team Tri Stoppable go off and Cindy is the fastest to grab at her communicator. The other two are sitting down in Jesse's home with his sister in the kitchen, getting some popcorn for the movie they were all about to enjoy on the 42 inch screen TV with theater-quality sound setup in the living room.

Cindy says, "Hey, what's the sitch?" as she had always enjoyed saying whenever she saw her mother doing it with Wade.

Instead of Wade on the screen it was Clarise as she says, "Hey team, there's been a hit on the site. It looks like Middleton Zoo has been totally emptied of just about all the animals."

Cindy says as she frowns, "Any suspects in the case?" She pulls back a strand of her long hair from her face before Clarise shakes her head and says, "Afraid not and the only one who can tell you is in the hospital right now after what seems to be a monkey attack."

Mindy nods and says, "We're on the case" before she says, "Um...when you said, almost all the animals were taken, did that include...?" She was hesitant to ask but Clarise knew and she says, "Afraid so, they were taken too so that means you have to get them back as well."

Mindy closes her eyes and shudders as she softly says, "oooh, I hate that..." before opening her eyes and she says, "Still, a case is a case..."

Jesse's sister walks in just then with three mini-bags of popcorn and stops as she sees the communicators out. She sighs and says, "Let me guess... No movie?" With Rufina pouting and squeaking, "Aw! No popcorn!"

Cindy nods and says, "Sorry, it looks that way. It seems like someone went and stole almost every animal from the Zoo."

Jesse says, "Don't worry sis, this doesn't sound like a big mission. We'll probably be back in time for us to enjoy the movie you rented before bedtime."

She smiles at her older brother and says, "Well you better or I'm telling mom and you _know_ how she can be." She almost laughs at the way her brother looked in distress before he says, "If you tell mom on me, then I just might let slip that you kissed that "Bug" boy at the mall."

Jesse just smiles as he sees her pale and say with wide eyes, "You... wouldn't! You know what mom and dad would do if they found out!" She then turns her head and pouts before saying, "Fine... you win! I won't say a word but just be sure to get back before curfew when they're due back. I am not going to cover for you if you're late!"

Jesse nods as he says, "No problem and we still have plenty of time before that." He grabs Rufina as she eats the cheese-covered popcorn and says, "Come on Rufina, time to go." He sees her trying to grab some more kernels so he grabs with his other hand the bag of popcorn and smiles at his sis as he says, "Something to munch on for the road."

Team Tri Stoppable runs out the door even as she shouts after them, "Be careful!" and then a quick "We will!" is yelled back before the door slams shut.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I introduce a new villainess in the making. I'm sure you experienced writers have some ideas already about what I am planning with her but then I just might surprise you. Bwhahahahaha! Don't you just love the kind of friendship displayed by the girls for Jesse? What did everyone think of Clarise answering instead of Wade this time? Did anyone catch Anne's name? I tried to do the apparent Disney style of names for the KP show. What did everyone think of Director Sam? Anyone want to guess what the name of Jesse's sister is? Just remember the reasoning behind Shego's naming of Jesse and you'll probably figure it out but I'd still like to hear your guesses. Credits will be given at the top to those who are right. 


	8. Chapter 8: Wild!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. Please enjoy the story:D

**Chapter 8: Wild!**

As the team Tri Stoppable stood in the very room in which the Director had been assaulted in, they took in their surroundings and noted grimly that whoever had done all of this damage just had to be stopped!

What had once been an animal lab was now complete destruction. There were computer monitors trashed, cages destroyed, lab samples thrown all over the place, animal droppings, everything could have been wrecked in some way was... it was a very grim picture indeed.

Even with the technology they had at their disposal, they did not expect to find very much in the way of any clues that could help them piece together what had happened in the animal lab.

The three of them walked around, being careful to avoid the animal droppings as much as possible when Rufina noticed that one of the laptops in the lab which had clearly been thrown against the far wall and having then bounced off a nearby support beam was still working as if by a miracle.

Even the screen had somehow survived the impact of being thrown against the far wall with only the casing clearly cracked to a splitting point which is probably why no one had thought it worked anymore until Rufina had on the mousepad which had activated the screen from off mode.

Jesse had made a mental note to investigate the model of computer that it was to see if it was usually that tough and if not, then he'd chalk it up being a miracle.

Once the computer was discovered to working, minus the cd drive which had also broken and apparently saved the rest of the computer from damage. They were able to figure out that the only person who was supposed to see the Director was an animal research woman by the name of Anne Mal because of a letter that she'd sent to him that was still up in one of the programs that were running.

As the trio explored the computer, they also found some vague references to a discovery on how to control just about any animal that could see or hear in the animal kingdom. And this made Jesse, Cindy and Mindy look at Rufina with great worry when they found out that part, as they didn't like the thought of having to fight her or losing her to a life of control by the Anne person.

Even Rufina worried and didn't want to have to fight her friends while the control of some mad scientist woman although if it came to that she hoped they would find some way of stopping her without hurting her or her hurting them.

Using Mindy's communicator, they downloaded the contents of the entire hard drive in hopes that it would further reveal more information about just what happened in the room until the Director woke up.

Mindy then uploads it to where Clarise started to go through it when they got a hit on the site. This time it was from a policewoman in the middle of Middleton Mall where they just happened to be having a petting zoo for the children going on.

Clarise says, "Looks like the police and mall security can't handle the woman who has showed up. She is calling herself Animal and seems to be controlling the animals of the petting zoo! The police are waiting on animal control to show up but you guys are closer. What do you three want to do?"

Cindy says, "I think this is the same woman as who trashed the Zoo and I bet she is after as many animals as she can get since she took almost all the ones from this Zoo."

Mindy says, "Let's go stop her! No one trashes my favorite hangout and gets away with it!"

Both Cindy and Jesse just blink and give her that look as if to say, "Are you nuts?" Before Mindy catches herself and says, "eh-heh, We should also save all the animals and stop her before she does any more damage."

Jesse picks up Rufina as Cindy says, "We're on it Clarise! Tell the policewoman we are on our way." After that they all run out of the building and to their ride.

_(Middleton Mall)_

Anne laughed evilly as she thinks, "Man! This is so much fun! I should have gone evil years ago!" She then directs one of the goats to ram a policeman who was getting a little too close for her liking, which makes him go flying in the air only to be caught by a woman swinging on some kind of grappling gun/hair dryer combination.

Anne looks at the teenage girl with her long red hair and says, "Who are you? Wait... I think I recognize you! You're..." Her words were interrupted by another redhead stepping out with a defiant look in her eyes and a teenage boy right beside her.

Mindy says, "That's right Anne! Team Tri Stoppable is here now! You should just give up if you know what's good for you!"

Anne says, "Call me Animal! I am the new mistress of the Animal Kingdom! Long live me!" before she laughs evilly very loudly.

Jesse looks at Mindy and says, "Yep, she's got the evil villain laugh down pat. You owe me a nickel because you said she'd be too new at this to even do a decent laugh."

Mindy sighs and pulls out a nickel from her pocket and says, "Fine, here you go Jesse." before she hands it to him.

Cindy says, "Get everyone out of here Jesse! Mindy and I will deal with Miss Animal over there!"

Jesse does a thumbs up with a grin before he says, "Gotcha covered CS!" and he starts to move before he is stopped by Mindy grabbing his arm and saying softly, "Be careful ok Jesse?" He can see some worry in her eyes so he says, "I will be, watch your back too ok?" With a brief nod from Mindy, she lets go of him and he dashes off to the nearest person.

Mindy thinks, "I have a bad feeling about this mission... I hope I am wrong." before she turns her attention to the woman that is surrounded by a variety of animals that were normally gentle but looking very hostile at the moment.

Anne shouts, "I don't care if you **are** Tri Stoppable, not even you can stop me from taking all these animals to add to my growing animal army through which I will rule the world!"

Mindy thinks with a smirk, "I just love it when the villain tells us their plans, it makes it so much easier to take them down."

The twins approach the woman, testing her animal defenses when a very large snake comes down from one of the hanging decorations and looks at them before opening its mouth to reveal fangs and looking very dangerous.

Mindy goes ghost-white at the sight and thinks, "S-s-s-nake! Why d-d-did it have to be a snake!" She remembered when she had not been afraid of snakes but as a young child she was very curious about everything and one day wandered where she was not supposed to and found herself covered head to toe in snakes before her Ron could use his monkey power to blast them all off of her as quickly as he could to save his screaming daughter.

Cindy knew of Mindy's fear of snakes and to see such a big one right in front of her like that... She knew she had to do something so she moves quickly and body-slams it so that it falls to the ground. She fails to see Mindy start to glow blue as the snake begins to wrap itself tightly around her body before she could move to escape it.

Mindy yells, "L-let go of m-my sister!" as she glows a bright blue and that's when Cindy notices and closes her eyes and begins to power up her own monkey power to force the snake off of her before her sister could do something regrettable.

Jesse was far away, getting the last of the people out to safety when he turns his head to check on the girls and sees the familiar glow of monkey power only for some reason it looked wild, out of control.

Jesse thinks, "What is going on? What has frightened Mindy so much?" before he remembers what her greatest fear is and why she adored her father so much. He remembers how shaken Mindy had been and how it had been her father who had rescued her so quickly using his monkey powers to blast them harmlessly off of her and at the same time not harming the snakes which they'd found were of the harmless breed much later.

Anne or "Animal" as she was calling herself was confused as her device was telling her that there were two strong monkeys standing before her while both teens were glowing that strange blue light.

Animal was thought she could actually even seen the monkey that somehow were part of the girls and she knew her device would not work on humans and she had no plans on altering to do so as she was more of a animal lover than a people person.

Animal wondered if she could even control the weird glowing monkey that seemed to engulf the two girls, almost as if they were part of it. She told the monkey that was fighting against her snake to freeze and was delighted to see it stop moving, and leaving the girl Cindy almost totally helpless under the power of the snake.

She found herself unable to control or even make suggestions to the other girl's monkey power as the fear was so high that it bordered on berserk levels and she know that she couldn't control animals at that level. With the kind of power that the girl was displaying, she did not like the way things were heading so she gives the petting zoo animals a few commands and starts to make a quiet retreat since she didn't want to get captured just yet.

Jesse looked on at the two girls glowing, one wrapped in the coils of a big snake and the other becoming increasingly out of control as she saw the life of her sister being slowly squeezed out of her.

He didn't know what to do and was about to charge in and just do _something_ rather than just stand around and watch his two best friends become even more endangered with every passing second when he felt a pair of hands grab each of his shoulders.

Jesse looks back at the hands, thinking it that it was someone who had come back to help and is very surprised to find not just Kim Stoppable but Ron Stoppable as well! He wondered why Team Possible-Stoppable (They never bothered to change the name) was even there!

Kim says, "Jesse, I know that you want to help but I think Ron is the only one who is going to be able to calm her down." She has a longing look on her own face as she wants to be the one to help Mindy but she also knew what had to be done.

Ron was already moving ahead and glowing his brand of blue monkey power, which looked very focused and strong versus that of Mindy's, which looked like it, bordered on the edge of going totally out of control.

Kim says, "Come on Jesse, let's go help Cindy." She doesn't even wait for an answer before she moves, keeping up with Ron as she runs. She doesn't have to even look back to know that Jesse is following right on her heels.

Kim and Jesse jump up when they get close enough and grab at the snake, pulling at it and giving Cindy who was nearly passed out a chance to get some air while Ron runs up to Mindy and wraps his arms around her, pinning them down as he says soothingly, "It is ok Mindy, Father's here and he'll protect you from the big, bad snake..."

Under the combined efforts of Kim and Jesse, the two of them manage to free Cindy who collapses forward from its coils and Jesse manages to catch her gently as he can before lowering her down to the ground while the snake slithers off in retreat.

Meanwhile Mindy is still glowing as the vision of the snake crushing her sister still hangs in her eyes but slowly, little by little her father's words start to get through to her until she can feel herself once again in control. She finally rests her head on her father's shoulder as he runs a hand gently over the back of her head and says, "Father... the big..." before she hears his soothing words, "Everything is fine now... look, even your sister is ok."

Mindy opens her eyes to look at Cindy leaning on Jesse for support with her mother talking to her with no sign of the snake in sight. She says sadly, "I... blew it didn't I? I let the villain escape. I am sorry Father."

Ron softly says, "Don't worry about it, because if I had a dime for every time one got away from your mother and me, I could have... Grande sized for the whole family." He says the last part with a bit of a smile and Cindy finds herself unable to stop from smiling as she knew how many times the bad guy would get away because of her Father.

The two of them end up laughing for a while before they can finally stop and Mindy says, "Thank you, you saved me from the snakes again. I am sorry that you always have to come to my rescue."

Ron musses up his daughter's hair playfully as he says, "Don't worry about it, after all I am doing what any other good Father would do. Which is looking after his daughters when they need him in case you didn't guess." He is smiling at Mindy, which just went to prove how good-natured he was.

Mindy smiles and hugs her father as she says, "You're the best, Father!" before releasing him while Cindy smile and nods as she thinks, "We've got the best family in the world." Kim walks up and gives Ron a quick, loving kiss before she says, "You are the best husband and father anyone could ask for sweetie."

Ron blushes and jokingly says, "Boy, you guys sure know how to make a guy feel special." Everyone ends up laughing before Kim and Mindy hug Ron with Cindy hugging Jesse until she realizes what she is doing and blushes as she quickly releases him from the hug, leaving one puzzled Jesse.

Jesse looks at the family and thinks with a smile, "What a family, even after a scare they can still find something good and even find a way to laugh." He then looks at Cindy with a curious look to her as she hides her blush poorly from him and watches as she goes over to join her family before he thinks, "I wonder what got Cindy all bothered about the hug..."

Jesse shakes his head and joins his friends and their parents as they begin to answer why they had shown up on their mission, happy for the moment that the petting zoo animals seemed to be normal once again and not realizing the truth.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I really hope you enjoyed you this chapter! It sure has been a interesting one hasn't it? Did you guys like the bet scene? What did everyone think about Mindy's big fear about snakes? I'll get around to revealing more about that fear another time. Do you guys think it was cool to see Ron coming to the rescue? Why do you guys think Kim and Ron were there at the mall? Any best guesses as to what Animal's commands are going to do:) 

Next chapter info: Kim and Ron reveal what they were doing there in time to help! Are the animals truly free from control? Where was Rufina and Rufus during all this?


	9. Chapter 9: Bravo!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the promised sequel to KP's "All Grown Up" story. Please enjoy the story :D

**Chapter 9: Bravo!**

Mindy says, "So it was just a coincidence that you were taking our younger siblings to the animal petting zoo when things went haywire, Mother?"

Kim nods and says, "Yep, and the four of us were enjoying it too until that woman calling herself Animal showed up and had to ruin things."

Cindy says, "Speaking of which, where are they?"

Ron says, "Where are who?"

Cindy looks a little annoyed as she says, "Our younger brother and sister?"

Ron smiles and says, "Oooooh, they're in the van. We locked them in so they couldn't get out while we went to defeat Animal."

Jesse says, "So while you were at the van making sure the kids were safe, we showed up and took care of things until the sn-um... incident" He had to be careful not to mention the snake because she still looked a little upset from the encounter.

Ron says, "From what I could see Jesse, it was a good thing we were here or there might not even be a mall anymore."

Just then a young girl's voice says, "Why not? What would have happened?"

Ron jumps and yells "Yah!" and lands in Kim's arms before turning to see Connie standing there all innocent-like. He climbs out of Kim's arms and says in a somewhat angry voice, "Connie! You know better than to sneak up on me like that! How did you get out of the car? And where is your brother? I told him to keep an eye on you until we got back!"

Connie puts her arms behind her back as she says, "Well, I wanted to watch you and Mommy save the mall... Since he was against the idea, he stayed behind..." (Scene in the van at that moment) Ronnie was all tangled up in many seatbelts and looking quite angry as he thought about how much trouble his sister is going to be in. (End scene.)

Kim sighs and puts her hand to her head for a moment, "Connie, I swear... sometimes I think you are part Houdini with all the escapes you keep pulling off." The little girl just looks up with those big eyes of innocence and says, "Who is Houdini? Is he a friend of yours?"

Everyone just looks at each other and wonder if she really doesn't know or is just trying to be cute. So Ron then kneels to be eye level with his young daughter and says, "He was a guy who was really good at making escapes from just about anything."

Connie smiles as she says cheerfully, "Just like Momma? In the talent show story?" which makes Ron chuckle before he says as he messes up her hair with his hand, "Yeah, something like that but he could do it without any of Wade's devices."

Connie's eyes seem to get wider in awe if possible before she says, "Woooow! He must be super-dupery good!"

Ron nods and stands as he says, "Yeah, he was the best ever." before Kim clears her throat, Ron quickly adds, "But when it comes to escaping super freak traps and battling the bad guys, even Houdini can't hold a candle to your mother." He doesn't have to even look to know that Kim is smiling at him in that exact moment.

Kim says with a smile in her voice, "Thanks Ron." before she walks up behind him and gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Mindy says, "What about the babies? Where are they? Where is Rufus?" Her last question was out of worry because of the animal controlling woman and the last thing she wanted was the family friend to be under her control.

Kim turns her head and says, "We left them with Monique, she insisted that we go when we had asked her to take the kids to here. Something about making memories with them before we get too busy with the babies. Rufus stayed behind to also help Monique with the babies."

Cindy says, "I still can't believe that with all of us here, the villain still got away!" She did not look happy and Jesse walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders soothingly as he says, "Don't worry CS, we'll catch them next time. They are bound to escape every now and then."

Mindy says, "Yeah! Just look at how many times the bad guy would get away from Mother and Father, but they would always catch them before they could finish whatever evil plan they'd thought up and so will we!"

Ron says, "That's the spirit Mindy! " which makes her smile big at her Father's praise.

Cindy nods as she looks at everyone, feeling a little better and says, "Yeah, you're right and the point is that we saved all the animals from her clutches this time. Now all we need to do is figure out where she is hiding almost an entire Zoo's worth of animals and we can get them back to where they belong."

Kim says, "We'll help too kids, that is if you guys don't mind too much..." Her voice was slightly playful at the end but at the same time told Cindy that their parents would be on the mission whether she wanted them or not to be.

Connie jumps in spot and clapping her hands as she says, "Yay! Mommy and Daddy are joining up with Sis's team! The baddie is in trouble now!"

Cindy thought as she watched her younger sister's excitement, "I guess so, but will the trouble really be for the bad guys or us?" She had her doubts that the team could mesh well together but she had to admit that on this mission there might be more snakes which would be a big trouble for her sister and knew her father was the best person to calm her down if that happened again. She then thought, "Might as well make the best of this." before she smiles and says, "Team Tri Stoppable and Team Possible-Stoppable, together to save the world. I feel safer already."

Kim could read her teenage daughter as she remembered very well her own past and knew from experience that things usually were not as bad as originally thought. She smiles back at her daughter and says, "I bet the world feels safer too Cindy."

Kim then looks down at Connie tugging at her leg as she says, "Can I come too? I wanna help safe the world!"

Kim shakes her head as she says, "Sorry sweetie but you are much too young to be doing a mission. Maybe when you're a little bit older you can save the world." This makes Connie pout and says, "But I wanna keep safe the world Nooooooooow!"

Ron says, "That's enough of that Connie, you know you're much too little! You could get really hurt and that would make your mother and I really sad. Do you want to see Kim cry? Or me?"

Connie looks up at her parents as she imagines her mother and her father crying as she'd seen them cry over different reasons in the past when they thought the kids weren't around. She slumps her shoulders in defeat as she says in a low voice, "No Daddy, I don't wanna see either of you cry."

Ron picks up Connie and holds her up as he says, "Now don't you be sad... Hey, I know! Because the mean lady messed up the Petting Zoo, how about I take you and your brother out for a big bowl of ice cream!"

Connie smiles big as she throws up her arms and shouts, "Yay! Ice cream!" before she hugs her daddy tight around the neck, rubbing her cheek against his before she says, "You're the best daddy in the 'hole wide world!"

Ron chuckles and says, "And don't you ever forget it!" before he taps the tip of her nose playfully which makes her giggle and say, "I won't Daddy!"

Kim says, "Let's go home Ron, remember we still have to pick up the babies." Ron nods and says, "Ok Kim." She says to Cindy, "Let me know if you find any clues, and we'll go over it after supper."

Cindy says, "Ok Mother, we won't be too long."

Kim grins as she says, "You better not, remember tonight is your father's turn to cook."

Jesse's eyes widen for a second and says, "Can I join you guys for dinner?" As he knows that Ron is as good as any five-star chef in the world when it comes to cooking.

Kim looks at Ron for a second who then smiles and nods before she says with a joking tone, "Sure Jesse, I'm sure you'll want to be there when we talk about the mission too." This makes Jesse say, "Um, yeah... I'll definitely want to be there for that."

Ron is half way to the exit before he turns and says, "If you want, I'll be making more than enough for you to invite your sister Jamie if you want."

Jesse smiles a little at that and says, "Yeah, she'll hate me if I don't invite her over for one of your meals... Thanks Mr. Stoppable."

Ron chuckles, "No problem, just remember supper time is at 7:30 so don't be too late or there might be nothing left."

Jesse nods, "No problem, we won't be late." Remembering a time when Ron had once cooked a meal and it had been so incredibly good that it was all gone in fifteen minutes. This had been a problem because he had gotten there a little late from a mission and got there only sixteen minutes late after when they had started. Ron had been nice enough to whip up a second batch of food for the hungry travelers though.

Once the parents were gone, the Tri Stoppable started to look through the mess for any clues where Animal had come from or where she was going that might lead them to where she had stashed an entire Zoo's worth of animals.

_(Meanwhile)_

Animal was at her lair just outside of Middleton and thinking that there **had** to be a better way of seizing control of animals for her army than to go visit them in person as she had discovered that there would be annoying heroes that would try to stop her. She did not want to be captured before all her hard work came to fruition.

Animal thought, "Yes, my plans must succeed. Then everyone who ever mocked me or looked down at me will know that it was folly to have ever done such a thing!" She thought about her life where all she wanted was for people to take her and her ideas seriously and not think she was some ditz because of her physical beauty.

It had been the last straw with her when the Director who had also been her last chance in the chosen field that she wanted to be respected in. She had found that she really liked animals and actually was really good with them as far back as the year when they forced her and everyone else to take biology. She had remembered about how she thought she was going to hate the class and ended up loving it far more than any other class.

She trembled in rage as she thought about how easily the Director had been willing to so casually throw her dreams... her life away because he didn't like her invention. She knew that she would show him, she would show the whole world and if anyone... even those teens that she'd met at the mall got in her way again, she would make them very sorry... very sorry indeed.

Then it struck her, why had that girl who was glowing like a big blue monkey been able to be controlled and not the other girl? What exactly was it that she'd seen. She knew she could ponder it all night and never get any answers so she decides to do something she was very good at, research.

Walking over to a nearby computer with Internet connection, she decides to look up all the information that she can and see if she can get a few answers about them. It isn't long before she gets the information that she needs but there were still gaps in her information that she could find.

She needed to find someone, preferably someone in the villain community who would be willing to share their knowledge about mystical powers and help her better control the girls the next time she ran into them.

She finds someone called Monty Fisk AKA Monkey Fist but he was listed as retired from the whole villain thing so she continues by expanding to see who else would know about mystical powers and then when she finds her answer she throws her head back and laughs very loud and evilly which causes several animals within hearing range to go berserk. They make loud noises in response as if to ward it off, knowing on an instinctive level that it was evil, a very threatening evil sound and they were scared of it.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Now you know where Rufus was during all of this. The question I guess is... How did Connie do that to her brother AND escape a locked van? Lol, just being a kid I guess. She is quite the handful isn't she? Looks like Ron's cooking skills have only continued to improve, would you want to eat Ron's cooking? What do you think of Ron as a parent? Anyway, as you can all see Animal has something up her sleeve and it does NOT look good for team Tri Stoppable! It just may turn out to be a good thing for the girl's parents to have joined up with them. What do you all think? 

Next Chapter Info: We find out what Animal found to laugh so evilly. More trouble ahead for Team Tri Stoppable! scary music plays To find out more, stay tuned for further chapters:)


	10. Chapter 10:Danger Major! Villains Unite!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** I hope that everyone is enjoying the sequel so far. I promise this is only going to get more intense from here on :D

**Chapter 10: Danger Major! Villains Unite!**

It had been a few days since the Middleton Mall incident and there had been no helpful clues anywhere that could tell them where Animal had taken the missing animals. Not even Wade or Clarise (who usually managed Team Tri Stoppable when Wade was busy with Kim's team.) could find anything using their own skills on where she went to.

Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse were just finishing lunch in the cafeteria with their friends Janice, Larry, Frank, and Joseph at their usual table. It had been Mystery Meat day, and so as usual they had anything BUT that. Especially with the warnings from Kim and Wade about the gravy that was usually served with it and they all knew better than to ignore the warnings from the both of them.

Larry says, "So Cindy, after school do you want to go see a movie? I hear that the movie Snowbeast II: Back for Revenge is out now." She thinks about it as she looks to see what the others at the table were up to.

Janice was talking with Mindy at the same time about going to see the new line of clothing at the Bueno Clothing store while Jesse, Frank and Joseph were chatting about the latest videogame "Buffy the Zombie Slayer II" which chronicled the adventures based on a game that had been popular in Ron's time.

However before Cindy could answer her communicator went off and she pulled it out to see Clarise pop up in a hologram above the unit. She did not look happy as she says, "Got another mission for you. She turns her head to look at Mindy and Jesse before she says, "You two better pay attention too. This is bad, very bad news."

Cindy says, "What happened? Did Animal strike again?"

Clarise says, "I am afraid it is worse than that Cindy."

Mindy says, "Just tell us already! What is the bad news!"

Clarise makes the hologram show the outside of a prison which looks like it was ransacked by a herd of wild animals. She then says while the view floats in the air, "Someone busted the Rat King out of prison where he was still awaiting trial."

Larry says, "Who busted this rat dude out? Another rat?"

Clarise shows a zoomed in version of the wrecked wall and says, "Negative, it was not one of his mutant rat henchmen since they were all with him at the time of escape."

Larry blinks and says, "When I said rat, I was only kidding." before a picture of the mutant rat henchmen and King Rat shows up next which makes Janice make a face before she says, "Ew! Ugh! How gross can they get?"

Frank says, "Cool! I wish I had a mutant rat serving me!" This makes everyone give him a disbelieving look. He throws up his hands and says, "What? I think they're cool! Just imagine all the things you could do with one!"

Joseph says, "Sometimes I can't believe we're friends Frank. You want a mutant creature for a pet?"

Frank shrugs and says, "What? I think mutants rock! Why else would I own all the mutant movies that ever existed?"

Clarise says, "I hate to break this up as _fascinating_ as it may be but I think the real issue may be is just who would even want to break out the Rat King."

Cindy says, "Ok, who would break out the Rat King... unless... No, it can't be!" Her eyes were wide as the scene suddenly made sense to her.

Mindy says impatiently, "Who! Who would break out that loser from jail! And just look! It looks like wild animals hit the jail!" It then strikes her as she says, "N-No... Anyone but her!"

Frank, Joseph, Larry, and Janice all nearly shout, "Who broke King Rat out?"

Jesse says flatly with some anger in his voice, "Animal broke King Rat out."

Janice says, "What would some woman who can control animals want with King Rat and his mutant henchmen?"

Clarise says, "I don't know, I am still working on figuring that out." as her hologram replaces that of the jail.

Larry says sarcastically, "Maybe she's moving on up from controlling normal animals to mutants for her army."

Everyone looks at him as if he'd just said something smart and he says, "What? What'd I say now?"

Cindy says to Clarise, "Do you suppose it is possible? Would she go for mutants for that extra protection against us?"

Clarise nods as she says, "It could be possible, her animals weren't as effective against you as they were against the security people. But I didn't think her device could work on mutant animals as well as normal ones. It could also be that King Rat joined forces with her of his own free will after the defeat Tri Stoppable handed him."

Janice puts her hand on Jesse and says, "I remember the story how King Rat hurt you on that mission. I want you to be careful because he may hold a grudge against you and try to finish what he started last time." Her eyes shined with near tears in her worry, as she liked, liked him but she could never bring herself to admit it out loud.

Cindy and Mindy had never fully gotten over that mission when it had seemed as thought they'd lost him for good. It took only a brief glance between the two to know they had the same thought now that Janice had put it out there before they say in stereo, "You're not going Jesse!"

Jesse frowns as he crosses his arms and says, "Look, I am a member of Tri Stoppable and I am going to fight. Otherwise you might just as well call yourselves Duo Stoppable and that just does not have a good ring to it, if you ask me."

Janice says, "But Jesse, the danger..." which is cut off by Jesse saying, "Janice, there is _always_ going to be danger on our missions but I am never going to let that stop me. Not when I can fight with my friends and do good in the world."

Before any of the girls could argue further, Larry says, "Jesse's right and even if you forbid him to go on a mission, he would still find a way to show up because that's just the kind of guy he is!"

Joseph nods and says, "Larry's right and you guys know it. Now think about it... which would you prefer? Knowing that he is by your side and fighting with you or not know where he is and have him show up to save you guys like he did on that mission and end up hurt because of it?"

Frank could see the doubt in their eyes and he says, "Think about this girls, when has Jesse ever let either of you down when it really counted? Even apparently dying couldn't stop him from helping you two when it really mattered."

Both Cindy and Mindy knew that their friends were right, Jesse had still shown up when they had needed him the most and he would do so again, even if they forbid him to join the mission as it was totally just like him to do so. So even though they were worried about his welfare, they knew they would feel much better knowing exactly where he was than wondering where he was and if he was going to pop out of nowhere, and that they also would feel more confident in fighting the freaks with him beside them, so they surrendered to the logic of their friends and the desire to have him with them always.

Cindy says, "Ok, you can join us Jesse. I know that you'd somehow find a way to join us anyway." with Mindy adding, "And we would feel better knowing that you're there anyway, but promise us that you will be careful when fighting King Water Rat? We don't want to have to worry."

Jesse slowly smiles at his two best friends and says, "I promise to be careful but if you girls get into trouble, count on me to come to your rescue... ok?" He looks them squarely in the eyes to see if they will agree to that and when they nod after a moment, he knew that he'd won. He didn't want to let anything happen to his friends any more than they wanted anything to happen to him.

Clarise says, "Well girls, don't forget Team Possible-Stoppable will be there and I'm sure they won't let anything happen to him."

This part surprised the friends and Janice says, "Your parents are going to join up on this mission? How cool!" A part of her was relieved as the track record of success for them was very high and she figured that her friends would be safer with them around, especially her Jesse.

The guys were not as positive, thinking that it was uncool for the parents to be breathing down their neck and being all-critical about the way they did anything. Except for Mr. mutant rat fan, he thought it was cool since it was just like a super-hero team up thing except neither team considered themselves superheroes.

_(Elsewhere)_

At the hidden lair just outside of Middleton, Animal and King Water Rat were sitting down on some chairs at a dinner table having a meal with his mutants eating with the normal animals after she saw their... lack of social graces to put a very fine point on it.

Animal says, "So King Water Rat, or should I call you by your human name?" As she watches the guy in front of her eating as politely as if he was royalty. She gets a analyzing look back for her question for a few moments before he says, "As long as there are no others around, you may address me however you wish but out among the simple-minded masses I would prefer if you address me by my criminal name."

Animal nods and says, "Fair enough and the same shall apply back for me as well." She takes a sip of her drink and says, "I suppose you're wondering why I broke you out of prison."

King Rat nods and says, "Yes, and at the time circumstances prevented me from further questions so would appreciate if you get right to the point."

Animal says, "Direct aren't you? I like that. Very well, I am sure that you remember the ones responsible for your time in jail. I recently ran into them as well and after I escaped I realized I would need some extra help as well as some specific information. I have determined that you are one of the few people in existence who has this information."

King Rat makes a dark face as he thinks about the boy and the creature that tied him up, before he says, "What kind of information do you want from me that only I possess?"

Animal says, "I need some information about mystical powers, more in specific the ones that the girls seem to be in possession of."

King Rat's face slowly becomes a big, sinister grin as he says, "Ah, I shall be happy to help you. So, you faced their powers as well?"

Animal nods as she says, "Yes, I did and it impressed me enough to research it on the Internet but there was not a lot of data about the powers. And so when I read that you not only knew about it but also had also faced them, I knew that you were the best person to talk to."

King Rat grins as he says, "Yes... I know all about the mystical powers of the world. But first I shall tell you a little about myself. I choose the rat power for myself, as I love rats. They were always the best of my friends back at the castle where I grew up." He picks up his glass and takes a drink from it before continuing, "My castle ironically also was home to the mystical rat power and it had a very extensive library containing much knowledge about such powers."

Animal listens closely, committing all of this to memory as she had been very good in school at remembering whatever any teacher or professor told her as if it was a photographic memory. She was counting on him thinking she was just another pretty face who would not be able to remember all that he told her.

King Rat says, "Anyway, after reading nearly everything on mystical powers in the libraries at the castle I seized the power for myself and then I set out to find the rest of the mystical icons so as to either take their power for myself or keep anyone else from acquiring them to use against me."

Animal nods as she says, "uh-huh" knowing that didn't sound smart or convincing in the way that she understood when in reality she could understand his line of thinking and realized it was a very smart move on his part.

King Rat leans back in his chair and says, "Then after I mutated my fellow rat friends in the laboratory I set to destroy all those who stood in my way..." He looks at Animal with dark eyes as he then says, "I had my rat henchmen attack and destroy just about all the people who could or would stand up to me in the castle. The remaining people are loyal to me and know the price of crossing me."

Animal nods as she says, "I'll bet." She pretends to show the appropriate fear level as she had her own secrets and was confident that her new modifications would work on even his mutant rats. She also had tweaked her device so that it would be able to handle even his mystical animal that she could see even now, if her experience with mystical monkeys of Tri Stoppable was any indication.

Animal takes another sip from her drink before she says, "Do you think you can handle the mystical monkey power that the girls have if you have to face them?"

King Rat slowly grins in an evil way, "Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, I was holding my own against the two girls until..." His smile fades into a dark, angry look as he then says, "Until that friend of theirs showed up and captured me. He has a power of his own, I am sure of it. No ordinary human could have withstood what he did. I just don't recognize his power but when I do face him again I will destroy him so that he can't use it on me again."

Animal thinks, "He has issues with Jesse from Tri Stoppable, so this could work to my advantage. Still, my information about the team never revealed that he had any powers." She pauses to ponder over what she'd read about Tri Stoppable before thinking some more, "Hmm, I doubt he has mystical animal powers or I would have noticed, so it would be to my advantage to get rid of him and since the guy already has a grudge against him..."

Animal says, "Good idea Walter, and I think I have an idea for how you can get him out of the way and not have to worry about the girls interfering."

King Rat grins wickedly and says as he leans forward, "I am all ears my good lady..."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you all think of the friends of Tri Stoppable? Doesn't it just give you shivers now that Animal and King Rat have joined forces? Any guesses as to what Animal may have planned for Jesse? Can the team survive the plans? Will team Possible-Stoppable be enough to stop them? Read on to find out:)

Next chapter info: The villains put their plan into action! Will it succeed? Find out in the next chapter! I'll try to throw in a surprise as well! As for what kind... I'll just say that it will be one that no one will be expecting. However if you CAN guess it right, you get mentioned at the top of the chapter:)


	11. Chapter 11: Here Comes Trouble!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** I hope that everyone is enjoying the sequel so far. I promise this is only going to get more intense from here on:D

**Chapter 11: Here Comes Trouble!**

Clarise walked into the living room of her home where she then saw Wade with their child. She walks up to him and says, "Honey, we need to talk... I am worried about Tri Stoppable."

Wade says, "Hold on a second." He stands up and takes their child to the bedroom before he returns with a concerned expression on his face. He wanted to know what had his wife so worried and invites her to sit down beside him on the couch.

Clarise says, "Wade, the team is in so much danger and I am worried. Animal can control animals and I think that includes the monkey power of the girls."

Wade's eyes widen in surprise and then narrows as a kind of fatherly anger began to build. Sure, they were not his kids but after having known them for all their lives he had kind of adopted them as such in his heart. He didn't know what to say and he tries to remain rational for his wife and while the news was bad, he was confident that the girls would be able to escape with Jesse's help.

Wade says, "The news is bad, but I am sure that Jesse will be able to fight for his friends and free them from her control. He has never let them down before and I serious doubt he'll start now."

Clarise says, "But Hon, King Rat along with all his rat henchmen has also been freed from jail and the team thinks that there is a possibility in which he may have even joined up with Animal."

At this news though, Wade almost jumps from his seat as the news of the two most dangerous foes Tri Stoppable had ever faced had now joined forces. He says, "Are you sure about this?" as calmly as he could even though he didn't feel it.

Clarise nods as she takes his hands into her and says then, "Hon, Either one of them could provide a challenge for the team, but together they are extremely dangerous. Animal probably knows about Mindy's fear to snakes and we both know how uncontrollable she is when confronted with a snake of any kind."

Wade nods, "I heard about the Petting Zoo incident from the Kim and Ron. That's why they teamed up as long as Animal is free with an entire Zoo's worth of animals to use against them. Ron is just about the only person who can calm her down when she gets hysterical like that."

He looks at his wife and says, "But with King Rat, who has something against Jesse if the reports from the guards at the jail are correct. This could be very bad, especially if they strike with some kind of plan that separates the girls and Jesse from each other."

Clarise nods and squeezes his hands with hers before she says, "I know and I fear what will happen if their plan succeeds. I am just glad that Team Possible is going to be there and that is something that I doubt the villains know about yet. So there is a chance that it could all still work out ok."

Wade nods as he squeezes her hand lovingly and says, "Yeah, with the two teams united... not even Animal and King Rat can defeat them." He knows that Kim & Ron could defeat either villain alone but he worried the most about what would happen if Shego found out that her first born was the target of a sinister villain with no regard for human life.

_(Elsewhere)_

Cindy and Mindy were making plans at the treehouse, which had been souped up by Wade and Clarise into something that would make even Team GO's fortress look old-fashioned.

Rufina was sitting in her little mole rat seat with the keyboard in front of her and a large holographic representation of her sitting at the triangle table, which was made for the three members of Tri Stoppable.

Jesse was sitting in his usual green seat and listening to Cindy and Mindy argue about the best course of plan on how to deal with the villain team up. He didn't have any better ideas himself while Cindy wanted to go after Animal since she'd prove the most dangerous threat as she could control any animal and possibly even that of King Rat's mutants.

Mindy wanted to go after King Rat before he could go after Jesse and then deal with Animal since she would have lost half her fighting force after than and they could deal with almost any animal that was sent their way.

Jesse thought it was pointless to attack them separately since they were a team now and that their plans should include dealing with them working as a united front.

Rufina was getting tired of her human friends squabbling back and forth on the same topic for what seemed like hours. She noticed that in all their arguing, they had forgotten or were ignoring a simple fact, which she felt they needed to be reminded of.

Rufina types and the hologram says, "Enough! All three of you seem to be forgetting that this team isn't alone in fighting the team up! Team Possible-Stoppable has joined us! We should be making plans WITH them and not excluding them!"

When they all stop and look at her in total silence, she takes the chance to also cover what she'd been thinking about. The hologram says, "Let's not forget that if she can control the mystical monkeys from which you girls control your powers with, then she can probably do the same with King Rat's mystical animal!"

The look on their faces showed that they hadn't even considered that she would purposely control her partner like their monkey power could be controlled. They thought about it for a minute or so before they all realized that it was Animal who was holding all the cards and that was assuming King Rat didn't know about her ability to control even mystical animal powers, which seemed unlikely at the time.

Mindy says, "Well, if we don't use or mystical powers then we should be ok right? She can't take control of them if we aren't using them... right?" No one knew the answer to that and they did not think they _wanted_ to know the answer to that question, especially if it was the one they all feared.

Silence followed before Jesse says, "I think Mindy is right... otherwise why wait until the powers were used to try to control them?" Then a thought struck him, "I wonder if she didn't try to control Mindy's monkey power the way she did yours Cindy..."

Mindy says, "You know, I felt a... tugging, when my sister was... was..." It still bothered her that she froze up in fear when the life of her sister was in jeopardy because of the... she could not even think of the word because it summoned up the image of that huge creature. She didn't even realize that she was glowing in monkey power as she tried to keep calm until she felt a calming touch from Jesse on her hand.

Jesse says, "It is ok Mindy... You don't have to think of it, but you're sure you felt something trying to control you back then?"

Mindy nods and looked at Jesse in thanks for giving her a way out and she puts her hand onto him, finding strength in his calmness and friendship. She stops glowing and doesn't let go of Jesse even as he turns to Cindy and says, "CS was the there a tugging before you lost control?"

Cindy was looking at the way Mindy was holding onto Jesse's hand, almost like the way a girlfriend or wife would in support and feels a little jealous even though the rational part of her told her that it was to calm her sister down while in the grips of her snake fear.

She looks Jesse in the eyes to look away from the hand-holding and sees strength and concern in those green eyes of his. She says, "Yes, I did... it was a tug at first and then it became like a grip as tight as a... fist that forced the power to weaken to the point where it couldn't do anything and after that I could barely maintain consciousness so I couldn't fight it."

Jesse hmms in thought before Rufina's human hologram says, "Jesse, do you think it could have been Mindy's level of fear, which was so great at the time that it made controlling her impossible?" He looks at the hologram and says, "It could be, when Mindy was scared, I don't think even she could control herself until her father showed up and calmed her down."

A squeeze on Jesse's hand made him look at her and see that he'd been right in his guess. He doesn't even try to move his hand as he could tell she still needed the support his hand offered her even though she was squeezing tight enough that he was starting to lose feeling in his hand.

Rufina says to Cindy, "If you what you're looking for, that tugging feeling... do you think that next time Animal tries to take control, you can resist her?"

Cindy frowns in thought for a few minutes as she thinks about the feeling, the strength of control and thought about it hard before she says, "Maybe, but I don't know if I have enough mental discipline to hold it off for very long."

Jesse uses his free hand to punch a few keys on the table and says, "If that's what is needed then why don't we talk to..." He pauses just as Mindy flinches and her grip loosens considerably, he looks at her even as he says the final word, "Sensei."

Neither girl had particularly enjoyed that part of their training with the sensei even though Jesse had done exceptionally well in the mental discipline part of their training.

A moment later, their Sensei's face appeared floating in the air over the center of the table. She had short black hair and according to Ron, not changed a bit since High School. She looked calm with a bit of a soft smile on her face for her old students.

Sensei says, "Hello my students, how is everyone?" Everyone, even Rufina bowed slightly and told her that they were well before she says, "As much as I enjoy hearing and seeing you all, I take this isn't a social call. So, how can I help?"

Jesse says, "We have a problem Sensei. We have come across a villain that can control just about any animal, even mystical ones."

The soft smile on their Sensei's face disappears quickly at that moment to be replaced with one of great concern as she says, "Are you certain about this?"

Jesse nods even as Cindy speaks up and says, "Yes, because she was able to control my mystical monkey while my life was in danger."

Sensei frowns as she says, "And you couldn't regain control?" with Cindy shaking her head before she says, "No, when she took control, my life became even more in peril and I nearly lost consciousness. I didn't have the focus to do anything but try to breathe."

Sensei's frown grew even more as she says, "I see..." before she turns to Mindy, "What about you? Did you lose control as well?"

Jesse clears his throat and says, "Sensei, Mindy was already in the grips of her greatest fear so she didn't fall under the villain's control."

Sensei sees that Mindy was agreeing in a embarrassed nod before she says, "Very well, and so you wish for my help to prevent any further control from this villain?" She waits until they all nod before saying, "Very well. I am on my way. Try to avoid any further contact with him until I arrive."

Rufina's hologram says, "Um, Sensei... It is a her. She goes by the name of Animal. We can send you all the data to your computer right now if you like."

Sensei nods, "Yes, I would like that. Thank you Rufina. I shall be departing from Japan as soon as I am ready." The head looks at all of them before she says, "Please stay safe my students. I would hate to see anything happen to any of you. I think about all of you as my best and favorite students, and not just because of Ron-San having you all become my first students. I shall contact you all again when I am about to arrive. Bye everyone."

Everyone says their goodbyes to their sensei before the connection is closed. Mindy is the first to say anything as she says, "Do you really think the Sensei can help us Jesse?"

Jesse nods at her before saying, "Yes I do, besides your father, she knows a lot about the mystical monkey power. So maybe she knows of a way to keep them from falling under the control of Animal."

Rufina's hologram says, "I just finished sending her all the information we have about Animal and King Rat since they are now working together."

Cindy says, "Thanks Rufina, that's good thinking."

Mindy sighs before saying, "I just hope she can get here before..."

At that moment, an alarm goes off and a computer voice says, "Alert! Alert!" as the center table hologram reappears to show a map with a flashing red dot on it. The computer says, "Animal has struck again, this time at the Middleton Space Center!"

Every eye goes wide as took in the news before Mindy jumps to her feet and says, "Grandfather!" It takes everyone a heartbeat to decide what to do before Cindy says in a loud, strong voice, "Let's go Tri Stoppable!"

Everyone bolts from their seat with Mindy saying, "She better not have hurt him or..." She lets the threat hang in the air even as they climb into the jet that was docked on the top of the treehouse. It was not necessary since everyone felt the same as she did.

They waste no time in having it take off, where it goes straight up into the air before it then turns towards the Middleton Space Port and fires its boosters, sending everyone into their seats hard for a few seconds until it can adjust.

Everyone is hoping they aren't too late even as Cindy and Jesse wonder why a woman who is into controlling animals for an army is interested in a spaceport. Mindy hopes her Grandfather is ok and wonders if her mother and father got the same alert.

* * *

**AN:** What a chapter! I felt some of my people needed more time (aka Wade and Clarise) and I hope that not only you guys agree but enjoyed the way I used it. I used some subtle and not-so-subtle clues as to the identity of who the Sensei is. Does anyone care to guess? I can assure you all that when she arrives, I will fully describe her and tell you who she is.Is Mr. Possible going to be ok? Will Kim and Ron show up? If so, will they make it in time?If you're curious then stay tuned for my next chapter due out soon!

BTW: I hope I got the name right for where Mr. Possible works, anyone out there know? Well, I look forward to everyone's reviews! FYI: The treehouse was Kim and Ron's from the movie "So The Drama" but reinforced and remade for Tri Stoppable in case no one guessed that.


	12. Chapter 12: KWR is Danger Extreme!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** I hope that everyone is enjoying the sequel so far. I promise this is only going to get more intense from here on :D

**Chapter 12: KWR is Danger Extreme!**

As Tri Stoppable's jet landed at one of the runways at the Middleton Space Center, a rocket was in final stages of in preparation for being launched by the computer.

Jesse and the twins had parachuted overhead, leaving the robotic pilot to land as a distraction while they infiltrated the control tower from one of the airducts, which had been a trick they learned from their parents.

Rufina stayed onboard the jet since Animal was going to be there and they didn't want her under her control. She wasn't happy about being left out of the action, especially since she wanted to help the Grandfather of the twins just as badly as they wanted to rescue him.

However, the team was only able to get near the control room for the rockets on the base when they encountered their first mutant henchman. Even though they had reacted quickly, the henchman still was able to hit an alarm button, causing a lot more mutants to come to their location and surround them.

Once the three of them were complete surrounded, the mutants stopped and stayed where they were. This puzzled the three of them, as they didn't make any moves either to provoke them until they knew what was going on.

Mindy says, "What are they waiting for? Why don't they attack?" with Jesse frowning as he says, "I don't know Mindy. I suppose they are either waiting for further orders or..." Cindy finishes as she says, "Or they are delaying us until they can finish with whatever they came here to do."

At that realization they knew they had to do something but surrounded as they were, there were very few options to them. Fortunately they had all their gear still with them so Cindy pulls out some lip-gloss and says, "Get ready" to Jesse and Mindy.

Before the top can come off King Rat's voice came over the intercom, "I don't know what you're planning but whatever it is, I would advise you all to reconsider. I have Mr. Possible here as my unwilling guest and I know none of you would like to see him harmed."

The three of them look around before Jesse spots the security camera trained on their location. Mr. Possible's voice comes over a nearby speaker, "Don't worry about me kids, and get the scoundrel!"

Jesse says, "Put it away Cindy." And she nods silently before returning it back to where she'd gotten it from.

King Rat says, "It is so good to see you cooperating, now I want the boy to obey or Mr. Possible here gets hurt curtsey of my minions..." Mr. Possible shouts, "Don't do it Jesse! He plans to get rev-" before he is cut off and King Rat returns to say, "What do you say, boy? Will you obey? Or do the your friends end up with one less relative?" before chuckling in a evil, rat-like way.

Both Cindy and Mindy look at their best friend with great concern, remembering the mission in which they'd almost lost him because of King Rat in the first place. They didn't want to lose either Jesse or their Grandfather and they more worried for Jesse at the moment because it was clear that King Rat was more interested in him than their Grandfather. They also knew what Jesse was going to do because he was such a good friend.

Jesse was scared but he put on a brave front for his two best friends, as he knew what he had to do. He says, "I'll be ok, and so will your Grandfather. Trust me." He can see the fear and worry in their eyes that this time he might succeed in eliminating him. He sincerely did not want that to happen either and yet he could not let them down in keeping their Grandfather safe.

Jesse takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out before he turns to the camera with his shoulders straight and says, "Release Mr. Possible and I promise I will come."

King Rat says, "I will release the old man when you come to me, alone boy!" Mr. Possible's voice says, "Hey! Who are you calling old?" Before he is silenced again.

Jesse looks at Cindy and Mindy before he says, "Cin, Min, I have got to go. It doesn't look like there is any other choice. Try not to worry, I'll do my best to come back." He then turns and says, "You've got a deal King Water Rat, but ONLY if Mr. Possible and the girls are released as soon as I get there."

The girls knew something was up when he called them by those nicknames, something he rarely ever did. The only times he did that was when he was reminding them of something or when he was super-worried about them. They wondered which it was in this case.

King Rat says with a dark happiness in his voice, "You have a deal. I will order my mutants to back off the girls as soon as you are here. Henchmen, back off only around the boy."

Jesse nods to his fearful friends saying, "Be brave my friends, you'll see your Grandfather soon." with Mindy saying, "Just come back to us, Jesse!" and Cindy nods in agreement. He then starts to walk forward and the mutants backed off, letting him through but they quickly closed the gap behind him so that the girls remained trapped.

Jesse walks with a couple of mutants guiding him to the mission control room where Mr. Possible was with a few other of the guys who worked there. He had met most of them before and could see on their faces that they thought he should not be there because of the danger to him.

He says, "I am here, now let them go like you promised!" He points at the people trapped behind the mutants as he looks at King Rat.

King Rat says, "Very well, I will release them but first I want to know your secret boy!"

Jesse says, "My secret? What are you talking about?" He looks at the guy with confusion on his face.

King Rat swishes his tail menacingly before pointing it at Mr. Possible and says, "Either you tell me your secret or I won't free the old guy!"

Mr. Possible says, "Hey! I am not old! I am just..." He looks around in thought before King Rat says angrily, "Whatever! The point is I will hurt him boy, if you do not tell me your secret!"

Jesse says, "Hey! I do have a name you know! It is Jesse! And for the last time, just what IS the secret you think I have?"

King Rat growls and shouts, "You are still playing that game are you? I am referring to the way you captured me in the jungle! You showed a power unknown to me when you held on to me! I want to that secret!"

Jesse glances at Mr. Possible with a question in his eyes to which is met with the slightest of shakes before he looks back at King Rat and says, "Look, I was just a guy trying to help save his two best friends from being attacked by your mutants! Any guy would have held onto you as tightly as he did no matter what the cost!"

King Rat growls and says, "What do you take me for! I _felt_ your power! I know you have an ability beyond that of a normal human! You took on a savage beating from my tail which should have broken bones and you still held on!" He walks towards him and grabs him by the collar as he says, "I felt your fire at my throat whelp! There is more to you than meets the eye and I want to know or I make everyone here suffer!"

Mr. Possible was shocked to learn that Jesse had been hurt so badly! He knew something about the mission but not all the details. Just enough to know that the girls had been very worried and wanting to take care of him until he got back on his feet. He says in a strong, angry voice, "Now wait a cotton-picking minute! Are you saying you hurt Jesse? You're the reason my granddaughters were so very worried about him for so long?"

King Rat says, "This annoying boy survived a fall after I shot his parachute down, managed to maneuver himself through a jungle, leaped from a tree to where I was, and held onto me with a superhuman strength and toughness as I used my tail to strike with the force of a baseball bat all over his body!"

He shakes Jesse by the collar who looks angry at the guy in return before King Rat continues by saying, "There is no way a normal human could have done all that! He would have had to have a body with super healing powers and superhuman strength to do all that! What I want to know is how he got such powers! Are they mystical powers like your little girlfriends? I must know!"

Mr. Possible knew about Jesse's superhealing abilities but superstrength? That was absurd! He knew that Shego's brother had superstrength from the story that Kim told him about the time she and Ron visited the Mucho Grande Bueno place in Chicago but how could Jesse have it?

Jesse says, "I will tell you only AFTER you free your hostages. That is my condition and so far I don't see you holding up on your end of the previous promise." His voice shows anger and distrust at the villain before him, not even struggling while he is held by the collar of his team shirt.

King Rat growls, "Fine! If that is the way you want to play it!" He throws Jesse against the wall where the mutants surround him immediately in case he tried to escape. He then presses a button on the intercom and says, "Henchmen! Release the girls as soon as the other hostages join them but make sure they leave the building!"

King Rat turns to the henchmen guarding the control tower people and says, "Let them all go!" Before he grabs Mr. Possible and says, "Except you! I want to know something!"

Mr. Possible watches the others run from the room, some screaming in fear before he says in a defiant tone, "And just what makes you think I will tell you anything?"

King Rat coils his tail around his waist and starts to squeeze before he says with a sneer in his voice, "Oh, I have ways of making you talk."

Jesse jumps to his feet and says, "Stop it! Leave him alone!" but his path is blocked by the mutants rats that raise their weapons up at him.

King Rat says, "I want to know how the girls got their monkey powers, and since you are their Grandfather, you should know the answer to that one!"

Mr. Possible blinks in surprise before he says, "That's all? There's no big secret there, they got their powers..." who is then cut off by Jesse shouting, "Mystical monkey totems on a mission and the totems were destroyed back then."

Mr. Possible is surprised and while it was the truth, it was not the whole truth since the power really came from their father but he guessed that Jesse had a reason to tell only part of the story so he says, "That's right, and so if you're hoping to gain any monkey powers like my granddaughters, you are sorely out of luck mister!"

King Rat stares long and hard at Mr. Possible to see if he was lying but there were no signs of when a man was lying showing so he says, "Very well... this is good news actually for me! For when I make them my wives, our children will have the combined powers of monkey and rat! And then with their powers I shall rule the world forever!" He pauses long enough to say, "You can now go join the others!"

Mr. Possible did **not** like the sound of the plans King Rat had for his granddaughters but before he could say much more than, "Now wait a min..." He was tossed out the door where the mutants caught him and dragged him away to join the rest of the hostages being freed.

King Rat turns with his tail swishing low over the ground but not quite touching it as he says menacingly, "If you are telling the truth and that you truly do not have powers, then I see no further reason to keep you alive... do you?"

Jesse thinks, "I can think of at least two reasons to stay alive. Now I just need to figure out how." He looks around for a way to escape or at the very least defend himself before spotting something that he knew wasn't really a weapon but used to fix things and he hoped it could help him fix the jam he was in.

As Jesse moves to grab the cutting tool, King Rat saw him moving and uses his own animal powers to move quickly and slam his tail hard into Jesse's gut. The blow sends him flying into the air so high that he could almost touch the ceiling before gravity takes over and sends him crashing down hard.

There is a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth and he coughs a few times as he thinks, "Sorry my friends... at least I was able to get... your Grandfather free." He slams his fist into the ground as the thought of not ever seeing his friends angers him and he misses for a moment, his fist glowing during that moment as he stands up onto shaky legs at first before steadying them.

King Rat looks at him with a curious and analytical stare before he says, "What keeps you going? Why do you stand up? Surely you are aware that with my mystical powers I can defeat you easily."

Jesse says, "My two best friends are waiting for me... I won't let them down. (Coughs up a little blood) I have never let either down before, and I don't intend to... start now."

King Rat moves with incredible speed and punches him in the face hard, sending him into the wall near the controls. He then says, "I admire your guts to face me, knowing the odds but I am your superior in every way and when I take your friends, the world will know what you know as well."

He then moves with near lightning speed with a punch and instead of striking a vital part, he is surprised to find Jesse's hand holding his wrist and giving him a very angry glare through the unbruised eye.

Jesse's hand is glowing as he says while tightening his grip, "I will cease to exist long before I let you use the most wonderful girls I've ever known be used as mere playthings in your mad desire for power and world conquest!"

King Rat tries to pull his hand free and is surprised at the strength that Jesse displays even while glowing. He narrows his eyes before saying, "I was right! You do have a power!"

Jesse looks defiantly at King Rat as he says, "Yeah, the power of friendship along with the will and desire to kick your ratty butt back to jail!"

King Rat uses his tail like a whip on the arm that is connected to the hand holding his wrist and the sudden pain causes him to release him. He notes that the glow fades before he wraps his hands around Jesse's neck and says, "Your power, like your friendship and life is now coming to a end boy!"

Jesse can feel the hands tightening and he thinks, "Sorry my friends... I tried." when suddenly a far wall explodes violently, sending debris everywhere and making King Rat's grip on Jesse's throat ease up enough for him to breathe once again.

As Jesse and King Rat look, they can see in the smoke what looks like a flying craft of some kind and definitely two female shapes but with all the smoke neither one could tell who they were before one of them says, "Let go of Jesse! Now!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope the fight scene wasn't too intense for my readers out there. Isn't Jesse such a good friend? Will Jesse survive this encounter with King Water Rat? Even with the help of the two females that have just arrived? Tune in within a few days to find out! Oh, and please drop me a few reviews! I need the food:D Reviews are the food for a writer's soul, don't you know? 


	13. Chapter 14: WT Freak!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction site trouble by using a song already out there. And I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 14: WT Freak!**

Original Song: **Try Stopping Us**

By Aero Tendo (aka Eric Lentz)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When you it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

Jesse recognized the voice immediately and could not believe it! Then the other female voice says angrily, "Let him go of him now! Or I promise you'll look worse than him when I'm done with you!" He thinks, "What are they both doing here?" before the dust clears to reveal Kim and his mother, Shego standing next to each other, back to back with their hands balled into fists and with Ron piloting the craft they were standing on while doing his best in keeping it steady.

The second voice belonged to Shego, which had also been the most threatening opens, her hands and green plasma flames erupt from them. She instantly looked like the more dangerous of the two women since the hands were lit up the way they were, but Jesse knew that both women were just about equally tough, glowing hands or no. And if anything, the two women were tougher than Tri Stoppable was even when Kim was their age and since they were both older and more experienced, they would be even more tougher to beat in Jesse's estimation.

Jesse knew he was probably biased but he had a feeling about his mother in which at that very moment, she was the most dangerous person in the room. Perhaps it was the way his mother looked so supremely angry at that very moment. He could honestly not remember a time when his mother looked so angry and worried at the same time.

King Rat did not recognize the two women right away and slightly tightened his grip on Jesse's neck as he says, "I don't know who you two are but if you know what is good for you, you shall leave while I finish off this brat."

Kim's eyes narrowed in anger while Ron shook his head and thought, "Oh boy, now he's done it! He's threatened the life of Jesse in front of Kim and Shego... This is going to be almost too painful to watch." Even the thought of pain the guy was going to receive still didn't keep him from peeking though.

Kim says, "You do that, and there won't be a place we won't go to get you!" With Shego growling, "That is my **son** you are threatening!" before she dashes forward, glowing hands forward.

King Rat shouts, "Henchmen, attack the old women! Show them no mercy!" even as he tightens his grip some more on Jesse's throat.

Kim and Shego say in unison, "OLD WOMEN? HOW DARE YOU!" before they both move together to attack. Ron parks the flying craft with the autopilot and says in a very low voice, "This should be good... or bad depending on how you look at it."

Ron hops off the craft while Kim and Shego send the mutant rat henchmen flying, some very painfully and usually more because of Shego's doing in every which way. He passes by the launch controls and notices the computer is counting down to launch in silent mode.

He pauses to glance at his primary goal of helping Jesse while the women provide the distraction by taking on all the henchmen. Just then even more henchmen come through the doors to join in on the fighting and cutting him off from the path that he was going to take to get to Jesse without being noticed.

Ron starts to mess with the controls, hoping to create another kind of distraction in which Jesse could free himself but just he figured out that the controls were locked, he saw the countdown reach the last three seconds. He turns to shout, "Kim! Shego! The rocket is about to..." what he was about say next was cut off by the obvious roar of a rocket taking off. He finishes saying after the roar fades, "launch."

Kim says as she blocks a punch from a mutant, "Thanks Ron..." She knew he had tried to stop it as she'd seen him messing with the controls before the launch.

Shego says, "Forget that Ron, get Jesse!" as she blasts a mutant who was leaping at her face.

Ron says, "Gotcha ladies!" as he turns and grabs a mutant, tossing it into the air right at Kim who saw it coming and does a spin kick to slam it into a wall.

King Rat observed the ferocity of the way the women fought as they made their way towards him, forgetting about Jesse who's healing powers had enabled him to heal enough to get some of his strength back.

Jesse did not know how he had made his hands glow other than they had appeared when he thought about his friends in grave danger and how angry it had made him like no other. He remembered how his mother always made a kind of growl of sorts whenever she lit up her hands and wondered if he could tap into it now to free himself.

Jesse closes his eyes and focuses on the same kind of inner feeling he normally used to accelerate his healing as well as the thoughts, feelings, and memories of the girls who were his very best friends. He could feel a fire, one he'd never noticed before burning within him. It was a burning need to protect them, it was almost a passion, a kind of rage also at the thought of the girls being forced to bear his children to create... what, he did not know but he knew he could not stand for it and would protect them not matter what!

Since everyone had been distracted with battling the hordes of mutants, no one, not even King Rat noticed the way Jesse's injuries seemed to fade at an astonishing rate. Even Jesse's eye which was swollen to the point where he could barely see through it had returned to almost normal except for a slight redness around the eye akin to what one would see if he'd been merely slapped there.

Jesse opens his eyes in a quick snap and what would happen next would shock everybody next because Jesse had looked so beaten and injured when they had arrived.

Shego went into mid-leap to cover the distance needed to get to her son who had grown more pale and even slightly blue in the face, which told her that she didn't have much time left and she would be damned if she would lose her son to a rat guy!

What happened next surprised her as she was almost there with that King Rat guy looking quite calm before she realized that he had his tail swinging fast at her! She tried to block but knew that it would be too late, when she then saw her son's eyes snap open with a look of pure fury!

Shego had never, ever seen such a look on her son and what happened following the opening of his eyes surprised her. She saw Jesse move with astounding speed and "catch" the tail that was going to strike her with one hand while his other hand, grabbed at the ones holding his throat before he seemed to yank/crush the hands in one swift motion causing the King Rat to cry out in pain before she even realized he was glowing!

Shego realized that Jesse was glowing almost a rainbow colors! His hands were glowing blue like when Hego used his superstrength, another color seemed to make him faster since he then released the hands while moving to spin as he held onto the tail tightly. Just as another glow made his wounds at his neck, which had been created by the yank and the claws on King Rat's fingers, heal so quickly that Shego had to wonder if they'd ever been there because under normal circumstances even with his healing powers they would have still been scars.

Kim had kicked a mutant away into another mutant already starting to recover when she saw Jesse yank the hands free from his neck with a astonishing show of strength and the look on his face made her wonder just what was going through his mind. She could not believe her eyes as he glowed and healed the injuries on his neck so quickly!

Ron got hit by the tail of a mutant which sent him flying and rolling right to the feet of Kim where he sees Jesse in a unbelievable display of power before says, "K-Kim, is that Jesse?" He didn't like the tone of voice in his wife as she says in a astonished voice, "I... don't know Ron, I think so."

With the yelling of King Rat as Jesse spun the King Rat faster and faster, the mutants paused in their attacks to watch and they are unsure what to do to next until the cry for help is heard from him.

Once the mutants hear that, they all forget about the new intruders and every conscious mutant screeches in a loud rat voice as they dash at Jesse.

Shego shouts, "Jesse! Look out!" And starts to move to help her son when Jesse says in a voice that was more angry then she'd ever heard it before, "Stay back everyone! I can handle this!" She stops in surprise more than anything as Jesse lets go and sends the leader of the mutants right into the thickest concentration of them which sends them all flying like pins that were struck too hard by a bowling ball.

The King Rat doesn't stop until he slams hard against the wall near the craft parked by the hole Shego had made to blast their way in. He groans and knows that he cannot defeat the boy the way he is and while a part of him wonders why he didn't use such powers before, another part of him says, "Who cares! Get out of there!"

The remaining mutants split into two groups, one intent on attacking Jesse while the other half goes to protect their leader. The ones protecting their leader are very anxious and speak to him in the native rat language while the others attack Jesse using the claws on their hands or one of the weapons they had strapped to their belt.

Jesse stares at the approaching mutants and surprises everyone once again by glowing red and splitting into a number of Jesse's which then yell as they rush forward and either punch, blast using what looks like a different version Shego's own green power or uses the very light yellow superspeed to send them flying when he ran into them!

Shego's jaw along with Kim and Ron's would have been in China at the sight they saw before them. Such was the surprise, No one noticed that King Rat and the mutants with him were able to hop onto the flying craft and since Ron forgot to set the security they were able steal it!

King Rat shouts, "Henchmen, retreat to the base!" and all heads turn as the ones still able to move or still awake to hear the command ran to the craft or out the door and away from Jesse screeching something at him in their language which, if translated would have been, "We won't forget this! We will have our revenge!"

Jesse watches as they all leave before he returns to just being one person even as King Rat flies away and shouting, "I am not through with you yet boy! I shall defeat you yet!" before he gets too far away to be heard or seen any more in the quick craft.

The three of them stood there in surprise before Kim says, "Ok... this was a 9.7 on the weirdness scale." and then Ron says, "Are we using the same scale? Because I would have rated that at least a 10, maybe 10.9 on the scale."

Kim looks at her husband questionly and crosses her arms as she says, "I don't know Ron, why would you rate it so high?"

Ron waves his arms in the direction of Jesse and says, "Aw come on! Don't you think the powers in Jesse, a boy we've known since Kindergarten so less! Deserves extra points on showmanship and surprise?"

Shego says, "Jesse? Jesse! Where did you get all those powers? How long have you had them? Why didn't you tell anyone, least of all... ME! Your own mother!"

Ron says, "Ok, I am revising my score to a solid 12 because anyone that can surprise Shego like that deserves the extra points."

Kim frowns at Ron for a second before uncrossing her arms and saying, "Ok Ron... you've got a point. I give Jesse a 12 as well."

Shego turns to Kim and Ron yelling, "This isn't a joke you two! My little boy has powers that I've never seen before!"

Ron puts up his hands defensively as he says, "Easy Shego! We're just as freaked out about this as you are! This is how we deal with it before trying to figure out what to do about it."

Kim walks up to Shego and says, "Calm down, we'll figure it out and then everything will be ok. I promise, ok?"

Shego looks at Kim and knew that Kim wouldn't be just saying that to make her feel better, she meant her words. If anything, she had learned that much about Kim and that fact in its own way did make her feel better.

She says, "Thanks Kim..." before she looks at her son who was still a light tint of blue in skin much like Drew Lipsky aka Drakken was in his villain days.

Jesse seemed to barely hear or even notice their presence as his eyes were still straight ahead but not seeing anything in front of him. Even when Ron walked up and waved his hand in front his face while saying "Hello Jesse? Helllllloooo? Anyone in there?"

Kim and Shego approached Jesse as they watched Ron try to get his attention through various methods from some more hand waving to knocking on his head.

Kim wondered what had happened to Jesse to make him like that, was being pushed to the brink of death in front of family and friends been too much for him and pushed him to dig into a power that overloaded him?

Shego looks at her son being so still with such a serious, even scary look upon his face because ever since he was a child he'd always been such a happy boy. To see him looking so angry for the first time in her life that she could remember, she wondered what could have made her innocent little man change so much and so dramatically?

She saw that he was still glowing, with all the colors shifting and moving all over him before she noticed something. His eyes, they were not the color he had been born with and she steps closer to take a closer look before she observed that not only was the color different but they almost had a shine to them, almost like water but with a kind of more pure light than she'd ever seen before to it.

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and says as soon as Wade's face appears, "Wade, I need your help. I think there is something wrong with Jesse but we don't know exactly what."

Wade says with deep concern, "What's wrong? What do you mean Kim?"

Kim presses button and a beam starts to scan Jesse from head to toe as she says, "Jesse somehow super accelerated his healing abilities and gained a whole bunch of new ones that remind me of the kind that Shego's brothers have before taking on King Rat and all his henchmen alone."

Wade looks shocked at the news and says, "He what? What happened?" He then looks at the readings that show up on his screens as Kim says, "Jesse single-handedly trashed King Rat and the mutant henchmen, forcing them to retreat on Shego's flying car."

Wade barely heard what Kim was saying as he shook his head and thinks, "No... Way... These readings can't be right!" He barely hears Clarise come in behind him and says, "Honey, how is the rescue mission going...?" Her last word trailed off in surprise as she saw the same thing he did.

Kim was worried with Wade's silence and the expressions on both Wade and Clarise made her even more worried but she didn't want to draw attention to herself if the news was bad. She slowly moves away, hoping to get out of earshot as she says, "Wade...? What is? What happened to Jesse?"

Wade snaps out of his daze and without answering he quickly types at his keyboard while Clarise watches until Kim says, "Clarise, please tell me what's going on. What is wrong?"

Clarise looks at Kim and says, "The readings are out of this world Kim. We just can't believe what we're seeing... "

Kim says, "Just tell me what is going on please! Clarise, is Jesse in danger? Is there anything we can do to help him? He seems catatonic and won't respond to anyone!"

Clarise looks at Wade and he finishes typing before frowning at some results that appear on the screen. He looks up and nods to her before he turns his head to Kim and says, "Jesse is ok Kim and the reason he seems like that is because he's not really there."

Kim looks puzzled at Wade and says, "Of course he's here, Ron is even tapping him on the head trying to get his attention."

Wade shakes his head as he says, "Ron won't be able to do it for much longer I'm afraid. Jesse is existing in a different space/time/dimension and reality plane all at once!"

Kim says, "What? How is that happening to Jesse?" a bit louder than she intended, catching the attention of Shego and Ron.

Shego says, "What is happening to my Jesse? Kim? What is Wade telling you?"

Wade activates the hologram and says, "I am sorry Shego, it seems like your son is only barely here. I don't have any explanation but he has somehow entered a state where he is touching the borders of space/time/dimension/reality almost all at once!"

Shego knew enough from working with Drakken that this kind of thing was usually bad news. She looks at Wade with something that few people ever saw, fear. She was afraid for her firstborn as she says, "Wade... you are a super-genius, isn't there anything you can do for him? For me?"

Wade says, "I am sorry Shego but I am still trying to figure out the "How" part of what happened to him. If I knew that much at least, then maybe... maybe I could find a way to fix this."

Just then Wade's screens started to indicate something and he says, "Hold on... my sensors are indicating something is happening..." All eyes turn to Jesse, expecting him to disappear and become lost to them all or something equally dramatic.

Instead Jesse flashes as a rainbow of colors and snaps out of whatever state he'd in to say suddenly and loudly, "The girls are in danger!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter! I so hopes that the song wasn't too much. I tried to write something that was fitting for the team but still in KP style. So, what did everyone think of the way Kim, Ron and Shego acted in this chapter? Do you think Jesse was biased because Shego was his mother? Did you find the "Old women" comment by King Rat funny and the following reaction? What did you all think of the burst of Jesse's powers? The yellow one, if I remember was used for superspeed in another fanfic and so I used that in honor of that story, and yeah if you're reading this you know who you are.

Next Chapter Info: Ever wonder what happened to the girls after Jesse left them? Well you're going to find out! And trust me on this, it is going to be a long exciting chapter! As they say in the Fearless Ferret (and batman), "Stay tuned for more! Same time, same channel!" :) Ok, I know I ferocisely misquoted but the feel is still there.


	14. Chapter 15: DangerGirls! What a Blast!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 15: DangerGirls! What a Blast!**

Original Song: **Try Stopping Us**

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(Time: After Jesse left the twins)**_

Cindy and Mindy were very anxious and worried about their partner and friend after the mutants took him away. Fortunately it was true that they didn't press their advantage and attack but they couldn't sit around all day either as hostages. They had to go help Jesse but as long as the King Rat could see them, they knew wouldn't be able to get past the mutants to help him.

Time seems to crawl for the girls before Cindy gets an idea and whispers to Mindy, "Hey, do you think you could knock out the camera if I provide you some cover with your monkey power?" Neither one of them knew what was going on other than it had seemed that Jesse had been gone for a long time.

Mindy nods with a small but confident grin on her face even as her eyes started to glow blue and she remembered at that moment that the space center security cameras were usually the black & white kinds unless in the high security areas, and then they were the color and infra-red spectrum kind.

She also knew that they were not in a high security area so unless she became too obvious, she King Rat wouldn't know that she'd powered up her mystical power. So she moves over to the wall with the mutants shifting to follow as their orders were to keep them there, not engage in a fight unless otherwise told by their leader or if they tried too escape.

Cindy moves to look as if she was still trying to protect her sister while in reality she blocks Mindy from view of the security camera before whispering to her, "I'm ready when you are."

Mindy whispers back, "In a few moments, that camera will be history." She places her hand on the wall and focuses her mystical powers into the palm of her hand, hoping that King Rat won't figure out what is going on until they were there and helping Jesse rescue their Grandfather.

Mindy sends her mystical power through the wall, and the only visible sign is a small traveling crack in the paint the goes all the way to the camera where it suddenly shorts out with a puff of smoke coming from it.

Cindy grins and says, "Good job Mindy!" as she also gives a thumbs up to Mindy. She sees Mindy grin back and say, "Thanks Cindy! There was nothing to do but to do it!" She then steps away from the way and says as she gets into a combat stance with her eyes still glowing, "What do you say we kick some butt and go help Jesse?"

Cindy nods to her sister and says, "Sounds like a good plan to me." and her own eyes glow a little blue as she taps into the mystical power to enhance herself while she prepares to take on the mutants. She then says, "Do you want the honors, sis?" with smile on her face as she knew Mindy would appreciate it.

Mindy grins and says, "Thanks, I thought you'd never ask." She then charges with Cindy moving at the same time as her but as agreed, she gets to strike the first blow on a mutant which sends it flying to the back of the mutant crowd.

The two of them tear into the mutants, sending one or two flying at a time while a couple speak in their native rat language very noisily. The noise gets on Mindy's nerves and she says, "Gods! I wish they'd stop that annoying noise! It is starting to give me a headache!"

Just then a female voice says, "I could tell you what they are saying if you really want to know what all that noise is about..." causing the girls to look and shout in stereo, "Animal!"

The woman steps out from a nearby door and says with a smile, "Aw, I am touched... you two remember me." She calmly approaches them as she says, "Oh, and all that noise are mutants telling the others not to hurt you both too badly or King Rat will be angry at them for hurting his fiancées."

Animal stops as she looks over the two girls and says, "Personally I think he has no taste in choosing two such as yourselves. Sure, you girls are cute in your own way but your beauty is nothing compared to my own."

Both Cindy and Mindy did NOT appreciate that little crack about their looks and since they were still tapping the mystical monkey powers, the power grew until hair started to flap about on both girls.

Animal grins as she thinks, "Perfect, they've tapped enough into the animal power that I should now be able to control them."

Animal says, "Come with me my monkeys, I have plans for the two of you and then the two of you will get to be mothers curtsey of King Rat..." She laughs evilly as the twins find themselves unable to move under their own power. She then adds as a afterthought, "Oh, and I don't want you two coming up with any plans for escaping so you both will not be able to talk until I say you can."

The mutant rats look confused at first, wondering why the girls stopped fighting and started to obey their leader's partner. There is some small talk among them about what to do in their rat language before Animal says, "Some of you can come with me but I think the rest of you should go see what he wants you to do."

After a few moments they nod and a squad of 12 mutants go to follow Animal and the girls. The mutants noticed that even though the girls were quiet and compliant, they seemed to be majorly ticked off, along with some fear but they didn't know exactly what to make of what was going on so they simply obeyed Animal's orders.

As soon as Animal and the twins were outside King Rat's voice came over the intercom, telling the mutants to release the girls and make sure they left the building but since they had already done that, the mutants with girls saw no harm in continuing to obey Animal.

Meanwhile inside the building, the hostages were doing their best to escape and found themselves being escorted out to the front exit of the Middleton Space Center. Even though the twins could not yet fight the control, which Animal seemed to have, they could still use their eyes, ears, and brains.

Cindy thought, "I remember the tug, it was definitely there this time before I became under her control. If I knew how she did this, I could probably come up with a way to overcome this." She then starts to think about everything she'd learned about Animal's work and the woman, she knew that if she couldn't overcome the device. She would have to somehow outsmart the villainess, but the problem was that she knew the woman was very smart as well, she just hoped that didn't mean clever too.

Mindy's mind was anything but calm, she hated to be controlled by anyone for any reason and being controlled by a villainess who could control animals topped her list right there and then. She was trying to fight it but unless something happened that would drive her to push past her limits, she didn't foresee that happening anytime soon.

She couldn't understand it, she'd used mystical power for most of her life and the monkey part of her power had always seemed more like an extension of her usual hyperness but at that moment, it seemed to her that Animal had somehow hypnotized it and that she was just existing within a dazed state where only the orders and not the host (her) was the only thing that mattered to it.

Still, in the back of her mind Mindy was worried about two things. The first was seeing a snake since Animal had control of a Zoo, which included all the snakes from the snake house. The second thing, which was growing, was her worry about Jesse. She knew that Jesse had gone alone to face the one person who would surely try to finish the job. She didn't want to see Jesse hurt and the thought of him having to face and possibly lose his life made her anxiety level go up before she noticed something.

Just then Animal stops walking and presses a button on an elevator, which carries them at a quick pace before slowing down and coming to a stop rather abruptly. She resumes walking and the twins widen their eyes as they realize where they were since they were granddaughters of Mr. Possible and old members of the Rocket Boosters Club.

Cindy and Mindy thought at the same time, "We are about to board a rocket that is ready for take-off!"

Animal stops at the entrance and grins before she says, "I imagine you both must have a lot of questions, so I'll let you two speak while we board." She wiggles her fingers in a playful way before the twins found they could once again talk.

Cindy says loudly, "What are you doing? We are about to board a rocket!" With Mindy joining in just as loudly even as their monkey powers continued to force them to board the rocket, "Animal! Please! I don't want to go into outer space!"

Animal says, "We are going to board this rocket and meet up with destiny. I shall rule the world and then everyone who didn't ever take my brains seriously will regret it for I will soon have control of every animal in the world!" She breaks into a long, evil laugh while the mutant henchmen move into various parts of the rocket to check out all the pre-launch stuff.

Cindy says, "How are you going to take over the world from orbit?" while wanting to learn as much as she could about her plans.

Animal grins as she says, "Well, after our last encounter I realized that hopping from place to place and putting animals under my control was a inefficient way to build up a large enough army to take over the world with. So before I broke King Rat out, I devised a way for me device to take control without actually being there in person."

Cindy's eyes grew a little wide as she realized something from listening, "You're going to use a satellite to take control of all the animals on earth at the same time!"

Animal laughs evilly before she grins and says, "Close dear child... You see, a single satellite can not achieve what I need to do so we are actually headed to the space station."

Mindy says, "What about your partner, King Rat? Where is he?"

Animal grins, "He is serving his role in taking out your friend Jesse and then once he's done and I control all the animals of earth, he will be joining us."

Cindy frowns as she says, "He will be like us won't he? Not completely under his own control."

Animal's grin simply grows before she says, "I think that is enough questions for now girls. Go and sit down because launch is going to happen any minute now."

Cindy and Mindy find themselves sitting down in a seat and the mutants strap them in before they sit down themselves in one of the available seats. Neither girl was happy and even though they'd both been up very high on a previous mission and as part of their training, they'd never actually been in outer space before.

No one notices but a single figure climbs on board the rocket very stealthy, blending into dark shadows before the final hatch is automatically closed and sealed by the onboard computer. There is very little time left for the stealthy figure to get to a safe location before the computer starts its countdown.

Animal says as the countdown begins, "Soon, I shall be Queen of the planet, and you girls will be my guardians and princesses to ensure that I stay in power forever."

At that moment, the rocket engines ignite, drowning out whatever Cindy and Mindy say in reply to Animal's words. It was probably better that she couldn't hear what they were saying because it would have been something that their parents would have been very unhappy to hear coming out of the mouths of their daughters.

Time passes and eventually the rocket starts to head towards the space station, which had become famous for the yearlong stay of a monkey, which had also helped, save Ron Stoppable before Monkey Fist could do anything.

The twins had long ago heard the story when they had been their younger sibling's age about how Ron had accidentally been blasted into space but neither twin could remember either parent telling them just how... utterly breathtaking the view of outer space was or how beautiful the Earth could be from way up there.

The sight of their faces must have been evident for a very long time for when Animal says, "It is a magnificent view is it not? And now, I have shared it with you two, my guardians... I hope you can better appreciate and understand why I am doing this." It still takes a few moments for what she said to fully sink in.

Cindy is the first to snap out of it and she shakes her head to fully clear her mind before she says, "I don't get it! How can you ask us to understand what you are doing all this for after seeing the Earth from this incredible view?"

Mindy snaps out of it with her sister's voice as the catalyst before she says, "Just look at the Earth! It is so beautiful! Don't you get a sense of awesome, yet fragile beauty just looking at it? It deserves to be protected!"

Animal looks wistful for a few moments before she says, "How sad, you don't understand... I guess it is because you two are too young to have fully seen the evils of the world like I have, the way humans have taken this delicate beauty and done harm to it willingly."

She then turns her head to gaze at the Earth before she says, "A animal has never done that, they co-exist with nature, never trying to demand more than she is willing to give. I want man, animal and nature all to co-exist peacefully with each other but that can never happen so as long as man wants to do harm to nature."

Animal turns her attention back to the twins and says, "So I am going to **force** mankind to relearn how to exist with nature by making the animals send them back to the dark ages! Then the people will respect my genius and acknowledge me as the Queen of nature and nurture!"

As the ship docks the twins could not believe what they heard before Mindy says as she shakes a little, "I... can't believe it... you...you..." With Animal then saying, "So magnificent? So Beautiful? So Smart?" Before she finally manages to say, "Insane! No... It is wrong-sick! All you're really doing is setting yourself up for ruling the world under false pretenses and trying to look noble while doing it!"

Mindy shakes a bit harder and grips her hands as she says passionately, "I won't let the world fall under your twisted kind of thinking! My sister and I will do everything in our power to stop you!"

Cindy nods her head, "That's telling her Mindy! I am behind you 100!"

Animal looks surprised at the passionate words before her face becomes very dark and angry! She shouts, "I was foolish to think mere children such as you two could possibly hope to understand my reasons or my vision! You two deserve the fate King Rat has in store for you! And understand this! By now he most certainly has destroyed your friend Jesse which means there is no one able to come and save you!"

The mutants and Animal stand up and float to the hatch of the rocket as it finishes attaching to the space station even as the two girls despair over her words, not wanting to believe that King Rat could possibly succeed and that somehow, someway he would keep his promise and come back to them.

Animal could see the twins react to her words and grins as she thinks, "They'll never admit it but Jesse is the glue that holds this team together. Without the boy, their will to fight me and my control over them is so weak that it is pathetic. And with him out of the picture they will make excellent guardians for me to control in case anyone is foolish enough to come after me."

She exerts her control over the mystical monkey powers of the girls and makes them follow her onto the space station where there is artificial gravity with the mutants already ahead of her and working to capture the inhabitants of the space station.

There were only a few astronauts in the space station and they were there mainly to replace and repair a few of the systems to keep it in orbit. The astronauts were finished though and that had been why the rocket was being prepped for launch at the Middleton Space Center. It was to bring them home only now they would become the hostages that Animal would hold to ensure no one tried to stop her before she completed her plans.

As the two girls go onto the space station, they feel so sad and out of control. Neither one knew what to do if they had really lost Jesse to King Rat and on some level they simply didn't care anymore what happened to themselves as long as they could be with him again. They forgot about all the other people and family who would miss them as well, such was their thinking.

No one noticed that once everyone had the ship, a lone figure sneaks out the opening and watches the girls disappear around a corner along with the mutants trailing behind them. The figure silently shakes its head as it had seen the look on their faces and knew only one thing could make them look like that. The figure quietly started forward with a plan to make the girls snap out of their pity fiesta, hoping that it wasn't already too late to stop Animal's plans and save the girls.

* * *

**AN:** Well, other than annoying habit to turn my song lyrics into so much poorly spaced mess, I think it came out ok. I hope you all thought it was interesting that Mr. P would keep the Rocket Boosters club going up to even the birth of his grandchildren. Poor girls, but don't worry, they have a guardian angel looking out for them at the space station. Any guesses as to who the mysterious figure may be? Just wait until you see what happens next for the team still on Earth!Oh, and Animal was quite cruel wasn't she? Well no one ever said she could be beautiful inside as well as outside. crash hey, what the- Animal! I... oof (sounds of a muffled person being dragged away.)

Animal: Ignore the writer, he'll be back after I have a... talk with him about his comment. (leaves)

Don't worry folks, I amback! After all, someone needs to write about how Animal rules the world... (Looks nervously with her behind him.)


	15. Chapter 16: Evolution!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 16: Evolution**

Original Song: **Try Stopping Us**

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(On Earth at the Middleton Space Center)**_

As soon as Jesse had declared that his partners were in trouble. He starts to move forward but doesn't get very far as he finds himself face-to-face with his mother and boy, did she not look happy!

Jesse seems to become grounded at that moment as he says, "Mom! What are you doing here?" He then looks around and sees Kim and Ron there as well. He seems surprised before he says, "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable? What's going on?"

Shego says, "That's what we'd like to know Jesse! How long have you had all these other powers? What just happened to you after you defeated the Rat guy single-handedly?"

Jesse's eyebrows go up in surprise, "I... did what?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet he knew his mother had no reason to lie. He looks at Kim and Ron before he says, "How...? The last thing I clearly remember was growing very angry, like never before along with a desire to protect my best friends."

He frowns as he thinks harder and says, "I... kind of remember now that I healed myself and that there was some kind of battle... and then I saw... the girls being loaded onto the rocket by Animal, under her control..." His eyes snap into focus then as he says, "We've got to get to the Space Station! I am sure that is where Animal has taken them!"

Kim and Ron both look at each other and even though they'd both seen some pretty weird stuff in their days as crime fighters. They still had to wonder how he could possible know any of that stuff.

Kim remembers what Wade said about the state that Jesse had been in and for a moment she wondered if Jesse, in his desire to help her daughters, had somehow seen through space and time to see where they were.

Kim looks down at her Kimmunicator and says, "Wade! Can you get me a trace on my daughters? I am getting a bad feeling about this."

Wade and Clarise work together and it isn't long before Wade says, "I don't know how Jesse knew but he's right. The girls are in space, or to be more precise, they are at the space station."

Clarise says, "Kim, I am detecting several signatures on the station. More mutant than human ones and most of the human ones are all grouped together in one room." She pauses before she then says, "I think its been taken over by Animal and some of the rat mutants."

Jesse says, "See? I told you! Cindy and Mindy are in trouble! We've got to go rescue them!"

Kim says, "Wade, how soon can you get us a ride? We're all going to go." She looks at Shego to see if she was going to argue but with one glance from Shego at Jesse, she knew that Shego wasn't going to stay behind until she got her answers.

Wade says, "I am already calculating all the data needed for launch. Your father has another rocket all set to go, but it may be a bit cramped. If you plan on bringing back the girls and Animal, I would take the first rocket back."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Wade, you rock! So where's the rocket?"

Wade says, "The rocket is actually a shuttle on runway 3-B. It is still experimental according to the Space Center's files but it was being prepped for launch to go to the space station, "Plymouth Rock" tomorrow where it would then get extra fuel for a launch to Mars so that it could start the building of the Mars Colony."

Jesse says, "Let's go! Who knows what Animal has in store for them!"

Shego says, "Wait Jesse! Think about it for a second, if Animal really does have control of them. Then if we just barge in there, they might have to fight us. Do you think you could do that? Fight your best friends, maybe even hurt them if it meant saving them from being controlled?"

Jesse had not thought about that. He'd been too worked up about saving them, that the thought of having to fight them while being under Animal's control had never even entered his head. He never believed that he would ever be placed in a situation where he'd be forced to hurt them.

Jesse sighs softly and says, "I don't think I could fight them to hurt them, but maybe I could distract them long enough for one of you to get to her and free them from her control?"

Shego says, "I want you to think about this some more on the way up. If you can't fight your friends to save them from doing even worse things, then maybe you should stay on the shuttle while the three of us take them on."

Jesse frowns and says, "But Mom! I don't really think they'd hurt me, even under her control and I am going! There's nothing that anyone, not even you Mom, say or do to change my mind!"

There are a few tense moments as Shego ignites her hands and raises them into Jesse's view. Jesse remains where he is without the slightest hint of backing down or fear. Then just as she'd started them, she puts out her hands and says, "Fine, but don't get in the way."

Shego starts walking and doesn't look back until she gets to the door where she stops and says, "Well? Are we going to rescue them or what?" This gets everyone moving and they all run after her.

_**(At the space station)**_

Cindy was very frustrated as she was forced to put the final astronaut into the makeshift airlock/holding cell that the mutants had created. She couldn't even say she was sorry much more than at barely a whisper level because Animal had made sure to silence them in case the girls tried to plan an escape with the astronauts. As it was, the astronauts probably assumed that she and her sister were on the side of the bad guys.

She hated to be thought of as the bad guy but what was even more upsetting than that was the fact that Jesse was all alone, fighting King Rat and probably hurt very badly by now or... She couldn't afford to think of Jesse being gone. He'd escaped from falling to his doom, she had to believe that he would somehow survive whatever King Rat would planning to do to him as well.

Cindy had to focus and be strong for her sister who was pressing the button to seal the door tight with one of the mutant rats stepping forward to stand guard. She could tell that Mindy was taking it as hard as she was about being forced to work for Animal but she had a trump card that she knew could force Mindy into overcoming the hold that Animal had over her but it was a last resort only.

Cindy walks with Mindy down the corridor until she reaches the control room where Animal was grinning as she started to put the touches on her plans to take over the world.

Animal looks at a mutant before she says, "Ah girls... come here. We're getting a transmission from King Rat. I suspect that you'll want to hear it."

Both girls felt a cold shiver, as the moment in which they would find out Jesse was still a live or not. They were both praying hard to their gods and the monkey spirits that Jesse would be ok.

King Rat's face appeared on the main viewer and he certainly looked the worse for wear which gave the girls hope and some joy about Jesse giving him a good fight and defeating him. He then says, "Ah Animal... that brat was more trouble than I thought. He was tough in battle."

Cindy and Mindy both felt happy that Jesse had kicked King Rat in battle and this was not good for Animal as she could feel the strength of the girls and the will to struggle against her control growing.

King Rat then says, "Some more people showed up through the wall on some flying car while I was strangling him with my tail." He grins cruelly before he says, "He was blue when the two women, one of whom had glowing hands and that buffoon for a pilot tried to rescue him."

Cindy and Mindy knew from the descriptions that their parents and Jesse's mother had showed up! However, if there was one thing that could tick one of the girls, and that was calling Ron a buffoon!

Mindy did not like hearing her father called a buffoon as she loved him dearly and started to overcome the silence restriction to growl and struggle against Animal's control very hard. She began to even raise her arms until King Rat says, "However, it was too late by the time the glowing hands woman got through the mutants to kick me."

Cindy and Mindy both cry out, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" overriding for a brief moment the silence command before all their strength seems to fly out of their bodies.

King Rat laughs evilly from the screen, "After that, I and my mutants escaped in their flying craft and left them to worry about the insignificant boy."

Both King Rat and Animal could see all the fight and more drain out of the girls as tears flowed down their cheeks with neither having the strength to even cover their faces.

Then something occurred to Mindy in the back of her mind, if King Rat had truly finished off Jesse. Then how was he still alive? Jesse's mother would have fried his ass! Wouldn't she? Unless he escaped while she was mourning for him.

Mindy didn't know it but her sister was going through her own turmoil and as she grew very angry with tears still streaming down her cheeks, she noticed her sister starting to follow suit behind her. She wanted to hurt someone and since King Rat, the source of her true pain wasn't around, she figured his mutant henchmen and Animal would do just as nicely.

Cindy couldn't believe that Jesse was gone! She knew that she didn't want to believe that it was true! She thought, "I never even got to tell him! And now I can never tell him how I feel about him!"

She became very angry, furiously angry would have been a better description of how she was at that moment and she didn't care how but someone was going to pay! Her normally rational mind stepped aside for her rage and despair over losing Jesse and she overcomes Animal's control as easy as dog can slip out of its collar.

King Rat had already signed off after making his report about Jesse's demise and Animal was busy with the radar on her screens that was telling that another rocket was on its way and moving fast.

Animal growls, "Blast it! Who could be following me so quickly up here? How did they even know that I'd be up here?" She hits the console with her hand as she fails to notice the two girls behind her glowing much brighter and stronger than before with them both starting to move.

Just then Animal notices a lightness in her controls over the girls which either meant they had stopped struggling totally, being broken girls or... and that's when she heard a most primal growl in stereo.

Animal turns around even as the ship lands on the runway on the space station. She gulps at the sight of Cindy and Mindy.

Normally when the two girls use their powers, their clothes flap, they turn blue and they even seem a little bit primal. But right now, even without the enhancement that normally showed Animal the monkey which were usually anywhere from small to the size of the girls so as to enhance their very body with the power of the monkey.

What Animal was witnessing was a sight that no one had ever witnessed before. Cindy and Mindy's mystical monkey animal was the size of a large grizzly bear and glowing with a effect that she could only describe as flames dancing off the fur of the monkey. What sent a shiver down her back was that both the girls and mystical monkey spirits looked very ticked off!

Animal says, "Now girls... calm down..." She tries to reassert her control over them but her power was too weak. It was like trying to catch a lion with a butterfly net, both having the same effect of doing nothing more than ticking the animal off even more.

Animal shouts, "Mutants! Stop them! I don't care how, but make sure they can't stop my plans!" She uses her powers over the mutants to make them forget about capturing them; they would attack for the purpose of finishing them for good!

She realized that the girls were too powerful to control and that she should have broken their spirits. She had thought that she had even done just that with the news of Jesse being destroyed, but apparently that had spurred them into a most non-heroic manner of revenge.

Animal watches as Cindy swats the first mutant to attack as if she was swatting a fly and sends it flying across the room where it somehow manages to land against the wall with its hind legs before leaping off and heading back to fight them once again.

She was no fool, she knew that if she stayed for too long, then the two girls would defeat all of the mutants and she'd be next! She was so close too! In another minute the final connections would be done with all the satellites that the station had access to and then she could transmit a very powerful copy of her signal to all the animals of Earth!

Cindy and Mindy screeched loudly like angry monkeys as they both attacked the mutants and even evaded with astounding agility and speed the attacks of the mutants as they attacked with even their weapons.

The console softly beeps, alerting Animal that all the connections were finally made and ready for the broadcast. She laughs evilly before she extends a wire from her costume to plug directly into a data port so as to begin transmitting.

Before Animal can begin to transmit, a silver blur slices the cable in half! She turns to look and sees that not only are the astronauts freed but there is a mysterious, silent figure in black clothes and mask with a shuriken in her hand.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think of THIS chapter? At last! The mysterious ninja makes its move! Will Jesse and the others make it in time? Can they even do anything even if they do get there? King Rat and Animal are such stinkers aren't they? Anyone care to guess what's going to happen with the girls? Don't you just love the husband and wife team that Wade and Clarise make:D What does everyone think Animal will do the beserk girls on one side and a ninja on the other? 

Next Chapter Info: The ninja's identity is finally revealed! What happened to the girls is also revealed! What Animal does with the girls and the ninja will be shown as well! To find out just how BAD the sitch really is, you'll have to read the next chapter and trust me... it is so bad that it is going to take up two chapters!


	16. Chapter 17: That Inner Battle

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 17: That Inner Battle**

Original Song: **Try Stopping Us**

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(At the Space Station in orbit around Earth)**_

Animal yells, "Who are you? Where did you come from? I thought we captured all the astronauts on board!"

The masked ninja says, "That is true, but I hitched a ride with you from the Middleton Space Center. Now release the girls!"

Animal looks back at where the twins have nearly defeated all of the mutants and then back at the ninja before she says, "They're all yours!" before she presses a button on her costume which creates a brilliant flash that blinds everyone in the room for a few moments and when everyone could see again, she was gone.

One of the astronauts says, "She's gone!" while the masked ninja walks hesitantly towards the girls who take out the last two mutants by sending a powerful blast through the air that sends them flying right into each other as the beams cross in a X formation. The blow instantly knocks out the two mutants.

The ninja walks up and says, "Cindy! Mindy! Everything is ok now! Calm down!" The ninja is surprised when they growl, "No calm down Animal! Hurt bad! You hurt NOW!"

The ninja turns to the astronauts and says, "Everyone leave now! Go to the rocket and wait for me there! I don't know what happened but they've gone into Monkey Rage, one of the most dangerous and usually uncontrollable monkey powers!"

The rescued astronauts don't know exactly why the ninja is talking about but since the ninja had rescued them and the monkeys looked scary to begin with, they decided to make a run for it! They all turn and run down the corridor towards where the rocket had landed.

Once they were gone the ninja removes the mask and reveals that it is Yori, their sensei! She says, "Cindy! Mindy! Please try to relax! Don't let the power consume you! Remember your training with me!"

Yori didn't know what to do because one of the girls in Monkey Rage was bad enough, but for both of them to be so totally engulfed in it. She knew that she was in a real fix. The most she could have done if one was in Monkey Rage was to get the help of her sister and together wear her down until she tired herself out but with both of them, she knew that she stood about as much chance of defeating them as a slow moving turtle on a busy LA highway making it all the way across.

She could also see that they were too far into their rage to even begin listening to her. She dodges a powerful punch and tosses her shuriken for all the good she knew it would do against the mystical monkey power surrounding the girls. She knew only another mystical person or item could touch them now and she was fresh out of both at the moment.

All that happens is that the girls, with all their monkey kung-fu training and the power of Monkey Rage surrounding them is that it completely misses them. Though even if it had hit, all it would have done is make them pause to flick at it as if it were nothing.

Yori knew she'd need something pretty powerful to even begin punching through that level of monkey power but without the help of another monkey power user or maybe strong energy but in the control room she didn't see anything she could even begin to use as a stunner.

Just then the door opens and she expected to see one of the astronauts come back to help her as she flips out of the way from another punch that would have really hurt her. However, fortune was smiling on her as Kim and Ron had just arrived!

Their eyes were just about ready to pop out when they saw Cindy and Mindy glowing like large monkeys and trying to smash Yori who was skillfully evading them.

Kim shouts, "Yori! What is going on here? What's happened to my daughters?"

Yori says, "It is Monkey Rage, one of the most powerful expressions of monkey power! dodges again I don't know what brought them to this, but whatever you do... backflips out of the way from Cindy's sideswipe. don't tell them to relax, it only angers them further!"

Kim yells in her most authoritive mother's voice, "Cindy Ann Possible! Mindy Ida Possible! I want both of you stop what you're doing right now! What is wrong with you two?"

Kim's yell had a desired effect for a few moments as the twin girls stop trying to smash Yori and they look at their mother.

Cindy roars, "JESSEEEEE!" before pounding her chest in a savage monkey way and then screeching in a monkey voice loudly. Mindy then follows suit, doing the same thing before she screeches out, "DESTROY RAT!"

It quickly became obvious that they had somehow become under the impression that King Rat had succeeded in destroying Jesse as he'd been trying to do when Kim and Ron showed up.

Yori says, "Stoppable-san! You need to stop your daughters before they hurt anyone! Use your monkey powers to counter theirs!"

Ron looks worried as he says, "Y-Yori, are you sure I won't hurt them? They're my girls and..." He is cut off by Yori saying, "You know as well as I do that once in Monkey Rage, the only thing that can be done is a battle against another mystical animal power to wear them down or let them rampage until they've destroyed whatever it is that got them so upset and I don't see that around, do you?"

Ron looks nervously at his wife, Kim who nods and says, "Go do what you gotta do Ron..." He starts to say, "Kim... I..." before Kim silences him with a quick kiss on the lips.

Kim leans back from the kiss and says, "I know Ron, and don't worry. I trust you to bring back our girls safely."

Ron nods as he says, "Thanks KS, you always know just what I need to hear!" He then faces the girls as they jump around in the control room, flinging about some of the unconscious mutant rats around between each other or into the walls hard.

Ron thinks, "This would be so cool if it wasn't my daughters that I was going up against. Still, it is time to see what a monkey master can do..."

Ron then summons his mystical monkey power until he was a match for the two girls without being in Monkey Rage. He was as calm as he could possibly be as a loving father could about to do battle with his two equally powerful daughters, which on the surface was surprisingly calm. While on the inside he was freaking out with worry about hurting them, or being hurt by them though he felt he could live with being hurt if it meant they would be ok.

Ron screeches in monkey tongue for them to stand down as he tried to assert his monkey master title over them. However, both girls were so far in their rage that all they could do was screech back at him, "Bring King Rat! Let us destroy him!"

Kim says, "Ron? What did they say?" She could tell that some kind of communication happened from the way Ron's face changed.

Ron frowns and says, "All they can focus on is destroying King Rat. It looks like I have no choice but to battle them Kim."

Kim trusted Ron with her life and the lives of her daughters but she still couldn't help but worry. She says, "Be careful Ron! Don't let them hurt you!"

Ron says, "Got it Kim!" and then he leaps forward, knocking into them with his shoulder and sending them both flying in different directions where they landed near a wall and on top of some mutants.

Ron prays quietly, "Please stay down, Please stay down, Please stay down, Please stay down!" Unfortunately his prayers were not answered as they both got up and screeched loudly at him, "If you're on his side, then you'll be destroyed too!"

Ron flips backwards as the two of them leaped at him and their powerful punch created a big, twin-fisted dent in the metal flooring. He thinks, "This is serious! How am I supposed to last long enough to wear them down?"

Kim bet that the whole station felt the combo punch and she worries about Ron but she knew that if she tried to join in now, all she would do is put Ron in more jeopardy. She still remembered that time when Ron and Monkey Fist had decided to settle it for once and for all who was to be the Ultimate Monkey Master.

She had tried to help, as she believed that two of them together could defeat Monkey Fist as they had so many times in the past. Only, this time it was different for he was able to power up this time very much like how Ron and the girls were now right now and back then, Ron hadn't been able to power up like that.

However, when Ron saw Kim get grabbed by the mystical tail that Monkey Fist had and get thrown across the hallway and into the wall where she was knocked out because she had tried to take him on. Ron somehow had become focused enough to tap into the power and became equal to the power Monkey Fist was displaying.

To say Monkey Fist was unhappy about the new change in Ron would have been a huge understatement. The two had become locked in battle for long enough to have Kim regain consciousness and watch as Ron displayed great mystical power and martial art skill on a level she'd never seen in him before. So Ron finally managed to pin Monkey Fist and told him to never hurt Kim again, he let him go after he agreed to never hurt her again.

However, Monkey Fist tried one last attempt to strike at Ron and with a warning from Kim, he'd been able to evade and defeat Monkey Fist with a powerful backhanded blow to the face, knocking Monkey Fist out and changing him back to normal form from his mystical monkey form.

As Kim approached Ron, she thought she heard how he had said something about it being the only way to keep her safe, before Ron in his mystical monkey form placed his hands on Monkey Fist and took the power away from him and thus ending the battle of mystical monkey power for good. After that day Monkey Fist accepted Ron as the Ultimate Monkey Master and retired as Monty Fiske and then later married DNAmy.

Kim snaps out of her memories as Ron struggles against the combined strength of the girls. Each of them had him by the arm and it was obvious that he was fighting with all his strength just to stay where he was! She wondered how long Ron could last against the girls like that, especially since it looked like they were slowly gaining ground as they barely pushed him back a inch.

Suddenly the doors opened on the other side of the room and there, in the shadows are two figures but before anyone can say or do anything the station rocks hard and some loud alarms go off as the station is then plunged into darkness except for the few console lights, some emergency lighting and of course the large, glowing mystical monkeys still locked in battle.

* * *

**AN:** Poor Yori, having to battle her former students before their parents show up! You KNOW you're in big trouble when your parents use your full name to get your attention. Anyone want to guess how grounded they're going to be after all this? What did everyone think of the flashback sequence for Kim? Anyone want to guess who the figures were at the door? Poor Ron, having to fight his own daughters! What's a loving father to do? Anyone care to wager who will win the mystical monkey battle? Ron or the twins? I'm giving 2 to 1 odds at five Bueno Nacho dollars, redeemable at any Bueno Nacho. :D 


	17. Chapter 18: Starfall

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 18: Starfall**

Original Song: **Try Stopping Us**

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(At the Space Station in orbit around Earth)**_

Kim and Yori had barely been able to get a glimpse of the two figures at the doorway before the station shook and the lighting had gone out.

The station rocks hard again, this time it was hard enough to knock everyone off their feet, including the three glowing mystical monkeys! The moment Ron and the girls hit the floor, Ron twisted free of the grip that his daughters had on him and did a backwards, rolling flip onto his feet.

The two girls plant their hands onto to ground and push off them with incredible strength and flip to land perfectly on their feet with incredible timing and agility, their feet even touch the ground at the same time creating the sound of one foot landing on the metal floor.

Ron thinks, "Yori really trained them good!" Feeling fatherly pride in their fighting skills and mystical powers before it dawns on him that they are still not done fighting him, even if they did seem to be winding down just a little which meant to him that he was finally beginning to wear them down.

At the door that had just recently opened, green plasma flames appeared in the darkness and an angry woman with long black hair could be seen by the light of the flames that engulfed her hands and wrists.

Shego growls, "I bet this is the work of Animal... when I get my hands on her, she is going to wish she had never turned to evil."

Neither of the girls pay any heed to Shego's growl as they prepared to move against Ron again. Ron waits for them to make the first move while Kim and Yori get to their feet quickly.

Shego looks around in the darkness, trying to find Kim and hopefully get some answers as so why Ron was fighting with his daughters in that monkey power getup. Fortunately it was Kim who spotted Shego's flaming hands and whispers, "Come on, lets go over to where Shego is." before pointing at the green flames in the darkness.

Kim and Yori sneak through the darkness until less than five feet from Shego, Kim softly says, "Shego! It is me, Kim!"

Shego jumps into her old combat position out of habit from when she used to battle Kim before calming down and hisses, "Kim! I hate when you do that. I almost attacked you!"

Kim steps into the glow with Yori beside her and she says, "Sorry Shego but all the lights are out. Oh, and thanks for telling us where you were with those flaming hands of yours." She smiles at Shego who wanted to wipe that smile off her face just for old times sake but she had other things to worry about.

Shego says, "This is definitely the work of that bitch, Animal. It even feels different in here. What do you want to bet that she's knocked out the air recyclerand altered the course of the station so that it plunges into Earth's atmosphere?"

Kim looks surprised for a second before frowning as she says, "Is that because that is what you would have done in her shoes?"

Shego nods, "Yeah, among a few other things to make sure the good guys plunged to their doom."

Kim did not like what she was hearing but she also knew that if anyone could understand the mind of Animal, it would be Shego who she had always considered as one of the most dangerous villains of her time.

Kim says, "Then we better wrap this up quickly before she finishes with the rest of whatever else she has planned." To this point Shego nods and says, "For once princess, I agree."

Kim then says, "Where is Jesse? Wasn't he with you?" as she looks around in the darkness.

Shego says, "He's right beside me..." She extends a flaming hand out in the direction of where Jesse was supposed to be and reveals an unconscious Jesse on the ground.

Shego's eyes go wide as she knew his healing factor was mostly mental so if he was out, then he couldn't heal himself as easily. The most his ability would do when he was out was minor scratches and stuff.

Shego says, "Jesse!" before she kneels down before him on the ground with her hands still lit up since the station was still in complete darkness.

Ron sees Shego kneeling beside Jesse with Kim's figure barely illuminated but oh how he loved how she looked. To Ron, there was no greater beauty than that of Kim and even barely lit up by Shego's flame, made him recall for a moment when the two of them had just finished a rescue in the mountains and decided to take some downtime in a old cabin that happened to have a fireplace in it.

When Shego calls out Jesse's name, the twins pause and look at the source of the voice, as Jesse was the very reason why they had gotten so angry in the first place.

Even under the light of the green flames dancing from Shego's hands, there was enough of Jesse for the two girls to see him clearly on the ground by the door. The moment that they both saw him laying there alive, but unconscious and in their rage filled state they didn't recognize the fact that Shego was his mother and only trying to help. All they saw was a person with fiery hands and it looked threatening.

Cindy roars, "JEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!" before the two girls leaped impressively towards his location. Ron saw where they were going and leaped high enough to use his mystical monkey tail to push off the ceiling and tackle the two girls in mid-air causing them to land hard only a foot away from Jesse and the women.

Jesse stirs at the loud impact of three large mystical monkeys hitting the metal ground so closely to him. He hears someone... no, more than one person calling his name and he opens his eyes to look up in the darkness where his mother was looking down at him with motherly concern in her eyes.

He hears her say, "Jesse! Are you all right? You hit your head pretty good when the station was rocked." He softly says, "Yeah, I'm ok Mom..." and focuses on healing to clear his head up. Just before he is finished he hears the sounds of someone struggling and looks in the direction.

Jesse is surprised to see Cindy and Mindy in full mystical monkey mode with Ron on top of them trying to pin them down so that they can't get free. He didn't understand what was going on and yells, "Cindy! Mindy! What's going on? Why are you fighting with Mr. Stoppable?"

Jesse's voice was all that was needed to snap the two girls out of Monkey Rage. For once, the girls could see, truly see everyone as who they were supposed to be and not some unidentified threat.

Cindy voice becomes soft as she says with tears swelling up in her eyes, "J-Jesse! You're alive! I am so happy to see you alive!" She even stopped struggling against Ron as her tears of joy run down her cheeks to land on the metal floor.

Jesse sits up from where he was and says, "Cindy? Don't you know by now that I'm too tough to get rid of that easily?" He smiles at her, grinning at his own silly joke and chuckles as she bursts out laughing, forgetting that there was anyone on top of her.

Mindy smiles with tears going down her face, "I'm glad you're alive too Jesse! When I heard from King Rat that he had strangled you before your mother could save you... I just about lost it."

Ron releases his two girls, seeing that they were no longer a threat and hops off as their mystical monkey power shrinks until it was back to normal for his daughters. He says, "I hate to break it to you girls, but... you both lost it. You went berserk and even attacked Yori and me!"

Mindy got up from the floor and her eyes went wide as she says, "No! Not you!" with Yori whispering to Kim, "I'm so glad that she is worried about me." This makes Kim half-laugh as she tries to hold it in, knowing that Yori was just being sarcastic.

Ron crosses his arms in front of him and says, "Yes, even me, not that either of you recognized me or Yori in your Monkey Rage state."

Cindy looks at Yori and says, "Are you ok Sensei? We didn't hurt you did we? We didn't hurt anyone did we?" As she says the last part she looks around at everyone and becomes relieved to see that no one looked the worse for wear.

Yori shakes her head before she says, "No Cindy-san, I'm ok although you both came pretty close a couple of times. The only injured party is King Rat's mutant henchmen. It looks like you two took them all out painful-style." She points into the darkness as she then says, "I think it is safe to say that they have anywhere from a week to a couple of months in the hospital at this point."

Cindy moves over to where Jesse is and gives him a big hug, rubbing her cheek against his as she says, "I'm so glad I didn't hurt you Jesse! I would have never been able to forgive myself if I had hurt you!"

Jesse blushes and says, "Um... Jesse...I know you and your sister could never hurt me. By the way... your parents and mine are watching... so could you, erm... let go of me?" He isn't sure how to push her away and not look bad even though he was enjoying what she was doing.

Cindy still did not move even after Jesse asked her to, she didn't care if the whole world saw her at that point. She was just happy to have her Jesse alive and all right!

Mindy hugged her father and says, "I am SO sorry for attacking you! You know I never would have done it if I had known it was you?"

Ron smiles at her and ruffles her short hair with his hand as he says, "Yeah, I know. Besides I have to admit that the two of you combined made quite a formidable team. I could barely handle the two of you in Monkey Rage, the toughest level of the mystical monkey power to beat and remember, I am the... Ultimate Monkey Master!" He grins as he says the last part with a bit flourish.

Mindy giggles and she loved whenever her father got all silly on her like that. It was one of the things she knew she would never outgrow in what she loved about her father, the timeless childlike wonder and forever kind and loving heart of his as well as that ability to make her laugh. She knew only two other guys who could come close to her father in all those ways.

Shego says, "I so _hate_ to interrupt this mushy gatherings of Stoppables but must I remind everyone that Animal is probably setting this station to crash in Middleton?"

This gets the attention of everyone and even Cindy lets go of Jesse to say, "What now? Where is Animal?"

Shego shrugs as she says, "Probably long gone by now. If I were her, I would have left as soon as I could have after creating a sitch... argh! Now Kim's got me doing it!"

Yori says, "Mrs. Shego, since it is you who best understands how Animal thinks. What do you see as our best course of action to save all of us and the station?"

Shego frowns in thought before she hears Jesse say, "Mom? Is there a way?" She looks at him then says, "Yes, but it won't be easy. I better get to restoring power and one of you go check on the escape pods, which I doubt we'll find any. I'll bet that first jolt was her launching all of them at the same time."

She turns to Kim and says, "If the astronauts haven't left yet, then we should get their help in saving the station. They will know this place a lot better than we will and can probably help me get the power back up sooner."

Shego turns to her son and says, "You and the girls try to regain thruster control and see how badly we are out of position. If it looks too bad, then we'll just aim it for the ocean and abandon the station."

Jesse smiles and gives his mother a thumbs up, "You got it Mom! And thanks for helping!" This makes Shego smile a little before she says, "You know I'm only doing this to keep you safe, right Hon?"

Jesse chuckles and knows when his mother is putting on an act to look like the cold, tough Shego of the past. He says, "Yeah, now go so we can go get the bad guys and lock them up! The sooner we're all safe, the sooner you can give them something to remember."

Shego's eyes go dark as she thinks about how close those tow villains came close to destroying Jesse but her smile stays the same before she says, "Yeah, I'll make sure they have something to remember before they go to jail." She then kisses Jesse on the cheek and says, "Be careful, that witch may have set some boobytraps!"

Jesse nods and says, "You too Mom!" before Shego takes off down the corridor and disappears into the darkness. Leaving the rest of them to carry out Shego's plan for saving them and the space station.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Looks like Animal is not letting the good guys go peacefully! Fortunately they have Shego, an ex-supervillain sidekick on their side. Ron sure had a hard time against his daughters didn't he? Leave it up to Jesse to save the day once again, only this time he didn't even have to try:D Anyone want to guess what will happen if Shego ever meets up with Animal? I'm betting it won't be a pretty picture. Can I write villains or what? Anyone care to guess what will happen next? Trust me, I've got a surprise coming up! 


	18. Chapter 19: Memories Upon a Star

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 19: Memories Upon a Star**

Original Song: **Try Stopping Us**

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(At the Space Station in orbit around Earth)**_

As Shego ran through the corridors, she thought about how in the old days she would be the one doing this _to_ Kim, not trying to save her and Ron's neck. But then she also had never expected them to become friends either.

Shego remembers the day when it had all started to change for her... She and Drakken had grown close over all the years of fighting Kim and Ron.

There was something about the news of how Kim and Ron were finally dating that had caused her to start looking at prospects for her own future.

It was about that time when she remembered that Drakken had several qualities that she'd liked in him. From time he had wooed D-N-Amy to Karaoke night where he proved he could touch people with his singing and then there was the strongest reason to look at Drakken seriously, and that was the time she'd been under the effects of the Moodulator.

So, she bit the bullet a few months later and asked Dr. D out on a date. She grimaced as she remembered his surprise and how he asked if she was under another Moodulator or under the effects of any other weird beams.

Once Shego had been able to reassure him that she was under the control of any such thing, he surprised her by actually saying, "Yes" to her. Their first date actually went pretty well and it was something that even to this day she reflected upon with a little smile.

Shego jumps ahead in her mind until where one day she found out she was pregnant and after having the lair doctor confirm it, she wondered about how to tell him even as Drakken launched into his next take-over-the-world plan.

She had actually tried harder than usual to help his plan succeed, as she wanted Drakken to be in a good mood when she told him that she was pregnant. That day was full of surprises for her though as when Kim showed up, surprisingly a little later than usual with Ron Stoppable in tow.

Shego had been very surprised when instead of going head to head with Kim as usual, Ron took up the charge with him using not only his monkey kung fu but even his monkey power to counter her plasma powers that she was using.

She remembered how good he had actually been and when Kim got angry at him taking the lead, that was when Ron let slip the shocking news that pretty stopped time, or so at least it did for her.

Ron had told Kim that there was no way he was going to let Kim endanger their child by fighting Shego! What if Kim got kicked in the stomach and it hurt the baby? When Shego heard that, she began to worry about her own baby growing in her and before Ron could strike at her, she leaped back and called an end to the battle.

This shocked everyone in the room and enraged Drakken and when he demanded to know why, that was when she told her own startling news about also being pregnant herself! The size of the eyes that bulged out after that could have been seen from space.

On some level, Shego took a kind of pleasure at their reaction but for the most part she was a little upset that they didn't think she was capable of it as well.

Kim and Ron had to ask who the father was as she was walking to the exit and without saying anything other than "Him" as she pointed at Drakken. Two things happened that she remembered...

The first thing was that Drakken had stuttered "M-m-me? A-are you sure? R-really?" to which Shego had somewhat testily answered, "Do you know anyone ELSE I'm having sex with Dr. D?"

The second thing which surprised her was what came out of Kim's mouth, "Congratulations Shego, I'm sure you'll be a terrific mother" At which Shego had turned in shock to see that Kim had truly meant those words and since Kim was also pregnant, she knew that if anyone in the room knew what she was going through, it would be her and so a instant bond of mother-to-be formed between them.

She shook her head as she supposed that was when she decided to make sure Kim's words come true. For at first she had been thinking about telling Drakken and see what his reaction was before they discussed her having an abortion.

However, those words from Kim suddenly made her see that to have the abortion was unthinkable... she knew she could never do that to the new life that she'd already thought to protect by calling an end to the fight.

Shego sighs a little as she had remembered how both Drakken and Ron were freaked about her being pregnant at first. Ron had to be elbowed and given a look by Kim before he snapped out of it and apologized.

After being turned into rambling idiot for a few minutes until he seemed to snap out of it after she called his name a bit loudly. Once he did that, he surprised everyone in the room by announcing that until further notice, ALL taking over the world plans were halted because he didn't want to risk harm to the babies in the room. He even said that he would try to convince the other villains to hold off until the babies of Kim and Shego were born before pulling off any take over the world plans.

Shego remembers with a smile at how touched she was by what he said and knew that one thing about her Dr. D. was that he usually tried his hardest to make what he said come true, which was the main reason he kept trying over and over to take over the world.

Just as Shego reaches the main doors to the power station for the whole space station, she remembers how Drakken had kept to his word and managed to get the other villains that were Kim and Ron's arch-foes to stand down any plans for the next couple of months.

Shego knew that Kim even had made Wade reroute the calls that were too dangerous for her as she became more and more developed until Wade finally just stopped accepting any calls with a posting of her being pregnant on the website which Kim had finally allowed.

Over the many months in which Kim and Shego had been pregnant, they would talk to each other by videophone so often that Wade finally just set up a private number just for the two of them so that Shego would quit bothering him at the website.

Shego ignites her hands as she looks around the door for any signs of boobytraps while remembering how Drakken had tended to her every need with nearly a complaint and that had surprised her.

She had never expected Drakken to take such good care of her, much less propose to her and arrange for them to be married before the baby was due so that the baby would be born with legal parents. The lengths that Drakken had gone through for her was something she'd never forget and she was happy to be married to be Shelia Lipsky even though she could remember a point where she had not liked that thought.

After carefully observing no signs of a trap, she tries the door to see if it would even open, but did it in a such a way that if there was a trap behind the door, she was as safe as she could be. It had turned out to be a good idea as the power core had been directed to fire a blast at the door the moment it had been activated.

The energy blast would have seriously hurt or possibly even killed her if she hadn't been playing it careful. The blast had charred the wall so badly that it reeked of burnt metal. She fires a plasma blast, which knocks out the connected device and looks around carefully for any more internal traps but finding none.

Shego walks over to a console and starts to type quickly and frowns before growling in frustration as she finds that many of the commands were locked out and all the power was being rerouted to overload the thrusters and push the station down out of orbit. With the few screens she could pull up, she saw that over 75 had already blown up and the remaining were mere moments from going as well!

She gasps as she sees that once the thrusters were all gone, the power would not return to powering anything in the station, but it'd been set up so that the power core would get a feedback loop and thus blowing up the entire station during reentry!

Shego knew she could probably hack into to computer given enough time but she didn't know enough about space stations to be able to divert the power safely back to the places where they needed to go!

She could only think of one option left to her if she wanted save their butts. She walks out of the room and punches a communications console in the hallway since those were independent from the power core and says, "Kim? Jesse? Anyone hear me? Animal is pushing the station out of orbit with its own thrusters so hard that they're blowing up under the strain."

Kim's voice is heard then, "I understand, you better get up here. The Astronauts have already left, so we're stranded here."

Shego's voice goes hard as she says, "I was hoping we could still get off, the power core is going to go into a feedback loop which will blow up the station during reentry once the last of the thrusters blow."

There is silence for a few moments before Kim says, "I understand... then we better finish with the module and get out of here. How soon do you think we have left?"

Shego bites at her lower lip in thought while glancing at the power station before she says, "Probably 15-20 mins top."

More silence follows before Kim says in a soft, almost shushed voice, "Understood... see if there is any way you can buy us more time. The module won't be ready for another 25 mins."

Shego simply says, "I'll do my best... and please...tell my children how much I love them." She hears Jesse suddenly say, "Mom! What are you going to do? Mom! Please answer me? MOM!"

Shego is already walking away, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she could her Jesse's pleas from the speaker. She could think of only one way to save everyone before the last of the thrusters blew and caused a feedback loop that would be unstoppable as it just built its power output from where it was low to so high where it would almost certainly vaporize more than half the station on detonation alone.

She shuts the door to the power room and locks it in case anyone tried to run down there to stop her and she had a pretty good idea who might try to do that.

Shego ignites her hands and gets ready to destroy the power core, hoping that the damage wouldn't extend to wherever Kim and the others were building their escape module. She raises her hands to aim and thinks, "I am doing this for you Jesse... and for even the Kim and her family who have come to mean a lot over the years to me as well. Please take care of Jesse, Cindy and Mindy..."

She closes her eyes as tears escape and run down her cheeks to drip off her chin and that's when time seemed to freeze as her plasma blasts launched from her hands.

* * *

**AN:** I know that this was more of a Shego/Sheila chapter, but it shows how they bonded. Did anyone find Kim and Shego bonding over something like that a bit unrealistic? Anyone care to guess or speculate about if Shego will even survive this? Is anyone surprised about the space module plan? Did you feel for Jesse as he pleaded for his mother to answer him? 


	19. Chapter 20: Star Dreams

KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable 

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 20: Star Dreams**

Original Song: **Try Stopping Us**

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(At the Space Station in orbit around Earth)**_

Just as Shego's plasma blasts launched from her hands, time almost literally came to a freeze as Jesse appears out of thin air somehow in a prism of colors with even his eyes being nothing more than a cycling rainbow of colors.

To the average person, time was standing still but to Jesse, it seemed to be moving all so slow. (AN: If you want to know how slow, go watch Over The Hedge movie and remember the scene when the squirrel gets the mega coffee drink.)

Jesse could see that his mother had already launched the blasts from her hands and he reaches out to grab the blasts. Even as slowly moving blasts, it still seared at his hands as he redirected them, knowing that he could heal any damage done to his hands as fast as he was taking it.

He manages to redirect the blasts so that they would go anywhere but to the power core. For if there was one thing he didn't want to do, and that was to let his mother down when he knew that she was really doing this for his sake and for the others on the station.

Jesse knew that his mother had the loving streak in her as when he had once been pushed by some mean kid at the playground and ended up hurt. It was then he'd witnessed a few things. First, don't let yourself get bullied when your mother is around. Second, your mother has superpowers. Third, your mother has got the coolest powers in the world. And Finally, Your mother loves you very, very much.

Jesse still smiled a little as he remembered how his first playground bully had been taught a painful lesson when she had blasted his rear all the way off the playground with small plasma blasts from her hands.

He then remembered how his mother checked him out and found out that aside from the bloody nose that he'd gotten from landing face-first into the sand, he was ok. The loving attention he got his mother and the words she'd told him still would ring in his ears every now and then, with this time as he worked to save his mother, the words were practically a shout now.

Jesse remembered the words, "Don't worry sweetie, mommy loves you very much and I'll always be there for you. Don't worry about your pain, mommy will make it all better." With those words he found his own powers of healing as he had a desire to make her stop crying by not being hurt anymore.

When Shego had seen the rapid healing of Jesse with the blood on his face even being absorbed so as to not even leave a trace, she had come to realize that her little man would be ok. However, Jesse had to sit through a bunch of tests by his father before he could finally go outside and play with his friends Cindy and Mindy who came over later that afternoon to play with him.

Jesse's desire not to lose his mother at that moment was powerful enough to slow time to a crawl to him and save his mother from harm. Even as the two blasts continued to sail slowly through the air, he knew she'd just try again so he grabs a hold of her and takes her to where he'd just come from before returning back to the core room.

Once Jesse is back in the core room he walks up to the core that was threatening them all and leans against it with his hands. He closes his eyes and focuses on his goal and the desire to see his mother, Cindy, Mindy and the rest on board all safe before he and the core vanishes.

Jesse then reappears back in the hallway just outside of where Cindy and Mindy were with the doors that had been forced open by MMP before he collapses to his knees and sees them both turn to see him as he weakly says, "I d-did it… I saved everyone…" He then passes out as Cindy catches him, having heard what he said and softly says with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Jesse… I knew we could count on you."

Just then a very loud woman's voice comes over the internal communications "Jesse! Get out of the core room! Don't… No…." before muffled sobbing is heard.

Mindy hits the button and says, "It is ok! Jesse is right here with us! He said that he saved everyone!"

There is the sound of something being pushed out of the way with a thud before Jesse's mother almost shouts, "What? Is he ok? Let me talk to him!"

Mindy looks at Cindy who shakes her head before she says, "Sorry Mrs. Lipsky but he passed out after telling us that he saved everyone. We don't even know what he did but I'm certain that if he said it, he did it."

There is silence for a few moments before she says, "Ok… I'm going to go check to see what he did but as soon as he's awake, have him contact me. I am going to have words with him!" That last part sounded particularly angry and the two girls had no doubt that it involved a punishment of some kind.

Mindy says, "Ok, I'll relay the message. Mindy out!" She then turns it off and walks over to say softly to Cindy, "What do you think he did to save us?"

Cindy looks down at Jesse in her lap as she brushes her fingers through his hair before she says, "I don't know… but knowing Jesse, he probably did the impossible again, just like when he survived that fall without a parachute."

Mindy nods before she says, "That's Jesse for you, always one with surprises… remember when he first showed us he could heal?"

Cindy smiles a little as she says, "Yeah… I do" before she thinks back.

**Flashback**

Jesse was all excited for some reason as he had met them and because of the park incident, they were all restricted to playing around his home. The place always had a kind of lair/home kind of feel but all the kids knew that the 'rents had been some kind of bad guys trying to take over the world at one point.

Jesse smiles as he says, "Hey, guess what! My Mom's got supery-powers!"

Cindy says, "Yeah? And what is her power? Can she fly? Become invisi? Breathe fire?"

Mindy giggles and says, "Naw, that's father's ability remember Cindy?" as she recalls the time Ron had eaten some Diablo sauce as part of a show he put on for them once during a story about their old mission days.

Jesse shakes his head and says, "No! She's got these green blasts that come from her hands! It is so cool!"

Both Cindy and Mindy cross their arms and a skeptical Cindy says, "Green blasts? Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

Jesse shakes his head and says, "Even I've got a special powery! I can heal my body!"

Cindy raises an eyebrow and says, "Newsflash… everyone can heal their body."

Mindy says, "Yeah, what's so great about that?"

Jesse waves his hands up and down, as he shouts, "No I mean I can heal faster than normal! Mommy had Daddy run tests on me to make certain and he found out that I can heal cuts faster than normal!"

Mindy says, "Riiiight, I think you've had too much soda Jesse. It probably just looks like it heals faster."

Jesse frowns at his two friends and says, "I'll prove I'm telling the truth!" He runs over to where he'd been cut before on the slide, which had yet to be fixed, and swings his hand onto it, cutting it across his hand!

Cindy and Mindy gasp in shock that he would cut himself and run over to where he was holding out his bleeding hand. They watch in shock as he seems to stare hard and the blood flows back into his hand even as the cut grows smaller and smaller until it vanishes from sight.

Cindy says, "T-That's impossible! No way you could heal that fast!" While Mindy says, "Cooooooool! Can you do it again?"

Before Jesse can answer his mother says, "He'll do no such thing! Jesse, what did I tell you about using your powers like that?"

Jesse looks down and says, "Sorry… I just wanted to show my best friends my cool ability."

Mrs. Lipsky sighs and says, "Fine, I understand that you want to show them but don't hurt yourself on purpose ok? Super healing or not, you could still get infected and sick. Jesse, no more intentionally hurting yourself, ok? Promise me?"

Jesse looks back up and says, "Ok… but can you please show me and my friends that green thing you did with your hands?"

Mrs. Lipsky sighs, "You told them about that too?" She sees Jesse nod with a bright smile on his face before she ignites her hands and creates a pair of plasma energy balls in the palms of her hands.

Even though it wasn't anything big or special to her, she had to admit the wide-eyed, awestruck looks on the faces of Jesse and his friends did make her feel like the coolest thing in the world and in their minds, that's exactly what she was.

The three of them walked closer and Mrs. Lipsky couldn't help but resist putting on a show so she juggles the plasma balls in the air for a minute or two before she tosses them up into the air where they struck each other and exploded in green sparks as if they'd been fireworks.

After that day, the closeness of Jesse and Kim's kids seemed to grow more closer to Cindy because of how incredible Jesse's family was.

**End of Flashback**

Cindy smiles as she says, "Things seemed so much more simpler in those day didn't they Mindy?"

Mindy grins and says, "Yeah, but you have got to admit… if it weren't for Jesse, our life would probably be a lot more dull without him around."

Cindy softly chuckles and nods, "Yeah, you're right about that."

Just then Yori shows up and says, "Hello girls, Kim sent me to check on you two and Jesse. How is he?"

Cindy looks down at the still sleeping form of Jesse before she says, "He hasn't woken up since he passed out. Any luck getting the astronauts to come back?"

Yori shakes her head, "We think they heard us but for some reason we can't receive anything too clearly."

A voice comes over the speakers that belonged to Jesse's mother suddenly interrupts then and she says, "I don't believe it… Get Jesse on the speaker right now! I don't care if he's still passed out, wake him up!"

Mindy presses the button and says, "What's going on? What did you find Mrs. Lipsky?"

The voice answers back very loudly, "What did I find? It is what I did NOT find that is surprising me! The entire core is gone! Not destroyed! Just GONE!"

Jesse stirs at all the shouting and he mumbles, "I didn't do it… Jamie did it mother…" before waking up completely and realizing where he was.

His mother shouts, "Is he wake? That sounds like him! Get him on right now!" from the speaker and so Jesse gets up and walks over to the speaker to say, "Um… Hi there… Are you mad at me?"

Shego's voice says, "Mad? Mad? I'm not mad, I'm stunned! I don't know how you did it Jesse but you redirected my plasma blasts AND made the core vanish! How did you do it? Did you do it with your new powers?"

Cindy and Mindy say in perfect sync, "NEW POWERS?" quite loudly before moving to walk over to him.

Jesse looks at the girls, Yori and then at the speaker before he says, "Y-Yeah… I did. I didn't want to lose you."

Cindy says, "Wait a minute! What new powers? Jesse? What's going on?"

The voice of his mother says, "Wait girls, don't be mad at him! He saved everyone! Without the core, we won't be in danger of blowing up! We have more time to work on the module to get off safely!" from the speaker.

Mindy shakes her head and says, "That's not it at all Mrs. Lipsky! We aren't mad that he saved everyone. We are just a little upset that he didn't tell us about his new powers!"

Jesse shrugs and says, "I was going to tell you, I just never got the chance to with the station and all falling out of orbit."

Cindy crosses her arms and says, "Well we seem to have more time now thanks to you, so spill!"

Jesse says, "Um…well, it happened for the first time when I was battling King Rat and being strangled by him even as Mom and your parents tried to save me. My healing powers got kicked into a major overdrive and I somehow gained the ability to use the whole rainbow of colors all at once."

Cindy and Mindy were aware of Team Go and their powers so Cindy says, "How did you get rid of the power core?"

Jesse is silent for a moment before he says, "I teleported it outside… it is in a lower orbit than us right now. Once I teleported it there, I teleported back to you girls."

Cindy, Mindy and Yori were stunned speechless along with Kim, Ron and Shego who'd been listening in.

Then it dawned on Cindy, "Wait… you teleported it? That mean you went outside with it?"

Jesse nods, "Yes, but I was also using a power that allowed me to go fast that the vacuum of space and its cold barely had a chance to even touch me. Still… doing all that wiped me out and I could only go as far as you girls because you two were the closest to where I left the power core."

Shego says, "Ok… Jesse, think carefully. How far away did you teleport it?"

Jesse thinks about it for a minute before he says, "Well, I left it in the lowest orbit possible without it actually falling but…" He is interrupted by his mother saying, "That's ok, I have figured it out."

Shego then says, "I'm proud of you for saving my life and everyone else but the next time you do something so rash like that…" She grins as she can imagine Jesse expecting the worse before she says, "I'll just have to give you a new Ninja bike as a reward." She then laughs.

Cindy and Mindy both giggle while Jesse looks surprised with Yori just smiling at the face on Jesse.

Kim says, "Ok everyone, get back up here. The module isn't going to build itself you know."

Everyone agrees and starts to run but Yori pulls Jesse back for a moment to say, "Jesse, your new powers are a new responsibility, please use them wisely and don't use them any more than you have to because if your enemies find out what you can do, they might try to exploit them."

Jesse nods and says, "Thanks Sensei but the thought has already occurred to me. If I never use that power again, I'll be happy. It is very scary to use it because it feels as if I'm one with everything when it happens."

Yori is about to say more when Mindy shouts, "Come on! The station is still falling and I want to get out of here alive!"

Jesse nods and says, "Coming!" before he starts to run with Yori thinking about Jesse's words and thinking, "That's because you most likely have… you are very close now to it Jesse, all you need are the girls to reach the force I long ago mentioned although I had hoped you three would never need it until time is right."

Yori runs along with Jesse and the girls in deep thought, easily keeping up as she kept herself in very good shape being a sensei at the school and having to train many students every day.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, as you can see... Shego survived thanks to Jesse! Yay! Isn't he cool? lol! For those of you who haven't seen Over the Hedge, I recommend it. Cool movie! What do you all think of Shego's parenting skills thus far? What do you all think of Cindy and her attentions to Jesse? Will the module plans work? What will happen next? Well,read on to find out:) Oh, thoughts, ideas, etc are all welcome! 


	20. Chapter 21: Impossible? Check our name!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 21: Impossible? Check our name!**

Original Song: **Try Stopping Us**

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(On Earth)**_

Wade and his wife were rapidly typing at their computers in an attempt to try to find some way to help Kim and the others. They didn't have any spacecraft of their own and the highest one capable was not space ready which left them with little in the way of options.

The orbit of the decaying station meant that no rocket or space shuttle could reach them in time before it plunged into a fireball and neither one of them wanted to be thinking about anything along those lines at the moment.

Wade would have given up anything, even his precious computers and inventions if it meant that everyone would be able to come home safely. He knew that Kim had an ability to do the often impossible but when even two supergeniuses couldn't figure out how they were going to survive this mission, things looked pretty bleak.

_**(At the Space Station in orbit around Earth)**_

Everyone had worked hard on building the module and with Shego using her plasma powers to solder whatever needed to be done extra quickly, the time required to build the module for their escape had been cut down by more than a few minutes.

The few minutes that had been gained would prove to be very useful after the core exploded and rained some shrapnel into the walls of the station and causing alarms to go off all across the board!

After everyone was inside the crowded module, Kim says, "Ok... this is going to be a rough ride but before we go. I just want to say Jesse, thank you for what you did. You bought us the necessary time to build the module so no matter what happens from her on. I want you to know that we're all proud of you."

Shego appreciated the words but time was running out so she says, "While I appreciate what you said to my son Kimmie, I think it is about time we got out of here don't you think?"

Kim looks at Ron who nods to her and she closes the hatch, hearing it seal like it should before she then punches a red button on the makeshift console that had been crudely labeled, "Launch!"

So with a hard jolt that knocked everyone around, the module was launched from the station away from the planet Earth. The distance was not all that great but it did buy them some time at least.

Kim and Shego grip the steering controls which had been made in haste but Kim trusted Shego to do a good job with the joining of the joints with her powers.

Ron says, "Uh, not to be a wet blanket but does anyone have any ideas where to go from here?"

Kim says, "Don't worry Ron, I've got it all figured out." The surprised silence follows causing Kim to look at everyone and she says, "Well, I do! We're going to go aim ourselves at sister space station up here and if I'm right we should be able to make it."

Smiles broke out on everyone's face as they heard Kim's plan, even Shego who was usually having a somewhat sour expression on her face was smiling. Only thing was that Kim was the only one who knew the actual distance to the sister station and unless the astronauts changed the sister station or were on their way with a shuttle, she was afraid that they might all run out of air before they got there.

Kim says before anyone can start cheering, "Now, it'll be very tight on air so I want all of you to just relax and focus on breathing as little or slowly as you can. The longer the air supply lasts, the better I'll feel."

Ron smiles and says, "You got it KS!" and leans to give his wife a very loving, not-so-quick kiss on the lips.

Kim smiles at Ron before she says, "Thanks Ron, I needed that." He simply nods in reply to her with that confident look at her that said, "I believe in you, lets go get them!" to her on their usual missions. She turns back to the controls, feeling much more confident than before and somehow by sheer willpower and belief alone, makes the small module move faster through space towards the sister station.

Yori says to the her old students, "Perhaps now would be a good time to practice the low-breathing meditation I taught you all." She sees some nods and is surprised to see even Ron enter the state when during the visit to the ninja school he usually just dozed off and ended up sleeping on the floor but now, he was doing it as if it came naturally to him. She makes a mental note to ask him how he became so good at the meditation.

She turns to look at Cindy and Mindy as they both go into the state without any difficulty and then observes that Jesse seems to be in a deep state already but he something seemed different somehow and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Yori turns to Jesse's mother and her eyebrows jump up as she sees the woman setting into a mediative state. Shego notices the woman's stare and says, "What is it?"

Yori says, "Forgive me, but I was unaware that you knew how to meditate."

Shego frowns for a moment before she grins as she says, "I'm a martial artist too, that means learning how to meditate. Besides, how do you think I was able to zone out my husband for years while he ranted and raved about how none of his take over the world plans would ever work?"

Yori giggles as she could just picture such a scene before Shego then says, "That, and they taught me a few tricks when I was pregnant with Jamie." She uses her eyes to point at Kim and Ron which surprises Yori again even as she seems Kim lightly blush as she'd heard what Shego said.

Yori says, "I see... well I am glad that the school's meditation techniques were so useful for you Lipsky-san."

Shego shakes her head and says, "Call me either Shego or Sheila, I rather you didn't call me by my last name."

Yori nods and says, "As you wish, Sheila" Choosing to call her by the non-criminal name in honor of the very fact that the woman had tried to be a hero on the station and chosen to do the ultimate sacrifice for her son and everyone on board the station.

She nods and says, "Thanks, besides..." She grins mischievously as she looks at Kim and Ron before she continues, "The way I hear it, the meditation was useful dealing with all the kids they had..."

Ron opens his eyes suddenly and glares at Shego which just makes her laugh loudly for a second, "I **knew** that'd make you snap out of it Ron." He says with a bit of a tone as if reprimanding one of the kids, "Shego, I think it is about time you started meditating and not wasting our air on trivial talking, don't you think?"

Shego just simply chuckles while grinning and she says, "Sure... whatever you say... Ron Unstoppable." Which gets the reaction she wants as Kim really blushes red and Ron whips his head to look at his wife in surprise.

Kim just focuses on her controls and by sheer will, the module gains 2 more mph to its speed.

Yori looks confused and when Shego winks at her, mouthing "Tell you later" before Ron turned his head to glare at Shego once more until she goes into her own mediative state. She watches as Ron squirms for a few moments before finally settling into his own meditation state.

Yori looks at the teens once again and is about to go through the motions of meditation when it suddenly struck her! Jesse, Cindy and Mindy were linked in their meditation! She expected it from the twins but not from Jesse!

Yori leans closer to observe something, she notices that not only had their breathing been in sync, but if she had to guess, even their heartbeats and auras were in sync with each other. She knew that the force that she had mentioned to them long ago was finally becoming a reality. She could wait until the final stages became a reality and hoped that nothing ever forced the three of them to use that power.

Yori closes her eyes to meditate on this and reduce the air, missing the very soft, almost invisibly subtle rainbow glowing that starts around Jesse before spreading to Cindy and Mindy.

Kim was very focused on her controls and with her back to the three of them, she didn't see them glowing either. She did glance at the oxygen levels and was pleased that even with as many of them in the module as there were, it seemed that it was being used at a two-person rate of use. She smiles and uses a very light meditation state which helped her stay awake while using less oxygen. She just had to love the meditation tricks.

Kim watches the radar and smiles as she saw what was approaching the module. She glances back at the others and considers telling them but figures it'll be best to wake them when they're actually docked.

Suddenly an alarm light goes off on her console and she snaps out of the light meditation to see what the alarm light was connected to. She is relieved to see that the air was fine but it was a proximity alarm that was going off so she checks the radar and sees something heading her way.

Looking through the windows, she spots a higher orbit satellite that was falling right at her! She turns the module quick as she can but it wasn't made for moving quickly so it just barely misses being hit!

So after a breath of relief, she looks at the console and notices that the warning light did not go out so she looks at the radar and her eyes go wide as she gasps softly at the way it looked like it was raining on the screen!

Now there are a few sounds in the world that Ron never wanted to hear from his wife. First, was her crying and second was anything that sounded like fear and the soft gasp that he heard even deep in his meditation was enough to snap him out of as that was a four-alarm in his head to him that something was wrong.

Ron opens his eyes and he moves closer to Kim to softly whisper, "What's going on Kim?" He sees her looking quite worried as she whispers, "Ron... look..." and points at the radar screen where he seems a bunch of dots moving downward.

Ron says, "Now's not the time to be playing videogames Kim..."

Kim shakes her heard before she, "Meteorites Ron... they're coming our way!"

Ron says loudly, "Meteorites!"

This catches the attention of everyone in the module and effectively bringing them out of their states and even as Ron gave Kim an apology, they were all looking out the windows where the first of them were starting to appear.

Shego says, "Ok, activating weapons system!" and punches a button on her side where she was sitting.

Everyone looks at her before she says, "What? I was planning ahead in case of space debris we needed to destroy."

Kim says, "Well, I'm glad you did because I don't think we can move fast enough on our own to get through unharmed."

Yori then says, "Here they come!" and points as more rocks varying in size from soccer balls to cars came at them.

Kim turns hard while the others simply watched and held on tight as the ones that looked like they were going to get too close were blasted by the weapons that Shego had attached to the module but destroying them also caused the module to be rained with small rocks.

Kim prayed that none of those rocks got through to damage any of the controls or make them leak any precious air.

Jesse could see the danger being caused by the rain of rocks upon the module and with a look at his partners, he could see that they were also thinking along the same lines as he was.

Ron starts to glow with his mystical monkey force powers and turns a bright blue with his hair standing up as Cindy and Mindy wondered what their father was thinking. There was no one or nothing in the module that he could possibly be using his powers on.

Both girls were very surprised when he thrusts his arms forward at a good-sized chuck of rock heading straight at them and saw how his blue monkey power seemed to leap from outside the module only to strike it with surprising power as it caused it to cause the meteorite to glow brilliantly at first before it and then explode into brilliant blue, sparkling dust!

Yori says, "Very good Stoppable-san! You did it! You destroyed it!"

Both Cindy and Mindy along with Jesse looked at Yori in surprise as if trying to understand how she knew he could do that!

Cindy says, "H-how! How did father do that?" as she looks at her Sensei Yori.

Yori just smiles softly, "It is something that only one who has fully mastered Mystical Monkey Power can do. One will not need an connecting object in order to affect it. All one will need is the will and the proper focus. It is the same as how your father can summon the Lotus Blade to him anytime and anyplace he so desires as long as he remains true and pure in his heart."

Kim's smile is for Ron as she says, "Thanks Ron, I didn't think Shego was going to be able to get that one."

Shego says in a miffed way, "Maybe I should just stop shooting and let Ron take over with his mystical junk? Hmmm?"

Kim shakes her head just barely while keeping her eyes out for more rocks as she says, "No, we need everyone working together in order to get through this in one piece."

Shego blasts another rock before it gets to close as she says, "I hate it when you're right princess... Ok, lets get through this, I have some payback that I want to dish out to a certain villain."

Ron says, "You can count on me, Kim!" while he is still glowing and he sees another one coming from Kim's side so he fires off another blast of mystical monkey power that has the same effect as before.

Mindy shouts, "Cool one Father! Do it again!" She throws a fist up into the air and nearly punches the ceiling.

Ron smiles at the praise from his daughter and looks around for another threatening meteorite before blasting it with more of his Mystical Monkey Powers. He hears Mindy cheer again.

Cindy says to Yori, "Can we do that?" as she points at what her father is doing.

Yori nods, "Yes, I believe you both can but only when you have completely mastered your powers and gained the focus that he has achieved.

After a while, both Shego and Ron seem to get it so that they were covering each other's back as they blasted rock after rock. It seemed to get lighter as time went on and they seemed as if they would actually make it.

Just then the radar started to beep as if it was going to have a heart attack and Yori says, "What's going on? Is it another meteorite?"

Kim, Ron and Shego's eyes go very wide as they look at the radar before Ron says, "Yeah, just one..."

Yori says, "Well that doesn't sound so bad, just blast it then."

As soon as Yori said that, a dark shadow overcame the module causing her to immediately regret her words. She thinks, "I'm a ninja, I should know better than to tempt fate."

Every eye goes to the source of the shadow and they see a very large chunk of rock coming right at them.

Shego says, "Well, now we know where all the small rocks were coming from." She turns the blaster towards the thing that seemed to be the size of a space station before she says, "However I don't think there's enough power in my blaster to take care of something that big... any chance I can get some mystical help here?"

Ron nods and says, "I'll give it all I've got Shego!"

Kim says in a worried tone, "Ron, don't hurt yourself ok?"

Ron looks at Kim and thinks about what's at stake, more than just the lives in the module but the people on the planet below. He wasn't as good at science as Kim was but he had seen enough Hollywood movies to know that something that **big** was not a good thing. He nods and says, "I'll do my best KS" before he then puts on his serious face.

Both Cindy and Mindy glance at each other, knowing that whenever their father put on his serious face, it was not a time to be messing around.

Shego says, "Jesse, if there is anything you can do help us with that giant rock hurtling at us... Now would be a very good time to do it."

Jesse says, "I... I don't know what I can do. I don't exactly have control over my new abilities."

Shego says, "Well, now would be a very good time to learn, and quickly!" She shoots at the huge meteorite but all it does is create small chunks that break off the surface which she has to deal with by blasting them before they become a threat.

Ron closes his eyes and starts to yell as his power grows brighter than Cindy or Mindy had ever seen their father become before he thrusts his hands forward to create a huge blast of Mystical Monkey Power right at the meteorite!

Everyone holds their breath, hoping that Ron can save the day and the blast strikes the huge chunk of land, causing to actually _shudder_ under the incredible power that Ron was directing at it.

Ron groans as small sweatdrops start to form at his head, slowly increasing as Ron pushed hard... digging into all that he could to save everyone he held dear to him.

Even Kim had to turn and watch as Ron struggled, wondering if it was going to be too much for her husband, best friend and love.

Jesse saw the power of Ron and was in awe of it, he had never seen such intensity, such strength of will, or power of any kind being directed at anything before. He turns to look at his two best friends and could feel their eyes glued to their father with their hopes, their hearts directed at him as if that would help him succeed beyond imagination.

Jesse continues to look back and forth between the incredible blast of mystical power that continues to strike at the meteorite to the hopeful faces of Kim, Cindy, Mindy, Yori and even his mother seemed to be hoping for the impossible to happen... and then, that's when it happened.

Jesse started to glow in his rainbow style, slowly and softly at first so that no one saw it until Yori, who was the closest to him saw it out of the corner of her eye. His glow becomes brighter as he turns to Cindy and Mindy so he can say, "Cindy... Mindy... lets combine our powers and help your father."

The two of them look at him with their eyes growing wide in surprise at the way he looked and yet they weren't surprised as they could feel deep inside some kind of connection. No words were spoken, for none were needed as they nod and tap into their own Mystical Monkey Power and even though they had no idea how to do what their father was doing, they assumed the same pose as they'd watched their father do many times as he destroyed the smaller meteorites.

The rainbow glow seemed to spread over Cindy and Mindy without Jesse even having to touch them. The three of them seemed to all glow in sync with each other and considering that the rainbow was moving in an almost seemingly random way. Yori thought it could be only one thing, the tri-force that she had told them about long ago.

Ron was too focused on attacking the meteorite so he didn't know what was going on behind him even as the blue glow of the girls joined with his, and it gave him strength.

Kim glanced at the radar and could see that the huge meteorite was not moving towards the Earth, in fact it was showing that it was _backing up_!

The twin girls and Jesse all paused for the longest time in the same pose Ron had gotten into before he fired his blast. In the next moment that they would all remember for the rest of their lives, the three of them moved as one and with a rainbow-covered blue blast of Mystical Monkey Power, it leaped from the module and joined with the one from Ron to mix and swirl lively.

As the blast more than tripled in both size and intensity, those watching could have sworn that the blast took on the forms of not only the monkey that usually was the result of full power, but also the forms of Cindy, Mindy, Jesse and even Ron in there with fists drawn back and ready to deliver a powerful punch.

As the renewed blast reached the huge meteorite the forms seemed to draw back their arms with focus on their faces, the kind that Kim had when she knew she could not, and absolutely would _not_ fail at the task before her.

When the blast reached the huge meteorite, so did the forms with their fists and when it all connected the effect was blinding as a huge bright blast of blue light seemed to engulf the whole meteorite and if there could have been sound in space, everyone would have sworn that there was a loud and primal monkey sound akin to a powerful roar.

The intensity was so bright that everyone in the module had to stop and shield their eyes, lest they all went blind. Kim managed to press a button as she covered her eyes to lower a solar shield and therefore saving the sight of everyone within the module.

As the blue light faded, everyone turned to see if they had managed to do the impossible. Had they managed to destroy such a huge mass of land that threatened everyone in both the module and on Earth? With held breath, everyone waited to see as not even the radar was being of any use at the moment.

Slowly and surely, the blue light faded to reveal clear blackness and bright white stars with no sign of any debris at all!

The loud cheering that followed from that next moment was so loud that when the the voice of the astronauts started to come over the radio, it could be heard even though the "Send" button wasn't on. It wasn't until the cheering went down that anyone even noticed that the astronauts were trying to communicate with them!

A voice over the radio says, "Come in space module! This is Shiny Upperton Station!"

Ron says, "You know, only a rich idiot would have named the Upperton space station "Shiny"..."

The voice over the radio says, "I heard that! If it weren't for the fact that you just saved the planet from a giant meteorite, I'd be tempted to leave you there for that crack!" The sound of the guy getting hit on the arm followed immediately by silence.

Kim says into the radio, "Hello? This is Kim Stoppable, asking for permission to dock."

A new voice comes over the radio and he says, "Permission granted Kim Possible. Did you manage to get everyone else off the station before it fell?"

Kim answers into the radio, "Yes, everyone is here and safe."

The voice says, "I'm glad to hear that and when you dock I'd love to hear the story about how you managed to save the world. How on Earth did you make such a powerful beam?"

Kim smiles as she says, "Oh you know me, I do the impossible before breakfast."

The voice laughs for a moment before he says, "Considering the time it is over where you're orbiting, I would guess you're right."

The voice says, "Anyway, you guys are lucky... the astronauts from the Middleton Station made it over here and when I heard that Team Possible-Stoppable and Tri Stoppable were in danger I put this gal into overdrive to reach you."

The previous voice is heard in the background saying, "It is both of those teams? Damn! How'd they destroy a huge meteorite?"

The voice says, "Forgive me, I am Captain Kodak and the rude one is Lt. Max. I owe you all a great debt for rescuing the astronauts from that villain. The way they tell about it, she was a real nut job."

Mindy shouts loud enough to be heard, "Nut job nothing! She's evil! The things she did...!" before Kim says, "That's enough Mindy!" which silences the teen.

Kodak says, "I'm sure I'll hear all about it after we get you all safely on board. It should be any moment now. Do you confirm Kim?"

Kim says into the radio, "I can, we are a few seconds from docking right now."

The module makes a slight rocking sound as it docks and a slight hissing sound could be heard as air is pumped around the seal.

Mindy says, "All right! We're safe now! We are heroes! I can't wait to get down onto Earth and..." She pauses as she notices that the door had opened and armed men were standing at the hatch.

The man says, "I think your trip to Earth just got postponed."

Ron grumbles, "This is the last time I leave Earth... nothing ever goes right in orbit."

The man says, "Ok, are any of you Animal? Speak up!"

They all stop and blink before laughing erupts until the guard has had enough and says, "Enough! I want to know if she's on board!"

Cindy says, "Trust us when I say this... if she was here..." Mindy finishes by saying, "She would be in worse shape than the meteorite we just destroyed." The venom in their voices hang in the air for some time after they finish speaking.

A few tense moments pass before the guard says, "Darn, I was hoping to earn a promotion by putting her in the brig." He lowers his weapon before nodding to the others who all do the same.

The guard says, "I'm in Larry, second in charge of security around here. Sorry about the reception but we couldn't take a chance on such a dangerous villainess running around free on our station after what happened to Middleton's station."

Kim says, "That's ok, we normally capture the bad guys but this time she gave us the slip. Don't worry though, we'll capture her next time."

Larry smiles at Kim and says, "Given the reputation for both your teams, I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is probably the longest one I've written for this story so far at like 10 pages! Things sure got tense with the metorites didn't it? Whoo! Tri Power with Ron Power! I wouldn't want to mess with that would you? I bet I had you all going when the guards showed up at the opening didn't I:) What did you all think of the chapter? I didn't originally have it planned to be this long but hey... you know how it can be, sometimes a good chapter just writes itself to be as long as needed. All thoughts, ideas and suggestions welcomed.  



	21. Chapter 22: Welcome!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 22: Welcome!**

Original Song: Try Stopping Us

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

When your world is crumbling,

When you need help,

When it seems that the bad guys are winning,

Try Calling,

Try Beeping,

Try us, we are waiting to hear from you

Try Try Try Stopping us,

We are on the way,

Here to save the world,

Save your world,

Save you from the bad guys,

Save you from the freaks,

Try Try Try Stopping us,

We are on the way,

You can't stop us,

You can't beat us,

You can't block us,

We are Tri Stoppable!

**(In Space)**

The Captain says as he shakes her hand, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see that all of you are ok. I've been a fan of Team Possible-Stoppable especially Kim ever since the Diablo incident."

Kim smiles and says, "Oh, that was no big..."

Shego couldn't help but say, "It sure seemed like it to me at the time..."

Kim gives her a brief stare as if to say "Shut Up Shego" before taking a moment to wrap her arm around Ron's arm and pull him up close to her side. She smiles as she says, "Well, if it hadn't been for Drakken and Shego, I might not have realized something and taken the chance on my best friend to become my boyfriend."

She smiles bigger as she turns to look at Ron who gazes into her eyes and says, "And as I'm sure you know, it became the best thing ever for me. We became practically inseparable during our final year at High School."

Shego rolls her eyes and says, "And on your missions too. I remember, I was there when you two kicked our butts even more soundly than before."

Kim smiles bigger as she gazes lovingly into Ron's eyes before she says softly, "Yeah... our first mission up against you two after the Diablo incident."

Shego turns to Jesse and says, "Just don't start doing what they did if you start dating any of the Stoppable girls or you'll need your healing powers to deal with my punishment."

Jesse blinks and says, "Why? What did they do?" He was looking at his mother so he failed to see the red blushing faces on both Kim and Ron.

Kim says a bit louder than she meant, "Shelia! Don't you dare tell Jesse about that!"

She just smiles wickedly, much like the way she did when she was Shego against Kim in the old days before she says, "What? You don't want me to tell Jesse and your daughters about how after your missions you'd play passionate kissy-face with your boyfriend?"

With the blushing on Kim's face returning, Shego says, "I'll tell you this Princess... who knew you knew how to shove your tongue down into Stoppable's mouth that well at that age?" This causes Kim and Ron's face to go as red as Kim's hair, maybe even redder.

Cindy and Mindy were both blushing and being grossed out a little at the thought of their parents doing that after their missions. Neither girl would admit it either but they were also thinking about what it'd be like to kiss Jesse on the lips in much the say way that they imagined their mother in her teenage days kissing their father.

Jesse was stunned that his mother would say such things just so she could tease both Kim and him at the same time! He was blushing quite a bit as the thought of kissing _either_ girl had crossed his mind on a number of occasions but he wouldn't do anything like that to jeopardize his friendship with either or both girls, who he'd been friends with since Kindergarten.

Having had her fun she turns and looks to look at Jesse in a thoughtful way as she says, "I was impressed enough to start thinking about my future with Drakken. In its own twisted way, I have Kim to thank for you and your sister to be born Jesse." Now it was Shego's turn to blush softly as she recalled what it had taken to get Drakken to take her seriously after the moodulator incident.

Captain Kodak senses a moment to end this trip down memory lane, as interesting as it was and clears his throat before he says, "Well, as part of my appreciation for saving the astronauts and the world, I have prepared a good meal and assigned rooms for all of you to rest in until the Middleton Spaceport can arrange to send up a ride to get back to Earth."

Kim says, "Have there been any news on what happened to Animal? We know that she escaped in an escape pod."

He shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry. With so many pods launched at once, it was impossible to know which one she was in and while there is a search party going on Earth, it is going to be a safe bet that unless she ended up stranded in the ocean or something, she will have escaped by the time anyone reaches her pod."

He then claps his hands together and says, "So, which would everyone like? Food or rest first?"

Ron says, "I don't know about everyone else but I could go for some food. Does your cook need any help in the kitchen?"

He chuckles and says, "Your cooking skills are well known. If you wish to help out in the kitchen I doubt our cook would object at all."

Ron smiles and says, "Boo-yah! I'm off to the kitchen then!" He stops and says, "Any requests?"

Everyone quickly makes suggestions and then just before Ron can go to the kitchen, Kim pulls Ron over and whispers some to his ear which makes a "Ding!" sound go over his head and a smile on his face.

Ron says, "You got it Kim!" and then is lead off by Larry to where the kitchen is.

Shego narrows her eyes and crosses her arms as she says, "Kim... just what did you whisper to Ron?"

Kim just shrinks her shoulders while smiling as she says, "Oh nothing... just something for later."

Shego narrows her eyes and stares at her old-time rival for a few minutes before she says, "Fine, don't tell me. I think I have an idea anyway."

She then turns to Capt. Kodak and says, "Any chance that while Ron is cooking, I can make a call to Earth?"

Kodak nods and says, "Yes, in fact if anyone wants to contact someone on Earth the radio is at your call."

Shego just smiles and says, "Thanks, I want to check on how Drewby is doing and make sure he hasn't blown up anything... again."

Jesse groans at that as he remembers his father blowing up the house only once while she'd been gone on a trip to visit her family. He knew that it had been an accident and while neither parent knew, it was kinda his fault.

* * *

**Flashback**

Jesse's mother was off in Go City visiting one of her brothers who's wife had just had a child and if there was one thing she had found a weakness for was babies after Jesse was born. She just loved to see them.

So while it was just Jesse and his two friends Cindy and Mindy who'd come over to visit, his father was working in the lab on some big invention that was supposed to help the world. That and he needed the extra income to fund another project that he had been wanting to do.

Cindy and Mindy had decided play hide and seek that day with Jesse having to do the seeking. The only rule was "Stick to the house" as the last time they played hide and seek outside the house, Mindy had accidentally set off the security system.

So Jesse was walking through the house, which was still pretty big since was half lair/lab and half house. He was looking for some clue where they could be hiding and having no luck finding them.

Jesse says, "Either they got better at hiding or I'm getting worse..." in a low voice as he explores the ground floor of the house, making his way towards the lab section.

Jesse thinks, "The girls wouldn't go into the lab section to hide would they?" He thinks about the two of them and then imagines that Mindy would be the most likely one of the two with her natural curiosity and skill for getting into said trouble for it.

Jesse continues to walk quietly, hoping to sneak up on Mindy if she is in the lab while not realizing that the girls went upstairs to hide in one of the many bedrooms (which used to serve as a place for all the henchmen.)

Jesse hears some noise coming from the lab and thinks, "I got you now..." He continues to stealthily approach the sound, trying his best to copy what he'd seen his mother doing a few times whenever she was sneaking up on his father.

Meanwhile Drew Lipsky, otherwise known as Dr. Drakken in his old days was working in the lab with some volatile chemicals as he was trying to create a clone of someone Jesse would listen to with superpowers that could babysit Jesse and if needed, Cindy and Mindy as well since they were over so much that he was beginning to think of the girls as his own daughters.

Drew started to charge up things to create the new lifeform and just out of old habit, he started to laugh and while he was doing that. It was at that very moment Jesse leaped forward to grab at what he'd thought was Mindy's hiding form when it had really been the clothes he was going to dress the babysitter with that was laying quite stupidly on top of large button that would cause the device to malfunction. (Again, old habits... always place the biggest button to destroy your equip someplace stupid.)

Drew never saw it coming as one minute everything was just fine with the machine humming and the next it started to shake violently and make very wild, unhealthy noises for any machine to make.

Jesse sees the button as soon as he picks up the clothes that were covering it and when he saw it blinking its little red light to tell him it was activated. He gulps, "I'm soooooo in trouble!" and tosses the clothes back on top of the light, making it impossible to be seen once again before he scrambles out of the lab as fast as his young legs could carry him!

Drew had tried to stop the machine, not realizing that the self-destruct button had been activated while Jesse ran around as the whole building started to shudder. He shouts at the top of his lungs, "RUN! Game Over! The house is going to blow up!"

Fortunately when the building started to shake, they remembered their mother's warning about if the building ever started to act funny that they should leave it immediately. So when they heard Jesse shouting from the ground floor as they made their way down the stairs, they knew that for once, they were glad to listen to one of their mother's warnings about the place.

Drew eventually gave up and ran into an escape capsule which ejected him outside just in time as the lab and a quarter of the house blew up!

As the lab blew up, Mindy looks up at the big cloud with sparks lighting it up for a few moments and after it all ended she smiles and says, "Again! Can I see that again?"

Jesse and Cindy both turn to Mindy with jaws dropped and utterly speechless before Jesse shouts, "I just lost more than half my house and you want to see the explosion AGAIN?"

Cindy says, "There's nothing left to blow up even if he could do it again, Mindy!"

Jesse says, "Cindy! I can't believe you just said that!"

Just then Drew stumbles towards the kids out of the smoke and says, "Uhhh... Hi kids. Sorry about that. That was not supposed to happen!"

Cindy says, "What happened? Why did your house blow up?"

Drew goes a little pale and nervously says, "Um... Nothing... Yeah, that's right! It was just an accident! I wasn't trying to do something that Shelia told me not to do."

Jesse says, "Dad! Mom is going to know something is up when she comes home to see the house is wrecked!"

Drew nods and says, "Don't worry... I'll deal with your mother." He then turns to the girls and says, "Don't you two have a home? Preferably one that isn't wrecked to go to?"

Cindy picking up on that it was time for them to leave, she waves and says, "Uh, Bye Jesse! It was fun!" She tugs on Mindy's arm and whispers, "We gotta go! If mother finds out we were here when the place went boom, she'll never let us play with Jesse again!"

Mindy didn't want to lose Jesse as a friend so she nods and says, "Bye Dr. Drew! Bye Jesse!" and then the two of them take off quickly.

The house was still being rebuilt by some robots that Drew had pulled out of storage when she came home. The chaos that followed shortly after that lasted until the house was finished being rebuilt.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Sheila was sitting at the communications terminal with Drew on the screen. She felt relieved to see him after all the meteorite incident. She had been worried during the whole thing that she was not going to make it through to see him ever again. She had also been worried that one or two might get through and harm him in some way, or even worse... give him powers like what had happened to her family.

Drew says, "Are you ok? The meteorites were on the news and when I saw that you were in harm's way I can't tell you that I was panic-city!"

Shego is surprised that her husband had learned about it so quickly. She says, "How did you find out so quickly about the meteorites?"

Captain Kodak says, "I believe I'm the one responsible for that." He steps forward as he says, "I'm sorry, but I came to tell you that Chef Ron is done cooking and wanted to invite you to the meal."

Shego says, "What do you mean you're responsible?"

Captain Kodak says, "Well as you're aware you and your friends were on your way to us. We saw before you the approaching meteorites but were unable to warn you for some reason and we could just barely pick up anything you were sending us." He walks over and sits down next to Shego and looks back and forth between the two before he says, "I wanted to warn Earth of the meteorites so I patched a signal to Earth's news media. Imagine my surprise when I saw your spacecraft dodge and destroy the tiny meteors that were ahead of the big one."

Shego gets angry and says, "And you did nothing to help us? WHY?"

Captain Kodak says, "Please... even though we have rank aboard this ship this is still a research station just as the other one was. We had no weapons other than short range defense blasters for defending against small meteors."

Shego nods, "I knew that much already, that's where I got the blasters in the first place for our ship."

Drew says, "So you were just going to let them all go without doing anything?"

Captain Kodak shakes his head and says, "No. We were transmitting everything we witnessed, from the skillful piloting to the blasting of the small ones. We repeatedly tried to contact but with all the meteors in the way, it was causing too much interference. If it came to where one got through, then we would at least record their final moments as they fought heroically get through."

Drew shouts, "You were just going to let my wife and everyone else on board just...?" He is interrupted as Kodak says, "No sir! We were doing our very best to reach them. I had every short range weapon primed to start shooting the small meteorites and the engines were cranked to top speed but there is only so fast a space station this size can travel."

Drew crosses his arms unhappily but being a scientist also meant that he knew what Kodak was saying was also very true. So for once, he was at a loss to say anything.

Shego smiles as she sees that and says, "Captain Kodak, you may be very well the first person to ever make my husband at a loss for words. For that, thank you." she laughs as Drew shouts "Shego!" relapsing into his old habit of shouting at her whenever she got him upset.

Kodak just chuckles as he had been there before and says, "Well, that's why they made me Captain. I made the wrong person speechless so they sent me as far away as possible, which you have to admit can't be any further than space."

Shego laughs and says, "Tell me who and I'll be more than happy to fix that for you."

Drew says, "Shelia... what did we talk about...?" with a certain tone in his voice that Kodak realized he shouldn't take her up on that offer as it would just cause more trouble than even being shipped into space meant.

Kodak knew who Shego and Drew were given as he still remembered the Diablo incident. Since he was the same age as Shego, he was old enough to remember when they were villains and wise enough to know that he didn't want to invite any trouble, especially with the two of them.

He says, "Look Shelia, I'm not looking for any trouble or any favors for what I did. So don't worry about it. Just do me a favor and try to keep my station in one piece ok?" He smiles at her to show that he was joking around.

Shego grins and says, "I'll do my best... but no promises." until her husband says, "Will you do as he asks and keep his station in one piece? I'd like you to come back to me, preferably alive."

She turns and smiles at Drew before winking at him while she says, "Ok Drewby, I'll be a good girl... until I get home that is."

Drew grins and says, "I'll be sure to send our daughter over to a friend's for the night and Jesse can stay with Kim. I'm sure the twins won't mind."

Shego laughs and says, "Sweetening the deal huh? You know what I like." She then makes a kind of purring sound that makes Kodak think he shouldn't be watching this exchange so he starts to walk towards the exit and says loudly enough to be heard, "Um, don't forget that Ron did the cooking so I'd suggest getting the food while it is still available."

The last thing Kodak hears is Shego saying in an almost purring voice, "Food, Stoppable, gotcha! I'll be there shortly!" He closes the door and shakes his head as he thinks, "Not my business... but whoo! I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to last with her."

**(Meanwhile on Earth)**

Wade and Clarise were just glad to know that Kim and everyone had somehow survived the impossible once again somehow.

Clarise says, "I don't know how she did it but she escaped from a out-of-control space station, got through a meteorite shower and saved the Earth from a big meteorite... I tell you, its days like this that I'm glad she's on our side."

Wade leans back in his chair and laughs before he says, "I'd be lying if I told you that very same thought hadn't crossed my mind on more than one occasion."

Clarise says, "Well, given the impossible just happened more than once before our very eyes in such a short time, I'd say that we're in good hands and I'm very pleased to be part of the impossible."

Wade laughs and hugs his wife, "Me too... Me too..." He chuckles for a moment before he says, "C'mon, let's go see about how we can get our friends back. I'm sure Kim will want to see her babies after that experience." After a quick kiss she says, "I bet you're right... Lets not disappoint her then."

* * *

**AN:** Well given the lack of review and stuff from my last chapter I hope that you'll all like this one much better. I'm planning on a surprise for the next chapter, so let's see if I can work it in. Any guesses as to what Kim whispered in Ron's ear as to what she wanted from Ron? Or as to what Chef Ron will be serving everyone? Anyway, what did you all think of Shego in this chapter? She sure enjoyed embarassing Kim didn't she? lol! Poor Cindy, Mindy and Jesse! They got all embarassed too! Lol! What did all of you think about the flashback scene? Anyone want to guess how Wade and Clarise will be getting their friends down? As usual, all thoughts, ideas, dreams, wishes, question, compliments, etc are welcome so lay them on me:D  



	22. Chapter 23: Home Sweet Earth!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 23: Home Sweet Earth!**

Original Song: Try Stopping Us

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

**(On the space station Shiny)**

Mindy groans as she leans back in her chair and says, "Ooooh, I can't believe Father whipped up so much food... I feel so stuffed..."

Cindy looks at her sister and says, "Seeing as how you had like 3 helpings of everything on the table, I'm not surprised that you're feeling so full!"

Mindy looks at her sister and points at her belly, "Looks like you had extra helpings too Cindy!" which makes Cindy blush and squirm uncomfortably while looking around the room to see if anyone else noticed her belly.

Ron says, "Mindy you know better than to tease your sister, especially when you've got a bigger belly than she does."

Jesse chuckles softly which gets a glance from the twins that quickly stifles the rest of his chuckling but he keeps a small smile on his face.

Kodak leans back and burps before he says, "Sorry about that..." He then looks at Ron and says, "Your reputation doesn't do you justice! What would it take for me to hire you full time as my chef for the station?"

Kim grins and wraps her arms around Ron who was sitting next to her and says, "I'm sorry but Ron already has a lifetime commitment as the chef of his family."

Ron smiles in a not-so-apologetic way and says, "You heard the lady, I've got a prior commitment." He then grins as he looks at Kim and says, "Besides, the bonuses I get with cooking for her are too good to ever pull me away from cooking for her."

Kodak laughs and says, "I see... well, if you ever want to cook another meal for the station. I'd be more than happy to pay for the trip up here."

Mindy giggles and says, "Father's already been offered a lot to just become their cook by some pretty famous and powerful people."

Kodak takes another bite of the chocolate cake and enjoys the sweet taste of the dark chocolate as it melts on his tongue and the scent wafts up to his nostrils filing all his senses. He thinks, "If he wanted to, he could open up a cooking school and I'd wager the classes would fill up faster than a rocket takes off."

He takes one look at the kids and then says to Ron, "How do you do it? How do you keep your family from gaining so much weight? Does crimefighting keep you that much shape?"

Ron chuckles and says, "I wish, otherwise I could cook all the time. The truth of the matter is that I only cook once a week at best. The rest of the time, it is either take outs or one of the kids cooking."

Kodak grins and says, "I bet they're as good as you are Ron if they were taught by you."

Kim smiles and rubs her hand over Ron's chest before she says, "I wish, but Cindy and Mindy have gained more of my cooking skills than their father's. Not to say that they're bad but they aren't near his skill."

Kodak chuckles and says, "Kim, from what I've tasted of your husband's cooking. I'd say that not even 5 star chefs are near his cooking skill. He's part master chef and part artist with the way he cooks."

Ron says, "Well, there is one other among us who is almost as good as I am at cooking."

Cindy nods and says as she turns to look at Jesse, "That's right! Jesse is very good in the kitchen too! The birthday cake he made for us last year was so good that I cried when I ate it!"

Mindy nods and says, "I just about cried when there was no more too Cindy!"

Shego grins and says, "I've just about given up cooking at the house whenever he's around. He's as good a chef in any 4 or 5 star restaurant I have ever eaten at." She looks very proud at Jesse before she adds, "Both unfortunately and fortunately all the missions keep him out of the house most of the time."

Kodak says to Shego, "Why is that?"

Shego smiles playfully as she says, "Because if Jesse did all the cooking all the time, I'd have to work extra hard to work off all the weight and that'd leave me less time for other things with Drewby."

Jesse chuckles and says, "Mom, you know I could whip up some non-fattening foods so you wouldn't ever have to worry about that."

Shego laughs and says, "I know, but I'd still _feel_ heavy from all the food I'd scarf down because of how delicious it was."

Kim knew what Shego was talking about and that was one of the reasons that Ron was allowed to only cook once a week or on special occasions.

So from then on, the conversations drifted to other topics until everyone got sleepy. Some people decided to try to walk it off before going to their rooms to sleep it off.

Cindy wanders into the part of the station where there was a fantastic view of the stars on one side of the room and on the other was a breathtaking view of the Earth. It was a part of the station that been designed for relaxation so one could enjoy stargazing or planet-gazing.

Cindy spots a sleeping Jesse on one of the seats facing the Earth and she smiles as she thinks, "Figures, Jesse would find the most perfect spot to admire the Earth after what happened earlier." She thinks about how close they'd all come to losing their lives and the planet and how he'd always had an artistic, soulful touch to him. She supposed that was part of his charm and one of the things she loved most about him.

Cindy was far enough away that she could just stand and admire him from afar, wondering how Jesse felt about her. She wondered if he loved her like she loved him or was it something else?

She didn't sing too often even though her father told her that she had a singing voice as beautiful as her mother's. She didn't know if it was the view or everything that had happened or what but she felt a song coming on and so she starts to sing in a very soft voice so as not to wake Jesse.

_We sit here beneath the stars_

_Though I have no idea where you are_

_Staring up at the twinkling sky _

_Will we ourselves ever fly so high_

_We've been friends for quite some time _

_But there's still so much that you hide _

_I've opened up my door for you_

_You've tightened your locks and hid the key._

_Open the door! _

_Let me inside! _

_Can't you see there's no need to hide!_

_You're here for me_

_Let me be here for you _

_Don't leave me shut outside!_

_I come to you with my hopes and fears_

_You listen however strange they are _

_You're always there lend a hand_

_But never keen to take one back_

_Open the door!_

_Let me inside!_

_Can't you see there's no need to hide!_

_You're here for me_

_Let me be here for you_

_Don't leave me shut outside!_

_Just open the door and let me inside!_

_There's no lock that can keep me outside!_

_You're here for me but its not enough_

_I care too much to let your silence work!_

_Lying here beneath twinkling stars_

_I'm still wondering where you are_

_In the end we'll always be friends_

_But it's up to you whether we will fly_

Cindy tilts her head to the side and watches as the sun comes up from the corner of Earth and slowly fills the room with its light until it reaches Jesse. She watches as the windows adjust to keep the light from becoming too blinding yet it bathes him in its warm rays until it causes him to stir.

She turns and whispers, "I'll wait for you Jesse..." before she leaves the room just as Jesse wakes up and looks towards the door, barely catching a glimpse of her as she leaves.

There had been more than one entrance to the room and Cindy's song had not gone unheard even though Cindy had not noticed anyone else in the room.

Elsewhere in the station, Kim and Ron were sleeping in the assigned room all snuggled up close to each other with small smiles on their faces. The meal and the adventure itself had not been what tired them out, it had been what followed afterwards that truly had tuckered them out completely.

Mindy was in her room, laying on her back with her head tilted so that she could look out the window and see the stars. She thinks, "The stars look so peaceful. You'd never think that just a little while ago we were all fighting for our very lives among them.

She starts to get pretty sleepy but she still felt like singing and in a sleepy voice she sings,

_Would you call me if you need my love?_

_I can hear you no matter where you are_

_The agape that you give me_

_With all your strength, dive!_

_When we look at each other, and when we touch_

_Love is testing the two of us_

_All the way to the end of the world_

After that, she starts to fall asleep rather quickly all tuckered out from her father's incredible meal and adventure. She thinks about the one special guy she was crushing on back on Earth that not even her family or Jesse knew about even though she knew she really liked Jesse too but in a different way.

Mindy thinks, "I wonder...(Yawn) if he's thinking of me...(Yawn) even now..." before it all becomes too much for her and she falls asleep in which she has very dreams that make her very restless in which Animal and the Rat guy were trying to hurt Jesse again.

Yori was slowly wandering around and admiring the station as she really didn't get to see much of the other one before it had been destroyed. She thought to that the station was indeed very impressive as it not only hosted many research rooms but also places for the crew to relax or exercise. She had thought the gym area on the station itself showed much promise and knew that she'd be visiting there again after sleeping.

She walks down a corridor and spots Jesse's mother approaching down the corridor from the other direction. She gives her a friendly nod and stops when Shego says, "Hi, its Yori right?"

Yori nods and says, "Yes, is there anything I may do for you?"

Shego seems to stare at Yori as if thinking about something before she says, "That final blast that destroyed the meteorite... I've been thinking about it. Would you like to talk about it?"

Yori knew she was the best person aside from Ron to actually have any answers so she says, "I would like that, thank you."

Shego says, "Jesse enhanced the blast with that rainbow power of his but I'm not sure how he was able to tap into it. Do you have any ideas?"

Yori says, "I believe that he did it because of the twins. He didn't want to let them down. Motivation can be a powerful factor."

Shego gives her a look that told her, "I knew that!" before she says, "Believe me, I know all about motivation. What I wonder is, was that the tri force that you told my son long ago or something else?"

Yori suddenly understands and say, "No, that wasn't it. What we witnessed was merely the power of mystical monkeys that, combined with your son to enhance and strengthen it so that it could reach it without any fading over such a vast distance."

Shego seems to look at Yori for a few more moments, thinking about what she said before she says, "Did you see the mystical power? It looked like their human and monkey selves were attacking the big meteorite."

Yori nods before she says, "I did. I believe that all of them were pouring everything they had into one last, final attack. Even your son was helping in ways even now, I don't fully understand. Mystical monkey power has always been more than just being the monkey. It is about releasing the human part as well and using the human part to control and use the monkey part in harmony."

Shego looks curiously at Yori as she says, "In harmony, huh? Well, I don't really understand that mystical mumbo-jumbo but I'll accept that."

Yori looks at Shego, wondering what else she was thinking as she could tell that there was more on the woman's mind. She says, "Is there anything else that I may help you with? Is there anything else that is troubling you?"

Shego says, "I wish there was someplace on here that I could work out. I'm still a bit angry... about what Animal did to my son."

Yori says, "There is a very well equipped gym just down this corridor. If you would like I could show you."

Shego nods before she says, "I'd like that, thank you Yori."

Yori bows and says, "It is no trouble" before she turns back the way she came and starts to lead her to the station's gym that she'd seen.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I added a little fluff to this chapter and I hope you all liked it. Was anyone surprised that Cindy loved Jesse and sang a little song? I remembered the song from somewhere... oddly enough I think it was from a webpage. As for Mindy's brief song, I heard that one from an anime... I think it was from Ultramaiden UFO or something along that line as I don't recall the title too well. Any guesses as to who saw Cindy singing to Jesse while he slept? Was anyone surprised that Jesse could cook while CS/MS got their mother's skills? Lol! Anyone want to guess what else was on Shego's mind? Will the gym even survive Shego? Lol! 


	23. Chapter 24: New Awakenings!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 24: New Awakenings!**

Original Song: Try Stopping Us

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

**(On the space station Shiny)**

It was late the next day when everyone finally woke up and crawled out of bed. Even Kim and Ron took their time in getting out of bed before going to see about breakfast.

Kim sits down while Ron cooks up something in the kitchen for his beautiful and loving wife. She smiles as she watches him roll some eggs down along his arm before knocking them with his elbow just right so that they fly up into the air where he catches them deftly between two fingers.

Kim says, "You never cease to surprise me, my sexy pink sloth." Teasingly reminding him of the Animology fad that they had both gotten into as teens.

Ron chuckles and says, "Aren't you glad you stopped looking when you found out just how wrong it was to have a yellow trout as your soulmate?"

Kim laughs and says, "After finding out that it was Senior Senor Junior, how could I not?! Can you imagine if I'd gone out with him?"

Ron shakes his head before he says, "Please Kim, I don't want to lose my urge for breakfast before I even finish making it…"

Kim smiles and says, "Sorry hon, I'll be good."

Ron chuckles as he cooks the eggs on the stove, moving the spatula over it to keep it from burning. He says, "KP, you're **_all good_** if you know what I mean."

Kim blushes a little as she did indeed but manages to blush even more when Mindy comes in and says, "Mother's always been good at everything, that's why she's the best right?"

Ron blinks and then laughs which only deepens the blush on Kim's face. He sees the confusion on Mindy's face and says, "You're right Mindy, your mother is very good and that's why I married her. She's the perfect woman." He winks at Kim playfully even as Kim tries to calm down enough to get her blushing under control before Mindy walked around and saw her face.

Mindy was still a little sleepy so she just sits down and lays her head on the table before she says, "Is there any coffee?"

Ron chuckles as he says, "It is brewing as we speak. Do you want some eggs for breakfast too?"

Mindy yawns and says, "Yes please and thank you"

Kodak walks in and chuckles, "About time everyone woke up. I was beginning to think I wouldn't see any of you until suppertime."

Mindy doesn't even lift her head up to yawn before she says, "Saving the world is tiring work… you try to do what we did yesterday and see how you feel."

Kodak raises his hands up as a sign of surrender and says as he laughs, "Ok! Point taken! Still, I was going to wake you guys up around now because your ride's here and a little surprise."

Kim says, "Surprise? What kind of surprise?" She looks at Kodak, wondering if she was going to like the surprise or not.

Kodak grins and says, "Go ahead and finish breakfast first, I wouldn't want anything your husband cooks to go to waste. The surprise can wait a little longer while your ride back home finishes its return checklist."

Ron chuckles and says, "It isn't anything special, just some scrambled eggs and stuff. I only cook like I did last night as part of a celebration."

Kodak smiles as he says, "Next time you cook like that for celebrating something, I hope you'll remember to invite me. I could use another fantastic meal like that."

Ron smiles and looks at Kim before he says, "I'll keep it in mind…" He walks over to Kim and Mindy, placing the plates down in front of them with graceful skill before returning with his own plate to sit next to Kim.

Kodak says, "Well, I'll leave you to be."

Kim says, "Wait, could you please wake up the others too? I'd feel better if everyone had breakfast too."

Kodak says, "Well, I think I saw Shego and Cindy sparring in the gym not too long ago and that Japanese woman, I forget her name was with them."

Mindy softly whines, "No fair… Cindy didn't eat as much so she got up before me and now it looks like she got to work off the weight…"

Kim says, "Now Mindy, you know your father doesn't make heavy foods so you should be ok for one night no matter how many helpings you had. Besides, if you finish your breakfast I don't see any reason why you can't just go join them."

Mindy nods before she says, "Yeah… I could use the exercise to wake up…"

Kodak says, "Well, if that's all. I guess I'll drop by the gym and tell them to expect you Mindy."

Mindy nods and says, "Thank you Kodak"

Kodak says, "Not a problem Mindy, enjoy your breakfast now." He turns and walks out, leaving the three to finish eating which they all do in no time.

**(On Earth)**

Animal growls in a way that was very much like an animal's way before she says, "I can't believe it! They stopped me and yet if they hadn't they couldn't have saved the world from destruction!"

Animal paces as she says, "I hate those brats and their parents! I have to come up with a way to ensure they can't stop my plans next time!" She turns to look at Water Rat and says, "And you! You failed as well! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Water Rat says, "They surprised me. I was not prepared to the level of power that **_boy_** had or for Team Possible-Stoppable to show up when they did!" He spat the 'boy' part with such venom that Animal had no doubt that he try his hardest to eliminate Jesse the next time he ran into him.

Animal nods and says, "Still, our world domination plans haven't changed. They just need to be reworked to make sure they include the involvement of both teams next time. I am certain that the next time we move to strike, we **will** be victorious!"

Water Rat says, "It was hard to deal with just one team by ourselves, what do you suggest we do now that both teams are involved?"

Animal grins and says, "Easy… we get more help."

Water Rat looks skeptically at her as he says, "And just where do you expect to find this new help that is capable of holding their own against either team?"

Animal walks over to a table where she picks up the mail and then says, "Here… look at this!" She hands him a magazine that was titled, "World Wide Evil People" before she says, "Go to the back and you'll see a listing of fools offering their services to anyone willing to pay for them."

Water Rat starts to flip to the back as he says, "Do you really think we can find anyone in here to stop them?"

Animal shakes her head, "No, not really but then we don't need them be stopped. Just slowed down long enough for our plans to take over the world to succeed. So all we really need is to find people that will serve as roadblocks for the teams."

Water Rat grins as he reads a certain headline, "Oh, I think I've found just the right team to help us…" Animal is curious so she walks around to look down at the magazine and says, "What team? Where?"

Water Rat points at the ad he had spotted, letting her read it before watching her face break out into a slow and very wickedly evil smile. He says, "What do you think? Perfect for our needs or what?"

Animal nods and says, "Very perfect!" She quickly kisses his cheek, surprising Water Rat and says, "Now all we need to do is contact them and we can begin our plans to rule the world!"

As Animal laughs long and loudly in an evil way, Water Rat brings his hand up to rub the cheek he'd been kissed on before he thinks, "I will rule the world and give birth to a more powerful, evil legacy than ever existed! The world will be in chaos forever when I'm done!"

Water Rat brushes off his damp fingers onto his pants leg while he wonders about keeping Animal around after they succeed. In the short time he'd known her, he had been surprised by her evilness which he had to admit almost rivaled his own and she was smart enough to come up with some pretty good plans. Plus she was quite attractive for someone who didn't have the kind of mystical power he craved.

Water Rat then grins as he gets a way wicked idea on how to still achieve his legacy goal and thinks, "Yes… this is perfect! This plan will serve me two-fold! I'll get my mystical child and I'll be rid of Team Tri Stoppable once and for all!" He begins to laugh evilly, joining Animal along with hers, causing a great amount of unrest in the animals around them.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you're all enjoying this chapter. What did you think of the playful talk between Kim and Ron? Did you like the way Kim was embarrassed by Mindy's misunderstanding of what they were talking about? What do you think Kodak's surprise will be? What do you think of Animal and King Water Rat's conversation? What kind of trouble will this new team cause for Team Possible-Stoppable and Team Tri Stoppable? Any guesses as to what the new evil plan is that is brewing in his head? How does it spell doom for Tri Stoppable? Well everyone, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, new laptop computer buying suggestions, magic spells, names for the new team members(either gender), and more are always welcome by all of you!


	24. Chapter 25: Tx2 Surprise!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 25: Tx2 Surprise!**

Original Song: Try Stopping Us

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(On the space station Shiny)**_

Kim and Ron walk in the Gym ahead of Mindy to see Shelia (aka Shego) sparring with each other, not using their powers in the least.

Mindy walks in and says, "All right Cindy!" which causes Cindy to become distracted for a moment and in that moment Shego grabs Cindy before she flips her down a bit hard onto the mat.

Cindy groans and says, "Thanks Mindy… that was helpful."

Mindy winces as she says, "Oops, sorry sis!"

Yori says, "Ok, enough practice for now."

Cindy gets up and says, "Thanks for sparring with me. You're still the best fighter I've ever met aside from my mother."

Shego grins and says, "Thanks Cindy, always nice to be appreciated."

Mindy looks around and says, "Has anyone seen Jesse?"

Cindy shakes her head, "No, I haven't seen him. I woke up early and ran into the two of them walking towards the gym."

Shego says, "I haven't seen him since I went to bed. When I woke up, I just assumed that he was still in bed because of the kind of day he had yesterday."

Kim says, "I know that Ron and I haven't seen him either. Do you suppose he could still be in bed?"

Shego looks uncertain as she says, "I don't think so… He usually doesn't sleep in all that much, he's more of an early riser like I am."

Cindy and Mindy say in stereo, "Then where's Jesse?" as they both looked pretty worried about where he could be. They both wondered if Animal or Rat had managed one final trick in which to get a hold of Jesse in the end.

Yori can see all the worry on their faces before she says, "Perhaps we should go look for him? All of us?"

Shego says, "Good idea! Let's all split up and start looking for him. He still has to be on the station because there's been no ships that left since then!"

No one wanted to even entertain the idea of the only place that Jesse could be if he wasn't on the station anymore because that would have meant that Jesse wasn't… no, it was too horrific of a thought to entertain.

Kim says, "Everyone split into teams of three and we'll each take a different direction. Use the Kimmunicator or the ship's com to alert the others once he's found!" Ron pulls out his communicator from his pocket and says, "Here Yori, catch!"

As Yori catches it, Ron says, "Use this to communicate with us."

Cindy and Mindy say in stereo, "We're going with you!"

Ron says, "No! Kim, Shelia and I will all go up and you three work your way downward. We will communicate with the three of you if we find anything."

Cindy says, "But Father…" before Kim says, "Ron's right and if something has happened to Jesse, then every moment we waste here jeopardizes things!"

Cindy says, "You're right. Let's go!"

The two pairs rush off in their directions, each carefully yet quickly searching the station, room by room by room.

Shego says, "I do hope we can find my Jesse unharmed… because if he's ok, I'm going to smack him one for worrying all of us!"

Kim rolls her eyes before she says, "I'm sure that Jesse's ok. He took on King Rat guy before right?"

Ron says, "Yeah, and our ride is waiting to take us all home. I don't want to miss our ticket home."

Kim stops and says, "Wait a minute Ron! I think you may be onto something!"

Shego says, "Wait a second… what ride? You mean a ship has docked with the station?"

Kim says, "Yes, Kodak came and told us that a ship arrived from Earth to take us home. Didn't Kodak stop by?"

Shego nods, "Yeah, he came by but only long enough to tell us that you'd be dropping by the gym in a little while." She frowns before she says, "I guess he figured you guys would tell us the news."

Shego says, "I bet that Jesse went to the ship to greet the crew! Argh! Get on the horn and tell the others to meet us there!"

Ron looks at the map on the wall and says, "Hey, we're close to the command center!"

Shego yells at Ron, "So what? We need to get to the ship to see if Jesse is there!"

Ron says, "I just mean that the captain should know if Jesse met up with the ship and where the crew is."

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "That's brilliant Ron! I'm proud of you!"

Ron smiles back and says, "Why thank you! I do have my moments…"

Shego says, "I guess you're right. Let's go to the command room. Which way is it Ron?"

Ron points down the corridor and says, "That way! Follow me!" before he starts to run off in the direction.

_**(Meanwhile on the opposite side of the station) **_

Yori says, "Jesse is very important to you both isn't he?"

Cindy and Mindy pause to look at each other before looking at Yori and blushing.

Cindy says, "W-W-Why do you say that? I mean he's our best friend since Kindergarten!"

Mindy nods as she says, "Yeah, there isn't anything we wouldn't do for him!"

Yori says, "Is that the only reason? Because he's a childhood friend?"

Cindy gulps a little nervously and says, "Um, yeah… I mean why wouldn't that be enough? I sup-suppose that because he's also my best friend is another good reason."

Mindy nods and says, "I agree. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Jesse. I've known him for so long, it seems like he would always be part of my life."

Yori says, "You both have strong feelings for him don't you? But…"

Mindy says, "But what? Do you know something? You've got to tell us!"

Cindy says, "What do you know about Jesse? Do you know where he is?"

Yori shakes her head as she says, "No, I don't but I do remember hearing someone sing last night…"

Both Cindy and Mindy look at Yori as they wondered when suddenly the communicator that Yori was carrying goes off.

Yori smiles softly as she pulls it out and says, "Saved by the bell…" She presses a button as she looks down, missing the relieved expression on both of the girl's faces.

Kim's face appears on screen as she says, "Hey everyone!"

Yori presses a button, which creates a hologram of Kim's head in the air. She smiles softly and says, "Your daughters and I are doing fine. We have not found any intruders or any sign of Jesse yet."

Kim says, "We met up with Kodak in Command and he told us that we should all meet at the docking station. That's where we should find Jesse."

Yori smiles bigger and says, "I am relieved to hear that Jesse is all right. But if I may ask, why the docking station?"

Mindy says, "That's right! I totally forgot to mention that Kodak came to us and mentioned that a ship has arrived to take us home!"

Cindy says, "You could have mentioned that sooner Mindy! It could have saved us a lot of trouble searching for Jesse!"

Kim says, "Calm down Cindy, even Ron and I forgot so don't go blaming her."

Cindy sighs and says, "Yes Mother…" She knew that getting angry wasn't helping the situation so she let it go, besides she was happy that they'd found Jesse.

Yori says, "Where is the docking station?"

Kim says, "Where are you at? What level?"

Cindy spots the sign on the wall and says, "Mother, we are at Level C-4A"

Kim turns her head to look at someone who wasn't within the Kimmunicator's immediate view before she turns around and says, "Ok, according to Kodak you three are actually pretty close to the docking station. Just go to Level C-8A and you'll be there."

Cindy says, "Well be there!"

Kodak steps into the range and says, "Don't do anything rash, just wait for us to get there ok? I think his mother wants a word with him and I don't think you want to cross her on this point."

Yori bows slightly before she says, "Very well, we shall wait for your arrival at the docking station."

Kim says, "See you guys soon! Kim out!" before the connection is closed.

Mindy says, "Come on, let's go! I want to see Jesse!" She turns and starts to run towards the docking station with Cindy shouting, "Hey, wait up for me! I want to see him too you know!"

Yori follows the two as she thinks, "I wonder which one of them it was that was singing to him? Judging from their reactions, they both did some singing but without the other knowing it. Whoever it was that did the singing to Jesse did it with so much love that it makes me wonder… Is she waiting for Jesse to wake up and ask her out like Kim was waiting for Ron? So many questions unanswered."

The run is a quick one and it becomes quickly obvious as to which docking port had a newly arrived ship since it could be seen through the windows and the airlock light was green, indicating that there was air between the station and the ship.

Mindy looks around, expecting to see Jesse but no one was there so she crosses her arms and puts on her 'Darn! I thought he'd be here' pouting face.

Cindy and Yori look around before quickly seeing why Mindy was pouting. Cindy says, "Where's Jesse, Mindy?"

Mindy says poutingly, "I don't know!"

Yori says, "Perhaps he is on the ship? In which case, we should wait for your parents before we do anything."

Mindy and Cindy both turn to look at the ship, before Cindy walks over to the airlock and says, "I wonder why Jesse's on the ship?" before Mindy walks up and says, "And why do we have to wait?"

Yori says, "Because Kodak asked you to wait and so did his mother."

Now the twins couldn't have cared at that moment about Kodak's wishes but neither of them wanted to be the one to face the wrath of Jesse's mother so in perfect sync they heavily sigh, cross their arms and lean against the wall by the airlock.

Yori couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight when they did that as she thinks, "Such harmony, I wonder how anyone can tell them apart at times."

A few minutes later, Kodak comes in with Kim, Ron, and Jesse's mother the last of which she looked terribly happy if her glowing hands were any indication.

Shego says, "Where's Jesse?" as she quickly looks around and spots the twins.

Mindy says, "Jesse is…" with Cindy finishing as she says, "In the ship." Even as they both point at the ship behind them with their thumbs at the same time.

Kim thinks, "Sometimes they remind me of my brothers a _little_ too much!" as she remembers how Jim and Tim would sometimes do that when they were upset.

Shego says, "Well, I'm going to go see him!" She begins to storm towards the airlock before Kim slips in front of her, "Wait! We need to see if the airlock is ready or you could blow us all into space!"

Shego grumbles and nods before Kodak says, "It is ok, the airlock's been cycled already. In fact, it looks like they know we're here because they're coming out."

As Kodak points at the ship through the airlock every head turns to see the doors on the ship opening and out comes Jesse followed by two astronauts with their helmets on and the sunvisor down so you couldn't see their faces.

Jesse and the two astronauts quickly pass through the short airlock between the ship and the station before Jesse is suddenly hugged from both sides by Mindy and Cindy!

Cindy says, "Jesse! When you disappeared…" Mindy says, "We were so worried about you!" Cindy says, "So please don't ever…" Mindy says, "Disappear on us like that!"

Shego sighs as her hands go out and she thinks, "I can't do anything now… that is just too cute."

Kim says, "Girls! Girls! Back up and let Jesse breath! And let the astronauts get by, they still haven't fully come out of the airlock!"

Ron says to Kim, "It is ok Kim, they're just happy to see him."

Kim smiles a little at Ron, "Yeah, I know Ron…"

The twins drag Jesse to the side as he says in a joking tone, "Hey, you two should know that you can't get rid of me that easily by now."

Kim says to the astronauts, "Sorry about that. Thanks for coming to pick us up."

The two astronauts turn to look at each other briefly before they nod at each other, and then turn back towards Kim.

The left astronaut says, "No need to thank us…" with the right then following suit as he says, "after all what kind of brothers would we be?" with the left finishing as he says, "If we allowed our big sister to get stuck in space?"

Kim's eyes nearly pop out of their socket as she sees her younger brothers, Jim and Tim as they grin at her from their astronaut suits before Jim says, "Hey Kim, long time…" with Tim grinning more as he says, "no see, how's it hanging?"

Kim shouts in her surprise, "The Tweebs!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry to get out so late but I've had a busy day. Can you all guess what the Tx2 Surprise stands for now? Tweebs times 2 Surprise! Jim and Tim along with Cindy and Mindy! Lol! Yeah, I know... lame. So what did you think of Shego sparring with Cindy? What did you think of the mad rush to find Jesse? Lack of communication will get you everytime. What did you think of Yori and her teasing of the twins? What did you think of Yori's thoughts and unanswered questions? Did you like the twin hugging Jesse got? (Why can't beautiful twins ever give ME a hug like that? sigh) Did anyone see the arrival of Jim and Tim at the end? As much as Jim and Tim were into building rockets when they were younger, it makes sense that they'd have something handy on hand to come pick up their sister and the others with. Anyone care to guess what'll happen next?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, nicknames for CS/MS from T/J, name suggestions for their ride home(If name is picked, I will give credit to you.), web address to a good translator for typed sentences, Inca names, and more are always welcome!


	25. Chap26: It ain't exactly rocket science!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 26: It ain't exactly rocket science!**

Original Song: Try Stopping Us

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(On the space station Shiny)**_

Kim says, "Tweebs! What are you two doing here?"

Jim says, "Now big sis, is that any…" Tim says, "Way to greet your brothers…" Jim says, "Who came all this way to give you a ride?"

Kodak turns to Kim and says, "Do they always talk like that? It is really disconcerting."

Kim nods as she says, "Yes they do. They've done it ever since they were kids." She then steps past him and says, "Jim! Tim! How did you two know to even come here?"

The twins look at each other with obvious confusion on their faces before Jim says, "Haven't you heard?"

Kim crosses her arms and says, "Heard what?"

Tim says, "How the whole world knows that you saved it?" Jim says, "From the rock…" Tim says, "That was spelling certain doom…" Jim says, "for the world and…" Tim says, "how the two teams saved everybody?"

Kim blinks and says, "What are you two talking about?"

Kodak says, "Oh, that's right Kim… I didn't get around to telling you did I?"

Kim says, "Tell me what? Will someone just _please_ tell me what the tweebs are talking about?"

Kodak says, "Well, as I explained to Shelia and her husband in the communications room earlier. I had alerted the Earth about the meteorites and broadcast your heroic efforts within the meteor storm."

Kim says, "You knew about this?"

Shego nods and says, "Yeah, but I assumed that he would tell the rest of you as well after he left."

Kim sarcastically says, "Well apparently he didn't!"

Shego growls softly, "How was I supposed to know what he did or didn't tell you?"

Kodak steps between the two with hands raised and says, "Ladies! Calm down!" He looks at Kim and says, "She's right, I should have told you after leaving but it slipped my mind." He then looks at Shego and says, "You could have brought up the topic and asked what the others thought about it but…" He pauses as he sees her hands ignite in their fiery plasma way before he quickly adds, "it wasn't your responsibility so I take the full blame." He relaxes as she puts out her hands and seems to be satisfied with his answer.

Ron says, "Now that, that's all settled. How about we all go home? I'm sure Kodak doesn't want us to keep using up all his air." He briefly laughs at the last part even though no one else joined him except Mindy.

Kodak chuckles and says, "Don't worry, we've got some really advanced air recyclers."

Jim says, "We know…" Tim says, "Because we invented them!"

Ron smiles and says, "Really? You two never cease to surprise me!"

Kim jabs Ron for a second and says, "Ron, they put the same thing in the Sloth car with the aquatic mode."

Ron rubs the spot she had jabbed him before he says, "Oh! Heh, sorry Kim… I guess I forgot."

Kim pulls him closer, feeling bad now that she'd jabbed him and kisses his cheek before she says, "That's ok Ron."

Cindy looks at Jesse for a second as she thinks, "Jesse, I wish I could kiss you like that…" before looking away and says, "Uncle Jim? Uncle Tim? Are you sure the rocket will be able to hold all of us?"

The older twins turn towards Cindy and look at her with a puzzling look before Jim says, "Of course Cindy! Our Rocket…" Tim says, "was specially made with the family in mind."

Ron rubs his hands together and says, "Well, I'm convinced. So, how fast does she go?"

Jim opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by Kim as she says, "Ron, this is the tweebs we're talking about. I'm sure that it goes very fast but I want to go home. I miss my babies!"

Until that very moment, everyone had gotten so caught up in stopping the villains from destroying Team Tri Stoppable and taking over the planet Earth, that they'd all forgotten about the children left behind. The silence that followed could have filled the space between Earth and the Moon.

Cindy says, "Oh, I'm sorry Mother…" Mindy says, "we had totally forgotten…" Cindy says, "about our siblings on Earth… " before they say in perfect sync, "Can you ever forgive us?" with even Jesse somehow joining in at the same time.

Kim was used to twin stereo, but Jesse and her daughters in 3D? That was a bit of a shock for her. She didn't know quite how to answer as a part of her mind wonders about the implications of Jesse being in such sync with her two daughters.

Ron stepped in to save his wife and says, "Now, now… there is nothing to forgive girls, and Jesse. All of have been running from one moment to the next or for our lives, so it is perfectly understandable to forget." He looks at Kim and sees the look of surprise on Kim's face switch over to a look he knew that would get him trouble of the good kind later on.

Mindy says, "But Father…" until Kim steps forward and says, "No, he is right. We've all been so busy running that even I forgot about the others on Earth for a little while. It wasn't until we almost lost Sheila that I was reminded with a cold slap to the face just how important family is."

Kim wraps her arms around Ron and says, "I couldn't say anything because that would have just distracted all of you and besides… when was there ever any time?" She smiles as she lets her eyes go over the ones precious to her in the very room. She even remembers parts of their past for a moment as her eyes went over the tweebs, her twin daughters, Yori, Jesse, and even the one who once was her enemy, Shego.

Kim nods as she continues to smile, "Don't get me wrong, as much as I worried about my children back on Earth. I still had to take of the family and dear friends or I'd never be able to look into their eyes and tell them I had truly done everything possible to bring everyone back home safely. I am glad I choose to come, and thank you all for helping me as well."

The green skinned woman, who in a former life was once known as Shego, the toughest and most evil woman of her time walks up to Kim and says, "Thanks Princess, glad I can still have an impact on you after all these years." She then makes a dodge and throws a fake punch, getting Kim to react right away before Kim can realize that Shego was just playing.

She says, "Thanks Kim, I mean it…" and then she turns and walks over to where Jesse and the twin girls are before she says, "I feel like we're all family here too." And stretches her arms out to encompass both girls and Jesse.

Jesse looks with puzzlement at his mother and Kim Stoppable as he tries to figure out what is going on and why they were both smiling. His mother didn't smile all that often in public so it was a bit creepy and unnerving to see her doing it right then. He could see that his two best friends were a little weirded out as well but he felt even more uncomfortable as they tried to scoot towards him, causing him to feel… pressured in ways he didn't think he should be thinking of his best friends without wanting to be killed.

Yori says, "Shall we go home my friends? I still have a secret ninja school to get back to and the two villains are still out there on Earth. Who knows what they may be planning?"

A pair of flaming hands that suddenly erupt cause Cindy and Mindy to press that much closer to Jesse, causing him to close his eyes as he thinks, "Best friends… best friends… best friends… I want to live… I want to live…" before his mother steps back and jumps over their heads to land in front of Yori.

Shego says, "A ninja school like yours must have lots of resources. Do you think you could help me find that Rat guy? He and I have some unfinished business…"

Jesse did _not_ like the way his mother said that just right then but then realizes that the twins were still huddled up against him with their eyes closed. He says, "Um… CS? MS? My mother's not here… could I get some personal space?"

Mindy opens her eyes and gasps before she leaps back and says, "Sorry Jesse!" before she thinks, "I hope he doesn't find out about this! He would get so jealous!" Still, she had to admit that it felt really good to be so close to him, like it was one of the most natural things in the world.

Cindy opens her eyes and sees her twin jump back but she wasn't as eager to just jump away from Jesse. She knew she couldn't stay where she was so she compromises by stepping back but staying close but nothing could keep her from blushing bright red.

Cindy says as she tries to look at him, "Sorry Jesse, I…" before Jesse raises a hand and says, "Don't worry about it CS, I know it wasn't intentional. We're all best friends after all, right?"

Cindy thinks, "It was unintentional at first, but… Oh how, I wish I could tell you that I love you Jesse." She says, "Yeah, we're best friends…" She smiles in hopes to convince him that it was all totally innocent and is half-relieved when he seems to accept it and half-sad that he didn't see that she had enjoyed being so close to him.

Jim says, "C'mon everybody!" Tim says, "Wait until you see what…" Jim says, "The Shego-nader Mark I can do!"

Shego stops and says, "Wait! Back up! You named it after me?"

Tim smiles and nods, "Sure! You've been a part of our… " Jim says, "family's life for like forever and…" Jim says, "We wanted a tough name for our ship." Tim says, "So aside from the Kim-nader we already have. Yours was …" Jim says, "The next tough name we could think of!"

Shego walks over to the two guys that from all the horror stories she'd heard from Kim when they bonded during their pregnancies. She had to admit that this was perhaps the sweetest thing she could ever imagine them doing.

Shego puts out her flaming hands and grips them both in a hug before she says, "Thanks guys! That's probably one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done without asking me!" She steps back and playfully punches them both just hard enough to feel in the flight suits, "Just don't do it again or let my husband find out. He might get jealous and do something stupid."

Both Jim and Tim were well aware of Drew's ability to overreact to some things so they just both nod in agreement.

Shego turns to Jesse and says, "Don't go telling your father about this either young man!"

Jesse says, "Don't you worry! I know better than to mention something like this to him Mom!"

Shego grins and says, "Smart boy I've raised…" before she turns back to the Kim's younger brothers and says, "Now I want to hear all about what the ship can do and why you wanted a tough name of it as we head back home."

They both light up and say in stereo, "Sure! Wait until you hear what she's got!"

Kim grabs her husband while shaking her head before Ron says, "What is it KS?" She just smiles a little and says, "I feel sorry for her. The tweebs are going to talk her ear off about the rocket."

Ron chuckles and says, "Somehow, I think she won't mind. She is pretty smart, ya'know."

Kim softly chuckles as she smiles, "Yeah, I think you're right…" before the two of them head towards the rocket with Jim and Tim explaining some of the features that the rocket had in their usual twin speak which she somehow was keeping up with.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote this after my frustration with Dish Network somehow showing the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets movie IN PLACE OF the Kim Possible "Big Brother" episode. I was SO tempted to have Shego go violent but decided not to go that route. Perhaps I'll vent it in the next chapter. Now for the questions… 

Did you like the scene where Kodak wisely chose to take all the blame? Did I surprise any of you with Kim admitting that she wanted to home and check on the rest of the family? Did you like the way Jesse, Cindy and Mindy all spoke in stereo? I got the idea for that from the time Kim said "Boys! They're all tweebs!" which made me think of how even a non-related person could share the same kind of thought as twins. Did I surprise you with the rocket being named after Shego? Did you like the part where Jesse was being squished by his two best friends and his funny thoughts because of it?

What do you think will happen when they arrive back on Earth? The villains on Earth just may have a surprise for our two families and thus the action will most likely pick up once again! Twists and turns people! If you think you know what will happen next, just you wait! **Grin!**


	26. Chapter 27: Welcome Home?

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well, by this chapter I thought Tri Stoppable deserved a theme song but I didn't know what to write until I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D

**Chapter 27: Welcome Home?**

Original Song: Try Stopping Us

By Aero Tendo (aka me)

_When your world is crumbling,_

_When you need help,_

_When it seems that the bad guys are winning,_

_Try Calling,_

_Try Beeping,_

_Try us, we are waiting to hear from you_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_Here to save the world,_

_Save your world,_

_Save you from the bad guys,_

_Save you from the freaks,_

_Try Try Try Stopping us,_

_We are on the way,_

_You can't stop us,_

_You can't beat us,_

_You can't block us,_

_We are Tri Stoppable!_

_**(In the Shego-Nader Mark I)**_

Kim and Ron were sitting in one of the group seats in the rocket. She had her head resting upon him while he hand his arm around her to hold her close. The two of them had their eyes closed to get a little rest before they did the re-entry thing, which looked like it might be some time as Jim and Tim explained the various functions of the craft to Jesse's mother.

Jesse was sitting with his two best friends in a seat just in front of Kim and Ron so that they wouldn't have to see the mushy scene.

Yori was sitting in her own seat as she sat by a window, gazing out at the stars and the Earth that rotated below them in all its majestic glory.

Yori thinks, "I've never been to space before and it is so beautiful, so peaceful up here. I know now what peaceful place I shall visit when I meditate next." She continues to gaze out at the heavens, partially listening to the twins talk but after a while she found it hard to keep up with the way they bounced back and forth. She had to wonder if the woman was really getting all of what they were talking about of if she was just humoring them.

Shego says, "So you've got an improved grappling ray gun with twice the power and range as before?"

This surprises Yori and she thinks with a slight shaking of the head, "I guess she really is listening. No wonder she was Kim's equal, they have many skills they share."

Yori tunes out the answer as it was mostly techno talk that was above her head and she didn't consider herself by any means one who didn't understand technology. She was quite talented herself with being able to pilot any craft as well as being able to build and rebuild most technology to where she would be able turn it into a craft/vehicle or communications. Both were handy skills for a ninja in the modern world but when the twins started to talk about cutting-edge science, she had to admit that she was sorely lacking any skills there. It was difficult enough to find the time to run and train people at the secret ninja school while also having to deal with the influential people that it kept to keep such a place a secret and pay for its operation.

A brief twinkle of light caught her eye in the window that seemed to be just on the same level of horizon as they were. She thinks, "It was probably a satellite. There are hundreds, if not thousands up in orbit. Even the ninja school had its satellites to keep an eye on things in orbit.

Jesse says, "CS, MS? I was wondering something…"

They both say in stereo, "Yes? What is it Jesse?"

Jesse doesn't even bat an eye to the twinspeak, part of having twins as best friends all your life. He says, "Do you remember when we destroyed that meteor?"

They both nod, wondering where he was going with it when he says, "Did you girls feel… anything when I used my powers to help the three of you?"

Cindy and Mindy both look at each other as if reading each other's mind before they say in stereo, "Well Jesse…" before Yori interrupts them by saying loudly, "Pardon me, but Jim or Tim are there any satellites at our altitude on your radar?"

Jim and Tim both glance at each other before they look at their controls. Jim says, "No, Yori" Tim says, "Our flight path is clear of everything." Jim says, "Why? Do you see something?"

Yori nods as she says, "Yes, I see something approaching us from the port side."

At this point, the Tri Stoppable team goes to the window where Yori is while Jim, Tim and Shego look out their own window in the direction that Yori was indicating. Kim and Ron were still asleep with such peaceful expressions on their face.

Jim says, "I see it! But that's too big…" Tim says, "To be a satellite!" Jim says, "It has to be a ship!" even as Tim looks at the controls once again before Tim says, "It isn't showing up on radar, that can only mean…" Jim says as his eyes widen, "It is purposely trying to sneak up on us!"

Cindy and Mindy shout, "Mother! Father!" in stereo even as Jim and Tim shout at the same level, "Kim! Ron!" at the same time as Cindy and Mindy do.

The combined shout wakes up both Kim and Ron rather quickly with Ron half-asleep saying, "I didn't see anything!" before he fully wakes up.

Kim says, "What is the sitch?" as she wakes up enough to recognize that it had been both her brothers and daughters who had called out to her and Ron at the same time.

Jim says, "We have a rocket on stealth approach…" Tim says, "with us and we don't recognize it!"

Kim can see that it coming from the port side since everyone is gathered at the window and she quickly moves over there as she says, "How soon will it reach us?" She had asked in the direction of her brothers, not really caring which of them answered.

Both of them mess with a computer even as Kim looks out the window and frowns as she thinks, "Where have I seen that ship before?" Ron walks up behind Kim and looks out the window while Cindy, Mindy and Jesse move out of the way so that Kim and Ron can get a better look.

Ron says, "Hey Kim, isn't that ship like when… um… gee… don't tell me… it was years ago since I saw the picture of it from Wade."

Kim's eyes light up as she says, "That's it Ron! Wade will know!" She pulls out the Kimmunicator and almost instantly Wade along with his wife Clarise in the background as she took care of their child pop up on her screen. The sight of Clarise with her child made Kim long for her own babies on Earth but since there was a good chance they were all in danger she tried to shake it off but the thought of never seeing any of them made her feelings all that much stronger as if there was some sixth sense telling her to go home.

Wade smiles and says, "Hey Kim, good to see you'll be coming home soon!"

Kim says, "I don't know about that Wade. There is something heading our way and I can't remember where I've seen it from. Ron thinks he saw a picture of it from you so I am hoping you know what it is."

Wade is all business as the news of the mystery craft hit him. He says, "Let me see it and I'll be able to tell you." He punches up a recognition program on his computer even as Kim aims the Kimmunicator at the window and shows it to Wade.

Jim and Tim suddenly say, "Kim! It will be here in five minutes! That's one minute before we go into atmosphere re-entry!"

The implications of that were not good. Everyone knew that it meant that the approaching craft was confident that they could cause an accidental burn up or at least something that _appeared_ to be of that nature.

Wade gasps as he quickly, "Kim! She's back!" With Kim leaning towards the Kimmunicator as she says, "She? Who is back?"

The transmission starts become worse and Wade's words come in bits and pieces through the static. Wade says, "Kim! **zzzt!** Of Low** ZzZZzzt** Is back! I am **zZZzt! **jammed here!" before the signal is completely lost and the screen goes black.

Ron says, "Man… anyone who can jam Wade when we're this close to one of his satellites must have some serious technology!"

Kim gasps as she realizes what Wade was trying to say and shouts to the tweebs, "Avoid that ship! Do whatever it takes! She must reach us!"

The urgency in Kim's voice was heard by everyone and after a brief nod that is shared between her brothers, they turn back to the controls before the ship suddenly swerves upwards which throws everyone who wasn't in their seat backwards!

This left J & T, along with Shego and Yori the only ones unaffected by the sudden move while Kim and Ron fell against the seat where Yori was with Ron on top of Kim. The move had thrown the Stoppable twins backwards towards the previous wide seat that their parents had occupied with Cindy hitting the seat first, then Jesse and then finally Mindy on top of him from behind!

Kim pushes Ron back and shouts, "Tweebs! What do you think you're doing!"

Jim says, "Trying to save…" Tim says, "Everyone from whoever… "Jim says, "Is out there!"

Ron scoots over to sit beside Kim and quickly puts on his seatbelt as he says fearfully, "Did we lose the ship?"

Kim puts on her own seatbelt as she awaits the answer from her brothers which wasn't a long wait as Jim says, "No…" Tim says, "Whoever is out there is good!"

Shego gasps and says, "Hey, I recognize that ship! I can't believe she's back!" She ignites her hands and says, "If she's looking for a fight, she's got one! Especially if she is after Drew again!"

Kim pushes a button on her Kimmunicator but the screen remains black before she says, "I am still getting jammed! How close is she?"

Jim says, "You don't…" Tim says even more grimly, "Want to know…"

Cindy looks at Jesse in the face as she open her eyes and sees Mindy wave a hand as she says, "Hi Sis… funny meeting you two here."

The ship suddenly spins, throwing the three about before the ship does a power dive, causing the three to be sent forward before Cindy grabs a seat, with Jesse grabbing onto her hand and Mindy doing the same to his leg.

When the ship suddenly shudders and the front sharply pulls upward, causing the trio to fall into the wide seat that they'd started in originally, they don't waste any time in taking their seats and strapping themselves down.

Jim suddenly slams his hand down onto the console, as he shouts, "No!"

Tim punches a few buttons, which make the roar of the engines become audible as they push themselves to the limit and beyond before it became apparent that they were barely making any headway. He then turns the engines back down as he slams his hand down and shouts, "No!"

Kim frowns as she thinks, "Not good… " She turns to Ron and says, "I think we're about to get a blast from the past Ron."

Ron says, "What does that mean? Who is out there Kim?"

Just as Kim opens her mouth to answer, there is a loud thumping sound against the ship's hull.

Jim and Tim say in stereo, "They're here!!"

A few moments later green cylinder of green light appears and when it clears, a very tall green woman appears in the ship! She shouts, "I am Warmonga and I know I have been tricked into waiting for all these years at Pluto for the Great Blue who never showed up! I am here for my revenge!"

Cindy says, "Woah! Someone's been drinking their milk!" Mindy says, "Wait, she's been waiting at Pluto?" She turns to Jesse and says, "Do you know what she's talking about, J?"

Jesse looks confused and says, "I've heard the name before but only during fights between my parents."

The trio turn their eyes to Shego who was already out of her seat with her hands glowing intensely green as she growled softly.

Jesse says softly, "I think we should ask my Mom when she's in a better mood…" with the other two nodding in agreement.

Ron says, "Kim, what's going on? Who is she?"

The nine and a half foot tall woman shouts, "Where are the tricksters? The one I seek revenge upon? I, Warmonga will not be denied my revenge! I swear by the people on my planet of Lorwardians that I will not leave this ship until I am satisfied!"

Kim unbuckles herself and stands up as she says, "It has been years Warmonga! Let it go already!"

Ron says, "Yeah! What she said!" Even though he really didn't have a single clue as to what was going on while trying to unbuckle himself so he could help her.

Warmonga looks at Kim and says, "Who are you? You look familiar!"

Kim says, "I'm the one who defeated Dr. Drakken. You probably don't recognize me because it was so long ago."

Shego growls for a moment and sends a plasma blast at Warmonga, knocking her knees as she says, "Well, I'm right here! Come and get some!"

Jesse says, "Mom! What's gotten into you? Who is she?"

Warmonga stands up and turns to see Shego before she says, "You! Warmonga remembers you! The puny woman who was the sidekick to the Great Blue!"

Jesse, Cindy and Mindy say in sync, "Great Blue?" Jesse says, "Do you think she means my Dad?"

Warmonga whips out her gun and blasts at Shego, who manages to dodge the blast and it luckily strikes only the headrest to the seat she'd been sitting at and not one of the many controls that were important to the ship!

Kim leaps forward, kicking the gun out of Warmonga's hand to send it flying into a corner before she says, "Stop that! Both of you! This is a spaceship!"

Warmonga swings to backhand Kim hard enough to launch her towards the port side of the ship where Ron manages to catch her in his arms and shield her from further arm by using his body to cushion her from the wall.

Warmonga yells at the unconscious Kim and Ron, "Warmonga doesn't care! Warmonga has _years_ of payback to deliver!"

Cindy shouts, "Mother!" with Mindy shouting, "Father!" at the same time. They both turn their heads to look at Warmonga with brightly glowing, intense blue eyes.

Jesse says, "Yori? Are they ok?"

Yori is already checking on them both as she says, "They are ok. They are just knocked out. He saved her from the worst of it with his body as a cushion."

Jim shouts, "Hey! That was our…" Tim shouts, "Sister that you just hurt!" at Warmonga.

Shego jumps at Warmonga with flaming hands, which are quickly countered by Warmonga grabbing at her wrists!

Warmonga growls, "You are not the only one Warmonga seeks! Where is the one who called himself the Great Blue and led me away from your leader?"

Shego looks confused as she says, "What? Are you talking about?" before Shego hears Jim and Tim say, "Uh-Oh…" and realizes that Warmonga was talking about them!

Shego struggles in the tight grip of the larger green woman with a mole on her cheek says, "I don't know and I wouldn't tell you even if I did! You were the one stupid enough to wait at Pluto for the **_Great Blue!_**" She says the last part with a teasing sneer at the larger green woman.

Warmonga growls as she hears the tone of Shego and two purple dancing snake-like beams that start at her shoulders travel down along her arms to wrap around both of Shego's arms, entangling them like some kind of purple chains that join together so that she can let go with one hand and grab it as if it were a rope and begins to spin Shego around and around over head!

Jesse shouts, "Mom!" even as he watches how the plasma flames go out quickly from the spin that seems to get faster and faster! His body starts to glow in the rainbow effect just before Mindy leaps from her spot with her eyes vividly blue and her hair dancing above her head.

Mindy kicks Warmonga from behind, sending her flying and making her let go of Shego at the same time!

Jesse starts to move when all of a sudden a blue and white beam grabs Shego out of nowhere, saving her from grievous harm against the ship's hull! He follows the path of the beam and smiles as he sees Jim had pulled out a small grappler beam gun.

Jesse says, "Thanks Jim!" as he moves quickly to where his mother is so he can catch her. He can see that his mother had passed out from the powerful spinning that Warmonga had done.

Jim nods and says, "You're welcome Jesse…" Tim says, "It wouldn't do to have…" Jim says, "The one we've named the ship after…" Tim says, "Thrown through the ship's hull, after all."

Warmonga gets up and shouts at Mindy, "Who are you? Why do you stop Warmonga from justice?"

Mindy frowns as her eyes glowed blue and her hair continued to ripple in the air, the sight of which made Warmonga think, "Wow!" before she says, "I don't care! You just hurt my parents and _no one_ does that while I'm around!"

Warmonga looks at Mindy with confusion as she says, "Warmonga is seeking revenge for those who tricked her to waiting at Pluto for 20 of your Earth years!"

Mindy is confused as she says, "What are you talking about? Who told you to wait at Pluto and why would you wait for so long?"

Jesse joins Mindy by her side along with Cindy whose eyes were the only thing glowing blue with mystical monkey power.

Warmonga says, "Warmonga came to Earth, seeking the Great Blue that was foretold my people who would reach out from beyond the stars and lead my people on a great conquest of the Universe!" She looks at the three before her as she thinks that they looked familiar somehow but she couldn't figure out how before she says, "Warmonga intercepted a transmission from a blue man calling himself Dr. Drakken and was tricked into leaving Earth by a false transmission!"

The two girls turned in sync to look at Jesse even as he says, "I never heard of this! I swear!"

Just then, Jim says, "That's because…" Tim says, "It happened long before…" Jim says, "Any of you were born!"

Warmonga turns to look at the twins at the controls and says, "Who are you two? Why does Warmonga find your voices so familiar?"

Jim and Tim look at each other and say, "Uh-Oh!" in stereo before Jim says, "Hicka-bicka-boo?" with Tim nodding as he says, "Hoo-sha!"

Cindy, Mindy and Jesse all knew what that meant as they'd been around the twins before at enough family gatherings to know that the twins were going to pull something to get away but they didn't have any idea as to what.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. It was about 9 pages in word! Please tell me that none of you saw Warmonga making an appearance in this chapter. I so like to surprise people. (Smile) Can you imagine waiting 20 years or so for the Great Blue to show up at Pluto? What do you think changed her mind? How did she come to find out that she'd been tricked? Why the ship? (Well, the answer is obvious by now I hope.) 

So, What do you think of the peaceful way that Kim and Ron were sleeping at the beginning? What do you think of Yori and her thoughts? What do you think of the way Ron helped Kim find a solution? What did you think of Kim's desire to see her kids on Earth? Did you find it funny that Jesse got sandwiched between the twins yet again? (Aren't I a tease?) Were you surprised by Shego's venom towards Warmonga? Does anyone think that even a super-strong woman like Warmonga has a chance against the mystical monkey power or Jesse's newly budding powers? Do you think J & T will spill the beans to Warmonga or wait until later and explain to the Tri Stoppable team?


	27. Chapter 28: Revealed Secrets

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D Ron's sister is C-Hana Stoppable.

**Chapter 28: Revealed Secrets**

Warmonga says, "Warmonga will find the trickster!"

Jim nods to Tim as he gets something out from a compartment near them only when Tim nods back does Jim say, "You want to know the truth?" before Tim says, "You can't handle the truth!"

Jesse says, "Jim? Tim? What is going on? Do you know what Warmonga is talking about?"

Jim says, "Yes, Jesse because we have met Warmonga before…" Tim says, "Back when Kim and Ron were still just boyfriend and girlfriend."

Warmonga says, "Warmonga doesn't remember meeting you two! Still, your voice does sound familiar!"

Jim says, "Speaking of which…" Tim says, "Shouldn't you be a lot older now?"

Warmonga says, "Warmonga grew tired of waiting so she used her sleeper chamber to rest until the Great Blue arrived or sent another transmission! A new transmission was received not long ago, telling of the trickery and where to find the ones responsible!"

Jesse says, "Wait a minute, how do you two know Warmonga? I don't remember any stories of Kim taking you on a mission where you met an alien!"

Cindy and Mindy say in stereo, "He's right!"

Jim says, "That's because…" Tim says, "At the time when this was going on…" Jim says, "We were the Middleton High's Pep Puppies…" Tim says, "So we weren't actually on the mission…" Jim says, "But uh…" He looks at Tim nervously as they knew that their next words would surely enrage Warmonga.

Cindy and Mindy say in stereo, "I remember!" Before Mindy says, "Father showed us pictures of you two in the yearbook!" with Cindy nodding in agreement.

Warmonga narrows her eyes and takes a few steps towards Jim and Tim before Jim says, "We did it Warmonga" Tim says, "We put on a blue light…" Jim says, "And used our sister's Kimmunicator…" Tim says, "To transmit that signal to Drakken's lair…" Jim says, "After we got whiff of Shego's plan about you following a sock puppet…" Tim says, "If it called itself the Great Blue, and surprise!" At this point they say in stereo, "The plan worked!"

Warmonga shouts loudly enough for it to seem like the whole ship shook in fear of her voice, "Warmonga shall **destroy** you both!"

Jesse, Cindy and Mindy say at the same time, "Not while we have anything to say about it!" Somehow, even their voices, which were of different pitches, seemed to compliment each other so that it sounded like one voice said it!

Yori looks down at Kim and Ron as they start to stir because of Warmonga's loud shout and then looks over to see Sheila also beginning to stir. She looks over to the twins known as Jim and Tim even as they move surprisingly quick since they were still in astronaut suits and evade Warmonga's overhead smash into the seat where Jim had been sitting at!

Yori gasps at the way the seat was smashed down almost all the way to the floor and thinks, "That woman has amazing strength!"

Even as Warmonga looks left and right to see which twin was closest, Jim aims a gun of some kind at her and zaps her! The beam that comes out of it begins to lift Warmonga off the ground, further infuriating her!

Warmonga yells, "Put Warmonga down!" She struggles against the beam but it proves futile since even her powerful muscles could not fight against the beam.

Jim says, "No way!" Tim says, "You'll just try to hurt us again!"

Ron says, "Oh, did someone get the license of that truck?" even as Kim groans while she comes to full consciousness even as Shego on the other side of the ship does the same causing attention to be divided by all.

Jim says, "Kim!" Tim says, "Ron!" before they both say in stereo, "You're ok!"

Jesse says, "Mom! You're ok!"

Shego raises a hand up to her head to say, "No more spinning rides for me…"

However with all the distractions, Jim raises the beam a little too high, giving Warmonga a chance at the ceiling.

Warmonga smashes her hand into it, taking a chunk of ceiling plating and some wires out, causing alarms to go off on the ship!

Warmonga throws the plating right at Jim who is tackled by Tim, saving his twin brother from being beheaded! The raygun drops to the floor and shuts off upon impact, dropping her down to the floor.

A female computer voice says, "Warning! I'm not kidding! Serious trouble here! Someone do something!"

Shego, Kim and Ron look at the tweebs before Kim says, "Isn't that…?" Ron says, "my sister's voice?" before Shego says with a raised eyebrow, "Why did you use her voice? On my ship?"

Before they could answer the computerized voice says, "Losing control here!" right before the ship suddenly jolts to one side, then the next, tossing everybody off their feet.

A few moments later, the ship stops jerking around and Warmonga presses a button on her wrist, which activates a small holoscreen that floats in the air before her.

Warmonga says, "Warmonga shall watch your fiery demise before seeking out the Great Blue once again!" even as she presses another button on the same wrist.

Shego fires a plasma blast at Warmonga even as she shouts, "Stay away from my…" trailing off as the blast misses as she disappears the same way she appeared. Her shoulders slump just a little as she finishes her sentence, "husband."

Jim says, "C-Hana! Give us the rundown!" Tim says, "What needs to be repaired?"

Everyone rushes forward to the main controls and sees that controls looked pretty wrecked up and the ceiling where Warmonga had smashed into was also beginning to smoke.

C-Hana says, "Everything! Automatic and backup guidance is a mess, stabilizers are damaged, communications is damaged, the system that powers the air recyclers is now at 35 percent, main computer is down 25 percent and on top of all that… your seat is smashed!"

Shego shouts, "Forget the seat! What about backups for the other stuff? What about escape pods?"

C-Hana says in a somewhat pouting voice, "But it was a really _nice_ seat!"

Tim says, "C-Hana, activate backup systems… code name, "Jesse!" and hurry!"

Shego says, "You used my son's name?" even as Jesse quickly follows by saying, "You used my name?"

Kim says in leader mode, "Forget the name thing, we need to focus on surviving! Then we can talk!"

C-Hana says, "Backups activated, nanobots are making repairs but the fire is spreading and suppression systems are still offline."

Jim says, "C-Hana, how much…" Tim says, "Has been restored?"

C-Hana says, "Automatic guidance is under repairs but still out. Backup guidance is at 12 percent. Stabilizers are at 30 percent but under repairs. Communications are under repairs and should be fully restored in 8 seconds. Air recycler backups have kicked in and air quality is rising but it is helping the fire. Suppression systems are unable to be repaired as the fire has taken it out already, back ups aren't responding."

Ron cries out, "See Kim, this is why I'm never going in space again! Nothing ever good happens!" He throws up his hands into the air to make his point before Kim says, "Ron! Not now! Focus!"

Ron nods and says, "Gotcha, but what are we going to do KP?" He slips accidentally into his old habit but no one seems to notice but Kim even if she doesn't say anything.

No one seems to have an answer even as Jim and Tim work feverishly at the various controls, taking things apart to help fix things since they were the designers after all until C-Hana says, "I am getting a signal. Wade is hailing us. Boosting the signal… now!"

A holoscreen appears from the dashboard, surprisingly clear at that as Wade says, "Guys! What's going on? My sensors show Warmonga's ship has disengaged from your ship and that you're out of control!"

Kim says, "Not looking good here Wade, the battle with Warmonga has damaged critical systems on the ship." She is interrupted when C-Hana says, "I'll say!" She glares at the ceiling from where the voice came from for a second before she says, "Is there anything you can do?"

Wade says, "Hold on!" His fingers fly quickly over the keyboard with a series of computer beeps following until his fingers finally stop. He says, "It isn't looking good but I have an idea if you can survive re-entry. Any chance that you guys can do that?"

Mindy says, "What about escape pods? Can't we just use them?"

Jim says, "We're um…" Tim says, "Waiting on them to come in." Jim says, "The ship was still being built when…" Tim says, "We got the heads up from Wade about you guys…" Jim says, "Being in trouble in space, so we…" Tim says, "Kind of rushed the ship into service."

Kim says, "What's our chances of surviving re-entry guys?"

Jim and Tim look at each other before they say, "C-Hana?" in stereo.

C-Hana says, "Maybe, it is a long shot with controls as they are. One of you will have to do the piloting since the computer connections still are down."

Shego says, "I'll pilot it then! I'm the best pilot here!" She looks at everyone else before she says, "No arguments!" which quickly silences everyone.

Kim softly says, "Sheila?" causing the green woman to look at her before she says, "Thank you."

Shego smiles softly and nods back at Kim as she slips into the Tim's seat to take the controls.

Shego shouts loudly even though everyone was crowded around her, "Ok everyone! Strap yourselves in!" She glances back to see everyone strapping themselves down before she says, "We are going to make it through because I'll be damned if I let that giant she-thing at my husband!"

Jesse smiles, which makes the Stoppable twins, his best friends look at him with confusion. He looks at the two of them and says, "That means she thinks we'll survive this."

Cindy and Mindy smile at Jesse and look at Shego, having confidence that he was right.

Ron leans over to Kim and whispers, "Kim, I love you…"

Kim takes her husband's hands into her own and gazes into his eyes before she says, "And I love you too Ron." She then leans forward and kisses him on the lips tenderly but the kiss doesn't stay tender for long before it becomes more passionate.

Cindy spots how her parents are before she looks away but her eyes go right to Jesse who is staring ahead while his mother tries to save them all. She thinks, "Jesse… I want to kiss you like that but I don't think you see me like that yet."

Mindy was sitting on the other side of Jesse with Yori on her other side of her as she thinks of the guy she liked on Earth and hopes that she can survive this to see him again.

Jesse crosses his fingers and hopes that they haven't used up all their miracles for that day before he adds in his thoughts, "At least I'm with my best friends…"

Yori looks at the three of them as she thinks, "Hmm, they all look like they're thinking different things other than our possible destruction."

The ship shakes roughly as it hits the atmosphere and the view from windows and viewports show the intensity of the flames that dance hard on the outside of the ship. The computer voice of Hana says, "OoooooOooh, I hope you all survive this trip!"

Shego was more Sheila at that moment as she focuses on not only saving the Stoppables but as well as her family. She didn't want her son to face a fiery doom in the atmosphere of the planet. She wanted him to grow up, graduate High School and eventually marry. She had a feeling it would be one of the twins and that was all right with her, as long as he was happy.

Sheila focuses with all her strength to keep the ship intact but the reading on the instruments were not good. She could tell that the controls were slowly fading and she just hoped that they'd last long enough for them to touch down but she didn't think they would.

Jesse looks left and right to see his two friends, whom he cared about very much before he looks at their parents who seemed to be very brave together as they sat in their seats, facing forward with determined faces and holding their hands. He looks at Yori who was also watching with a kind of calmness about the whole thing before he remembers the time when his parachute wouldn't open and understands what everyone must be feeling.

Jesse then looks at Jim and Tim who looked quite scared and he couldn't blame them because as the creators of the ship, they knew better than anyone just how much the ship would be able to take and what their chances of survival were.

Jesse closes his eyes as he thinks about how useful his powers were before and thinks, "I've got to do something! I've got to try and help!"

Cindy is the first to notice the rainbow effect around Jesse as it starts to appear around him since she had been gazing at him, wondering what it would be like to be his girlfriend and kiss him.

Jesse still has his eyes closed as he thinks about everyone one the ship, how important they all are to him and remembers the time he had saved his mother. He was still so drained from when he'd done that but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

Cindy says, "Psst! Mindy!" catching the attention of her twin as the glow becomes brighter.

Mindy turns and her eyes widen briefly at the sight before she smiles and thinks, "Jesse's using his powers again! He is so cool, I just love how he always comes through for us!"

The glowing eventually catches the attention of everyone else in the ship except Sheila who was super-focused on getting the ship through in one piece.

Jim and Tim both say in stereo, "Cool!" before they both grab a device from somewhere and start analyzing what Jesse was doing.

The glow seems to flow away from Jesse and go through the walls of the ship before the rough ride starts to soften up with the flames outside acting weirdly around the ship. It was as if the flames were put on fastforward but without the impact that one would expect.

Sheila shouts, "Hey everyone! I think we're almost through! I don't know what's going on but this is the smoothest ride I've ever had on re-entry!" Before she looks up at the viewscreen and notices a particular rainbow effect surrounding the ship.

Sheila turns her head quickly to see Jesse with his eyes closed in apparent deep concentration while Jim and Tim messed with some scanners aimed at him. She could see Cindy looked worried and Mindy was beginning to look worried as well.

Sheila turns back to her controls and gasps as her instruments told her that they had somehow gone through it all. She turns to shout, "Jesse! We're almost through! Hang on!"

Jesse barely nods as he struggles to keep the ship in his power but it was so hard, so big and so much was going on outside… The thoughts of everyone depending on him pushes him past his limits until finally he opens his eyes and says weakly to Cindy, "I'm sorry…" He starts to slowly falter towards Cindy as he tries to stay awake until the ship is safe but he is too worn out and passes out.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Warmonga? Was she in character enough? What do you think of C-Hana? Did you like the small comedy moments that I added throughout the chapter? Do you think the ship will make it? Poor Jesse, even his powers have their limits. Was he able to help the ship enough to save everyone? Wait until you see next chapter! As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, compact flash cards, drawings based on my stories, suggestions as to which of my stories you'd like to see next and more are always welcome! 


	28. Chapter 29: Crossed Paths

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable, an adopted Japanese girl from when she was just a baby.

**Chapter 29: Crossed Paths**

Sheila shouts, "We're through! Jesse, you did it!" She turns to see Cindy cradling Jesse and he looked like he unconscious judging from the concerned looks that Cindy and Mindy had on their faces.

Sheila says, "Is… Jesse ok?" She didn't want to make it through just to lose her son.

C-Hana says, "I'm sorry to interrupt…" before Sheila blasts the speaker nearest to her that had just spoken.

Cindy cradles her friend's face for a few moments and then moves her hand to his neck before she says, "Yes, I think he'll be ok. He just wore himself out. I think he's going to be sleeping until he gets his strength back."

Sheila lets out a breath of relief that she had not realized that she was holding in before C-Hana says, "Is _now_ a good time?"

Sheila growls and says, "What is it, Computer?"

C-Hana says, "We are still damaged and I would feel safer if you were at the controls." It pauses before C-Hana says, "Uh-Oh… there is another urgent matter rapidly approaching."

Sheila turns quickly back to the control as Jim says, "Uh-Oh!" She shouts, "You know I hate it when I hear two Uh-Oh's so close together. That never means anything good so just tell me!"

Tim looks at the controls along with his brother and after a quick glance at each other they say in stereo, "She's baaaaaack!"

Sheila grips the controls tightly, fighting the urge to ignite her hands as she thinks, "That She-Thing is back!" The only reason that she hadn't done so already was because she needed the controls to try and save her friends and family from certain destruction.

C-Hana says, "Sensors are detecting an energy buildup on her ship's bow!"

Sheila slips into her Shego mission mode and shouts, "Damn it! She's going to try and destroy us since the planet didn't!"

Shego turns the controls and because the ship had taken damage even going through the atmosphere, the ship responded sluggishly. She was so frustrated that she yells at Jim, "Please tell me you have something we can shoot back at her with!"

Jim opens his mouth to answer when suddenly the whole ship is shook, and **hard** from a blast that struck the ship!

C-Hana cries out, "I've been hit! Most of my sensors were destroyed in that blast!"

Jim says, "Not good! We do have defensive weapons but…" Tim says, "Without sensors the odds of actually hitting…" Jim says, "Warmonga's ship will be nearly impossible!"

Sheila jerks the controls again, thinking that another blast was due and she was right as a blue blast can be see flashing by a window.

Kim says, "Let's go Ron." As she stands up with Ron standing up beside her, both wearing their serious faces.

Sheila looks back and then she suddenly understands. She growls, "Take the controls Jim!" She leaves her seat just as Jim grabs for the controls. She walks over to where Kim and Ron are and says, "What do you think you're doing? Both of you?"

Kim says, "We'll be the eyes for the sensors so you can shoot them down Sheila. It is the only way to do it!"

Sheila says, "I know that look in your eyes. There's no way I can talk you out of it can I?"

Kim says, "Not with so many lives at stake Sheila!" Her eyes move over to where Cindy, Mindy and Jesse were so she never sees it coming.

Sheila punches Kim in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of Kim and knock her out.

Ron cries out, "KIM!" and catches her before she could fall to the floor. He looks at her with angry eyes as he says, "What did you do that for! She is trying to save us all!"

Sheila shakes her head and says, "No, I know what she was trying to do and I won't let her do it when there is someone much better for the job."

Ron looks at her with confusion as he says, "Huh? What do you mean Sheila?"

Sheila looks angrily at Ron and says, "Call me Shego. I am going out there and rather than just _hope_ that the twin's weapons can hit her ship. I am going to make _sure_ that they do with my plasma blasts!"

Shego turns towards the airlock and says, "In case I don't make it back… tell my family, I am sorry and that I loved them all."

Yori says, "Mrs. Sheila Lipsky, your honor and wisdom shall always be remembered at my school."

Shego nods as she says, "Thank you, but I think I'll settle for returning in once piece from this."

Ron places Kim down in the seat and says, "I know Kim will be furious at me if you don't return… but I'm not going to stop you."

Shego reaches the airlock and starts to put on a suit. She is almost done, where all she needed to do was latch the helmet on when suddenly a blast from the ship hits the airlock doors!

Shego flails for a grip as everyone shouts for her. She manages to get one hand on the frame just long enough to secure her helmet on before she is buffeted out of sight.

There is long silence as they realize that there was a very good chance they would never find her body. After a few moments all eyes turn to Jesse as they wonder how to tell him and the others as well begin to wonder as to who would tell him first.

Suddenly the ship lurches hard again as yet another blast connects! C-Hana cries out, "I can't take much more of this!"

The blasting stops and this time Warmonga reappears with her staff weapon in hand this time. She points a tip at Tim and says, "Warmonga shall smite you herself before destroying this ship!"

C-Hana says, "I don't believe this!"

Warmonga growls, "Believe it! Victory shall me mine!"

C-Hana says, "No, I mean…"

Warmonga suddenly sends a blast that Tim dodges but in destroys the console in a big explosion that he had been next to.

C-Hana cries out, "Will someone please stop her from blasting things within me!"

A new voice from another airlock says, "I'd be glad to!" before the figure moves forward and knocks Warmonga hard enough to slam against the wall of the ship!

Warmonga shakes her head for a moment and growls, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The woman with black hair that stopped at just her shoulders says, "I am Hana, learn it because it is going to be the name of the woman who brings you down!"

Hana looks around at everyone and then spots Kim laying down unconscious as well as Jesse who was laying with Cindy holding him while Mindy tried to cover Jesse's body with her own as a shield.

Hana says, "Wait… where is Sheila?"

Ron says softly as he looks down, "She… was blasted out the airlock when Warmonga attacked."

Hana's face registered surprise for a moment then sorrow before she grits her teeth as she turns to face Warmonga, "You just took away someone close to us! I won't forgive you for this!"

Warmonga says, "Warmonga shall destroy everyone here! That woman was just a poor sidekick for the Great Blue!"

Hana turns her head to look at Ron with confusion before he says, "She means Drew. She wants to find him and help him take over the world."

Warmonga swings the staff in her hand as she says, "Warmonga shall help him conquer the galaxy!"

Hana turns back to Warmonga and shouts at the tall green woman, "Over my dead body!"

Warmonga narrows her eyes and says, "Exactly, foolish human! No human can match my 1,300 quaylocks of strength!"

Hana charges Warmonga as she shouts, "I wouldn't bet on it!"

Warmonga charges right back at Hana and swings at the younger woman, expecting to knock her out of the ship in that one blow or at least a dodge like Kim might have done but she was shocked to see Hana 'catch' her staff and hold her ground!

Hana grunts and says, "Not… so easy… is it?"

Warmonga growls back, "Uhh… You are strong…but… Warmonga shall still… prevail!"

Hana twists the staff sharply and rips it out of Warmonga's hands! She says, "Never! Not so as long as there is breath in me!"

Warmonga shouts angrily and moves to grab Hana who counters her, with her hands meeting Warmonga's in kind! The two of them, one being a giant and the other being a woman slightly shorter than Ron, met in an epic struggle of strength.

Mindy says, "Come on Cindy! Let's help Hana! We owe it to Jesse!"

Cindy looks down at Jesse, slightly pale from all that he'd done to get them safely through and only to lose his mother after all he'd done to make sure she survived on the space station.

Mindy charges up her mystical powers with her hair starting to flap as she stands and says, "If you won't then I will!"

Yori says, "No, stay here with Jesse and wait…"

Mindy turns to Yori, "What? Have you lost your mind? You know what she did to his mother!"

Yori says, "Look at Hana, if she were a normal person she would be outmatched by the alien's strength and yet… she continues to match her, even begin to slowly gain ground. I believe she will win this match of strength without any assistance."

Mindy looks at Hana and Warmonga, watching how their arms shook in the battle and pushed at each other but then she watches as Warmonga takes a half-step back, then another step back.

As Mindy watches the battling, and all eyes on the two they all fail to see Cindy's hair start to flap and dance lively with a blue light about her starting to appear.

Finally Hana manages to push Warmonga to one knee and says, "Surrender! I have you!"

Warmonga says loudly, "Warmonga shall never accept defeat!" She the starts to charge purple lightning before she sends it down from her shoulders and down along her arms before all of a sudden two blue hands grab at her arms to smash the purple lightning into her arms!

Warmonga looks up at Cindy who was glowing blue with her eyes so bright that they were fully blue. The hands that were now beginning to squeeze Warmonga seemed to be hairy extensions coming from her own arms with her hair flapping wildly in the air above her.

Warmonga's jaw drops for a few moments and says, "Hey… wow! Are you the Great Blue? The real one?"

Cindy growls, "You have hurt Jesse, for that… you… shall…_**pay!**_"

Hana eyes grow wide as she says, "C-Cindy? Is that you?" She had seen Mindy use the power before but not Cindy and was shocked to see that the normally calm girl of the twin was so… angry!

Cindy says, "Hana, let go of her now!" She begins to lift the arms of Warmonga up, causing Hana to let go before she throws Warmonga towards the still working doors to the airlock that Sheila had been lost through.

Warmonga struggles within the grasp of the transparent hands and even tries to send more lightning blasts along her arms but they seem to be countered by whatever the hands were made of.

Warmonga shouts, "Let… Warmonga… Go!"

Mindy grabs Cindy's arms and says, "Cindy! What do you think you're doing?"

Cindy says, "I'm going to toss her out of the ship!"

Yori says, "I think you should ask…" before she is cut off by Cindy shouting, "No! The only one who has that right is Mrs. Sheila Lipsky and she's gone!"

Yori says, "I think not."

Everyone looks at Yori as if she'd just lost her mind before Cindy says, "You saw it! She was blown out of the airlock!"

Yori just calmly points at the airlock and says, "And now she's returned."

Everyone now turns quickly, even Warmonga tries to turn enough to look. Words could not begin to describe the incredibleness of the sight before everyone in the ship.

Standing in her suit, with her feet looking rather calmly but firmly on the ground was Shego. She even had what looked like a cross between a bored look and an amused smirk on her face before Shego says, "Isn't anyone going to invite me in?"

Cindy drops Warmonga onto her rear and she moves quickly to hit the 'open' button without thinking before Mindy cries out as she was too close to the doors and gets sucked through!

Shego catches Mindy and says, "Woah there! You don't want to go out there just yet…"

Mindy says in shock, "H-How are you doing this?"

Shego says, "I'll explain later. Lets get you inside first."

Shego walks in and then says to Cindy, "Shut the door before anyone else gets blown out of it!"

Cindy nods and presses the button, shutting the door quickly before she says, "How did you survive getting sucked out of an airlock?"

Shego grins mischievously before she says, "Hey, you don't get to fight your mother equally for years without picking up a few tricks."

Warmonga shouts, "Warmonga shall return!" moments before she hits a button and disappears quickly once again."

Shego looks darkly at the spot where Warmonga had been and says, "I'll be waiting, I will be waiting Warmonga."

**AN:** Well, another chapter to this story and I wonder if any of you liked it. Poor Jesse was out of the action this chapter. Just imagine his reactions when someone finally debriefs him? What do you think of Shego's noble actions? Why do you think she did it? Was it for Kim? Jesse? Everyone? Also, what do you think happened afterwards? What do you think of the clash between the REAL Hana and Warmonga? Do you think that's the way it would have really gone down? What do you think of Cindy being mistaken for the Great Blue? I used Warmonga's reaction to when Kim went invisible for that moment if anyone recognized it or not. Now that Shego's back and the real Hana is there. Will everything be ok? Did anyone foresee the real Hana showing up?

I am still working on other stories as well. I am working on Team Possible Turns Evil (that should make someone happy), Animology 2, Never mess with strange devices (Need a better title for that one), and of course…Love You, Baby. So if anyone wants to see another chapter for another story that I have come out… now would be the time to suggest it since my school finals are almost over and I'll have a LOT of time to write.(One of the side effects to being a caveman… like in the Geiko commercials, lol!)


	29. Chapter 30: Touchdown!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** I was listening to "Say The Word" and inspiration struck me. I also didn't want to get into any legal trouble or fanfiction trouble by using a song already out there. I don't usually do my own songs so tell me if you liked it and... be honest or nice, no flames please:D Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable.

**Chapter 30: Touchdown!**

Hana says, "Come on! Hurry into the Team Possible jet!"

C-Hana says, "Hey! What about me?"

Jim and Tim look at each other before Jim says, "You get the A.I. Box" even as Tim says overlapping his brother, "You get the other stuff!" before they split to go grab the stuff.

Cindy and Mindy carry Jesse while Shego, who was still in her spacesuit helps Ron carry the unconscious Kim along to the other side of the ship where Hana had docked.

As soon as Kim was laid down on a long seat, Shego does a quick head count and notices that Jim and Tim still hadn't come aboard.

Shego swears under her breath before she shouts to the others, "Has anyone Jim and Tim? Are they on board?"

Cindy was just strapping in Jesse with Mindy's help when she stops and looks around. Cindy didn't see her uncles and thinks, "No… what if…?" She shouts to Shego, "I don't see them! Did they ever come on board?"

Mindy finishes strapping in Jesse before she shouts to Shego, "Let's go look for them before it is too late!"

Hana says, "The ship is breaking up! We've got at best three minutes before we have to disconnect or it'll be too late and we'll all go down with her!"

Ron stands up and says, "I'm going and don't try to stop me Shego! Kim would never forgive me if anything happened to her brothers on my watch."

Shego smirks and says, "I wouldn't dream of it Ron, now let's get a move on before it is too late."

Even as Ron and Shego begin to head towards the airlock, they see that Cindy and Mindy are already on their way as well.

Cindy says, "They're our family too Father! I want to help!" Mindy says, "Yeah! Me too! What she said!"

Ron chuckles and says, "Ok, but stick close in case we need to make a quick run for the ship."

Together they say, "Right!" and then all four of them go through the airlock while Hana thinks, "Hurry back guys, and be safe!"

Hana could feel the vibrations slowly beginning to increase and prayed that the ship and her fortune powers would be enough to bring back everyone safely.

_**(Meanwhile on Earth)**_

Animal and King Rat were at their lair waiting for their newly hired 'distractions' to show up after hiring them over the internet.

King Rat impatiently says, "Are we sure that this team is even worth it? I would hate to have spent all that money just to have them not even show."

Animal grins as she says, "I did my research before we put down the money and don't worry. They're already here and watching us to see if we're on the level."

King Rat looks around and says, "They are? When did they arrive? What makes you so certain that they're here?"

Animal says, "Did you forget who they are and what they do so soon?" She looks up towards the ceiling and says, "Come on out M.A.S.K., I know you're here!"

King Rat is startled when a female voice from out of nowhere says, "Well, it looks like we've been found out. Let's show ourselves team!"

A woman drops out from the shadows of the ceiling and says, "I'm Mary!" before a guy appears drops from the shadows of the ceiling as well to land behind Animal and says, "I'm Arron!" Another guy lands in front of King Rat and says, "I'm Sam!" And then finally a woman lands behind King Rat and says with a vicious voice, "And I'm Karen!"

Then all together they say in sync, "Together we are Mayhem, Attacking, Stealth, and Kill! That spells M.A.S.K.!"

Animal grins as she says, "You four are exactly everything I heard about and more!"

King Rat laughs and says, "Very good! The four of you just might last long enough against them!"

Mary says, "We, of Team M.A.S.K. can handle anybody in the world! There isn't anyone we won't go up against if the price is right!"

Karen's voice which had the feel of dread and venom not unlike that of a dangerous snake's sound seems to have a hint of anxiousness in it as she says, "Tell us who you want taken down already. Enough with the secrecy, even with the money you're offering my patience only stretches so far."

Animal looks directly at Karen, even grinning which surprises the other M.A.S.K. members since very few could do that and not feel some kind of chill with their first visit. She starts to walk towards Karen, which makes her slip into a defensive stance before she stops a good distance away from Karen and says, "We expect you to have to go up against two very tough teams. Do you think you and your little team of four can handle them?"

Karen says with a dangerous hiss in her voice as every sense in her body to stay as far away from the woman in front of her, "We can take on anyone… just tell us who they are already." She knew that she should listen but it was far from her to ever show any kind of weakness or back down in face of anyone, plus she knew she new that the woman in front of her was watching to see what she would do or say next.

As if passing some great big test, Animal's unnerving grin softens into a smile before Karen before Animal says, "Very good… the two teams are Team Possible and Tri Stoppable. Now, are you four still interested in dealing with them?"

Everyone on the M.A.S.K. team instantly recognized the names of both teams. Even though they were all extremely skilled in what they did, they had yet to really have to face either team for they were usually used for quick jobs that would allow them to vanish before either team could show up. To be asked to directly confront not one team, but both was reason enough to give them all pause.

Karen never took her eyes off of Animal as she says, "We can do whatever you want us to do. Just say it and it shall be done!"

Mary didn't know what Karen was thinking. They were a group of chaos makers, assassins, and trouble eliminators. Not exactly the type of group that usually went head to head with such famous and well-experienced heroes and heroines.

Animal says with a dark smile, "Good, then what I want from you and your team is to delay the two teams long enough for our plans to succeed. The methods I leave to you."

King Rat says, "You can do what you like with any of them but leave the two girls from Tri Stoppable alive and unharmed. I have plans for those two that will make them _wish_ that they had been destroyed." He smiles his own evil smile, which left no doubt in the minds of M.A.S.K. that the less asked about his plans, the better.

Arron says, "You two realize that because of what you're asking for, we're going to need to see the money you're offering upfront right?"

King Rat snaps his fingers as he says, "Of course. I anticipated that and if you succeed, I am willing to pay up to double for a job well done."

Coming from behind King Rat, two of his mutant rats come out carrying briefcases and stop in front of him before they rotate the cases and open them to reveal the money within.

Arron walks forward and after scanning the two cases with a device he had in his pocket he says, "Consider the job done and done." He then takes the two briefcases from the two mutants before pulling out another tiny device to which he presses a button on that makes a hole in the ceiling so that he can hook the money onto the hooks. Another press of the button and the money is quickly whisked away.

Sam says, "When do we start?"

Animal looks to Sam and says, "Soon after they get back on Earth. Last I checked, they were still on the space station after they saved the planet."

Sam says, "Very well, then contact us when you're ready to proceed with the plan. You know how to contact us."

Four rope ladders come down through the ceiling hole and they are quickly whisked away leaving King Rat to say, "I have a feeling that this time, our plans will succeed."

Animal looks up at the hole in the ceiling with a evil grin as she says, "Yes they will…"

_**(Back in the air)**_

Jim looks down at his twin and says, "Tim! Are you ok?"

Tim doesn't move but he does manage to groan even as Cindy and Mindy come up to them.

Cindy looks down at Tim and says, "What happened Uncle Jim?"

Mindy kneels down and starts to check him out before her fingers draw back some blood at the back of Tim's head.

Jim says, "I don't know! One minute he was walking towards me and the next he's down!" He was panicking as he saw the blood on Mindy's fingers.

Suddenly a hard jolt reminds them that they don't have any time to waste so Cindy says, "Uncle Jim, hurry to the jet! Mindy and I will grab Uncle Tim and carry him to the jet."

Jim says, "No way! I'm not leaving without him!"

Just then Shego and Ron approach with Shego saying, "Oh, you're getting on that jet right now or I'm going to start blasting that tushy of yours all the way to the airlock."

Cindy and Mindy each take Tim under an arm and start to carry him while Ron makes sure that Jim goes with him.

As they head back to the airlock, the shaking gets much worse. It gets to the point where they were barely able to stay on their feet. Just as they are within sight of the airlock a part of the ceiling collapses down, blocking the way!

Ron cries out, "Oh no! There's no time to go around! What will we do!?"

Shego says, "Everyone get behind me" even as she steps forward and powers up her hands. She pushed the power in her hands to a level that was just starting to hurt before she sends two blasts from her hands that she combines to become twice as powerful!

The fallen debris explodes upon contact with Shego's blast and creates a pathway big enough for the group to go through!

No one wastes any time getting through but Shego was the last to go through when suddenly her spacesuit snags on something!

Cindy, Mindy, Ron, Tim and Jim were less than two feet from the open airlock when Hana shouts, "Time's up everyone! We need to go and now!" from the intercom.

Shego shouts "Go! I'll follow in a second!" She sees that none of them move so she shouts, "Get Tim in the jet now and make sure he gets medical attention girls!"

Cindy and Mindy look at each other with hesitation before Ron says, "Go girls! I'll make sure she's ok. There isn't time for a debate!"

Cindy, Mindy, Tim and Jim all get on board the jet and only once they are out of sight does Shego say, "You didn't have to stay you know. I could have freed myself."

Ron starts to glow blue with his hair rippling as he says, "No, you couldn't. Not in the time we have left."

Ron suddenly moves in a blue streak of light as he looks like he is within a monkey shell and those monkey hands grab at the debris that was still holding onto Shego. He screeches like a thousand monkeys in one as he rips it with such power away from her, sending them crashing into the far walls.

Shego blinks in surprise and before she can say anything, Ron grabs her while still using his mystical monkey power and jumps to land within the airlock, quickly moving through it even as the airlock begins to fail to maintain its pressure.

Ron hits the button to close the doors as soon as they are through and shouts, "Hana! We're on board! Let's get out of here!"

The jet pulls away sharply at an angle just in time for those still awake to watch the spaceship shake apart and basically disintegrate before their very eyes!

Shego says, "Ron? I appreciate the help… but do you think you can put me down now?"

Ron blinks for a second and puts down Shego as he returns to normal and says, "Heh, sorry about that Shego. I got caught up in the motion."

Shego says, "I would have been ok. I could have clung onto the hull using the grappler beam and the magnetic shoes in the suit."

Jim says, "Um… Not necessarily Sheila…"

Shego turns to look at Jim and says, "The jet's hull was designed to resist things that can grab at it."

Jim looks in silence for a moment at the still unconscious Tim as if waiting for him to say something and finding it strange that he can't before he looks back at Shego and says, "Well… given the high speed and turbulence, as well as material around you. It is very likely that you would have found yourself slipping off the jet and falling to your…" He didn't even bother to finish as Shego's expression said enough for him.

Ron smiles a little at Shego as he says, "Even if you could have somehow found a way to stay on the jet Shego, I couldn't just let you stay out there. I owed you one for trying to save Kim. She would have probably died out there if you hadn't knocked her out."

Shego looks past Ron's shoulder and smirks for a moment as she says, "So, let me get this straight… you're actually _thanking_ me for knocking out your wife? You know I don't exactly roll with the whole "I owe you" kind of thing all too well."

Kim says from the seat, "That may have been true at one point in your life Sheila, but that's not the kind of woman you are now. If it wasn't, I doubt you would have tried something so noble as knocking me out so you could go outside yourself."

Shego raises her hands and says, "Hey princess, I was just trying to make sure that we all survived and I stood a much better chance with my comet powers than you with your gadgets."

Kim smiles softly as she says, "You know as well I do that besides saving my life, you did it to save your Jesse. He saved your life on the space station and until you paid him back, you couldn't exactly ground him with a clear conscience."

Shego's eyes narrow as she sees how easily she is read by Kim and says, "If I'm not mistaken, you have two little babies on Earth who would have grown up without their mother if I'd allowed your stupid stunt out there. As it was, Warmonga almost got me. If it hadn't been for my powers deflecting the blast at the last second… I wouldn't be here arguing with you!"

Kim gets up and walks over to where Shego is and says, "Well, whether or not you want to admit it. I owe you something." She brings up her hand as if to strike the green-skinned woman before her and totally surprises her by wrapping her arms around her in a big hug and softly says, "Thanks Sheila, you're a good friend. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Sheila blushes and squirms within Kim's hug for a few moments as she says, "It… It was nothing. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Kim lets go of Sheila and smiles at her, "You know it and I'd do it for anyone in your family too." Her eyes wander from Sheila over to the still sleeping form of Jesse."

The message comes through all too clear to Sheila and she smiles a little at both Kim and Ron before she says, "Yeah, I know… Thanks you guys."


	30. Chapter 31: Score!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN: **Well everyone, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Things are going to get kicked up a notch and soon! Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable as revealed in Season 4. (I believe the spelling is correct.)

**Chapter 31: Score!**

Hana says, "Hey everyone, I just thought you'd all like to know that we're almost home. Do you want me to drop you guys off anywhere Sheila?"

Kim says, "Hana, I think we could all do with a visit to the doctors. So just land and we'll get everyone checked out before we talk about dropping anyone off at home."

Hana nods and says, "I gotcha. From what I hear, you all had a hard time up in space."

Cindy says, "Speaking of which, how did you know we'd need you coming down from space?"

Hana starts to smile which then turns into a grin before she says, "Actually… I was flying the jet so I could fly by you and be the first to welcome you back to Earth. Imagine my surprise when I saw that spaceship attacking you guys. How did you fly through re-entry so quickly?"

Cindy looks at Jesse who was still sleeping as she says a little softly, "Jesse used his powers to get us through the atmosphere quicker."

Hana says, "Wait a minute, back up! Jesse doesn't have powers like that. He just heals at a fast rate!"

Mindy excitedly says, "Well his true power's apparently been laying dormant because he used his powers to help save the world, save his mother from being blown up on the space station, get rid of a core about to overload and blow all of us up, and then to get the ship through re-entry that much faster!"

Hana blinks and says, "Wow, he's been a busy guy. No wonder he looks so tuckered out."

Sheila says, "Yeah, Jesse's been a busy saving lives left and right. When I was working for Drakken, that kind of thing would have upset me but now…" She smiles at her son's sleeping form before she says, "Now I couldn't be more proud and happy."

Hana says, "So, anyone want to clue me on the large, green woman? What did she want with all of you?"

Sheila says with a bit of darkness edging her voice and it was a tone that Ron hadn't heard since Shego was evil, "Long ago when Drakken and I were evil and trying to take over the world, Warmonga shows up claiming to be from a planet called Lowardia. She took over my spot as Drakken's sidekick and nearly destroyed Kim before I saved her."

Heads turn to look at Kim and Ron to see if this was true even though Sheila wasn't in the habit of lying about such things.

Kim says, "It is true, but only because she wanted to be the one to destroy me. It was her job back then and she hated it if anyone else tried to destroy me so she usually ended up saving me just to have the chance to destroy me instead."

Ron takes Kim's hands into his, smiling at her as he says, "Yeah, and I'm glad that she never did. We never would have been able to have such wonderful children and a life together."

Sheila smiles and says, "Yeah I have to agree with you Ron, without you two around I probably never would have had any wonderful, amazing children." She looks at the sleeping Jesse as she says that last part.

Sheila says, "Anyway, the tweebs were the ones to trick Warmonga by appearing on one of Drakken's monitors and telling her to meet him on Pluto after claiming to be the Great Blue." She grins cruelly as she says, "I guess she's still a little sore about being out there for all these years."

Cindy says, "Who told her that it was a trick I wonder?" With Mindy adding to that thought, "And who was it that told her that it was our uncles?"

No one had a good answer to either of those questions, as Warmonga had never revealed the identity of the person who had awoken her and told her about the trick.

Sheila taps a button and a screen appears before her as she starts to type on a holographic keyboard that also appears just below it until her husband's face appears on the screen.

Drew looks surprised and says, "Sheila? What's going on? Why did you enter the emergency code?"

Sheila looks at her husband and says, "Because that giantess Warmonga is back! She just tried to destroy all of us on our way back from the space station."

Drew's blue face grows dark, as he gets angry before he shouts, "What How? I thought she'd still be at Pluto waiting for her Great Blue to show up!" He pauses before he says loudly, "How did you defeat her? Where is she now?"

Sheila says, "Honey, we managed to drive her off but I think she's on her way to drag you back to being the Great Blue so you can lead her once again to take over the world. That's why I entered to emergency code and put the place on alert. If anything, it should slow her down enough for me to get there."

Drew nods and says, "I'll keep an eye out for her but remember, she's still got all that alien technology at her disposal."

Sheila says, "True but we've had years to counter what we do know about her technology if she ever came back."

Drew nods again, "Yeah, that's a good point but even I never learned everything her ship was capable of. She just might have a way to still get me." He pauses to puff up his chest dramatically and says, "Even if she succeeds, I am good now and I will never help her to take over the world!"

Sheila knew that her Drewbie was putting on a show for the others but she knew him well enough that he was telling her that he would never betray her because he loved her and their kids. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. If there was one thing Drew was, he was consistent with whatever he set out to do whether it was ruling the world or being the best husband/father he could be.

Sheila says, "I know but be careful ok? I want you back in one piece…" Her eyes and voice grow icy as she says, "that she-thing will pay, clear?"

Drew pales as he knew all too well her not-so-hidden meaning meant that if he let anything happen, she would dish out a most cold dish of revenge to the one who caused it.

Drew says, "What about everyone else? Did everyone make it off the station ok?"

Sheila nods, "Yes and we should be very proud of Jesse. He was quite the hero, he even saved my life."

Drew drops his jaw some in surprise, "Really? What did he do?"

Sheila didn't feel like rehashing it at the moment so she says, "I'll tell you in person but lets just say Jesse is a regular chip off the old Go Team block."

Drew frowns in confusion and says, "Did something happen to his powers?"

Mindy sticks her face into the viewer and says, "Jesse was awesome! His new powers saved her from getting blown up and he got us through the atmosphere quickly while Warmonga was trying to destroy the ship with everyone on it!"

Drew shouts, "What? She tried to destroy all of you! I don't care if she threatens my life now! I am not going to tell her anything or help her in any way!" He looked madder than Mindy had ever seen him be before.

Sheila says, "Calm down honey, everyone made it through just fine. The rescue left Jesse all tuckered out so he's sleeping peacefully right now."

Drew says, "Are you sure? I could run some tests on his new powers to see if they're having any harmful effects on him."

Sheila thinks about the offer and the very same thought had run through her mind earlier as well, so she says, "Ok, but only when he's awake. He deserves that much."

Drew nods and says, "All right. Well, I'm going to prepare for Warmonga's arrival. I'll talk to you soon Love."

Sheila smiles and says, "Bye Honey" before the connection terminates and then she wonders what Drew will be doing to prepare for Warmonga's arrival. She knew that he was still a genius, even if a bit on the odd and creative side so that meant just about anything.

The aircraft comes in for a landing and with Hana's skillful flying the landing is so smooth that it hardly felt like a landing.

Cindy and Mindy take the sleeping Jesse in while Hana keeps the jet warmed up in case Warmonga finds Drew and tries to forcibly recruit him.

Dr. Jack, a regular doctor for the family looks over James carefully and says, "All he needs is some rest." He looks at Cindy and says, "So, what's this about him getting new powers? I thought his powers of regeneration was all he had?"

Cindy nods as she says, "Same here but apparently something that happened when we were kidnapped to space caused an increase in his powers. I think our parents were the first to witness it."

Dr. Jack hmms in thought for a second and runs a scanner that Wade had created for the Kimmunicator but enhanced and redefined for medical purposes. It was as thin as 4 playing cards stacked on top of each other, lighter than the cards and with a powerful cpu dedicated to processing along a huge database on the Go, Possible and Lipsky families. He hoped that it would be able to give him some clue as to what caused it.

A long three minutes pass, which was unusual since on average the device, could analyze anyone within a minute. The device beeps to let him know it was done and pops up on the screen what it had discovered upon its careful analysis.

Cindy looks up from the way she'd been running her fingers through Jesse's hair and says, "Did you discover anything?"

Mindy says, "Yeah! What's the verdict? Are Jesse's new powers anything we should have to worry about?"

Dr. Jack frowns, tapping on the device to read more as he focuses on what the medi-scanner was telling him and ignoring Mindy's repeating of her question.

Dr. Jack says to himself, "What? This can't be right…"

Cindy and Mindy both shout at the same time, "What can't be right? What's wrong with Jesse?"

Jesse just then groans as the twins shout and mumbles, "I am up… sheesh, can't a guy get any shut eye?"

Cindy looks down and says, "Jesse! You're ok!" and gives him a quick hug around the neck, slightly choking him in process until Jesse whispers, "Air… would be a good thing… about now."

Cindy blushes as she lets go and quickly says, "Sorry Jesse!"

Jesse smiles, "No problem, if I had to go by hug… I'd rather be at your hands." He looks over to Mindy, missing her blush from his words. He says, "Hey Mindy, I see we made it safe and sound. So does that mean Mom was able to pilot the spaceship down safely?"

Mindy shakes her head and looks at her twin for a second, wondering just how much to tell him about what happened while he was asleep. Especially the part with his mother seemingly being destroyed but somehow surviving and how Cindy just about lost it for Jesse. She says, "No, the spaceship was a loss. We were rescued by Hana in the Possible jet."

Jesse sighs and lays back, "Great… I bet your uncles are really upset at losing a ship that they worked so hard on."

Jim says as he walks in, "Don't worry! We'll just make a better ship next time and we managed to save the A.I. for the next ship.

Jesse smiles, "I'm glad to hear that. I can't wait the new ship is built. I bet she'll be a beauty."

Jim grins and nods, "You bet! And this time, we'll make sure the escape pods are ready before the ship is ready for flight."

Jesse laughs, "Now that's a good idea!"

Both Cindy and Mindy were smiling, happy to see and hear that their best friend was already laughing and smiling like normal despite all that had happened to him earlier.

Kim and Ron contact Wade to let him know everyone was ok and to see if he knew where Warmonga was but Wade didn't have any good news.

Wade says, "Sorry Kim, Warmonga's cloaking technology for her ship is just too good. Unless someone can visually spot her first, I can't get a lock on her."

Kim says, "Isn't there any way you can penetrate the cloaking, Wade?"

Wade says, "I'm still working on that but so far her alien technology is proving to be superior as much as I hate to admit it."

Ron says, "You're a super-genius Wade. I know you'll crack it in no time! Just don't give up and then we'll be able to send her back to her home planet."

Kim says, "Ron, we don't even know where her planet it. How are we going to send her back?"

Ron says, "I bet that ship has a button that does it. All the villains have a button for going home when things get rough don't they?"

Both Kim and Wade look anywhere but Ron before Wade finally says, "I hate to say it, but I think Ron's right. They all do have escape pods that have to take them _somewhere_ and home might just be one of those places."

Kim sighs and says, "Ok, we capture Warmonga and send her home on autopilot. That should make Sheila happy."

Ron nods "Yeah, but let's make sure she isn't the one at the controls. I bet she'd send Warmonga home on a path through a sun."

The three of them remember Sheila's reaction to Warmonga earlier before Kim says, "Um, good idea Ron." She the gives him a big squeeze around the waist.

Ron chuckles and squeezes her right back as he says, "That's what I'm here for Kim. The good ideas."

Kim smiles more as she kisses him on the lips, "That you are sweetie."

Yori contacts the Yamanouchi School to also assist in locating Warmonga and the other villains who had escaped from before.

Yori looks at Hirotaka who was on the other end of her call and says, "Contact all ninjas and alert them to keep watch for Warmonga, Animal, and King Rat. I think they may try to strike at the family again."

Hirotaka nods and says, "It shall be done Sensei." He pauses as someone from off-screen hands him something which he reads before he says, "Sensei, one of our informants has just found out that Animal and King Rat are work back together as a team, only this time they have hired some help."

Yori frowns, as she didn't like the sound of this. She knew that Animal and King Rat were proving to be a challenge for both teams just by themselves. She did not like the thought that an already formidable team would suddenly become tougher.

Yori says, "Do we know who they hired?"

Hirotaka shakes his head and says, "No Sensei, we do not have that information yet. All we know for certain is that they are putting up big money for the new help."

Yori's frown deepens as she thinks, "Also not good, big money means tougher, more dangerous foes." She says, "I must speak of this with them immediately. Contact me as soon as you have found out anything more."

Hirotaka nods as he says, "I shall Sensei." He then bows and closes the connection.

* * *

AN: What do you all think of this chapter? Since Hana is a baby on the show, I figure I can make her personality any way I want. Cindy and Mindy are still good friends to Jesse but do you think they shouldn't have skirted the issue of Jesse's mother? What did you think of the little exchange between Kim, Ron and Shego about their little recapping of history? What did you think of the conversation between Drew and Sheila about Warmonga and Jesse? Was anyone surprised at Drew's reaction when he learned about what Warmonga almost did to everyone? What did you think of Dr. Jack? Picture Jack Sparrow as a doctor and you've got him. Lol! Did anyone like the medi-scanner he had? Any guesses as to what he discovered? Do you think that Sheila would actually plot a course through a sun for Warmonga? Yori now knows about a possible threat, how do you think they will react to this new information? Will the villains succeed now with part of their plan discovered? Will Warmonga be back soon? Will Cindy and Mindy's question about who told Warmonga ever be revealed? Keep reading to find out!

I am working on Animology 2, TPTE, Forget Me Not, Starfighter and Curse of Camp Wannaweep(not in any kind of order). Anyone want to suggest a story to be worked on first?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, notes, offers for making a KP comic out of my stories, Kaneda tips (online game/myspace/second life combo), and more are always welcome!  
PS If anyone's seen Pirates of the Caribbean 3 movie, let me know how many of you actually SAW the epilogue at the end after the credits? I thought it was so cool with the woman, 10 year old boy, and the green flash for the ship. What did you think? (those who saw the movie should know the significance about all 3 I just mentioned.)


	31. Chapter 32: Onward Team!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4.

**Chapter 32: Onward Team!**

Kim walks over to the part of the house where house where the babies were and smiles as she sees the twin babies sleeping peacefully in their cribs. She quietly walks up to the cribs and looks down at them as she thinks, "Seeing my babies again made it all worth it."

Ron walks up behind her and places a gentle hand on her shoulder to which Kim places her own on top of his, knowing that he was admiring the babies as well. He whispers softly to Kim's ear, "I am so glad to be home Kim."

Kim tilts her head, still gazing down at the babies in all their adorable cuteness and whispers, "So am I Ron."

Monique walks in and smiles at the sight of the parents just staring down at the two babies. She walks up and says in a soft voice, "I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever get back here to see these adorable tykes."

Kim turns her head to see Monique and softly says, "Thank you for your help Monique. I hope they weren't too much trouble for you."

Monique shakes her head, "Naw, they're a couple of good kids. At least they aren't old enough to cause trouble like your first set of twins were." She playfully winks at them to let them know she was only kidding.

Kim lightly groans at the memory before she says, "Ooooh, please Monique. Don't ever bring that up again. I'm just glad that we found a solution before they wrecked the house."

Monique just softly giggles and says, "Hey, I'm just glad my kid never gave me that kind of trouble."

Kim smiles and says, "No, yours gave you all different kinds of trouble." This makes Monique smile almost disappear before she says, "No fair Kim. You promised you would never bring that up again."

Kim giggles and says, "Sorry Monique, you struck first."

Ron says, "No signs of the powers yet?"

Monique shakes her head, "Not unless you want to count the volume of their cries. I swear Kim, they have a really healthy set of lungs on those two."

Ron chuckles and says, "Just like their mother…" before he gets elbowed by a blushing Kim.

Monique just giggles as she looks at the two of them before she says, "Well, I'll leave so you two can enjoy your kids. I'll go check on the others in the playroom for now."

Kim nods and says, "Thank you again Monique. We'll go visit them as soon as we're done here."

Monique smiles as she waves and says, "As my best friend would say, 'No Big" girl. Just remember your other kids will want some of their mom and dad time too."

Kim nods and says, "We won't be long. Promise."

Monique walks out without another word even as she thinks, "Those two are so great. I don't know how they do it. Save the world, raise such good kids, and the magic in their relationship seems as strong as it was on the day they got married… Guess she really can do anything."

Monique smiles as she walks into the playroom where Connie and Ronnie playing their version of cops and robbers, only it involved use of their mystical monkey powers.

Ronnie was playing the cop, which was a natural thing for him as he tried to keep his younger twin out of trouble all the time while Connie was playing the robber and doing too good a job at evading him.

Monique just stands there, watching as she didn't want to disturb their fun and just shakes her head as Ronnie uses his powers to enhance his speed and agility so that he can leap off a wall and try to tag his sister to end the game but she does the same thing and with a ballet move, she manages to evade her brother.

Connie laughs loudly and says, "You almost got me that time Ronnie!"

Ronnie smiles and says, "What makes you think I don't have you now?"

Connie stop laughing and looks at him in confusion before one of the cables for a game system that he landed within touching range of glows and quickly wraps around both her feet.

Ronnie leaps and tags Connie before she can free herself from the cable. He laughs, "I got you sis! You are SO busted!"

Connie's eyes glow blue as she says, "That's not fair!"

Ronnie smirks and says, "You cheat all the time sis, who are you to say it was fair. Besides you said our powers were allowed in this game."

Connie pouts, "But… I was supposed to win! I didn't think you'd win this round!"

Suddenly a voice that all three of them recognize says, "Ronnie's right little sister, no fair calling foul just because a rule that you thought would let you win turns out to be your downfall."

Cindy, Mindy and Jesse walk into the playroom with smiles on their faces. Jesse waves his hand in a greeting, "Hi kids!"

Connie and Ronnie run up to the three of them as they shout, "You guys are back!" in stereo. The two of them give their older siblings some hugs first and then Jesse a hug, twin style.

Connie says, "We saw it on the TV! You guys were so cool saving the world!" Ronnie nods quickly and says, "Yeah! How'd you guys do it?"

Cindy smiles a bit as she looks down at her two siblings before she says, "Well, it was the combined efforts of everyone in the ship, including Jesse and his new powers."

Ronnie looks up at Jesse and says, "You've got new powers? What are they?"

Connie says, "Yeah! Show us! Show us!"

Cindy says, "I don't know about that… Jesse's been through a lot lately. I am sure that he's tired."

Jesse says, "Well actually Cindy, I feel better after my name. Besides, you know they're not going to stop begging until they see me do something."

Mindy slaps Jesse on the back of his shoulder as she says, "That's the spirit Jesse! I know you'll never let us down."

Cindy thinks, "I know he never will but I don't want to ever let him down." She is broken out of her thoughts when Jesse says, "Don't worry Cindy, I won't do anything too strenuous."

Cindy thinks, "Always the brave one, it is no wonder I love him so much." She sighs and says, "Very well Jesse, but remember your promise."

Jesse nods and says, "I shall." He then steps back from the kids and his best friends before he looks around and says, "What shall I do…"

Connie and Ronnie look at Jesse with the kind of high anticipation that only little kids could get away with as Jesse decides what to do.

Jesse smiles as he mutters, "Ah yes… that will do" He looks to the kids and says, "Hold out your hands like you want something and watch me."

The four hands fly forth quickly in their eagerness, Kim and Ron walk up to the entrance to the room that led from the nursery and they watch Jesse.

Jesse starts to do his trademark glowing before the kids with Kim wanting to say something but Ron stops her with a touch before shaking his head. He suddenly vanishes and reappears a moment later behind the kids with a big smile on his face as he says, "Miss me?"

Connie and Ronnie both turn around, grabbing at the stuffed toys that had appeared in their hands at the same time.

Connie cries out, "Cool! You can teleport now!"

Ronnie then notices the stuffed bear in his hands and says, "And you brought me Mr. Teddy!"

Jesse shakes his head and says, "No, I didn't teleport but it certainly seems that way."

Connie says in confusion, "What is your new power then?"

Ronnie says, "How did you do it? Did you move really fast or s'mthing?"

Jesse chuckles for a second before he says, "As near as I can figure… yes. I'm not quite sure how it works or how I even do it but I am getting better at it."

Connie shakes the green stuffed turtle in her hand up and down as she says, "Again! Again!"

Kim steps into the room and says, "That's enough Connie. Jesse's been through a lot lately and it isn't very nice of you to demand more when he's already given you what you asked for."

Connie pouts some, "Ok… you don't have to do it again…"

Kim says, "What do we say to people who've us a favor?"

Ronnie says, "Thank you Jesse, your new powers are so cool!" making Jesse chuckle and say "Thank you Ronnie."

Connie looks up at Jesse and says, "Thank you Jesse, for showing us your new powers."

Jesse smiles down at her and ruffles her hair playfully, "You're welcome you little scamp, you." Making her giggle and wriggle under the hand on her head.

Kim thinks about what Dr. Jack had told them in the nursery room since he didn't know that Jesse's mother was in the jet and hopes that Jesse will truly be ok.

Flashback 

Kim and Ron were looking over the crib at their sleeping babies when Dr. Jack walks in and says, "Oh, hello you two, the babies are doing beautifully. Monique did an excellent job of watching over them while you were gone."

Kim smiles and nods, "Yeah, I can tell." She looks down at the babies for another moment before she looks back at Dr. Jack and says, "How is Jesse doing? I was worried that he pushed himself too far getting us through re-entry."

Dr. Jack hmms in thought before he says, "Well, you two already have permission from Jesse and his parents so I guess it is ok to tell you. I did a scan of Jesse with the medi-scanner and came to a startling discovery about his powers."

Ron worriedly says, "Is Jesse in any sort of danger from his powers?"

Dr. Jack says, "No, but his powers were triggered by something external."

Kim says, "What do you mean? What triggered his new powers?"

Dr. Jack says, "I'm not entirely certain. There was some sort of energy that I'm not familiar. The scanner most closely identified the energy with some past villain but it wouldn't tell me tell me who other than just a letter."

Dr. Jack frowns as he says, "What exactly happened at the first sign of Jesse's new power?"

Kim says, "He was being strangled to death by a villain calling himself King Water Rat who was out for revenge for a earlier defeat."

Dr. Jack rubs the little tuft of beard on his chin in thought as he says, "I wonder if the external energies combined with the near-death experience caused the emergence of his new powers."

Ron says, "Doctor, what was the letter of the villain that the scanner told you?"

Dr. Jack pulls out the scanner and says, "Maybe you can make sense out what it was telling me." He taps a few buttons and recalls the information to the screen, which causes both Kim and Ron to gasp in shock at the same time.

Dr. Jack says, "I've been around you two long enough to know that a double gasp like that is anything but good news. I take it that you recognize the villain?" He turns and says, "At any rate, I still want to talk to Sheila and ask her what should be done about his new powers."

Kim says, "What do you mean? Is he in danger?"

Dr. Jack shakes his head and says, "No, his powers are no more dangerous than any other of Team Go's powers are to themselves. He will be fine with practice. There is one difference though, the scanner revealed to me that because his new powers are in essence existing on top of his old ones. I can turn off his new ones and restore him back to his old one."

Kim says, "Is that safe to do? Is it a permanent thing?"

Dr. Jack shakes his head, "Yes, it is safe and no, it wouldn't have to be permanent but I worry about how the energy that exists within Jesse was triggered by a villain that can cause the two of you to gasp like that. That is why I wonder if it wouldn't be better to just restore him back to normal."

Kim and Ron look at each other with some worry within their eyes before Ron says, "Sheila's on the jet. She's getting it ready for when Warmonga shows up again and goes after her husband."

Dr. Jack says, "Is this Warmonga a bad villain?"

Ron says, "She's not the brightest bulb but she's almost as strong as Hana when it comes to sheer strength."

Dr. Jack's eyes wide in surprise, "She must be very strong indeed. Your younger sister's strength is very high. Well, I am going to find her and talk to her about Jesse."

Kim says, "Wait, does Jesse know about what you discovered about his powers?"

Dr. Jack shakes his head, "No, Jesse and his partners walked off without telling me where they were going when I went over to my desk to cross-check what the scanner was telling me."

Kim says, "Thank you for telling us Doctor Eagle."

Dr. Jack S. Eagle just turns and smiles at Kim before he says, "No problem. Now I must go, so if you'll pardon me." With that, he leaves the nursery.

Kim turns to Ron and whispers, "What are we going to do Ron? We barely survived last time…" before he whispers, "We'll deal with it Kim, just like we did last time. Let's not worry about it right now."

Kim just nods to Ron but she couldn't eliminate the feeling that their most dangerous enemy was out on the horizon somewhere.

End of Flashback 

Meanwhile, at that very moment Warmonga was pacing in her spaceship while the ship scanned for Drakken. She couldn't help but wonder about the girl who glowed blue and kept her from defeating that annoyingly small but strong girl back on that spaceship.

The ship was scanning all broadcasts coming from the planet below in hopes for further information about both the girl and Drew.

Warmonga says, "Could that girl be the child of The Great Blue? Why was she so angry over what happened to the sidekick?"

Warmonga knew that she had more questions than she had answers to and her computer, while a good piece of technology wasn't any better than her at figuring out answers. She could only hope that the one who woke her up would make another appearance but she was a warrior and she hated to wait for anything too long.

Warmonga sighs and says, "Warmonga hates to do this, but she will need help." She walks over to her communications panel and after typing on a few keys, a new face appears on the screen.

The person on the screen says, "What the? Warmonga! It has been **years** since I've heard a peep from you! I thought you'd been defeated!"

Warmonga frowns and says, "Warmonga can't be defeated so easily! Did you not learn that after the battle on the 13 moons of…" before she is cut off by the other person as they say, "Yes, Yes… all that is old news over here. What is it that you want with me?"

Warmonga pounds the controls with her hands as she says, "I am a powerful warrior but you are of strong mind and I request your help so that I can retrieve the Great Blue so that our people can conquer the galaxy!"

The one on the screen says, "That again? Ever since you saw that blue guy singing in a transmission, you've been obsessed with the Great Blue. How did that go?"

Warmonga says, "Warmonga is certain he is the one but Warmonga was tricked into leaving him and going into suspended animation!"

The person on the screen says, "Well, I guess that answers why no one's heard from you in so many years."

Warmonga says, "Will you help Warmonga or not? Warmonga has discovered that there might be others with powers like our people discovered on Hollwoolagim."

This seems to catch the attention of the one she was talking to though Warmonga hardly noticed as she says, "Warmonga saw this girl with a blue animal surrounding her. She must be the daughter of the Great Blue! She had his temper and was willing to cast Warmonga to her oblivion."

Warmonga says angrily, "If not for the old sidekick of the Great Blue, Warmonga might not have had the chance to escape!"

The one on the screen says, "Did you record your battle with the girl?"

Warmonga nods, "Warmonga always records her battles so that she can watch them after she wins!"

The one on the screen says, "Then send me the video of the girl and the Great Blue you've found."

Warmonga types at her keyboard and she says, "You have what you asked for. Will you help Warmonga now?"

The one on the screen seems to study the footage for a few minutes before saying, "Very well, Daeduliusa will be joining you. Depending on what she says, you just might get more help."

Warmonga smiles, "Thank you! Warmonga shall be waiting at the planet Earth. Out!"

After she closes the connection, Warmonga rubs her hands together with eagerness and says, "Our people will finally rule the galaxy and it will be all thanks to the Great Blue!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the time Kim and Ron spent with their babies? What did you think of the banter between Kim and Monique? What did you think of the scene in the playroom? What did you think of the talk of Jesse's newfound powers? Do you think Sheila will want to suppress Jesse's powers back to their original state? I know that you're all wondering a bunch of stuff. Such as "Who is the mysterious villain that made Kim and Ron gasp? Who was Warmonga talking to? Who is Daeduliusa?" Well, the answers to that and many more questions will be discovered soon enough!

As usual all thoughts, questions, ideas, suggestions, offers, pixie dust, green Raven (of Teen Titans) as a fighting partner, and the answer to this question… Is Lowardia supposed to represent the Lowerton (One of the 3 cities in KP's tri-city area) and more are always welcome.


	32. Chapter 33: Dating?

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 33: Dating??**

Jesse chuckles as carries Connie by the shoulders around the playroom even as Connie cries out, "Giddy up horsey!"

Jesse grins and says, "All right then, hang on!" and starts to gallop around the room, keeping a firm grip on her legs with both his hands.

Cindy was chasing Ronnie around the room, wriggling her fingers about in the air as she says, "Here comes the tickle monster!"

Ronnie was laughing and shouting as he ran ahead of her as fast as his legs could carry him, "You'll never catch me Cindy!"

Kim and Ron were smiling as they watch their kids play together with such ease before Ron says, "We really have some great kids don't we?"

Kim pulls Ron a tiny bit closer with the arm she has around his waist, keeping the smile on her face as she says, "Yeah, well… they had a really great father to help raise them, even if he is responsible for a certain side effect." She says the last part with obvious teasing in her voice.

Ron chuckles and turns some to Kim with his hands caressing her sides and says in the same kind of voice, "Oh yeah? Well, I can only imagine what they got from a certain and yet really athletic, sexy mother that also helped to raise them."

Kim grins as she says, "You better be talking about me…"

Ron leans and kisses her lips, "See anyone else?" before he suddenly starts to tickle her along the sides where he knew she was most vulnerable!

Kim eeps and cries out as she laughs under his tickle assault, "Hahaha-No Ron!-hahaha-That is-haha-not-hahaha-fair!"

Kim somehow manages to start tickling Ron back until they both break off, breathing a bit heavily from the tickling attacks and both have really big smiles on their faces.

Kim says, "That was low, tickling me off guard like that Ron."

Ron chuckles and says, "What about last time when you tickled me first?"

Kim's cheeks grow a little rosy as she says, "That was in our bedroom, Ron!"

Ron's smile grows as he says, "Mmmhmm, Yes it was wasn't it?"

Kim's smile grows a little sly as she says, "Ron…?"

Ron says, "I think we can leave the kids in their care for a little while, what do you think?"

Kim giggles and says, "I agree dear husband." She slips her arms around him and gives him a big kiss on the lips. When she pulls back from the kiss she softly whispers, "Have I told you what a wonderful husband you are?"

Ron chuckles and whispers back, "I think you've missed telling me today… but I'm sure you'll find some way to show me." He then winks at her, which makes her smile a little more.

Just then Mindy's Minmunicator goes off and everyone turns their head to look at her, wondering if they too were going to have their communicator's go off as well but they stay silent.

Mindy presses the button to activate it and surprise shows on her face as she says, "You! I thought I told you to never call me at this number. It is only for mission calls."

A male voice could be heard coming from it as it says, "Sorry, I accidentally dialed your communicator by mistake. I was just calling to see if you were free for a date some-"

Mindy covers the speaker on the Minmunicator as soon as she realizes what he was asking but it was too late. Everyone, including her parents had heard what he'd said.

Connie sing-songs from Jesse's shoulders, "Mindy's got a boy-friend!"

Cindy says, "Connie! Be nice, I'm sure that isn't the case, is it Mindy?" and looks to her twin sister who only starts to blush more and more in silence.

Cindy says incredibly shocked, "Mindy? You _DO_ have a boyfriend?"

Mindy's hand had slipped from the communicator, as she didn't know what to say to her sister. So when the guy's voice says, "Mindy? I'll pick you up tomorrow at the usual place. Love ya, bye!" It only made Mindy's blush all the deeper to the point of being scarlet red.

Cindy says, "Mindy? When? How? I… How could you not tell me? I'm your twin sister!"

Mindy continues to blush as she says in a low voice, "Oh… it is no big… it was just… a couple… dozen or so dates…"

Cindy half-shouts, "A DOZEN DATES??" before she recovers and says, "How long have you been seeing him?"

Kim walks up and says firmly, "Yes, how long have you been seeing him?" with Ron by her side in an even more firm voice as he says, "And what's this about a usual place?"

Jesse says, "How could you not even tell me? I'm your best friend!"

Mindy feels like she is shrinking under the gaze of everyone and their questions before she stammers, "Uh… um… that is… you see… it was like this… uh…"

Mindy then quickly looks to the side and bolts through one of the doors without saying another word.

It takes only a brief second for everyone to realize what she was doing so everyone quickly runs after her down the corridor with Kim activating her Kimmunicator to get Wade on the screen.

Kim says, "Wade, code 941. Lock up the doors."

Wade's eyebrows jump at the code and starts typing and he says, "Locking down Kim. So who's doing the bolting? Cindy?"

Kim is frowning as she says, "Mindy"

Wade is shocked as he says, "What? Mindy? Are you sure?"

Ron says, "Yes, her 'boyfriend' just called to ask her out on a date and she just admitted to a dozen dates already with him."

Kim says, "See what you can figure out when and how this happened Wade."

Wade was typing quickly at the keyboard already as he says, "Already on it Kim."

Mindy stops quickly as she sees the security door in front of her and knows that by the time she gets through it, the others would catch up to her so she quickly looks around for another route and fails to find one that she can get to before she'd get caught.

Realizing she had no where to go and would have to explain anyway, Mindy raises her hands in surrender and says as everyone catches up to where she is, "Ok… Ok… I give up."

Cindy walks up to Mindy and says, "Ok sis, spill. You know you're going anywhere until we hear all the dirt."

Connie says, "Yeah! I wanna know everyth'ng!"

Mindy says, "Well… I met him a while back and we didn't hit it off too good at first. In fact, all we did was fight at first but after a while…" She looks down and away in thought, becoming lost in her memories of those times until Connie says loudly, "What's he like?"

Mindy blinks as she snaps out of it and smiles at Connie while she says, "Well… he can be a bit of a stubborn one, which is why all we did was fight at first. Still, he does have a certain quality about him that I find charming."

Something was tickling the back of Ron's neck as he listened and then he says, "Why didn't you ever mention him to any of us?"

Mindy panics for a moment at the question from her father as she thinks, "Oh no! I hope he doesn't want to meet him!" She pulls herself together and says, "Well… to be honest, I kept remembering your story about how Grandpa tried to scare you off with stories about 'black holes' and stuff. I guess I was afraid you'd scare him off."

Ron's voice softens even though the feeling didn't go away as he says, "That is just Grandpa's style, and it didn't work did it? I'm still here and if this boy likes you too, he would stick around after anything I could say to him."

Kim nods and says, "He's right Mindy, and if he is really that special to you. I would make sure Ron didn't pull anything like that with him."

Cindy says, "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me or Jesse. We would have understood because we've both heard the stories."

Mindy thinks, "How could I possibly explain? What do I say?" She looks at the two, her sister and best friend before she looks down. She is silent for a few moments before she says, "I… I guess I was just too afraid that somehow it'd get out and I'd lose him."

Ronnie says, "You know we'd never hurt you Mindy. We all love you."

Mindy bites her lower lip in thought before she says, "I guess you're right little brother, I just feel so strongly for him and I didn't think anyone would like him or that they'd like him too much and scare him off by overdoing it."

Mindy looks at her sister and says, "Can you imagine what it is like to care so much about someone and yet want to keep all those feelings to yourself because you don't want to be judged for having them or share them with anyone but him?"

Cindy thinks, "Yes, I do… it is why I am waiting for Jesse to make the first move." She looks at Jesse for a second before looking back at her sister and says, "If you were that worried, you could have just told us just how to act around him. We would have listened."

Mindy shakes a little, "I know… but I still worried that someone would slip up and then I'd lose him."

Kim says, "Honey, even if you lost this boy. There will be others. You're still young."

Mindy shouts, "No! I can't accept that! Would you have felt the same way if you thought someone could chase away Father before you two became a couple? Before you married?"

Cindy thinks, "Whoa! She must really love him if she's that scared!"

Kim almost reels back in the intensity of emotion from Mindy but instead she frowns and says, "Now listen here young lady! If there was anyone who would have chased Ron away and I loved him, then hell or high water. I would have chased right after Ron and brought him back to me before making the one who drove Ron away pay for it!"

There wasn't anyone in the room who doubted that if something had been tried like that with Kim, they would be in for a world of pain.

Kim was so angry that everyone in the room could feel the fire from her words and it made Mindy soften up as she says, "Then you understand how I feel Mom. I don't want to lose him any more than you would want to lose Father."

Kim steps towards her daughter and says with a surprisingly soft voice, "You really think he's the one don't you?"

Mindy blushes but doesn't look away from her mother as she says, "I… I don't know. He just drives me so crazy but I'm also so happy when I'm around him that if he wasn't in my life… I don't know what I'd do."

Ron walks up and looks at Mindy with a firm face before he says, "If he makes you that happy…" He starts to smile and says, "Then we'll back off until you feel that you are ready to bring him in to meet us and when that day happens. I promise no threats, nothing more than a friendly greeting to overwhelm him. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you or the mysterious guy who's captured your heart."

Mindy hugs her mother and father as she cries out, "Oh you guys are the best! Thank you!"

Connie says, "Does this mean we can meet him now?" She looks up at her older sister with honest, curious eyes.

Mindy shakes her head before she says, "No… no yet. I promised him that we'd talk before I brought him in to meet any of you guys or told you guys about him."

Connie pouts as she says, "Aw… I wanna meet this guy! Are you sure?"

Mindy nods and says, "Yes, and I'm not one to break promises am I?"

Ronnie says to Connie, "She's never broken a promise, but we'll get to meet him soon enough. We just gotta be pati… pati…"

Cindy says, "Patient is the word you're looking for."

Ronnie says, "Thanks, I knew that…" slightly upset that he didn't get a chance to finish saying it first.

Ron says, "So what's the guy's name? Can you tell us that at least?"

Mindy shakes her head and says, "Uh-uh, I know you guys better than that. I give you a name. Even a partial one and you will have Wade give you more information than even I know about him within twenty minutes."

Kim laughs and says, "You can't blame us for being so curious. It isn't every day that someone can appear out of nowhere and capture one of the Stoppable girl hearts like this guy has."

Cindy glances at Jesse and thinks, "I can think of one guy who has even more than your mysterious guy Mindy…" She still couldn't bring herself to say anything even after seeing how the family reacted to Mindy.

Still, Cindy had some stuff to really think about now and would for now see how things played out for her twin before deciding on what to do with what she would do about her love for Jesse.

Mindy says, "Oh, yes I can Mother!" and then everyone begins to laugh.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this little story. What did you think of the chapter? What did you think Jesse and Cindy playing with Connie and Ronnie? Did that seem like a moment that they might enjoy in their future? (wink) What did you think of the innuendo conversation between Kim and Ron? What did you think of the way Mindy was busted for having a secret boyfriend that no one knew about? What did you think of Connie and Ronnie's moments in the chapter? Both Cindy and Mindy have a lot to think about after this chapter don't they? What did you think of the 941 code and Wade's reaction? 

More has been revealed about the one Mindy loves but who is the guy? Why doesn't he want to meet the family yet? Will Wade still be able to find out who the guy is? How did she keep dating the guy for so long without anyone finding out? Will Mindy be able to still meet up for her date tomorrow without anyone spying to find out who the mystery guy is? To find out the answer to these questions and more, be sure to stay tuned to the next chapter!

As usual all thoughts ideas, suggestions, name suggestions for Mindy's new boyfriend, what story you'd like to see me work on next, and of course any and all things silly are as usual welcome here. :)


	33. Chapter 34: Mystery!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 34: Mystery!**

Mindy looks at herself in the mirror and nervously thinks, "Ok… so your family knows about you dating a guy now. I knew that this might happen someday." She closes her eyes and mentally sighs, "But why did it have to happen on the anniversary of when we met?"

Mindy was just glad that after all the lengthy discussions and promises that she hadn't been having sex with the guy were done, her parents still trusted her enough to let her go out with the guy.

Mindy was no fool though; she knew that they would probably ask Wade to keep tabs on where she went and who she met up with. Even if they didn't, she knew Wade well enough that he would spy on her without even being asked just to relieve his own worries about who the mysterious boyfriend was.

She couldn't talk to him over the phone without Wade somehow tapping into the phone. She was just glad that her boyfriend was smart enough to use a false name with the cell phone he called her Minmunicator with or Wade would have already all the information he needed about her date.

A part of her really hated to keep secrets from her family but she had made a big promise to the guy. She was also really crazy about the guy or she might not have been able to withstand all the questions about her boyfriend. She didn't want to risk losing him, and was not going to say a word until she had a chance to talk to her boyfriend about meeting up with her family.

She looks at herself once more in the mirror, trying to steady her nerves and praying that her family or any friends of the family didn't mess up the anniversary date. She hoped that her family would keep their noses out of it but given the history of her family, she didn't hold out much hope.

Mindy sags against the mirror and says, "Oh, who am I kidding… this date is going to be a wreck either way. If I don't go, he'll think I stood him up and if I do go, there is a good chance my whole family will show up to spy on me and do something to wreck it."

She looks at herself, and remembers that normally she didn't dress up for her dates so as not to cause any suspicion with any of her family but now that they knew she felt like she could afford to dress up some just for the anniversary. It was still less than she wanted for the anniversary but still nicer looking than she normally wore.

Mindy looks at how she had some nice makeup on her face, with her hair washed and combed nicely with a soft strawberry scent still there from her shampoo. Her top was a nice shirt with the front showing a little cleavage but not enough for her mother to object to. She was also wearing a nice skirt that showed her nice legs and that one thing she was happy about, which was that she got her mother's nice legs.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and her sister's voice comes through clearly enough for her to hear, "Can I come in Mindy?"

Mindy sighs and thinks, "Might as well get it over with…" She says loudly enough for her sister to hear, "Sure, come on in Cindy and bring in anyone else who's out there."

Cindy walks in and says, "Don't you have a date to go to? If you don't hurry, you will be late, right?"

Mindy says, "I don't know if I should go. It'll probably get wrecked anyway and then I won't get to have my anniversary with him."

Cindy says, "Look, you know that no one wants to wreck this important date for you. Especially on your anniversary and if anyone knows about that kind of stuff, it is Mother and Father with all the times something's come up throughout their marriage."

Mindy nods and says, "I guess so… do you really think I don't have anything to worry about tonight?"

Cindy smiles and says, "Yes, I really think you don't have anything to worry about. Father got Mother to promise not to go digging her nose into things and they even got Wade to promise not spy on you."

Mindy relaxes some at this and says, "I feel better. Thanks sis, I guess I just am worried over nothing. I expected the whole family to try and discover my boyfriend's identity before we're ready to come to the family."

Cindy walks up and hugs her twin before she says, "I admit that it is bugging me as much as anyone to not know who he is but we all trust you. When the time is right, you'll introduce him to us and if he breaks up with you before that, then he wasn't worth us getting all worked up right?"

Mindy smiles with her eyes brimming with some tears, "Thanks Cindy, I really appreciate all this."

Cindy smiles back at her sister and says, "Hey, what is family for? We'll always have your back." She steps back and says, "Now go and enjoy your date, worry free ok?"

Mindy smiles big and says, "Thanks! I will!" She walks out of the room as she hums a happy tune.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Mary says, "I can't believe that those two are doing this to us!"

Sam says, "I can. There's a reason why we call them Team Vermin."

Karen narrows her eyes and says, "Please don't say that word, you're just making me hungry."

Arron waves his hand in the air dismissively and says, "Whatever! Look, we're just going to have to wait until they tell us what to do but at least we're getting paid a lot in the meantime."

Sam says, "Yeah, we could be out doing other jobs instead of just sitting around on our rears while we wait for orders."

Arron says, "I think we should contact Dementor, he always was a good client who used us right away and he paid well too."

Mary says, "No! We promised as part of the contract that we wouldn't take on any other jobs until we did this one. They didn't want us getting distracted, remember?"

Karen nods and says, "Mary issss right, we did sign that as part of our agreement."

Sam glares at Karen before he says, "I hate it when you take all the fun out of things like that. Watch your speech too, you started to hiss for a moment there."

Karen sticks her tongue out quite far and says, "I'll talk any way I like."

Sam grins as he says, "Even if the rumor about Animal is true? That she can control any animal, even mystic ones?"

Karen's eyes widen briefly before narrowing into dangerous slits, "That's a lie… you can't possibly know that."

Sam's grin never falters as he looks at her, knowing that she was right. He'd only hear about her power to control any animal, but it wasn't a hard thing to imagine that she could control even mystic ones if they were anything like the real ones.

Sam leans back in his chair and coolly says, "Maybe, maybe not. But do you want to risk it? You have always been snake-like, maybe it is enough to control even you."

Karen spins away and says angrily, "I am human! I can not be controlled by any means!"

Sam says with a smirk, "Suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when she controls you."

Mary kicks the chair out from under Sam, causing him to hit the ground hard and when he looks up at Mary with angry eyes she shouts at him, "Have you forgotten? We are all part of a team! If she's in trouble, then we're all in trouble! Whenever one of us gets into trouble, the other backs him or her up to get them out of it."

Sam gets up and picks up the chair as he says, "Yeah, yeah… I know. I was just doing that to get her goat. You know me. You three are the only beings on the face of the planet that I can actually stand and even call as friends. Everyone else can go to…"

Sam never gets a chance to finish as King Rat walks in and says, "Ah, music to my ears. Anger, Hatred… Venom." He looks over at Karen as he says that, noticing that she almost seems to hiss in anger at him.

King Rat just grins at Karen and says, "You know, I couldn't help but overhear your heated argument. It is true that my partner Animal can control even mystical animals." He doesn't change his face but he can tell that her expression changed just so subtly.

King Rat walks further into the room and says, "I know because she has her eyes on the two girls in Team Tri Stoppable who just happen to have mystical monkey powers somehow. Of course I have a totally different interest than she does as her uses for their powers is far too limited."

Mary narrows her eyes at King Rat and says, "So your interests conflict then?" She had to be very careful, as she'd dealt with people whose partners that had conflicting interests and ended up hurting each other with her team nearly getting caught in the crossfire.

King Rat chuckles and says, "Not totally… we both want to use the power of the girls. It is very rare to find twin mystical users for any animal. She wants to use them as the ultimate guard and I want to…" His grin grows very evil at this point before he continues, "See if they will give birth to more mystical children if the father also has mystical powers."

Mary's eyes flash as she remembers just how old the ones in Team Tri Stoppable are and feels like she just did a mini-barf. She may be a mercenary but being a woman even she drew a line at rape as she had a strong feeling that those two girls would not willingly go to him.

King Rat says, "So, our goals are the same. The complete control of the girls and their mystical monkey powers."

Sam says, "Wait… does that mean you have mystical powers too?" He looks at King Rat as he remembers what he'd just said.

King Rat nods slowly and says, "Yes it does and mine are Rat based. It would be interesting to see if their kids have rat or monkey powers, like their parents or if they will create one of the other mystical animals on the Zodiac."

Sam says, "What if there is a mutation? Can mystical people even mutate?"

He chuckles darkly before he says, "Even if they turn out with a cross between rat and monkey powers, it will still be worth it. It will give me new powers to control the world with."

Arron says, "You are pretty confident that you'll be able to rule the world with just their monkey and your rat powers aren't you?"

King Rat laughs confidently and fiendishly before he says, "Never underestimate mystical powers, and especially mine." He then turns and starts to walk away before he pauses and menacingly says, "Oh, and don't fail us. I guarantee that you won't like it if you do."

As soon as King Rat was gone, Karen says to her teammates, "I do not trussst him but he hid nothing in what he spoke about. I believe him when he spoke about the girls and about us."

Mary frowns as she had gotten the same feeling as Karen had before she says, "I think you're right Karen. Well, I guess we all know what we have to do next." She looks to make sure she has everyone's attention and then says, "We can't fail."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So what do you think about Mindy's family and her first date with the family knowing that she's going on it? Do you think they told a lie or have some other way of spying? What do you think of team MASK so far? What did you think about Mary and her feelings? What do you think about Karen and her distrust for King Rat? What do you think of the guys Arron and Sam? What do you think about King Rat's plans?

As usual with me, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, questions answered, impressions about the story, Scooby Doo sayings, and more are always welcome.


	34. Chapter 35: Trying Love

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 35: Trying love**

Mindy walks up to where she was supposed to meet her boyfriend and sighs happily as she waits for him to show up. She pulls out a small device and presses the only button on it, knowing that it would scramble any miniature device or satellite that Wade could be using to spy on her. It would even create static on any security cameras within visual range.

Mindy was glad to be the daughter of her parents for once as that afforded her opportunities that as anyone else she wouldn't have had. Such as being able to know geniuses who could rival even Wade and be willing to build anti-spy technology for her. However, in this case it was an old device of Jesse's father that just took a little tweaking to bring it up to date.

Mindy walks into a shady spot to keep cool until her boyfriend walks up and says, "Hey there, sorry about that. It was a stupid mistake on my part." Before he gives her a kiss on the cheeks.

Mindy blushes softly with a smile as she receives the kiss and says, "And don't you think I'm still not upset at you for that but… I forgive you. Still, I am glad you mentioned it because now the whole family wants to meet you."

She watches as he runs his right hand through his dark brown hair and hears his soft sigh as he says, "Yeah… I kinda guessed that'd happen. I don't mind meeting them if you think they won't be too overwhelming."

Mindy shakes her head and says, "They already promised that they'd be on their best behavior. You'd be treated like anyone who walks through our doors."

He crosses his arms in front of him and raises an eyebrow before he says, "Don't you have like security that would put to shame a military compound's?"

Mindy giggles softly, "Uh… yeah. There is that but you'll be with me so everything will be ok."

He uncrosses his arms and takes her hand into his as he smiles and wraps his other arm around her waist to pull her towards him until their bodies meet before he says, "I wonder what your parents would say if they knew everything?"

Mindy blushes and softly hits his chest with her hand as she says, "Oh stop! You know we haven't done anything bad. We've just dated a lot…" "And kissed, a lot." He interjects in before kissing her on the lips softly.

She smiles at the kiss before returning it and softly saying, "Yes… there is that." She then leans in for a deeper kiss that lasts a while before they break up.

After giving her a big squeezy hug, he pulls back and says, "So… we should get to that date unless you want to go meet your family with me in tow already."

Mindy looks at him for the longest time as she thinks about and then shakes her head as she says, "Uh-uh, date first… _then_ you meet them." She wraps her arms around his, pulling him closer to her before they start to walk off together to start their date.

Mindy thinks, "I hope nothing happens that causes me to lose you." Even as her date thinks, "Soon… very soon… I will meet the family."

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Just as their date was getting underway, the villains and team MASK were already beginning to implement their own plans.

King Rat mentally rubs his hands together in excitement as they break into a top secret base to retrieve something that Animal wanted for her plan. He knew that with the device contained within the lab, it would be enough to control the girls no matter what, where last time their rage had been enough to break them free.

He and his mutants strike silently as they take care of some of the guards while MASK 'retrieves' the keycard from the base's commander. So with a brief flash of something from the next room and a cut-off cry, he watches as MASK comes back with the item in Karen's hand, looking somehow decidedly more full than she had before they'd left.

King Rat takes the keycard quickly from her hand, hating the fact that she gave him the creeps whenever he was around her. He could suppress the feeling but it didn't mean he had to like it.

King Rat says, "Now, you know what to do if any heros show up to stop us."

Mary nods and says, "Yeah, we know. Let's just get on with this already."

King Rat frowns at her attitude before he growls, "No one tells me what to do, you'd do good to remember that. The last person who angered me didn't live to regret that."

Mary's expression didn't change though Karen almost seems to hiss through her nose before King Rat just decides it wasn't worth it to dismiss the hired help like that… yet.

Once the door is open, he sends his mutant rats to take care of the remaining guards before entering and walking to the end of the corridor where the device Animal desired was.

King Rat says menacingly, "We have it! Now those two will finally become breeders and I shall rule forever!" He then starts to laugh evilly until one of his mutant henchmen tells him that an alarm has been tripped.

King Rat turns and says, "Let's get out of here! I have world to rule!"

Mary glares at King Rat from behind as they leave for a moment. Karen slips over to Mary and shakes her head, which makes her relax for a second.

They all manage to get out before the reinforcements arrive to try and capture King Rat and the MASK team.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Kim and Ron are sitting in the living room with their twin babies Morgan and Logan but even as they gave their babies attention, a part of their minds couldn't help but wonder and worry about their daughter out on a date with someone they didn't know and with whom she was obviously trying to keep from them.

Even as Morgan and Logan each giggle in the hands of their parents as they play with them, neither baby could know that they were inadvertently stirring up memories for their parents.

Kim looks at Morgan in her arms and tickles at the belly, causing another giggle even as Kim remembers doing the same thing with Mindy when she was a baby. She thinks, "They grow up so fast. One moment they're babies and the next… they're all grown up and embarrassed to show off their boyfriends to their parents."

Ron was thinking much along the same lines, although he was thinking, "My little girl… daddy's little girl… all grown up and not needing me anymore…(**Tearful** **Sniff)** I wonder if she was being honest in her reasons in not bringing him over for so many dates." He looks down at Logan and wonders if it was Mindy's idea or the boyfriend's idea.

Ron wanted to be out there right now, spying or at the very least meeting the so-called boyfriend in person to see what his intentions towards his daughter were. He knew he'd done his best in raising her to be a strong woman who would tell the truth. Still, he had also made a promise and if he went out there and was caught, that would do a lot of damage in the father/daughter department.

Kim looks up to Ron just as he looks up, with their eyes meeting at the same time and they both start to say, "Ron… Kim…" before Kim says, "You can go first…" with Ron shaking his head as he says, "No, you go first Kim."

Kim bites her lower lip in thought for a second before she says, "Ron honey, do you think we made the right decision? In letting her go instead of grounding her for lying to us?"

Ron sighs softly and says, "I don't know but she promised to bring him in to meet us if she went and I can't believe she'd lie to us about that."

Kim nods and says, "I guess you're right… but how could something like this happen? We're usually so careful with our kids."

Ron says, "It wasn't just us that she did this to. She also didn't tell Cindy or Jesse, the only two people that I always felt that she could share her heart and soul with. Well, until this boy came along that is."

Kim nods as she dangles her finger in front of the baby, letting it grab at her finger with a gentle grip. She says, "It just makes me wonder what else she could have been keeping from us after all this time. What other lies she's told and gotten away with."

Ron hmms in thought before he says, "Do you remember the Centurian Project? That was the first time you'd really done any outright lying and you got away with it for the most part."

Kim frowns and says, "I remember how guilty and crazy everything got before it all blew up in my face with one month's detention."

Ron nods and says, "True, but you still managed to fool your parents and me! Your best friend since Pre-K, so is it really that surprising that she could fool us and them?"

Kim didn't like where this was going and says, "That was just one night Ron and this is… at least a dozen date's worth!" All the while the baby tries to suck on Kim's finger.

Ron bounces the baby in his arms a little to make him chuckle as he says, "I know but the lies will all be over and we'll get the truth out of her and her boyfriend soon enough."

Kim looks down at the baby for a moment to pull her wet finger from the baby's mouth before she says with some worry in her eyes, "You don't think that they've been… doing irresponsible things do you?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "No, she swore she hadn't done anything like that." He frowns before he says a bit darkly, "And if the guy knows what's good for him, he'll _KEEP_ it that way too." Baby Logan picks up on the anger in Ron's voice and since that was such a rare thing coming from his father it starts to sniffle and cry a little.

Kim says softly, "Oh now look what you've done. You've scared our little boy!" She scoots closer and says in a cute voice, "Who's mommy's little boy? Whoooo's mommy's little boy?"

The baby giggles at the voice and the silly expression that goes with it before Ron says, "Sorry Kim, you're right. It just drives me nuts not knowing."

Kim looks up at Ron and says, "I know honey, it is driving me nuts too. I keep thinking about Cindy and Mindy when they were little babies. Oh, why do they have to grow up so fast Ron?"

Ron nods as he tries to keep his voice cheerful so as not to upset the baby again as he says, "I know Kim. I was thinking just the same thing. Sometimes I think it was easier when they were babies and we didn't have to worry about boys."

Kim nods at Ron and says, "Puberty, the number one enemy of all parents."

Ron looks at Kim and says, "I guess this is how our parents must have felt watching us grow up."

Kim thinks about how her father couldn't let her grow up and always saw her as his little 'Kimmie-cub' and going so far as to even drag her to the rocket boosters thing. She nods and says, "I think you're right Ron."

Ron looks at Kim and thinks, "I bet she's thinking about her father…" He couldn't blame her as he still remembered her father's speech about how all he wanted was for his little girl to be happy and even now, the effect of the black hole threat still nagged at him even though he knew he didn't really have to worry about it. Her father himself had told him not to worry and that he'd just been having fun with him.

Connie and Ronnie come into the room and look up at their parents before Connie says, "When's Mindy coming back?"

Ronnie says, "Connie! You said we were just coming in here to look at the babies!"

Kim smiles a little and says, "Mindy will be coming back when her date is over. I don't know when that is so just be patient."

Connie pouts a little and says, "I hate wait'ng! I wanna meet the guy already!"

Ron says, "We all do but asking about it isn't going to make Mindy show up any sooner."

Ronnie looks at his sister and says, "See? I told you!"

Connie pouts more and says, "I know!" before she then grabs Ronnie's action figure that he was holding and runs out of the room as she shouts, "Mine!"

Ronnie shouts, "Hey! Give that back! That's mine!" as he begins after her and they quickly leave the room.

Kim sighs and says loudly, "Connie! Give that doll back to your brother!"

Both Ron and Ronnie say in stereo, "It isn't a doll! It is an action figure!"

Connie is hear to be giggling from the other room and she says, "Here's your doll Ronnie."

Kim sighs and shakes her head, wondering for the millionth time where Connie got her energy for causing such mischief from.

Ron looks down at the child in his arms and says, "You're going to grow up to be good and not listen to your older sister Connie… right?" The baby just coos and giggles as he doesn't understand the question.

Ron and Kim both suddenly look up as they hear a noise within the room but as quickly as the unusual sound had been, it had disappeared.

With the babies in their arms, Kim wasn't going to take any chances and says, "Kimmunicator, get Wade" to activate the voice function on her Kimmunicator. A moment later Wade's floating head appears and he says, "Hey Kim! What's up? Do you need a babysitter?"

Kim frowns and says, "No Wade. Ron and I just heard something and we're not sure what it was. Can you playback the security footage for the room we're in?"

Wade looks at Kim in confusion for a moment before starting on her request. Even as he does so, the baby in Kim's arms manages to wave his tiny hand through the floating hologram head and giggling as he claps excitedly.

Wade frowns as he whispers, "What the… how is this possible?" as he watches the replay from the video.

Kim and Ron look at each other and know instantly even before Wade can tell them that it was bad news catching up with them.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here's another chapter in this story. I am sorry that I have not written in this one for a while but as you've probably noticed. I've been busy writing a lot of other stories. What did you think of Mindy as she begins her date and her thoughts on the upcoming meeting? Will the mysterious boyfriend be ok with the family? What did you think of King Rat and the MASK team as they retrieve something for Animal? Where do you think Animal is? What could she possibly be doing? What do you think of Kim and Ron's little moment with the babies? What did you think of Connie and Ronnie? If anyone has fraternal twins, have you ever had a moment such as those two over a toy? What do you think happened that Kim and Ron sensed but missed? What could Wade possibly have caught? All answers will be coming up in the following chapters!

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions on the story, name suggestions for the boyfriend, next story you want to see written, the name of a videogame you like and more are always welcome. :)


	35. Chapter 36: V is for Villainy

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 36: V is for Villainy**

Mindy smiles as she walks up with her boyfriend in her arm along the sidewalk and sighs happily as she had enjoyed their date. In fact, out of all their dates together it was one of the best dates that they have had and since they'd had a dozen before that was saying something!

Mindy was a little superstitious as a result of her training in mystical arts and having mystical monkey powers but the unlucky number had never brought her any truly bad luck before so she was willing to ignore it as she felt so very happy at that moment that she felt like _nothing_ could ruin her day.

Mindy and her boyfriend right up to the house that she lived in and grips the handle to turn it. She isn't even looking as she steps forward and is surprised to run into the door.

Mindy blinks in surprise as she says, "What the…?" In her haze of happiness of being with her boyfriend, thought of something being wrong didn't immediately dawn on her.

Her boyfriend says, "What's up? Forget the key to your house?"

It wasn't until he said those words that it truly dawn on her that something was wrong, seriously wrong.

Mindy knew that with all the villains out there, the chances of them copying any normal key or using some other kind of lock picking device was too high a risk so Wade had devised a unique method of locking/unlocking the doors.

Mindy's mind began to run at a breakneck pace as she tries to remember what circumstances could lock her out of her own home. She knew that Wade could lock her out, her parents, and very extreme emergency could. Fortunately, she remembers that Wade didn't people want to be mystified as to the exact cause of a lockout but she couldn't remember the command to show what the emergency was. She knew it would be something simple, but what was it?

Her boyfriend says, "Why don't we call them on your communicator? I'm sure they'll come unlock the door for us."

She turns on her communicator and waits for either Wade or his wife to appear but all she got was a whole lot of nothing.

For communications to be down and the house to be in lockdown, it meant that something extremely wrong was happening. She turns towards her boyfriend and says, "Something's seriously wrong here. I think you should… leave?" She blinks in surprise as she sees that he is already gone and a quick surveying of the immediate area shows no sign of him.

Mindy frowns and says, "Sudden disappearance, this is never a good sign." As she gets a baaaaaaaad feeling that she's next.

Mindy activates the scanning feature on her communicator that she knew was very much like the one her mother had on her wrist communicator that she called the Kimmunicator and starts with her house.

When nothing immediately came forthcoming she frowns and leans against the door with her hand and says, "What's going on in there?" She wasn't expecting an answer but a disguised but creepy male voice says, "Why don't you find out?"

The door suddenly seems to open and she falls forward through it or at least that is what she thought happened as she hit the floor.

Mindy opens her eyes and sees that she wasn't in the home that she'd known all her life. She was in a room that she didn't recognize and after she gets to her feet she starts to head towards the only door there was. She notices that the walls reminded her of an old castle's.

She opens the door and cautiously peers through it to discover a hallway that looked quite empty except for the usual castle décor.

Mindy whispers to herself, "I really wish Cindy was here… she'd know what to make of this."

She walks down the hallway carefully and quietly until she hears a man's voice talking. She peeks through the doorway and is shocked at what she sees! Standing near a fireplace was some man she didn't recognize and a very young version of her parents! She recognized the outfit her mother was wearing was from the pre-dating time because of a photo album that her mother father had shown her once.

She hears the man say, "So, you know all about it? My obsession with Ti-shing-pec-whar?" before her young father says, "Say again?"

Mindy watches as the man walks like a monkey and says, "Oh, playing stupid I see. Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar? Monkey Kung Fu!" Her jaw drops and she just stares as a single name comes back to her about her father's stories, "Monkey Fist…"

She almost screams when she feels a finger tapping her shoulder from behind as she'd heard the stories of their many encounters and spins to see that the room had once again changed from that of a castle to J.P.'s Berrymore Pizza Party-Torium! She would have recognized it by the smell alone even if she couldn't see the name of the place or the robot actors on the stage because the smell of the burnt pizza was forever engraved in her memory.

She walks forward and wonders if she is home and says, "Ok Mindy… maybe you're home and this has all been a pizza-induced dream?" She steps around some people and gasps loudly just as she watches some brown haired girl that she'd never met before pull her father suddenly into a big kiss with her mother coming through the doors to witness it!

Mindy says, "More like a nightmare!" Not realizing that at that exact same moment her mother was thinking the same thing. She shakes it off almost as quickly as Kim does and growls, "No one kisses my father but my mother!"

The creepy guy voice returns as he says, "Ah, but they're _not_ your parents just yet. They're not even married!"

Mindy turns quickly to spot the voice, seeing nothing but a large crowd of people she didn't recognize all staring at where Kim was approaching Bonnie and Ron. She turns to look back to see just how badly her mother was going to beat up on the girl who'd kissed her father like that but instead she runs right into someone causing her to bounce off them and fall backwards!

**(Meanwhile)**

Kim and Ron were running like crazy, each of them carrying a baby and the older siblings to them.

Kim was _so_ _glad_ that Wade had created a way to make her watch contain the battlesuit in the communicators. It saved her the time of having to pause to put it on.

Ron says, "This is nuts Kim! How can he back? I thought he was defeated?"

Kim says, "I don't know Ron, but we've got to keep moving!"

A disguised voice, evil voice laughs from the distance. Making Kim and Ron wish that their youngest children weren't with them so they could turn around and make their most dangerous foe ever, wish he'd never come back.

Ron says, "Kim… we can't both keep running like this. You know that sooner or later he'll catch up to us and then…" He didn't need to finish the sentence, as they knew that unlike other enemies that they'd gone up against. This one wasn't going to stop until he'd destroyed the Stoppable line that began with them.

Kim nods as she says, "I'll go, you take the kids and then…"

Ron says, "No way Kim. The most you'll do is delay him. It will take the both of us to stop him like last time."

Kim says, "But Ron we can't… the children…"

Ron looks down and says, "Connie, Ronnie… I need you to do something. Can you promise me that you will do exactly what we ask, no arguments, nothing heroic, just for once listen to us?"

Ronnie looks at the fear in the faces of his parents and looks over to see that Connie had also noticed the same thing. He looks up again and says, "Yes, what do you want us to do?"

Ron lowers the baby into Ronnie's arms and says, "Take the babies and run for safety. Don't worry about us because we know what to do but we can't do it while worrying about the four of you."

Ronnie looks over to see that Kim had also placed the other baby in Connie's arms. Normally the babies would have been too heavy for them to run far with them but they had been trained since they could walk and thus were stronger than normal children for their age.

Kim looks down at the Kimmunicator and sees nothing but a blank screen, telling her that they were on their own. Even if Wade knew what was going on, she didn't know what Wade or anyone could do while the house was in lockdown but because of the way it was changing so much, the auto-defenses were unable to do anything with the merciless intruder.

A tear rolls down her cheek as she leans to tenderly touch her daughter's cheek and says, "Please… take care of them. Promise me."

For once, Connie was all seriousness as she says, "I prom'se. Now go beat the baddie up!"

Kim straightens up and wipes the tear from her face. She reaches out to Ron, who had also donned his battle suit even though he normally didn't need it with his monkey powers.

Ron says, "Are you ready Kim?"

Kim takes one last look at her young children who were already running off with their baby siblings in their arms. She becomes very angry. Angry that someone would invade her peaceful home, angry that they threatened the lives of Ron and herself, but the part that made her the most furious was the fact that they were threatening her children. _**No one did that to her babies and expected to stay conscious!**_

Kim's face hardens as she nods and says, "Yes Ron, I'm ready." She could see in her husband's eyes, who was the love of her life, best friend and partner in all things that he too was ready to give it his all for the sake of their children.

Together they turn around and start running towards the maniac that had the gall to take them on in their own home, both hoping that history could repeat itself and that they could defeat him.

Even as they race together, their body in sync with each other from their footsteps to their breathing to even when they blinked. Neither of them could help but remember what had happened all those years ago and hoped that he didn't remember or their fight would become that much tougher.

With the parents charging towards some unknown, scary foe that was apparently a serious enough threat that the house had gone into auto-lockdown, internal defenses activated, and made their daddy wear the battle suit. In short, Connie and Ronnie were scared out of their minds and sincerely hoped that their parents could protect them from the boogeyman.

Ronnie looks down at the baby in his arms and sees that somehow it knew that something was going on in which it needed to be quiet. He looks over at his sister Connie and saw that the other baby was in a similar state of quiet. It dawns on him that he hadn't heard a peep from either of them since this whole scary thing started.

Ronnie and Connie stop to catch their breath, holding Morgan and Logan, their baby sister and brother in close to them protectively. As they try to catch their breath, they both strain their ears towards the direction their parents had gone in and hoped they could tell if their parents had defeated the boogeyman yet but it was quiet. Too quiet and that only worried them even more.

Connie looks over at her brother and says, "We need to find a place to hide."

Ronnie shakes his head and says, "You've seen the way the house is changing. Where could we hide?"

Connie bites on her lower lip in deep thought before she says, "I think I know…" She then begins to run again, startling Ronnie and he has to push himself to catch up to her. He looks at her and says, "Where are we going?"

Connie says, "Safety, I hope."

Ronnie tilts his head a little in confusion but then he never did have a clue as to what she was thinking. He just hoped that she was going to be able to use her escape skills to good use for the four of them to escape from the enemy.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know that there is a lot going on in this story. The greatest threat that Kim and Ron have faced before appears to be back and this time the kids are involved! What did you think of Mindy's little trips? Are they trips through memory or through time? What do you think is going on? What do you think is happening to the house? Do you think it was a wise decision for Kim and Ron to leave their babies in the hands of their next youngest children? If you were in Connie's shoes, where would you go for safety? How do you feel about the chapter with the kids in danger?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, feelings, names for the bad guy, defense ideas and more are always welcome.


	36. Chapter 37: Psychedelic Man!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 37: Psychedelic Man!**

Mindy falls backwards and ends up on the seat of some airplane with no one at the controls!

Having had training in all forms of aircraft from Sheila, she knew that no pilot at the controls unless the autopilot was on is usually a **bad** thing. She cries out, "Oh no!" and lunges for the controls before she realizes that the plane wasn't moving and everything was off.

Mindy looks out the cockpit windows and sees that they were in some hanger somewhere and says to herself, "Where… or when am I now?" She gets up out of her seat and opens the side window so she could see the hanger better.

Mindy's jaw drops as she sees something she'd only heard stories about for before her was Team Go, looking far younger than she remembered and they were all battling each other. Even Sheila was fighting, kind of. At the moment she appeared to be helping Hego off the ground while looking at the Wego twins.

Mindy says, "No… way…." As she watches her father, who had been backing away from the twins who numbered in the dozen or more so suddenly start to plow through them as if they were standing still.

Mindy's eyes go wider as she watches her young father send many of them flying with kicks and dodging the rest until he had cleared a path through them. She didn't fully understand until she could hear him do something she'd _**never**_ heard him do so well, even for story telling which was a loud villain laugh.

Mindy watches as her father moves up to where some woman with thick cables for hair was and effortlessly dodge her blasts from some helmet. She knew that her father was evil somehow but on some level she couldn't help but be in awe at how he made it look so easy and even be proud of him for standing up to another villain even in his evil state.

Mindy gasps as Ron almost blasts her mother with the helmet, relieved to see her dodge while he had fired with his eyes closed in his gloating.

She almost cries out when her father is tackled by the woman from behind but sees that he able to land in such a way that neither of them were really hurt from the fall.

Mindy pulls her head back in when she hears a noise behind her that sounds like footsteps and as soon as her head was back inside, the whole scenery had changed on her once more!

Mindy says, "Where or when am I now?"

This time it looked like she was back home in the hallway, but something was off… it seemed newer or more clean somehow.

Suddenly the hallway rocked hard in an explosion, sending her against the wall as she is covered in debris. She softly groans and hears footsteps run by her. She raises her head enough to look through the debris and gasps as she sees her parents as she knows them but still younger than her present-day ones.

She watches as they run by together and turn the corner, wondering where they are going and what they were running from or to. She wasn't sure which just yet.

**(In the Stoppable home: Present Day?)**

Cindy is with Jesse as she says, "What is going on here?"

Jesse frowns as he says, "I don't know but somehow I doubt this is Connie's fault this time." As he remembers the time Connie and Ronnie went time traveling into the past.

Cindy says, "I think you're right Jesse but what are we going to do? How do we fight this?" She waves her hand in the direction of a wall that was changing, cycling between when it had first been put up to present day with a wide variety of times showing in the center.

Jesse says, "I think we should keep moving and look for your parents. Maybe they'll have an idea of what's going on."

Cindy looks around worriedly and says, "I guess you're right but somehow…" She looks down for a moment, "I think that maybe this is too big even for them."

Jesse places his hand on her shoulder and says, "Remember the Possible family motto? I think your parents have more than proved that case many times over."

Cindy looks up and right into Jesse's eyes to see the sincerity of his words in them. She hopes for a moment that she saw even a bit more behind those eyes, a deeper feeling that she longed to share with him. She just couldn't say the words in her own heart to him, not just yet.

Cindy sighs and says, "You're right Jesse." She shakes her head and frowns, "Ok then, we need a new battle plan. If my home is under attack by some mysterious, evil person who is capable of changing its very structure then we should go on the offensive."

Jesse grins as he says, "Sounds good to me. We'll have all this wrapped up before Cindy gets back with her date."

Cindy gasps as she realizes something and says, "Jesse! Their date should have been over with by the time all this started! What if Mindy's already wrapped up in all this?"

Jesse says, "Don't worry, I'm sure she can't get in with the house in lockdown so I'm sure she'll be ok."

Cindy nods as she says, "I guess so, but you know Mindy. She's probably already very worried about what's going on in here. I wouldn't be surprised if she was freaking out."

Jesse says, "You're right, I'd be the same way in worry about the both of you but there is nothing we can do for the moment other than hope she remains safe until this whole thing blows over."

Cindy nods and says, "Yeah…" though she secretly doubted that even the house in lockdown would be enough to keep a determined Mindy out if she thought her family was in danger. She just hoped that Mindy remembered the codes that their parents taught them because she was certain that her sister hadn't been paying much attention that day.

Jesse suddenly stiffens and frowns causing Cindy to ask, "What is it Jesse?"

Jesse says, "I could have sworn that the wall just showed Mindy for a second."

Cindy whirls towards the wall and says, "What? Really?" However when she looks all she can see is nothing but a randomly changing wall. She says, "Are you certain it was her?"

Jesse nods as he says, "I think I know what your sister looks like by now, and yes… I'm certain it was her. I can't be certain but I think she was inside but with the way the wall keeps cycling through all the time frames it makes it hard to know if it was a past, present or future thing."

Cindy looks at the wall in confusion as she couldn't see any of that and says, "I can't see any of that. Wait, are you telling me that the wall isn't just changing in one spot?"

Jesse blinks in surprise and says, "Hold on, just what do you see when you look at the wall?"

Cindy tilts her head a little and says, "I see… the wall disassembling itself and reassembling very quickly at the edges and then the rest is one great big cycling blur of light and dark."

Jesse thinks, "It must be my powers. That is the only explanation. Just like how I was able to see my mother's plasma blasts moving so slow on the station but I didn't turn it on, did I?"

Cindy looks at Jesse and says, "Are you saying you can see more somehow? Is it because of your new powers?"

Jesse says, "Cindy, look at my eyes and tell me what do you see. Are they normal?"

Cindy thinks, "He asked me to look into his eyes! I love looking at them." She then notices a light rainbow effect over the blackness of his eyes and says, "There is a little bit of a rainbow that I can see over the center of your eyes but that's it."

Jesse hmms in thought before he says, "I guess my powers are automatically kicking in in response to whatever's going on with the wall."

Cindy says, "Have you seen anyone else in the wall?"

Jesse shakes his head, "Mindy's the only one I've seen so far. Let me try kicking up my new powers a bit. I don't know what will happen so stay close."

Cindy steps very close to him, going so far as to wrap her arm around his and says, "Whatever happens, I'm ready."

Jesse nods as he focuses on the new power, frowning as he felt… strange for some reason while tapping into the new power. He focuses harder as he can feel more of the new power growing and the view within the wall starts to slow down.

Cindy can see the effect of Jesse's power growing as he puts on his serious face and despite the situation she found herself in, she felt completely at ease and safe in his care. It didn't even bother her in the least as she felt his rainbow glow spread out over his body and over hers as if she was part of him.

She looks at the wall and thinks, "Is this how Jesse sees the wall?" as she notices for the first time the wall shifting around. The blur of light and dark became increasingly more clear pictures of various parts of the house going through different stages of time from day to night as well as past and present.

Cindy says, "Jesse, what do you think is going on here?"

Jesse frowns and says, "I don't know but whatever is going on here definitely has us cut off from the outside world. I think the whole place is cycling in and out of time, but unless they have my powers or some time gadget that I'm sure Wade or his wife could whip up. No one will be able to tell."

Cindy says, "If that's true, then what is going on with the wall?"

Jesse steps forward with Cindy matching his steps perfectly as he says, "I am not sure. Just that something feels very… wrong. Like there are bubbles of different time going on within the house. Time within time, only something's fractured somewhere."

Cindy says, "I wish we could contact Wade, he'd know what to do. He's got that time machine."

Jesse says, "That might be dangerous given what's going on Cindy. If he opened up in the wrong spot and it touched something like our wall here, it could have some effect that we can't even predict. I'm no expert on time but I think it'd be more disastrous than good."

Cindy says, "Well we've got to do something Jesse! My family is out there somewhere in all this." She tightens her grip on him as she worries about her parents and her younger siblings.

Jesse says, "I have an idea that I'd like to try but it might be risky. You should let go of me and step back."

Cindy shakes her head and says, "No way Jesse. No matter what happens, I'm sticking with you like glue. Besides, if your idea works I'm betting that you're going to need my help."

Jesse sighs and says, "True enough. Ok, we're in this together as a team. Let's do this, shall we?"

Cindy does a sharp nod and says, "Together as a team!"

Jesse taps deeper in his power, feeling that strangeness again. There is a sluggishness over his control and assumes that it has to do with all the crazy time effects that must be going on around the two of them. He looks at Cindy to focus on putting the effect around her and is surprised to see that he had already naturally included her as if she were a part of his body. He turns back to the wall as he thinks, "Must be our connection that we share."

Cindy watches as Jesse's rainbow colors grow brighter and stronger just like they had in space but it wasn't moving as fast as it had then but figures he was just being careful.

Jesse reaches out with his free arm and frowns as he tries to control the wall's cycling through time forcibly with his power and is surprised at just how easily the wall stops at his command.

Cindy says, "Did it work Jesse?"

Jesse nods with his eyebrows raised and says, "Yes, that was easier than I thought too."

Cindy says, "Can you change the view and find out if everyone's ok?"

Jesse nods as he now could see that the room they were staring at was in the past with it paused right before he would have shown up to sit on the couch after being hurt on his first mission against King Rat.

He pushes it up to present time and starts to go room by room.

Suddenly Cindy's communicator goes off and she quickly presses the button to activate it and says, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

A lot of static comes through the communicator and there is no picture but a voice was trying to come through.

Jesse can 'feel' a signal trying to reach it somehow through the present and focuses on trying to help it but his control is not that good and is able to clear up the static a little.

Suddenly the signal triples in strength somehow and Wade's voice can be heard as he says, "Hello? Is anyone receiving this? Can anyone hear me?"

Cindy cries out, "I can hear you! Wade! I can hear you!"

A rolling picture, filled with static and ripples begins to show of Wade smiling as he says, "Oh thank god it is you Cindy! What's going on over there? I lost all connection with your parents when someone showed up on sensors for a second and then was gone."

Cindy says, "We don't know much either. One minute we are walking through the house and then… the next we are trapped with one weird, cycling time portal that formed on the wall."

Wade says in surprise, "Time portal? One moment…" He could be seen rolling and zig-zaging in he window before he says, "The whole house is trapped in time! I shouldn't be able to talk to you at all."

Cindy looks over at Jesse and says, "I think you can thank Jesse for that."

Jesse says, "I stabilized the wall portal with my new powers into the present. I think it might be getting a weak signal from the present so we can talk."

Wade's eyebrows jump up in surprise as he thinks, "Incredible! I am definitely going to have to perform a more thorough test on Jesse when all this is over." He says, "I think I have an idea that just might work to improve communications. How long do you think you can keep the portal steady where it is Jesse?"

Jesse thinks about the power for a moment and says, "Probably another hour, but I'm not sure… it is acting strange with all the stuff going on."

Wade thinks, "Time portals within a house that is trapped in time, this isn't good." He says, "Have you seen any of the others?"

Jesse says, "No, in fact we were just now looking through the portal, room by room when we got your signal."

Wade says, "Are there any other portals in that room that you are connected to?"

Jesse looks and says, "Yes, plus a few small ones the size a book."

Wade thinks, "They're in big-time danger!" He nervously says, "I'm going to try something. I'll contact the both of you soon." With that the connection terminates.

Cindy says, "Jesse, is it safe for us to go through the portal?"

Jesse looks at her and says, "You can't possibly be thinking of going through there."

Cindy nods as she says, "It'll be faster for us to search the rest of the house on foot and I think that if we go to that room, Wade will have an easier time contacting us again."

Jesse couldn't argue with that logic as the communicator was probably getting weaker through each portal and plus he didn't want to exactly wait around either. He says, "Ok, but you don't let go of me for anything. Got it Cindy?"

Cindy nods as she says, "I'm never going to let you go Jesse. So let's go ok?"

Jesse looks at the room and says, "Together we go." Before Cindy says, "Together, forever as Team Tri Stoppable." She adds in her thoughts, "Together forever with you Jesse."

The two of them step through the portal, which resumes the chaos as soon as they'd stepped through to end up in another room.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is a LOT going on here as you can tell. What did you think of what Mindy saw in this chapter? Mindy got to see her father 'evil' and kick butt while doing it! What do you think happened to her at the end? Where or when do you think she is now? What did you think of Jesse mentioning the Possible Family motto? Is he right or what? What do you think of Jesse and Cindy in this chapter? Will they be able to help their family? Why do you think Wade is so scared?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, time theories, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	37. Chapter 38: Time 2

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 38: Time 2…**

_(The Load Home)_

Wade didn't know what to do and he knew that every second wasted was another second deeper that his friends… his extended family were in danger!

Clarise says with concern, "What is it honey?" as she walks in, immediately picking up on his distress.

Wade turns to his wife and says, "Kim and Ron are in danger! The whole solar system and more could be in danger in fact!"

Clarise knew Wade wasn't one to give into exaggerations much so she speeds up in her walking and says, "Wade, what's going on?"

Just then a small poodle-sized dog comes running up to the two of them and starts to do few quick barks, which translated by one of their devices came out to, "Baby is awake"

Clarise says, "Good boy Ben, now go back and keep an eye on him for a bit longer. I'll be right there."

Ben does a soft, almost unheard whine, which is translated as "Ok" before he runs off.

Clarise says, "Ok, now just tell me what's going on? I thought the family was safe at home?"

Wade says, "They _should_ be safe but someone with time powers has entered the home and cut off the outside world to it by enclosing it within a time bubble of some sort."

Clarise knew this was NOT good and says, "What?! How do you know about this? Can't we use our time machine to go in and get them out?" She immediately gets a flash of insight and answers her own question as she says, "We can't… the time bubble you mentioned will conflict with ours and cause a…"

Wade nods as he says, "Right, it'll cause a temporal cascade effect, which from the sounds of if Jesse and Cindy are right. Things are on the edge of happening that way already!"

Clarise says, "Wait! How did you communicate with them in a time bubble? Communications both land and wireless would have been totally cut off."

Wade stands up and walks over to the communications section of lab, opening a panel to begin working on it as he says, "That's right. I was totally cut off, but somehow Jesse used his new powers to stabilize one of the chaos time portals and I was able to get through."

Clarise drops her jaw and says, "Wh-What? That's incredible! That means…"

Wade pauses and loudly shouts, "I know what that means!" He closes his eyes as takes in a slow deep breath before he sighs and says, "I'm sorry Clarise, this is all very stressful for me."

Clarise nods understandingly, she knew how the Stoppables were practically like family to Wade and though she didn't have the same kind of bond her husband did with the Stoppables, she also cared greatly for the family. She says, "What are you trying to do?"

Wade says, "I'm trying to quickly build a temporal communicator based on information I got from during the conversation with Jesse."

Clarise nods and knew instantly what she had to do. She walks over to the temporal equipment and begins to build something to help her husband.

Together the two of them finish in record time the creation of a new invention, a temporal communicator in which it would not need the use of one of their time machine portals as that would only further destabilize the house.

Wade says, "Thanks for helping Clarise, I mean after I lost my…" He is silenced by a tender kiss on his lips from his wife before she says, "Don't worry about it. I care about that family too and don't forget, we're godparents so it is our responsibility to get them out safely."

Wade smiles at her and says, "How did I get so lucky?"

Clarise does a wide smile, knowing that he was talking about her and not the situation before she says, "Don't you know? Some of the relationship luck of Kim and Ron rubbed off on you."

Wade softly chuckles and says, "Well then I have another reason to get them all out safely don't I?"

Clarise nods and says, "You can thank them later. After we rescue them." with her voice going all serious as she could feel that things were heading in a certain, pleasurable direction and she knew that there was no time for it.

Wade says, "You're right. Now, let's see if this thing works shall we?"

Together they walk back over to the communications section and he turns it on to try and communicate with Jesse and Cindy again.

Wade says, "Hello, can anyone read me?"

_**(Inside the Stoppable house)**_

Cindy and Jesse were both looking around anyone they could with Jesse using his powers to stabilize the portals in all of the rooms they encountered that had become blocked by them and continue traveling about.

Cindy says, "Where could everyone be Jesse?"

Jesse says, "I wish I knew Cindy… I wish I knew… All we can do is keep moving forward and hope that when Wade contacts us again, we'll have a better idea of where to go from there."

Jesse feels a 'tugging' feeling and finds himself leading Cindy in that direction, hoping that it'll lead them to the rest of the family or Mindy.

Meanwhile Mindy was in a bit of a pickle herself for she had lost sight of her parents after they disappeared around the corner. It had taken her some time to remove the debris that had covered her.

Mindy was glad for one thing despite her circumstance, and that was she wasn't popping in and out of time anymore but try as she might, she couldn't remember anything about what could cause her parents to be running like they were in her home.

Mindy pauses to dust off herself some more before she says, "I wish I could find someone who could tell me what's going on."

She continues to walk, looking for any signs of her parents or anyone else for that matter. She especially wanted to get her hands on the person or persons that was sending her through this 'down the rabbit hole' kind of experience.

Suddenly she hears what sounds like someone talking and she bolts in that direction to see her parents and… she couldn't believe what she was seeing as she saw herself, Cindy and Jesse all in the same room but she couldn't believe the age she saw them at.

Mindy thinks, "What the… when did this happen? I don't remember any of this!" She did recognize the clothes Jesse was wearing and because of that, she could place the age of everyone as he had stopped wearing those clothes rather suddenly one day.

Mindy's eyes grow wide as she found herself frozen somehow, the sight seeming to become more and more familiar as she watched but she didn't know why.

Kim shouts, "You'll never win! Ron and I will stop you!" Her battlesuit glowed brightly as if to shout along with her, "Yeah!"

Ron stood in front of the three kids, with Jesse trying to cover the two girls but he couldn't cover them both as well as Ron.

Ron starts to glow blue as he says with a dangerous edge to his voice, "Stay away from the kids or…" He is cut off by the guy laughing evilly and frowns with his whole body turning blue with his hair flapping as he was getting close to full power.

The evil person says, "What can you two do to stop me? I am living time! I am unstoppable!"

The little Mindy shouts, "Stay away of us BAD man!" Her eyes glaring angrily at the hovering villain.

The teenage Mindy thinks, "I don't remember saying that! When did all this happen?"

Little Jesse pulls Mindy back behind her father and him as he says, "Don't get the flying man more angry Mindy."

Teenage Mindy thinks since she still could not talk, just move her eyes and breathe, "Who IS that guy?"

In another part of the house, in a different part of time a certain communicator goes off and Cindy quickly activates it in hopes that it is Wade with some good news.

Wade appears on the communicator, his face a steady and clear picture with good sound as he says, "Hello, can anyone read me?"

Cindy smiles with relief as she says, "Wade! It is good to see you! What's the sitch?"

Wade smiles for a moment as he says, "That is your mother's line Cindy."

Cindy is still smiling as she says, "She can yell at me about it later when I see her. Now do you have any good news Wade? Have you found my parents? Have you heard from my sister?"

Wade's smile completely disappears from his face and he says, "No, I haven't heard from them. In fact, you two are the only one I've been able to raise on the communicator so far."

Jesse thinks, "I wonder if it is because of my new powers that he can only communicate with us."

Wade says, "With the new improvements that I've made, I should be able to link with the K.I.S.S. and find out what's going on."

Cindy says, "Couldn't you come up with a better acronym for the security system other than 'Kim's Inside Security System'?"

Wade says, "What? You don't like it anymore? You guys liked it when I invented it all those years ago while you were kids."

Cindy frowns and says, "I don't remember that." She looks over at Jesse and says, "Do you?"

Jesse shakes his head, "No, I don't."

Wade thinks, "Uh-oh…" He quickly says, "Forget about it. You have bigger things to worry about other than a trip down memory lane."

Cindy says, "Do you have any idea how we can my mother and father?" with Jesse adding, "and don't forget your younger brother and sisters."

Wade shakes his head as he says, "I'm still working on that but if you keep your line open, it should help strengthen my link and hopefully I'll find them."

Clarise pops into view through use of a divided screen and says, "Don't you worry Cindy. I promise that we're doing all that we can to find everyone."

Cindy looks over at Clarise and says, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Wade says, "Have you guys made any progress on your end?"

Jesse says, "No but… my powers have been acting funny. Do you think it could be because of the time bubble and the time portals."

Clarise says, "Jesse, how have they been acting funny?"

Jesse says, "It is hard to describe. I feel strange and sluggish, but I am thinking that it has something to do with all the random time going on. As we get further in, we're seeing more and more portals and other weird time things."

Wade says, "What kind of weird time things?"

Cindy says, "We've seen an increasing amount of toys and other things that have not existed since we were kids."

Wade begins to sweat a little and wipes at his forehead before he says, "It must be because of the fractures through time. Some of the things are bound to be from your past."

Cindy says, "I guess you're right. You are the supergenius after all."

Jesse thinks, "What Wade said makes sense but… then why aren't there items from the future? Is it because…" He shakes his head and thinks firmly, "No! I refuse to believe that the family falls and that there will be no future for them! That will **not** happen as long as I am around!"

Jesse's rainbow glow becomes stronger and spreads to even protectively enclose Cindy so thickly and brightly that Wade says, "Hey Jesse, what's going on with the rainbow aura?"

Jesse snaps out of his thoughts and looks to see that both he and Cindy were in a thick rainbow aura. He says, "All this talk about time fractures has got me worried. I don't want anything to happen to Cindy." He knew that he was only telling half of what was on his mind as he didn't want to say it aloud because some tiny part of him was afraid that it might come true if he did and he certainly did not want to tempt fate.

Clarise says, "That's so very nice of you Jesse. I know you'll do your best but don't push yourself too hard."

Jesse nods as he says, "No promises there Mrs. Load. I will do whatever it takes to help Cindy and the rest of the family be safe, no matter what."

Cindy looks at Jesse in a little bit of awe and her heart soared, as she knew she could rely on Jesse to do what he always did. Protect everyone that they both cared about with everything they had.

Wade presses his lips together tightly in thought as he thinks, "I need to think of something good and soon in order to help them because if they keep heading the way they are. They might run into _him_ and if they do… they're going to need a miracle."

Cindy says, "Contact us as soon as you have any new information about what's going on."

Clarise looks over at her husband in deep thought and from the sweat on his forehead, she knew his gears were running in overdrive. She says to Cindy and Jesse, "No problem, Clarise out." She ends the communications with them but leaves the signal open for the house security running while their computer tries to contact it.

She says, "Wade? Honey?" She gets no response from him and then says more loudly, "Wade? Are you onto something?" Again, no response from him as it appears that he hadn't even heard her.

Clarise is about to try again when Ben returns and does a whine-bark, which is then translated as, "Baby's on the move"

Clarise sighs and knew that she had to go take care of their child or there could be trouble. She kisses Wade on the cheek and says, "Come out of your trance soon my love. The family needs you." She then walks out and heads to the nursery.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is a lot going on here don't you agree? What do you think of what happened at the Load home scene? Did you like the dog? I figured if Wade could invent a way for Rufina to talk, then why not their own pet dog? What do you think of what's going on inside the Stoppable home? Did you like the silly way I named the security system in the home? What did you think of Mindy's scene as she watched, frozen a moment in time? This is truly a 'rabbit hole' kind of experience wouldn't you say? What do you think of Jesse in this chapter? What do you think of Clarise? What do you think is going on with Wade? What can he do? What would you do if you were in his shoes?

As usual all reviews, ideas, suggestions, votes, thoughts, villain names, and more are always welcome.


	38. Chapter 39: Reveal the Truth

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 39: Reveal the Truth**

_(The Load Home)_

Wade had been unresponsive for a reason, and it wasn't just because he was focused on a task. Aside from his mind being on overdrive, he was also on a trip down memory lane in which he had been trying to remember in what he had hoped to never remember again. The most horrible battle that Kim and Ron had ever been through and given what the two of them did for a living that was saying something.

He closes his eyes as he swears that it was not going to happen again but just like back then, he wasn't sure **what** to do to help them. He knew that from the report that Cindy and Jesse had given him, that they would very likely end up facing a moment from their past that they didn't remember.

He was one of the few people that either knew the whole story or even had any memory of the experiences given what had finally transpired. He had long ago promised Kim and Ron never to tell anyone, not even their own children about what had happened back then.

He had even locked the few files that existed in the tightest encryption possible invented by himself so as to make sure that the average hacker couldn't get past them. He had seen to it that even those files were as vague as possible unless someone combined all the files together, which was not a normal thing to do.

Sure, he had time technology based on what had happened back then but it still wasn't enough to combat what was going on now. The time bubble around the house was largely unstable and it was only by wrapping the communicator signal in time particles that he could even talk to Cindy and Jesse.

Cindy and Jesse… he still didn't know or understand what had happened back then but he knew one thing. Those two along with Mindy had somehow become a major part in all of what had or was going to happen back then.

He had not wanted to alarm them but his instruments had projected that they were both traveling further back in time the more they moved about and with the cluster of things appearing more frequently, it meant that they were getting closer to ground zero.

Wade tries his hardest to think of a way to get them out of there, before it happened. He didn't want them to have to come to face with that again, to remember what they had forgotten. Plus, if they remembered what had happened to them… then he was afraid that they would end up hating him and worse, their parents for keeping it all a secret from them for so long.

**(Stoppable Home)**

As Cindy and Jesse traveled through the house, they began to see more and more things that they recognized from their childhood. It felt strange to be seeing all of the things without Mindy around for as a trio, they had always done everything together and seen so many strange things on missions together.

Meanwhile in another part of the house at a different time, the one they missed was witnessing something that she had no memory of at all. All she could do was just watch and wonder why she couldn't move, why she had no memory of how her parents faced off some enemy she couldn't remember and mostly why her parents never once breathed so much as a word to her about this.

Mindy thinks, "Jesse sure was amazing, he is trying to protect the both of us even now… I mean back then… oh, I hate time travel."

Mindy watches as the young Jesse drags the young Cindy and herself over to what they had hoped would be protection from the guy while her parents went head to head with the guy.

She watches as the guy takes down Ron first by disappearing and then reappearing behind him and doing a swift kick that sends him flying through the air before slamming into the wall very hard.

Mindy hears her mother's cry of concern which then quickly turned into a growl before watching her mother move about in a random way before she recognizes the pattern as fury1. A pattern that let her mother build up speed and cut the distance between her and any foes quickly while allowing for any avoidance of any attack from the foe.

She tries to cheer as the bad guy is struck in the stomach hard with a solid kick but is still unable to do anything. She watches in surprise as her mother fires the grappling boomerang from the suit, which wrapped the villain up by the arms within the cable, trapping him.

She is surprised as the villain grins evilly and disappears only to reappear a moment later to swing at her mother's face from the front with a backhand attack. Kim's experience, speed and agility is pushed hard as she leans back and manages to avoid the blow by mere inches.

She watches as her mother dodges a blast from the villain's hand with her usual skill at avoiding things, shocked that the blast had made the wall that it struck turn to dust almost instantly!

Mindy cheers for her mother in her thoughts as she notices that her father is getting back up from the wall and begins to glow blue until he was fully in monkey master form.

Suddenly Mindy hears the creepy voice say, "Pay attention to the kids now, you won't want to miss this." Unable to deny that she had forgotten all about her younger self, she moves her eyes to where they were hiding.

Mindy hears her father say, "You are going down HARD!" before she looks over to see him fly through the air as if flying like some superhero and with her mother moving forward as well for a two-pronged attack, it looked like the villain was about to be defeated.

Ron punches the villain hard in the face while Kim strikes him in the gut hard, sending him flying up into the air and landing right next to the kids!

Mindy's eyes go wide as saucers as she sees that he is STILL conscious somehow after that powerful attack!

The villain gets up and reaches out to grab Cindy but Jesse jumps in front of her, becoming the one he captures instead.

The villain laughs and says, "You have not defeated me yet! In fact, it has cost you a child!" The villain's hand glows a cycle of colors that Mindy recognizes as the kind that Jesse had for his new powers!

Mindy almost looks away as she begins to hear Jesse scream in anguish. It wasn't the kind of sound that Jesse might have made when falling and skinning his knee, this was the kind of sound that she'd heard others make when it felt like every cell in their body was in pure agony!

Mindy tries to struggle, even tap into her mystical monkey powers to move and help her best friend in his time of great pain but it was all to no avail. She finds that all she could do was tear up as whatever had hold on her stopped the tears from leaving her blue-glowing eyes.

Mindy knew her friend was trying to say something as she could see his lips moving but she could not hear any sound coming from him.

Kim cries out for him to stop while Ron moves towards him with the most angry expression on his face that Mindy had ever seen until the villain tells him it is too late to stop him.

However, even the villain seemed surprised that Jesse was somehow regenerating from the damage that he was inflicting upon him at an unbelievable rate. He notices that Jesse wasn't looking at Kim or Ron for support but at Cindy and Mindy who were begging Jesse to hang on with tears streaming down both their cheeks.

Mindy realizes that Jesse had somehow at that early age tapped into his high level healing powers that he wouldn't rediscover until much later in life and that it had all been for her sister and her. She felt extremely touched and happy to have played a role that helped her best friend survive but still sad in a way because he had to suffer so greatly. Still, she didn't know why she couldn't remember any of this.

Suddenly the villain sends a room-sized wave that started from him and washing over everything in the room, sparing nothing as things got thrown about hard. She notices that her mother puts up her forcefield with her father inside but surprisingly the wave goes right through it and knocks them both out! The last thing she sees before the wave gets to her is the villain laughing as he tucks unconscious Jesse under one arm and picks Cindy and herself in a hand.

Meanwhile in another room, Cindy and Jesse are making their way towards the very room that Mindy was in, unaware of the danger that was ahead of them.

Cindy looks around and says, "This is so strange Jesse, I feel like a little girl walking through my parent's house in a big girl's body."

Jesse chuckles as he says, "Does that mean that you're going start doing little girl things now? Do you want to play with one of your dolls?" He points at one of the dolls that was in the room with them.

Cindy frowns as she says, "First of all, that is one of Mindy's dolls and second of all… you're a big meanie Jesse!" She even goes so far as to do a phbbbt at him in a very young girl style.

Jesse is very surprised by that reaction as she had outgrown that years ago… but when? He could not remember and then he notices that the rainbow shield around her had faded and become thin around her in their walking around.

Jesse strengthens the rainbow shield around her and sure enough Cindy shakes her head and says, "Wow… that was strange. Did I… just do what I thought I did?"

Jesse nods as he says, "You mean act like you did when you were young and call me a meanie like you used to whenever I did something you didn't like?"

Cindy nods as she blushes and says, "I'm sorry Jesse. I don't know what came over me."

Jesse looks at her in an embarrassed way before he says, "It is all my fault. I got lax in the maintaining of my rainbow shield and it started letting in the past. I think it started to affect your mind before your body and that's why you acted very much like a young Cindy."

Cindy moves in closer, pressing her body against his side as she says, "Well don't let it happen again. I don't like feeling like that." She didn't want to tell him that the meanie comment had come from a time when they'd had an argument in which for her own safety, he had denied doing something for her. The memory was fading slowly from her mind even though she was not sure why she had forgotten it in the first place.

Jesse says, "Don't worry, I won't but it is getting harder to maintain it. For whatever reason it is taking more and more out of me to keep it up."

Cindy looks at him with worry in her eyes and says, "Should we stop then? Do you need to take a break?"

Jesse shakes his head and say, "No, it isn't that I need a break. I think we're getting closer to the source of what's causing all of this. If we can reach that spot and stop it, I think I'll… I'll…"

Cindy notices the way Jesse's eyes become distant as he looks ahead at the door, wondering why he had trailed off like that.

Jesse suddenly cries out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! THE PAIN AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" He doubles over and with Cindy's arm hooked through his, she goes with him into that position, nearly losing her balance.

Cindy gets on her knees, grabbing Jesse with both her hands as he begins to thrash about in her hands. She cries out, "Jesse! What's wrong! How are you hurting? JESSE!" She tries her best to hold on to him, watching as his rainbow color starts to emit flares like the kind the sun would do from every inch of his and her body since she was sharing his rainbow shield.

Cindy could feel things getting through, starting to affect her but she focuses on her friend as he needed her help and if someone was causing him pain, heaven help that person! Tears start to flow as she says, "Jesse! Please! Tell me how I can help!"

Jesse continues to struggle in her grip on his arms, and watches as he somehow gets damaged all over his body from his hair to his skin to the point where she could swear she could see bone and just as quickly as it happens, he regenerates at an unheard of level of speed until the injuries were gone!

Cindy knew that his eyes were distant, focused on the door but he was still screaming but then he stops long enough so that she could hear him very, very faintly say, "C-Cindy… M-Mindy… I'm trying to h-hang o… on… he h-urts m-me… so bad…"

Cindy's tears were still streaming down her cheeks at the pain but now she understood that someone was hurting him but something didn't make sense, Mindy wasn't with them so why would he include her? She moves her hands up to his face to try and force him to look away from the door but finds that it is like trying to turn concrete.

Cindy says, "Please, look away from the door Jesse! There is no one here but us! No one is hurting you!" She was so worried about Jesse and at the same time very angry that some mysterious person was hurting her best friend so badly, causing him to regenerate at a level the kind of injuries that she knew would have killed a normal person instantly!

Jesse groans as he says, "N-n-nooo, stay away from my friends!"

Cindy hears him and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, praying that whatever Jesse was going through would end soon. She hated to see him hurting so much! She made a wish to the gods of the world, including the monkey gods for his pain to be sent to her so that she may bear it for her friend and love. She shouts, "Please! Spare my friend the pain! I will gladly take his pain for him! Just spare him!" She begins to soften her words as she repeats until they are a whisper with her head leaning against his chest at the end.

Jesse flares up even brighter with the flares beginning to loop back onto themselves, crying out again as he feels the pain resume some but at a more intense intensity before suddenly his pain seems to flow out of him and disappear to a dull ache.

Just when that happens, he feels as if he'd been knocked unconscious but he was still awake somehow but before he can think any further on that, he hears screaming of pain coming from Cindy!

He moves his eyes towards her and cries out, "Cindy! What's wrong?!"

Cindy weakly says, "My wish… granted… to take… your pain…" She screams again and then groans as she collapses, unconscious and spared of any further pain.

Jesse picks up Cindy in his arms, wiping away the tears on her cheeks and chin as he sadly says, "You didn't have to do that Cindy… I could handle the pain…" He stops as he knew that to be a lie, the pain had been unbearable as it felt like he had almost been killed again.

He says, "I never wanted you to suffer Cindy… I hope the pain doesn't start again when you wake up." He looks around and says loudly, "Whatever or whoever granted her the wish better UNGRANT it because I will not have my best friend suffering like that!"

With no answer coming, he starts walking towards the door that had started it all with Cindy's unconscious form in his arms.

_(The Load Home)_

Wade snaps out of it as an alarm starts to go of loudly and very insistently from a lot of his devices and his computer all at the same time. He moves quickly and types at his computer and sadly says, "Oh no…it has started. They've reached ground zero."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Do you think a lot has happened in it? What do you think of Wade's scene at the beginning of the chapter? What do you think of Mindy's scene? What do you think happened to her at the end of it? Did you like the battle? What do you think was happening to Jesse in past or present? How do you think Cindy got Jesse's pain? Or why? The last scene with Wade and the ground zero news sounds bad ominous doesn't it? Any guesses as to what will happen next?

As usual all reviews, analysis, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, time theories, and more are always welcome.


	39. Chapter 40: Will You Past the Future?

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 40: Will You Past The Future?**

_(The Load Home)_

Wade starts to do something that he rarely did when dealing with Kim's family; he begins to cry.

The crying gets the attention of his dog, Ben and it runs up to him from the nursery as it heard him even from that distance.

Wade is leaning over with one arm between him and the desk with him crying into it and one arm hanging limply.

Ben barks at him, which translates to "What is wrong Wade? Tell me!" When no answer comes forth, he whines and it gets translated to "I'm here for you." He then walks up and begins licking the hanging hand and trying to run his muzzle or head under it as he tries to cheer up Wade.

Wade stops crying long enough to rub his hand over Ben's head and says, "Sorry boy, I don't mean to worry you… I am just afraid for my godchildren…"

Ben knew how much Wade valued them and bares his teeth as he says, "Who is threatening them? Let me at them!"

Wade softly smiles as he wipes at his tears with a hand and says, "If it were only that simple my friend… if only… I'd be happy to let you go at the villain."

Ben didn't fully understand but then he knew his friend was a lot smarter than him and if _**he**_ was stumped, then what chance did he have? Still, being a loyal dog meant that he wanted to try but without knowing more he didn't know what to do.

As Wade's hand falls limp in the petting, Ben decides to do the one thing that would get him some answers. He goes over to the doggy-board where a small interface existed so that he could help watch over things in the lab when Wade or Clarise were out for any reason.

He switches to the interface with a small tap of a button with the use of his nose, which served to do two things… allow him to talk directly to the computer at his speed and turn off the audible translator so that Wade wouldn't be bugged by hearing the same voice come out twice.

Ben 'talks' to the computer as fast as he knew the computer could handle in his whines and barks before the data starts to stream back at him, telling him just what Wade had been up to before he started crying. He didn't fully understand all the concepts but at least he knew the situation and that it was very grim.

Ben turns off the interface, which automatically resumed the translator in his collar and walks back over to Wade. He sits down and whines, letting the collar translate it to "Is there nothing I can do?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "Not unless you can figure a way to be able to manipulate time and space on a level that only a timerider could do."

Wade blinks as he says, "Timerider… I wonder…" He then spins back to his computers and begin to type as fast as Ben knew he was capable of typing when he was in a hurry.

Ben decides to get him and goes off to the nursery where Wade's wife was putting their child into the high-tech crib.

Clarise turns to Ben and whispers, "Quiet… I don't want to have to put the baby back to sleep again."

Ben softly whines and softly says, "What is a timerider?"

Clarise frowns as she says, "Timerider?" She begins to walk out of the nursery, activating the security for the room and says again in a normal voice while Ben walks beside her, "Timerider? Why would you say that Ben?"

Ben whines and barks which translates to, "Wade is upset. Godchildren are in great danger and he mentioned timerider as their only hope."

Clarise quickens her pace as she thinks, "No… No… No…!"

_(Stoppable Home)_

Jesse carries Cindy into the next room before he gasps at the sight before him!

Before his very eyes, he saw a guy who was clearly a villain by the look of evil on his face with what appeared to be young versions himself, Cindy and Mindy all unconscious in his grip! It isn't until he sees the present-day Mindy unconscious as well that he comes out of his shock and runs over to her, placing Cindy next to her and taking a moment to move the hair out of their faces. He pauses at the anguish that was frozen on their faces and thinks, "Cindy… Mindy… I never wanted either of you to suffer."

Suddenly a low groan from the distance catches his attention as it sounded familiar somehow and his eyes go wide as dinner plates as he sees the unconscious and injured forms of Kim and Ron!

The villain was just standing around, seemingly unaware of present Jesse's presence before he turns and frowns as he says, "What are you doing here?"

Present Jesse was surprised to see yet another person walk casually up to them, neither noticing that young Jesse had woken up since his healing ability had allowed him to recover far faster than a normal person since his powers had been fully awakened.

The person walking up to the four of them says, "Careful now, I'd think you wouldn't be happy to see me or something. Especially since I bothered to come and help you keep from being defeated this time."

The guy frowns and says, "What? How do I get defeated?"

It was at that moment when young Cindy moans in her unconscious state, causing all eyes to go right to her. The villain guy says, "She might awaken soon, perhaps I should just end her life so that I only have to deal with one brat." His hand starts to glow, causing her glow as well, waking her up and she cries out in pain as she starts to become affected.

Young Jesse surprises everyone by shouting, "Leave her alone!" He twists and bites down HARD onto the hand holding Cindy, causing the villain's power to flare brightly and surprisingly a glow grows from young Jesse that reaches out and surrounds Cindy, protecting her as well as healing her from the effects of the villain's power.

The present-day Cindy groans, "Jesse…" in her sleep at the same time the young Cindy does.

Young Jesse can taste blood as he feels the power of the villain coursing through and over him, but he is relieved to see that his friend Cindy was being spared the pain and effects of the guy's power for whatever reason.

Present-day Jesse looks down at Cindy to see if she is ok, afraid to leave Cindy or Mindy's side for fear that if he interrupted the sequence of events that were playing out before them, that Cindy might cease to exist as for some reason a factor of his healing power that he was had never even considered before was somehow saving the young Cindy!

He knew that his new power was still cycling through his body and covering Cindy, which seemed to be helping somehow in keeping the older Cindy from harm and he was trying to focus enough of his power to also cover Mindy as well even though he found it hard to tap into his power enough to do so for some reason.

The newcomer says, "What the… what's happening to you?"

The villain yells, "AARRRGGGGHHHHH! Help me! It feels like I am going to explode!" He lets go of Cindy and Mindy, dropping them to the ground before grabbing at Jesse who was still biting him.

Kim has regained consciousness by this point and she cries out, "Mindy! Cindy! Answer me!"

The newcomer says, "mmhmm, well I think I've seen enough to know how you were defeated."

The villain says, "Wait! Weren't you going to help me?"

The newcomer grins darkly and says, "No… I just wanted to avoid making the same mistake as you. Goodbye fool." In a flash of rainbow colors, the newcomer disappears and leaves the villain cursing.

The villain then shouts at Jesse, "Let GO, damn it!"

Young Jesse shakes his head as he knew that the moment he did, the villain would just go back to hurting his two friends and as long as they were in danger, he couldn't afford to let him focus on anyone but him! He knew that his healing powers would let him take anything that the villain could throw at him.

The villain growls and blasts at him with his free hand over and over, making young Jesse flash down to almost bare bone in an instant only to be healed just as instantly. He says, "I really HATE your power!"

Young Jesse just grins through the bite and knew that the pain he was suffering was all going to be worth it as he sees Kim running towards them. He knew she would take his friends away to safety and then kick the guy's butt.

The villain shouts, "Fine, you think you can deal with my power? Then I'm going to give it to you! Since I'm going to lose, I might as well give it my all!" He starts to glow super brightly, creating a wave of power that sends Mindy flying towards Kim with Cindy flying in the opposite direction and into a wall!

Kim kneels down by Mindy and says, "Mindy! Are you ok?" She looks up with furious eyes at the villain as he really pours on the power, becoming a blinding force of rainbow light that shook the building to its very core!

Kim activates her shield but she couldn't move as long as it was on, the only drawback to using it and is relieved when she sees her husband awakes up. She says, "Ron! I think Mindy's hurt and I can't see Cindy!"

Ron runs towards Kim and she lowers her shield just long enough for him to slip in before she brings it back up again. He says, "What happened? Where are Cindy and Jesse?"

Kim points at the blindly bright rainbow that was cycling and turning so white that it was impossible to see anything as she says, "Jesse is… he is… at the center of all that somehow."

Ron says, "Sheila is sooooooo going to kill us if he's hurt."

Kim says, "Ron! Cindy is somewhere over there too!"

Ron shouts, "What! Let me out Kim and I'll…"

Kim grabs his arm as she says, "You can't! The shield is barely holding as is! You'll never survive!"

Ron frowns as he says, "I am NOT going to lose one of my daughters! I will use my mystical monkey powers to protect me. Let me go."

Kim looks down at Mindy, not wanting to lose both Ron and Cindy but she also hated the idea of her daughter living without her twin for the rest of her life because her parents couldn't save Cindy. She says, "Ok but… be careful ok? I want you both to come back."

Ron smiles as he says, "Hey, I'm a Stoppable… we're a hardy breed. I'll be back." He winks at her, making her smile before powers up to full mystical power with the blue glowing monkey over his form.

Suddenly the white center EXPLODES in a horrific scream of agony! Ron throws himself over Kim and Mindy with his full power set to protect them from anything that got through the shield.

Waves flow through the air, destroying the house clear up to the ceiling with it quite literally blowing the roof off and turning everything to ashes!

Kim and Ron open their eyes with every erg of power in her suit directed towards the shield, burning it out as it overloaded and only through sheer luck that uprooted debris, combined with Ron's mystical monkey power acting as a shield did the three of them survive.

The place looked like it had been hit by an atomic bomb, with their eyes beginning to tear up as they couldn't see how Jesse or Cindy could have survived being as close as they were. Kim turns towards Ron, burying her face into his chest as she begins to cry.

Kim cries for a minute until Mindy begins to stir and she says, "Ooooh Cindy… did I fall off the monkey bars again?"

Just as Kim quickly wipes at her face, there is a loud crack and crash from the wall that somehow had a piece of surviving that gets their attention. Shocking the both of them as they see that somehow both Jesse and Cindy had survived!

Kim bolts towards the two kids as she cries out, "Cindy! Jesse! You're alive!" Tears flowed freely from her eyes, flying off her cheeks as she ran as fast as she could towards them.

Kim gets there to see that Jesse had thrown himself over Cindy and shielded her somehow from the horrific blast. She didn't fully understand how or even _why_ but she didn't care. The mere fact that they had survived was a miracle and she thanked the heavens and any guardian angels that the two had for watching out for those two.

Kim picks Jesse up slowly and is surprised to find that he'd wrapped his arms around her as if cradling and shielding her at the same time. She softly says, "Oh Jesse… thank you so much. I owe you more than words can say." She pulls the two of them apart just as Ron runs up with a sleepy Mindy in his arms.

Ron says, "Kim! Are they ok? Are they…?" He didn't want to say the words no father would ever hope to hear about their child.

Kim nods her head up and down quickly as she lays them down side by side and activates her Kimmunicator on her wrist to scan them for internal injuries. She says, "They're both fine… no injuries at all." She sniffles and says, "Jesse saved our little girl Ron."

Ron smiles as he says, "Amazing… I guess after this we can't ever worry about the possible influence he might have on them. He is a true hero."

Kim smiles big as she nods and says, "That he is… the greatest in my book." She leans down and gives him a tender kiss on the forehead as she says, "Thank you Jesse for saving Cindy."

Mindy squirms out of her father's arms as she sleepily says, "Hey guys… no fair starting nap-time without me…" She then lays down next to Jesse, placing her head on his shoulder to use it for a pillow.

Kim whispers, "Ron! Look…!" She point at the way Jesse and Cindy reach out in their sleep to take each other's hand and their faces seem to relax.

Ron frowns and begins to open his mouth to say something before Kim puts her hand over it and whispers, "They've just survived a devastating blast honey… let them be."

Ron visibly relaxes and returns to normal as he turns off his mystical monkey powers before he takes her hand from his mouth and he whispers, "You're right… but now what are we going to do? It doesn't seem to me that they remember what happened."

Kim sighs as she leans against her husband and says, "I don't know… but for now, I'm just glad it is all over with and that they are safe."

* * *

**AN:** What do you think of this chapter? A lot has happened in it don't you think? What did you think of Wade's crying at the beginning? What did you think of Ben and what he did to help? What do you think a timerider is? Do you think what Wade has in mind will work? What did you think of what happened in the Stoppable home? Or for that matter **to** the Stoppable home? What did you think of the explosion? Does this answer any questions from previous chapters for you or just create new ones? What did you think of Young Jesse in this chapter? Is he seriously a good friend and hero or what? What do you of how Ron was willing to risk everything to go save the kids? Is everything over? What happened to the present-day versions of Jesse, Cindy and Mindy? What about the newcomer? What is a timerider? What is Wade going to do? Why was Clarise upset? All these questions will be answered very soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, complaints about time travel, and more are all welcome.


	40. Chapter 41: Future, Past Me The Present?

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4. Time travel should only be used by someone who knows what they're doing.

**Chapter 41: Future, past me the present?**

_(The Load Home)_

Wade was rapidly typing when his wife quickly walks in and says, "Wade! What's this about timeriders? You know that they can't be trusted! The only trustworthy ones were the ones that were kicked out!"

Wade doesn't even pause in his typing as he says, "I know… I know but this might be their only chance."

Clarise says, "Wade! Stop!" She grabs his wrists, stopping him writing up the search program for a timerider. She says, "They survived before, so won't they this time?"

Wade shakes his head as he says, "You don't understand, this isn't exactly the same situation. Jesse and Cindy are heading towards the first time a timerider villain attacked them and that narrowly destroyed them! I have no idea where Mindy is, she isn't anywhere in the city that I can find and I don't know what happened to Kim, Ron or the rest of the family!" He pauses to take a breath before he then says more softly, "Plus they're in an unstable time bubble that if it goes could take out the whole block as well as the entire house along with everything and everyone inside!"

He shakes his hands free of her grip as he looks up at her and says, "I'll be damned if I just sit by and let the greatest friends and family I've ever known be vaporized like they never existed!" He turns back to his computer and says, "Besides, I know that the only ones we can trust are the ones that were kicked out, that is why I am writing a temporal search program to find us one."

Ben barks and says, "I want to help!"

Clarise says, "I want to help too honey, will you let us?" Her eyes were soft as she looks at him.

Wade nods as he says, "Yes, I don't know how much time they have and I could use all the help I can get."

Clarise moves over to the equipment stacks and says, "Ok, you work on the software and I'll build us a device in case we actually get one here."

Ben repeatedly barks which is translated to, "I'll help with the programming! If anyone knows about long rang sniffing, it is me!"

Wade nods and says, "Ok, I'll incorporate it as soon as you're done Ben."

Ben walks over to the computer interface and begins working on the tracking part of the software even as his sensitive ears can hear Wade begin typing again and Clarise starting to connect things together.

_(The Stoppable Home)_

Morgan and Logan were snoozing peacefully in their older sibling's arms as Connie and Ronnie hold them in the room that Connie had chosen to go to.

Ronnie looks around and says, "How did you know about this place?"

Connie says, "I found it while escaping from you one day."

Ronnie says, "I guess I should be glad that your running from me has come in handy."

Connie smirks at her brother and says, "Yeah, this is where I go when I want to be alone. Not even mommy or daddy have ever found me here."

Ronnie sits down as he says, "I guess we're safe then." He looks around and says, "I wonder where this room came from? It looks old."

Connie says, "I don't know, but when I found it the place had been smashed up like something BIG hit it!"

Ronnie looks around and places the baby he was holding down onto a little bed before he says, "It kinda looks like a buker to me."

Connie says, "You mean bunker, and yeah… that's what I thought too. I cleaned it up and made it into my secret place to go when I am on the run."

Ronnie stretches his arms as Connie places her charge next to where Ronnie put his as he says, "So why share it with me? Why not keep it secret?"

Connie says, "b'cause silly, we had to protect the babies. We could not have kept carrying them forever."

Ronnie nods in agreement as he felt tired from running and carrying the heavy babies as much as he had. He says, "So do you have any food around here?"

Connie smirks at her brother as she says, "You think I would clean up a place, turn it into my secret room and not stock it with something to eat?"

Ronnie shrugs as he says, "Well, did you?"

Connie frowns as she says, "Yeah, I did. Come on… I'll show you the kitchen."

Ronnie says, "There is a kitchen too? How much food is down here?"

Connie smiles as she says, "You forget how big our family is? There is always too much food upstairs so it was no big to sneak as much as I needed down here."

Ronnie follows Connie around the place that turned out to be surprisingly big for a secret bunker.

Connie walks up to an old-style fridge, much like the kind they'd seen in old family movies or in their grandparent's home and she opens it up to reveal a fully-stocked fridge. She leans against the door and says, "What do you want?" as she looks at her brother with his jaw dropped.

A short time later the two of them were eating at the table with bowls of coco-puff cereal and glass of chocolate milk to drink.

They had just finished eating when the sound of one baby crying begins with a second following shortly after.

Ronnie says, "Looks like Morgan and Logan are awake. We better go check on them."

Connie nods and together they make their way back to where the babies were in no time flat.

Connie does a quick check of the diapers to find that they were still clean and sighs in relief before she picks up Morgan and says, "Why are you crying?" She carries the baby around like she'd seen her parents do.

Ronnie picks up Logan and says, "Maybe they're hungry Connie?"

Connie says, "I have milk in the fridge, let's go!" The two of them carry the babies back to the kitchen.

Connie says, "Here, hold onto Morgan!" She shoves her into Ronnie's arm as she gets the milk out of the fridge quickly then says, "Wait! I think I remember seeing some bottles and stuff!"

She quickly bolts from the kitchen and returns a short moment later with some dusty baby bottles that she quickly washes and pours the milk into. She is about to give the milk bottles when Ronnie says, "Wait Connie! Doesn't the milk need to be warm?"

Connie stops and says in a panic, "I don't know! I never saw what mommy did for them!"

Ronnie and Connie just look at each other with panic and worry on their faces. They didn't want to harm their baby siblings by giving them milk the wrong way.

Ronnie says, "What about the internet?"

Connie shakes her head as she says with panic in her voice, "This place is too shielded for me to get a signal down here and I don't know how to hook it up with a wire!"

Ronnie says, "Where did you get the bottles from?" as a desperate idea strikes him.

Connie says, "From the baby room, why?"

Ronnie loudly says over the crying of the two babies in his arms, "Are there books in there?"

Connie nods as she says, "I think so! Maybe there is a book there that can help us!" She runs off like a flash carrying the two milk bottles and is halfway there before she stops and runs back to say, "What's taking you so long?"

Ronnie frowns at his sister and shouts, "Maybe if I wasn't carrying BOTH of them I would make better time!"

Connie grabs Morgan and places the milk bottle in Ronnie's hand in return as she says, "There! Now, let's go!"

The two of them make their way to the baby room that had a dusty 'nursery' sign over the door.

Connie walks around the dusty room, as it was one of the rooms she had not gotten around to cleaning as she had felt there was no need to clean a room she'd never use. She says, "I found one!" She places the milk bottle on the small table as she picks up a book titled "1-2-3 How to care for your new baby" and flips it open, causing dust to fly up and is forced to cough, making even Morgan stop crying for a moment.

Connie flips through the pages and says, "A baby can drink milk warmed up in a pan of water or even cold milk as long as it isn't straight from the fridge. It will all depend on your baby's taste."

Ronnie looks at Connie who stares at him before he says, "The bottle doesn't feel _too cold_ so maybe it'll be alright?" He brings the bottle up to Logan's mouth who immediately takes to it and begins sucking on it happily.

Connie does the same and lets out a long breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding when Morgan does the same as Logan, sucking hard at the top. She holds the baby and bottle like she'd seen her mommy do before and even hums a little tune that she remembers her mommy doing.

Ronnie says, "Looks like they don't mind the milk… Good thing this place existed." He pauses to look around and says, "Wow Connie, look at the old toys in here!"

Connie just continues to hum the tune as she watches Morgan, ignoring Ronnie and feeling more relaxed since this whole crazy mess began.

Ronnie just shrugs as he was used to his sister not listening to him and walks over towards the two baby cribs and says, "Amazing… how old are these baby cribs? They look really ancient!"

Ronnie notices that Logan finishes sucking on the milk, yawning again a little bit in a very cute way. He puts down the bottle and walks over to read from the book, "After feeding, babies must be burped as shown…" He looks at the silly two-dimensional drawing and gets the idea so he grunts as he moves Logan into position and pats his back until he burps, falling asleep before he can be moved back into a cradle positon.

Connie burps her younger after seeing Ronnie doing it and walks over as she says, "What do we do now?"

Ronnie says, "I guess we let them sleep. Maybe if we clean out the crubs, they can sleep in them?"

Connie shakes her head and says, "It is cribs and I guess you're right. Let's put them back on the bed and clean the cribs."

The two of them go the bedroom, which wasn't far off, and after grabbing some towels and stuff from the kitchen they return to the nursery where they begin dusting and wiping down the cribs.

It isn't long before Ronnie gasps and says, "Connie! Come here and look at this!"

Connie quickly joins her brother by his side as she says, "What? What is it?"

Ronnie says, "Look at the name!" He points at the engraved name on the high end of it and it clearly reads, "Cindy"

Together they say, "Nooooo waaaaaaaaay!"

Ronnie says, "You don't suppose that this was big sis's crib, do you?"

Connie says, "I don't know. Wait, if that one was hers then the other… could it be Mindy's?"

They both run over to the other crib and find the same spot and clean quickly together before the name reveals "Mindy"

They turn to look at each other and say at the same time, "No way times two!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Not much excitement I'll admit but at least you now know what Connie and Ronnie have been up to. Where do you suppose that shielded bunker came from? Any ideas? What did you think of Wade, Clarise and Ben in this chapter? Do you think they will succeed? What did you think of Connie and Ronnie in this chapter? Were you worried when they had to feed Morgan and Logan? What did you think of the little surprise about the cribs? Anyone see it coming?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, baby care tips, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	41. C42:I present you the future of the past

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 42: I present you the future of the past**

_**(The Load Home)**_

The trio had been working hard for a while before they were finally able to make some progress.

With the machine built and the software finally coded, the only thing left to do was to turn it on. Only now at this point, Wade was hesitating as his wife Clarise says, "Are you sure there's no other way to help them honey?"

Wade sighs, "We can't do it. The technology to it simply doesn't exist there isn't any time to try and create device that may work or just might make things worse."

Ben barks softly and it is translated as, "Then do it."

Clarise wraps her arms around her love and gives him a kiss on the cheek before she says, "I believe you and you have never steered your friends wrong yet. If you think this is for the best, then it will all work out somehow."

Wade nods as he says, "Well then I guess we better get this started before it becomes too late for even a timerider to help."

Wade and Clarise push the button together that activates it while Ben just sits down and wags his tail expectantly like he would while waiting for a yummy treat to be offered.

Nothing seems to happen right away so Clarise says, "How long should we wait before we see results?"

Wade says, "It wall depends on how hard it is to find a timerider. They could be in a specific time period which will make it easier for them to find or they could be riding about in the time stream in which that will make it very hard to not only locate them but to communicate with them."

They stand there for ten minutes until a light starts to flash on the device more faster just as Ben can smell a change in the air that he recognized as a forming point in time much like the way Wade's time machine worked.

Ben barks, "Someone's coming!" a few moments before a man steps through a shimmering silver portal.

The man is frowning as he steps through wearing very old style clothes and says with an accent that matched the period but otherwise in english, "What do you want?"

Wade and Clarise _both_ recognized the man and stare at him with their jaws dropped.

The man is still frowning as he says, "As they say in your period, don't spool the drool!" This causes the two of them to look at each other and blink in surprise before they shut their mouths, wiping up the drool that had started to form at the corner of their mouths.

Wade says, "Sorry… it is just… do you know **who** you are? This is BIG!"

The man sighs and says, "And your point is? The message that you sent to me said this was big trouble. Time wrecking big. Was that all a lie to get me here?"

Clarise says, "We're sorry, you will just have to forgive us. We're both very much into science and so to meet _you_ of all people. Well… it is just a bit surprising. The situation is very much like we mentioned in the time letter."

The man says, "You can take pictures and get autographs all you like but first I want to hear about this catastrophic event that you mentioned in the time letter."

Wade sighs and says, "It appears to be a time shield bubble that is having seen better days."

The man's bushy eyebrows jump up and he says, "Exactly, _how bad_ are we talking about?"

Wade waves the man over to his console and says, "This bad… It is leaking time everywhere including reversal of time at different increments."

The man stares hard, taping the console to make different information scroll down that Wade had collected about the sphere before he says, "You're right. This is very serious. Something like this could possibly even cause a rip in the temporal string and change the fate of everyone to as far back as the dinosaur age and onward to the far future! Where is this located at?"

Ben barks and whines before his translator says, "At the Stoppable home with people trapped inside!"

The man looks down at Ben and says, "The Stoppables? Wait, Ron's parents shouldn't be caught in something like this unless…" His eyes become much wider in shock as he says, "This is the home of Kim and Ron Stoppable…"

Ben then nods and a high-pitched whine is translated to, "Can you help?"

The man says, "I better because the situation is a WHOLE lot worse than anyone in this house knows. I don't know if it is because of all your time equipment that's shielded you some but…"

Clarise gets a pit in her stomach as she suddenly feels like she knows what he was going to say next and says, "But what?"

The man says, "Time outside that time shield is already being adversely affected. When I came here, I was under the impression that I was entering the period of time when it was still just Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Wade and Clarise look at each other with wide eyes before they say, "Ooooh boy!"

_**(Meanwhile in the Stoppable Home)**_

Connie and Ronnie just continue to stare at the baby names for another minute before Ronnie says, "How is this possible Connie?"

Connie just stares over at her twin brother and says, "I… I don't know. Do you ever remember mommy or daddy talking about a bunker?"

Ronnie shakes his head before he says, "Uh-uh! Until today, I didn't even know this kinda place existed!"

Connie says, "I wish they were here, then we could ask about this place."

Ronnie looks sad as he says, "So do I… I miss mommy and daddy."

After a pause, Connie nods as she says, "I miss mommy and daddy too."

(Elsewhere in the Stoppable home)

Present-day Jesse stirs as he had tried to shield past Jesse and past Cindy along with Present-day Cindy after snatching himself out of the villain's hand.

Jesse opens his eyes and sees no sign of his younger self or younger Cindy anywhere around but then the room that he was in didn't show any sign of damage either. He groans and says as he puts his hand to the side of his head, "Uhh… what happened? The last thing I remember was that I was pouring everything I had into extending a time shield around the four of us…"

Jesse stops for a moment as his head clears enough to realizes that he didn't see the Present-day Cindy anywhere near him either!

Jesse gets up to his knees as he starts to look around with worry etched onto his face and even though the place still looked like the Stoppable home, it was clearly not the past anymore as there was no villain that was threatening to explode along with the room looking more closer to what he was familiar with in the present.

Jesse was really hurting from what he could tell was a number of broken bones and other injuries but after witnessing his younger self healing so quickly he closes his eyes and focuses on his healing power. Pushing harder, digging deeper than he had ever done before with surprising ease on his first attempt before realizing that the ability had been there all along as soon as he'd unlocked the rainbow powers.

Jesse thinks, "I wonder… was it because of the traumatizing event that I witnessed that blocked my powers? Or could it be the rainbow powers that blocked them? Maybe a mix of both? Neither power was unleashed until my life was just about extinguished by that rodent king… I guess I never would have known my full potential if he hadn't been about to succeed in killing me when my friends needed me."

Jesse opens his eyes after only a moment or two of super fast healing even for him and is amazed at how good he feels. No broken bones, no headaches, no bleeding, nothing was wrong with him as far as he could tell. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so revitalized in fact.

With his new energized feelings he stands up on his newly healed legs, which up until a few moments ago had been broken in three places on his left leg and multiple fractures all along his right leg and foot.

Jesse cups his mouth and shouts, "Cindy! Cindy, if you can hear me… answer me **please!**" He stops shouting and listens in the silence for any sound that might be her. A groan, a moan, something moving about, anything but only silence greets his ears.

Jesse starts to walk around the room slowly, his eyes looking around for any signs of her with his ears straining to pick up any sound that might tell him that she was with him.

A part of Jesse begins to worry that maybe Cindy had been knocked into a different time frame than him but he tries to relax as he remembers that his shield had been linked to hers so hopefully that meant she was in the same time frame as him.

Jesse continues to look behind things until he is confident that Cindy wasn't in the same room as him before heading towards the nearest exit to where he had woken up and prays that he'd find her all right.

Jesse walks into the next room and gasps in surprise as he finds Cindy unconscious laying in a position that did not suggest that she was uninjured.

Jesse yells, "CS!" and begins to run at her quickly as he can tell that she had at least a dislocated shoulder from the odd way her arm was laying on the ground.

Jesse reaches her and kneels before her and in a soft, sad voice he says, "Oh Cindy…" He reaches out to her and brushes the hair out of her face before he says, "Everything will be ok now. I promise CS."

Just then a new voice says, "Aw… isn't that touching…" causing Jesse to look up in shock and look around even as the voice sneeringly says, "Too bad…" The voice seems to become much louder even though Jesse can't pinpoint where it is coming from and the tone makes Jesse worry that they weren't out of danger just yet.

The new voice evilly says much louder than before, "it looks like you won't be able to keep that promise."

Just then Jesse is thrust back by hand blast of some kind on his chest hard enough to send him flying through the air and into the wall.

Jesse's regeneration powers kick in and he is back on his feet within a second after healing some broken ribs and a cracked skull instantly. He shouts as he runs towards Cindy, "Get away from Cindy before I…!"

The guy just grins at him, being the same guy who had left the other one to self-destruct. He says, "Before you come to her rescue?" With that he scoops her up in his arms and with a flash of light disappears with Cindy.

Jesse reaches the spot only a moment to late. He pounds his fists bloody onto the ground where the guy had been moments ago as he says over and over, "No! No! No! I let Cindy down!"

Jesse heals instantly, not bothering to heal even the pain as quickly as he repaired the damage and tears drop to the floor, mixing with the blood.

Jesse taps into his rainbow powers and whips his head up as his he realizes he can sense the guy's path who had taken Cindy away from him!

Jesse slowly stands up, healing everything and taking a moment to catch his breath and refresh himself before he summons the rainbow power within him as he frowns angrily and with a flash, he disappears.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think about all the stuff that happened in this chapter? So, who do you think is the famous person from history that just also happens to be a Timerider? I gave a few subtle hints but I bet a few of you supersleuths will be able to guess anyway. What did you think of Connie and Lonnie? Did you feel sorry for them? What did you think of Jesse? Kind of helpful to know that he helped to save the two of them (both past and present versions) don't you think? What do you think that guy will do with Cindy? Do you think he knows the trouble he's in store for by kidnapping her?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, votes for my characters instead of the presidential candidates, and more are always welcome.


	42. Chapter 43: Historic Battling

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 43: Historic battling**

_**(The Load Home)**_

The man strokes his long, rough beard before he says, "Ok…time is becoming out of sync with what we know to the point where even timeriders like myself are having trouble telling the difference."

Wade says, "What do you suggest we do?"

The man frowns and says, "I think we should attack the problem that is causing all of this before it becomes too big and destroys all of time for the human race."

Clarise says, "We know that, and the bubble is obviously the cause of all this. So will you help?"

The man frowns more in anger as he says, "Of course I will help! This affects me too! I, **Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci**, am not about to let all that I've done for my spot in history only to have it all destroyed because of some idiotic, malfunctioning time shield!"

Ben ruffs softly, "Leonardo Da Vinci?"

Wade reaches down and pats Ben softly on the head as he says, "Yes, that's the one Ben."

Wade says, "So now that you know the problem… can you fix it?"

Leonardo sighs and says, "Normally a malfunctioning time shield doesn't do something like this. There must be more going on here than meets the eye. Until we can understand exactly what's going on, I'm afraid to make a move that would otherwise result in further decay and/or possible destruction of the time continuum."

He notices the looks on the faces of Wade and Clarise and quickly says, "That's not to say that I can't do **something** in the meantime. I can go over to the shield and patch the holes that exist now but like your data shows, it is only going to get worse until the eventual and total collapse which, for reasons beyond my understanding at this moment, will destroy everything."

Wade looks down at the floor, shaking his head, "I was afraid of this moment ever since the first timerider battle."

Leonardo raises his eyebrows up and says, "Wait, what battle? You've faced one of our kind and are still here?"

Wade nods as he says, "Yes, but wasn't me. It was Kim and Ron Stoppable. You see years ago, a timerider must have gone insane because he attacked them."

Leonardo's bushy eyebrows bounce up as he says, "And they defeated him? Why did he even attack them?"

Wade shrugs as he says, "Yes, and it almost cost the lives of their children and a friend's child. To be honest, he didn't really say much about his reasons before he was defeated and his words sounded a bit like insane ramblings."

Leonardo runs his fingers over his long beard in thought as he softly says, "I see… do you know which timerider it was?"

Wade shakes his head as he says, "No, he never introduced himself. He just shows up, accusing them of something and then he attacks hard."

Leonardo nods just a little while still running his fingers over his beard, "I can imagine it must have been difficult with the technology you had to defend yourself. What happened at the end?"

Wade says, "Nothing, he just blew himself up to kingdom come at the end."

Leonardo's eyes go as big as dinner plates at that bit of information and he thinks, "What!? Why would any of us do that? We all know the power we carry within ourselves and to lose control like that… it is almost unimaginable!" He says, "They didn't move their home after that did they? Is the time bubble in the same place?"

Wade meets Leonardo's eyes coolly as he says, "Yes, they never moved, just rebuilt on top of the ruins and the time bubble is over the same location as where he blew up."

Leonardo staggers backwards as he thinks quickly, "My god… no wonder it is such a mess over there. Such an explosion would have wrecked the very fabric of the timestream in all directions and putting a time shield bubble over such a unstable area resulted in…" Clarise interrupts his thoughts as she says, "Are you ok Leonardo? You look awfully pale all of a sudden."

Leonardo shakes his head for a moment to clear his thoughts before he says, "It is worse, much worse than any of us realized. I only pray that nothing makes the situation any worse than it already is or it'll take a miracle to stop the destruction of time itself."

_**(Meanwhile in time, somewhere at the Stoppable house)**_

To the normal human perception of time travel, it is a tunnel through which one saw as a streaming tunnel of light through one might tumble helplessly without anything to grab on and every way was the same no matter what.

To the guy riding through time with an unconscious Cindy in his arms, he saw it in a different way. For him, he was like a man on a surfboard since his feet did not move and he could steer himself with ease of will. However that was where the comparisons ended since a surfboard was limited in direction and could only go as fast as the water compared the way he could facing and going in any direction he chose or go as fast or slow as he wished to go and still appear at his destination right on the moment he wanted.

He looks down at Cindy and thought that she was cute in her own way. He considers using his powers to 'mature' her into full womanhood physically just to see what she would look like all grown up.

After a few moments he gives into temptation and a glow begins around her, making her age in a matter of moments physically into a 30-something year old woman which was the same age as himself.

His eyes go wide as he thinks, "Wow… she's going to look amazing when she grows up." His eyes wander over her long hair and even with her eyes closed, he knew that they would fit the way her face looked so soft, yet strong. He had no doubt that she would be a strong woman with a huge heart should she ever get the chance to grow up.

He changes her back to the way she was to the exact moment before he transformed her and does an evil grin down at her as he says, "Maybe after I'm finished I can come back and make you mine. I don't think you'll complain much about being the mother of my children…"

Just then he hears a very loud shout from behind him filled with intense anger, "Give her back to me! She is never going to be yours to use like that!"

He turns his head and his jaw drops as he recognizes the guy who he had just left back in that room in a different time with his fist fully drawn back, eyes blazing with fury and his body glowing brightly in power.

His mouth is still hanging open in shock when Jesse delivers a powerful punch to the face, sending him flying back hard!

The guy shakes his head as he recovers from the punch that had just about broken his jaw and surprised that somehow he'd managed to keep a grip onto Cindy. He grips her tightly and shouts at Jesse, "I don't know how you followed me but your luck ends here!"

Jesse moves through the timestream with surprising quickness and ease, even as the guy raises his hand up and sends a blast at him. He doesn't move out of the way as focused as he was on the guy and gets blasted hard in the chest. He doesn't have to look to know that it hurt BAD and it was fortunate that he didn't look or he would have seen that he had a huge hole in his chest.

Jesse keeps on heading towards the guy, using his healing power at max to heal the hole within same amount of time it took to create it. Just in time for his heart to beat once more, flowing blood throughout his body as if it had never been missing in the first place.

The guy thinks, "Oh my god! Just what IS he?" as he watches Jesse recover from the wound that should have killed him as he had been missing a heart with that blast! In his fear, he fires another blast which strikes the fist that was poised to punch him again, blasting the entire hand up to the elbow clean off!

Jesse grunts in the pain and remains focused on getting Cindy back and making sure that the guy loses interest in making Cindy his sextoy. He knew Cindy's destiny was far greater than that, she deserved far more than that. He loved her too much to see her used in such a way and knew that no matter what. He would save Cindy even if it cost him his own life.

Jesse's arm and fist grows back in time for him to able to throw another punch, which is blocked barely by the guy throwing up a panicked shield of some sort with his hand. He doesn't even register in his anger at the guy that his hand had been broken by the block, nor does he care that the guy is bug-eyed at the sight of a supposed to be boneless hand go back to normal very quickly like some balloon quickly inflating.

The guy was growing more and more scared of the one who seemed to be able to regenerate almost instantly from any blow that he delivered! He didn't know what the _creature_ wanted with him but he was sure not going to stick around and find out!

The guy knew that he could heal his own injuries by reversing time upon himself but what the creature that was coming after him was doing was nothing like that! Turning quickly he flies off into another time frame, hoping to lose the creature.

Jesse frowns as he watches them leave the timestream and says, "Oh no you don't… you're not getting away from me that easily! I shall follow you around the rings, and through the fires of perdition itself before I let you have Cindy!" He then follows the guy into the new time frame.

_**(Meanwhile outside the time shield bubble surrounding the Stoppable Home)**_

Leonardo looks at the bubble and while to the normal human view, if it had been viewable, would have been a perfect sphere. However with his enhanced time senses, he could see that that it was anything but that. It looked to him a bubble-shaped storm much like how he imagined the waves on the ocean would look if it was being struck a powerful earthquake while being struck by hundreds, if thousands of lightning bolts all over and that was within a calm moment for it.

Leonardo was glad he had insisted that the Loads stay behind in their home after reinforcing their place with a time shield of his own. He had his own shield up and even that was being buffeted by waves of past, present and future.

He wishes he knew what in all the time streams was going on and just why were the Stoppables so deeply involved? Sure, he had to admit that his memories on the history of Kim Possible were very sketchy after the whole Kim and Ron started to date thing. He had simply lost interest after that had happened.

Leonardo knew that if he really wanted to find out, he could probably find one of the other time riders but his young heart had been hurt when they became an official couple. After all, he had been a young timerider visiting her time period and developed a crush on her in the few months before the whole 'Little Diablo' mission.

The whole reason he had even gone to see her was because he had heard many stories from one the other timeriders about just how incredible the two were and that they had somehow snapped time back to normal after it had been changed by mystical means and magic was one of the few weaknesses that timeriders could not defend against.

He sighs a little sadly as even many, many years after his crush began and abruptly ended for him, he still had to admit that some part still admired her and the fact that she had managed to repair the time stream without any timerider assistance since they were the result of the future that had yet to happen. So when the whole magical change happened, the timeriders had become either stranded in whatever time period they were in, barely hanging on in the stream itself as both normal and altered time realities buffeted them at once and causing insanity in a some of them, or they were simply wiped out from existence.

Leonardo knew that no timerider knew the whole story of what exactly went down other than the visual accounts from the ones in the stream that somehow Kim and Ron had followed the path of the restoring time flow all the way back to the moment it had all changed for the both of them and that the only way for that to happen was if they'd been at ground zero for when the magic forcing time to be altered before it became permanent suddenly released its tight grip.

Leonardo looks at the bubble and says, "No time like the present to get started in as some of my fellow timeriders would say." He then starts trying to calm the waves, patching holes where he could as fast as he could but there were so very many things that needed to be done that he knew that it was beyond his skills and abilities to fully fix things for any length of time. It was like trying to soothe a perfect storm at sea.

Leonardo moves around quickly, covering as much as he can and fixing or patching what he could before he finally gives up and returns to the Load home where worried eyes look at them, hoping he'd done the impossible somehow. He bitterly thinks, "Doing the impossible is in Kim and Ron's job description… not mine."

Leonardo falls into a seat and says, "I did what I could. The entire thing is actually much worse than any of us thought. The most I have done is buy them some time. Who knows? Maybe they'll live up to their stories and do the impossible, saving all of humanity and time itself?"

Wade says, "Could you go in there and bring out the family?"

Leonardo shakes his head before he says, "Normally I would have done exactly that but it was so chaotic that if I'd even tried to enter, I would have been destroyed. The only way anyone could survive is if they were immortal. Something that I assure you that I am most certainly am not!"

Ben whines softly, "So they're trapped?"

Leonardo nods to Ben and pets him on the head before he says, "Trapped and goners unless they can somehow beat the odds and stop whatever is going on within that time bubble before it gets any more worse and it just pops, destroying everything and everyone."

Wade walks over to his wife and wraps his arms around her, who just accepts his arms around her, wrapping her own arms around his waist. Each of them praying that their friends can somehow do the impossible once more.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of me using Leonardo for the story? Who's to say that such a person wasn't a timerider? Anyway, what did you think of the backstory to the timeriders? I know it doesn't fully explain things but it does clear up some things doesn't it? What did you think of Jesse's actions in this chapter? Is it me or is he getting a _little_ intense there? Anyone catch his last line in this chapter? I was never big on Shakespeare but I do remember something like that from a Star Trek movie. Lol! What do you think will happen to Cindy? Will she be rescued or destroyed? Now that even Leonardo has failed, is there anything that anyone inside the bubble can do?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, guesses, and more are always welcome.


	43. Chapter 44: Kick Ass

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4. Is anyone interested in seeing a drawing of Kim and Ron Stoppable's family?

**Chapter 44: Kick Ass**

_**(In the Stoppable Home)**_

The villain appears in the time frame and in the room right next to where baby Cindy and Mindy lay in their cribs that have their names on them, sleeping happily.

The villain breathes heavily and angrily says, "I sure hope that's the last I see of that guy. Just what IS he? I punch a hole in him and he plugs it right back up and comes back at me even stronger!" Even as he complains, baby Cindy seems to grow more quiet.

The sound of a strange and angry voice in the nursery wakes up Mindy who begins to cry as she didn't like being awakened by strangers and yet Cindy remains quietly and oddly asleep as normally when one woke up, the other woke up at about the same time. After a few moments Mindy stops crying since it was odd that Cindy didn't join in.

Mindy looks over at her sister through the crib and makes a "mmrbble?" sound and reaches out with her hand. When she hears the villain say, "Stay quiet you little noise maker! I need time to think!" She thinks that the angry man has done something to her twin sister and then she REALLY begins to wail loud at a much louder intensity than before as if to make up for the missing sound of her twin, very upset that her sister wasn't waking up.

The villain raises his glowing hand up to aim at Mindy and shouts, "SHUT UP OR I WILL SILENCE YOU FOR GOOD!" This seems to serve to make Mindy wail even louder.

The villain's hand is suddenly grabbed and pushed powerfully towards the ground. When he looks to see who dared to do that to him, he sees the furious, blazing eyes of Ron Stoppable moments before he is punched hard in the face by Kim Possible.

The villain flies back and lands hard on the ground, rubbing his freed hand on his jaw with his other hand still holding onto present-day Cindy. He stares up at the two of them and growls, "You'll pay for that."

Ron angrily shouts at the guy, "Leave our children alone!" while Kim picks up Mindy and quiets her down.

Kim goes over to check on the quiet Cindy and says with growing fear in her voice, "Ron… Something's wrong! I can't wake Cindy!"

The villain gets up to his feet and says, "Of course she isn't waking up, I have her right here!" He indicates the teenage girl in his arm and that is when Jesse appears and shouts, "Return Cindy back to me right NOW!" Jesse was glowing in rainbow power to the point where the villain thought he could see little flames licking off the rainbow glow.

The villains says, "Not you again! I am outta here!" And with that he disappears with Jesse following him quickly.

As soon as the villain was gone, Cindy starts to wake up with a small yawn and stretches her little chubby hands out.

Kim notices and with relief she says, "Look! She's waking up Ron!"

Ron looks for a moment longer at the spot where the villain and present-day Cindy had been before turning to Kim and says, "That's great! But who was that guy? And what do you suppose he meant about Cindy?"

Kim says, "I don't know Ron but I sure am glad that we got here quickly."

Ron nods in agreement, "Same here."

The villain appears in another time frame within the Stoppable home and this time he sees that he was in another nursery but with the damnable Kim and Ron's back to him this time. Still upset from the punch, he raises a hand up to Kim's back when suddenly Jesse appears and opens up another portal right below the villain's feet… punching him through into it and in less than a second they were both gone.

Ron and Kim both suddenly look up as they hear a noise within the room but as quickly as the unusual sound had been, it had disappeared.

With the babies in their arms, Kim wasn't going to take any chances and says, "Kimmunicator, get Wade" to activate the voice function on her Kimmunicator. A moment later Wade's floating head appears and he says, "Hey Kim! What's up? Do you need a babysitter?"

Kim frowns and says, "No Wade. Ron and I just heard something and we're not sure what it was. Can you playback the security footage for the room we're in?"

Wade looks at Kim in confusion for a moment before starting on her request. Even as he does so, the baby in Kim's arms manages to wave his tiny hand through the floating hologram head and giggling as he claps excitedly.

Wade frowns as he whispers, "What the… how is this possible?" as he watches the replay from the video.

Kim and Ron look at each other and know instantly even before Wade can tell them that it was bad news catching up with them.

Both Kim and Ron had seen that man before in the nursery and they both recognized an unconscious Cindy followed by Jesse who looked absolutely furious.

Kim looks at Ron with a worried expression on her face as she says, "Ron, what is going on here? They look exactly the same as they did years ago!"

Wade says, "Guys, I'm picking up strong temporal energy in your area. I suggest you get out of there now!"

Meanwhile in another time frame, the villain reappears once more and spits a bloody tooth out of his mouth, "Damn that guy! He keeps coming no matter where or when I go in this blasted time bubble!"

The villain looks down at Cindy and says, "You are starting to prove to be more trouble than you are worth."

The villain knew he could keep her unconscious forever but what he wasn't sure of was if he could keep that damned guy off his tail until he could find a way to escape the shield. He had noticed that it hurt to even _try_ to approach it as if there was some sort of immense storm. He couldn't understand it for as a timerider, he was supposed to be able to travel through it with relative ease but the shield seemed to extend far further through the time stream than it was supposed to.

The villain knew how the shield was supposed to be working, able to block entrance to anyone, even other timeriders if so desired but… but… not from leaving. It was supposed to be a one-way shield and even if somehow it could be made into a shield that kept someone in, which as far as he knew was nearly impossible. The supposed power to make it stretch across many years would have been enormous to the point where the very time stream would be just about mind boggling, if not extremely dangerous to the time stream.

The villain was racking his brains trying to figure out how all this could have happened. No sane timerider would want to threaten the very time stream he or she rode, as every existing timerider remembered most painfully the lesson of what had happened years ago and many still bore the time changes that had occurred when the time had finally snapped back to normal and restored some of those who'd been in the stream itself.

The villain looks around in the room and saw that it was some teenager's bedroom, no… wait! Who could possibly be living in the room at this far point in the future?

Suddenly to answer his question the door opens up into the room and teenage boy walks into the room and says, "What are you doing in our room?" Another one walks into the room behind him and says, "Who are you talking to Logan?"

Logan points at the befuddled timerider carrying Cindy and says, "I'm talking to him Morgan!"

Morgan looks at where her brother is pointing and says, "Hey, that girl with him, doesn't she look familiar Logan?"

Logan says, "You're right! I've seen pictures of her when she was a teenager… that's Cindy!"

It took only second for the timerider to realize that he was in trouble and thinks, "Aw Crap! This is the last thing I need!" as he then realizes that somehow the babies had grown up to become teenagers in the timebubble! It was supposed to be impossible as the time inside was supposed to be separate from that of the outside so that those inside would never know they'd been closed off but for time to be flowing forward like this meant… no, it was impossible to even consider!

The villain says, "Stay back!" as he raises his hand and silently swears as the two of them power up in some kind of suit like the kind Kim wore and glow blue just like he'd seen Ron do against the other timerider. He had hoped that they would offer little resistance or run away but he was having no such luck in the accursed Stoppable home.

They do the twin thing as they say in perfect sync, "Give us Cindy!"

The villain says, "Aw, come on… I already have enough trouble with that invincible bloke chasing after me." That's when he notices their faces changed into smiling ones and closes his eyes as he mutters a curse once more. He then turns around before opening his eyes just in time to see Jesse cracking his knuckles with a bit of his blood still on one of his hands from having punched him in the first place.

Jesse says with fire in his eyes, "Give… me… back… Cindy!"

Morgan smiles big before she says, "You're in Trouuuuuuuuble! With a capital T!"

Logan steps back, with Morgan following in his steps as he says, "Yeah, you are in so much trouble, we can't be anywhere _near_ you!"

Jesse starts to walk forward as he says, "Those teens seem to know just how much trouble you're in, so I'd be smart and listen to them. Hand over Cindy!"

The villain says, "Not until I can figure out how to escape the blasted time bubble!" He then is surprised as Jesse does a time-shift which was essentially a superspeed move and quite difficult to pull off in a short distance like the kind that had existed between them and is socked hard!

The villain vanishes through time once more, fleeing from Jesse and leaving the future.

Morgan looks over to Logan and says, "That guy is really stupid…"

Logan nods back and says, "Jesse isn't the sort to let down his friends."

Together they say, "Especially those that he really cares for!"

In the time stream the villain pushes himself to go fast, which was the only thing that he had going over the other guy apparently. He could see that Jesse was a timerider like himself but he wondered just **how** that was possible given that he knew all the timeriders were already born and traveling the traveling thing.

Jesse frowns as he looks at the guy with Cindy in his arms, which the very sight of made him even angrier for some reason that he couldn't define.

As he chases the guy through time he pauses in his thoughts to wonder about what the villain said, about not being able to leave. Did that mean they were trapped in the house and that was why every time they popped out, they were always within the house?

Jesse's mind goes on a tangent as he begins to wonder about those teenagers that he saw earlier. They seemed pretty upset when he arrived until they saw him and then they relaxed with their suits disappearing. He could have also sworn that he saw some blue aura but only Kim's kids had that ability… right?

They didn't look like Connie or Ronnie, and if his impression of the time stream was right, he had gone too far into the future for it to be them as teenagers. So that meant that it had to have been… His eyes go wide in shock as he softly says, "No… Way! That couldn't have been Morgan and Logan!" Still, he smiles as he comes to realize that it was indeed them.

The villain glances back to see the insufferable guy smiling and knew that it was a waste of power and breath to try to hurt him. He had seen first hand that the guy could somehow regenerate almost instantly no matter how much time power that he threw at him.

The villain then realizes that there _was_ a way… however slim to escape but he wouldn't be able to do it without the girl but he knew that he must use her or risk going through all of eternity with the irritatingly indestructible guy chasing after him for the girl.

Jesse feels reinvigorated at the thought that the family would survive, and the babies would grow up to become teenagers. He renews his determination to get Cindy back, not just for himself or her sister, but for all of the family would otherwise never get to know their older sister and that was something he could never allow.

He puts on a burst of speed that draws him closer to the villain who had taken Cindy, finding it easier now to move faster now that he wasn't so furious. As if his anger had clouded him, making him slower than before.

Jesse says, "Hang on Cindy, I'm coming for you. There is no way I'm going to…" He pauses as he wonders about something for a second. He thinks, "If they were teenagers, then they would know who I ended up with…" After a moment he stops wondering about something he couldn't spare the time to really be thinking about, not with Cindy in the hands of a villain who had such evil plans for her.

The villain looks back and notices that Jesse was closing the gap between them and that was one thing he couldn't afford! Not until he could get to the barrier and escape. The sooner he was out of the house, the better in his mind.

The villain looks down at the girl in his arms and says, "One way or another, you are my ticket out of this mess."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of all the time traveling moments? Fyi: I am working on a drawing that will show, Kim, Ron, and their 6 children. Anyone interested in such a picture? Now for the questions, when the villain showed up around baby Cindy and Mindy, did the room seem like the one Connie and Ronnie were in a few chapters back? Also, why do you think baby Cindy was not waking up? Did you like the moment when Ron and Kim showed up to deal with the villain? Was it a bad move to threaten their babies or what? Does the next time frame remind you of a previous chapter? It should. Any guesses as to which chapter it is? What did you think of the future time frame with Morgan and Logan? Was it cool or what to see the babies all grown up as teenagers? Any guesses as to how the villain will escape the time bubble and get away from Jesse?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, answers to my questions, money offers and more are very welcome.


	44. Chapter 45: doom Doom DOOM!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 45: doom Doom DOOM!**

_**(In the Stoppable Home)**_

The villain zips through time, trying to hurry to the barrier when suddenly he feels a hand grab at his ankle. He looks down at his ankle and gasps as he sees Jesse grabbing onto him and he had a feeling he knew what the next thing he would hear is.

Jesse says, "Give me Cindy!"

The villain sighs as he knew it and says, "Let go of me! All I want is out the blasted bubble!"

Jesse says, "Not with Cindy!"

The villain flash ages Jesse's hand into a skeleton causing an immediate release but no sooner than he was free, Jesse's hand grew right back. He says, "You know, I really hate that trick of yours."

Jesse says, "Give me Cindy and you'll never have to see it again."

The villain says, "Somehow I doubt that…" He puts on a burst of speed to put him out of Jesse's reach again. He looks forward to see the barrier rapidly appearing before him and knew that it was extremely dangerous but if his idea worked, he would be free!

The villain does a full body blast to push Jesse back, sending him backwards through time for a few moments, which buys him enough time to begin the first step of his plan.

The villain first had to find a weak spot in the shield, preferably one that wasn't too ravaged by time storms or he might still be destroyed getting through.

The first part, finding a weak spot was easy enough as the entire thing was one big wall of chaotic time. The next part though was a bit trickier for the very same reason.

The villain finally spots the most stable spot over the Stoppable house; ironically it looked to be almost directly over the very spot where the other timerider had perished years ago in the past from the point in time where he was.

The villain then creates a circular of focused time to act as a safety bubble and just barely large enough for him to sit down comfortably in since he wasn't going to be taking Cindy along with him.

The villain then turns as he puts a different type of time bubble around Cindy and grins darkly as he thinks, "Soon, if my plan works I will be out of this accursed place and have finally defeated that guy who has been chasing me everywhere and saying…" His thoughts are interrupted as he hears Jesse say, "Give me Cindy! I won't allow you to harm her or use her for your own evil little plans! She has family and friends that love her and I swore long ago that I would never let my two best friends down."

The villain cocks his head to one side, grinning evilly as he allows Cindy to wake up from the temporal deep sleep that he had cast upon her. It was a trick that timeriders could use to keep their timeline identities from being discovered.

The villain says, "So… since you said family and friends, does that mean you love Cindy too?" He makes the bubble holding Cindy cloudy from seeing in but clear to see out as Cindy shakes her foggy head, her eyes going wide and instantly alert with the words, and thinks, "Jesse!"

Jesse looks the villain straight in the eyes as he says in a serious voice, "Of course I love her! She is my best friend and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for her!"

Cindy's eyes nearly pop out of her head while her right hand quickly goes to cover her mouth as she gasps. She knew that Jesse cared about her and that he would do anything for her instinctively but to actually hear him say it. It made her cheeks go bright red and can see that the bubble she was in seemed to be like a one-way mirror but she didn't know if Jesse could hear her as well so she stays silent even as the villain says, "So you admit it! You love the girl… did you see the hot babe that she will grow up to be or did you miss that?"

Cindy wonders when that happened and figures that it was probably when she was knocked out. Still curious about Jesse's answer she leans up against the bubble to hear the answer.

Jesse says, "I saw and I also heard your plans for her! I will not allow you to use her as a sex slave!"

Cindy thoughts shout in her head, "WHAT? I would never be anyone's sex slave!" She balls hands into tight fists and thinks it is time that she tried to get out. She punches the wall but there is no discernable effect. She tries to punch harder and faster with the same effect. She even shouts, "Let me out!" in hopes that it will spur Jesse to take action.

The villain had made sure the only thing Cindy could do was listen, as he wanted to really and truly torture her if his plan succeeded. He says to Jesse, "Oh really? You're telling me that you haven't even thought about having sex with your girlfriend?"

Cindy stops pounding on the bubble, blushing as if she had been the one to be asked if she would have sex with Jesse as her boyfriend. She knew she would try to wait until they were married but… if the chance came up, she wouldn't resist it. Then thoughts of her mother and father disapproving such a thing popped into her mind and she sighs.

Jesse says, "What does any of this have to do with returning Cindy?" He felt a bit hot under the collar with his cheeks a little red. He did not like the villain's questions but as long as Cindy was in the bubble, presumably one that he could crush her or instantly age her to dust in. He would play along with the game, for her.

The villain eyes Jesse, seeing just how uncomfortable he was making the guy and says, "She IS your girlfriend right?"

Jesse shakes his head and says, "No, she is… she is my best friend in the whole world. She is closer to me than even Mindy. It would… be as her father would say, 'awk-weird' to even think about something like that. So please, give her back to me."

The villain shakes his head and says, "Not quite yet… I'm prepared to return her, unharmed to you if you'll keep answering my questions."

Jesse says, "Fine then, ask away but remember your promise."

The villain just smiles evilly and says, "I will. Now, have you ever thought about having either of them as your girlfriend? Maybe even both? After all, why guy could resist having two beautiful girls by his side, day in and day out…"

Jesse cuts him off as he shouts, "They're not like that! It… it isn't like that with them! They're my friends. I have their back and they have mine. I respect them and they respect me. They wouldn't see me in that kind of way, I imagine it would be like dating a brother to them."

The villain says with a wicked sneer in his voice, "So… you _have_ thought about dating the two of them then?"

Jesse shakes his head and says, "No. I am certain that Mindy loves me as a close friend or family member." He is cut off as the villain says, "And what of the other girl, Cindy? I think you love her enough to… want to date her, but why don't you then?"

Cindy is lightly trembling as she waits for the answer that would make or break her heart.

Jesse is silent for a long time as he looks down at his feet before he looks up, meeting the villain in the eyes and says, "I don't know how she feels. If she has feelings for another like her sister does, then I will just stand by and be her friend, supporting her like I always have and **will** support her."

The villain laughs and says, "All this fight from you! All over a girl and you don't even know if she could ever love such a freak like you! You, who can heal from any kind of damage instantly! I can only imagine what your own family thinks of you! Hahahaha!"

Cindy's eyes water up moments before tears flow down her cheeks and she says, "He isn't a freak… I have never thought for a moment that ever was."

She then decides to step up in her attempts to get out and with a silent 'BOOM-FLASH' she turns on her full mystical monkey powers instantly instead of letting them build up like she normally did. She didn't have as much control over her powers but it did feel more powerful than normal for some reason.

Cindy roars primal like in monkey sound before smashing her twin glowing fists into the bubble, causing ripples to appear.

The villain doesn't notice the tiny ripples as they hadn't gone all the way to the surface yet and says, "You know I'm right. You don't think you have a chance do you? You know how beautiful she will become and you know that she is too good for you!"

Jesse says, "You might be right that I may never be loved by Cindy in that special way… She may have even have thought me as a freak before… She may even go on to marry, have kids just as her sister will… I doubt she will ever learn that I care deeply for her but there is one thing I am certain about."

The villain says, "Oh? And what is that you freak?"

Cindy stops for a moment to hear Jesse's answer with her twin glowing hands full of mystical power.

Jesse flares up in his temporal power to a brilliance that made the villain quite unnerved before he says with focused determination, "I will never let my friends, Cindy or Mindy… or even their family down. Whatever the cost because it would more painful than anything to lose their trust in me."

Cindy softly says, "Oh Jesse… I do trust you, with every fiber of my being and all my heart and soul… that's why I love you so."

Unknowingly both Jesse and Cindy move as one, with moving towards the villain with fist drawn back to punch him and Cindy doing the same.

However, the villain had been waiting for Jesse's attack. Hoping to goad him into attacking him and sends Cindy's bubble right at the temporal storm that was a part of the shield.

Jesse's eyes grow wide he realizes that the storm could destroy Cindy in a moment! He pushes himself like he'd never pushed himself before and flies past Cindy's bubble to put himself as a shield between the storm and her.

Jesse it hit with the bubble containing Cindy like a person being hit with a bowling ball being thrown hard at them. He is thrown back with his arms around the bubble instantly trying to enhance the shield around it to protect Cindy, weakening his own shield in the process.

The very violent temporal energies viciously attack Jesse's body, clawing and trying to destroy him.

The villain grins as he sees his plan happening exactly the way he had planned. He even makes the bubble containing Cindy clear so that Jesse could see inside, allowing the bubble's silence ability to also be turned off as he figures it would be more painful if they could hear each other.

Jesse's eyes go wide as he sees Cindy, flared up to full mystical monkey power with her fists pounding on the bubble as she shouts, "NO! JESSE! Noooo! Please! Forget about me and save yourself!"

Jesse weakly smiles at Cindy as he says, "I can't Cindy… I can't do that… If I must… ugggh… go saving your life… then I… nnnnnnngh willingly make that sacrifice."

Cindy's tears flow down her cheeks heavily as she says, "No! Don't be like that! Please! I couldn't bear to lose you Jesse!"

Jesse shakes his head as he says, "You… will be alive… oohhhh and that is what… uuuuuuhh counts… just tell my family… nnnnngghhhh I have no regrets."

Cindy is crying even more as she pounds against the bubble hard, creating ripples all over it as she shouts, "No! NO! NOO! Please Jesse! You can live! You MUST live!"

The villain pushes the bubble, forcing Jesse deeper into the temporal energies that eat at him. Yet his own temporal energies force the stable time to become even more stable as he tries to force it that way to keep Cindy safe.

Cindy looks at Jesse, watching up to half of him be destroyed and healed again in and instant but the look on Jesse's face told her that he was suffering greatly. She wondered how anyone could survive such agony without giving up and just letting him surrender to the pain. That was before she realizes that Jesse wasn't going to let go, surrender was not an option no matter how painful it was because he was doing it for her sake. He was protecting her.

Cindy stops pounding on the bubble as she leans her head forward, resting her forehead as close as she could to Jesse's and says tearfully, "No… please… Jesse, I am… I am not worth it. You are worth more than me…Let me go and save yourself… Please? For me?"

Jesse grunts as he heals his throat back long enough for him to say, "Sorry Cindy… you have… more people… who'd miss you… than me."

The villain grins as he notices that Jesse had broken through the inner shield and stabilized a path to the outer shield. Since Cindy's bubble was in the way and he saw a huge gaping hole in Jesse, he summons his own bubble and form it into a shape of a bullet with grappling spikes at the end.

The villain 'pops' the bubble containing Cindy and fires himself at the two. However, Jesse sees what the villain is doing and says, "Farewell Cindy…" as he uses what is left of his arms to push Cindy away from harm just as the villain then fires himself clean through the center of Jesse's temporal-wrecked body with the hooks digging into Jesse's body to pull him towards to surface with him but the violent energies quickly destroy the flesh of Jesse that had been pulled along. The bullet bubble rides the stabilized path up to the exit of the time bubble even as the villain laughs evilly in celebration, "Ah last! At last! I have left the accursed Stoppable home and destroyed that damnable guy who chased me through time itself for that girl!"

Meanwhile Cindy manages to 'swim' of sorts back to where all that she could see of Jesse was his hand that was halfway up to his elbow, which was still sticking out of whatever it was that the villain had shot himself into.

Cindy softly says to herself, "Please… please be ok… please be ok Jesse…" before she pulls on the hand. Tears flowing down her cheeks, as she fears that she had lost her best friend before she had ever gotten the chance to tell him that she loved him.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this emotional little chapter. I wonder if anyone shed a tear for Cindy or Jesse in this chapter? What did you think of the evil way that the villain tortured Cindy with information about Jesse's feelings, yet not letting her return the feelings? Do you think he knew that just surviving and knowing… would be worse than any physical pain he could unleash? What do you think of the conversation between Jesse and the villain? What did you think of the way that he had one last 'shot' at Jesse as he made good his escape? Was it emotional watching Jesse and Cindy's last words together? Do you think there is a chance that Jesse will survive? Will Cindy be able to survive without Jesse? Do you think she would want to?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, emotional responses, and more are always welcomed.


	45. Chapter 46: After much insanity

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 46: After much insanity**

_**(In the temporal stream above the Stoppable home)**_

What comes out of the hole didn't look like Jesse. It didn't even look human anymore. All that came out was a hand along with one of his eyes, and an ear came out and the rest that had entered the chaos was gone. The only parts that had not gotten pulled in fully was his arm and even that was because it had been used to push Cindy to safety.

Cindy knew Jesse had good regenerative powers but even she didn't think he could regenerate from just a limb.

She breaks down and begins to cry, holding the only thing she had left of her best friend and secret love who had sacrificed everything to ensure that she lived to return to her family.

She cries long and hard on her knees with his hand upon her cheek. She couldn't believe that he was gone… really gone. Her best friend in the whole world who had been with her seemingly her whole life… and the one person who she had always assumed would be there in her life was… gone. All she had to remember of him were a few pieces and all… the memories that they'd shared together.

Memories come flooding at her like a dam burst… She remembers everything from the time they met to even how he had risked his life to save hers at multiple times, even from the temporal villain whom she had somehow forgotten until that very moment.

Good memories flood her mind as she remembers the time as children she had dropped her ice cream and even when her own twin sister didn't want to give up any of her own, Jesse had given half his ice cream to her without even being asked. The times they shared just the two of them whether it was singing karaoke in Japan while her sister snoozed away in the same booth to setting up booths for a fair while Mindy passed out flyers.

Cindy's breathing was heavy and ragged as she cries heavily, her nose running and she didn't care. She just grips the hand tightly in her hand even as she remembers the bad memories from the times when she had seen another girl with her first crush on a boy, who just happened to be Jesse walk up to him and give him a kiss on the lips and tell him about her crush on him.

Her heart had hurt for a long time after seeing that even though they she had been just 12 when that had happened. It was after that moment when she realized that she had her own feelings for her best friend. Feelings that had continued to grow from a crush into a secret love. She curses herself for never having the courage to do what that young girl had done all those years ago and at least _**try**_ to let him know that she cared about him beyond the best friend level.

Powering up to full monkey rage power she throws back her head and just screams the sound she hoped that would be all the sadness, all the love, all anger at everything and everyone for the loss of Jesse.

_**(Outside the time shield)**_

The temporal shield over the Stoppable home was in chaos, lightning swirled and twisted all over the surface with it being far worse than even what had been going on inside the shield. Somehow a point of it manages to settle into a perfect calmness moments before a bullet shaped shield, filled with cracks from the rough ride that it had been subjected to explodes out into the sky!

The shield tries to lash out at the villain's shield one last time with a bolt of lightning, which strikes at the villain's shield and punches a hole in the side of it.

The bullet shaped ride finally sails high enough to be safe and that is when the villain inside collapses his shield and stretches his arms high above his head as he shouts, "Finally! I am freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He then says in his normal voice in joy, "No more being chased by that guy, no more being stuck in that Stoppable home and no more encounters with anyone from that family!"

The villain turns around to look at the shield and says, "Wow, this is even worse than I thought it would be. Well at least those inside will be destroyed long before it totally collapses and finally leaving a world without the Stoppable family and the annoying ones that come after them."

He turns around with a pleased smile on his face when suddenly he is punched **hard** in the face! Sending him flying back a good fifteen feet in the air!

The villain manages to stop himself in mid-air, shaking his head in an effort to recover from the punch before he opens his eyes to see who or what had hit him!

Floating in mid-air with a most angry expression on his face was a man the villain knew was going as Leonardo! He is shocked to see him out of his preferred time period and shouts, "What are you doing here?"

Leonardo did not bother answering as he flies straight towards him with his hands still balled in tight fists.

The villain dodges him, having gained some of that skill from having to dodge the guy whom he had just destroyed on his way out as he was chased all through time.

Leonardo glares at him as he says, "What did you _**do?**_ There is no way you could have escaped on your own, even with the capsule as your shield."

The villain growls and says, "Look! I don't need any of this from you Leo! I just had some crazy super-healing guy chasing me through all of time in that damn bubble and now you're trying to hit me? What do you think you're trying to pull here?"

Leonardo's eyes go wide in surprise before he says, "No… his time powers flare up brightly around him. What did you do to Jesse? Did you do anything else to the others inside?"

The villain shakes his head and says, "Relax, I didn't do anything stupid in there. So that guy was Jesse huh? No wonder he gave that other timerider trouble…"

Leonardo frowns in confusion before he says sharply, "What other timerider?"

The villain says, "Oh, that one that went insane from the mystical monkey time changes, Matthew. He tried to destroy Kim and Ron in the wrong period for that purpose. It seems he thought he was attacking Kim's parents. He self destructed but everyone still survived somehow."

Leonardo punches the villain in surprise and shouts, "You idiot! No wonder things are so messed up! You know how much power we normally have and Matthew absorbed the power of both time stream realities along with some mystical power! It is because he destroyed himself that the shield and time itself has become so distorted and caused the 'bubble' as you call it to gain an awareness given by time."

The villain says, "What? What are you talking about? It would take eons of time before something like that could happen!"

Leonardo says, "Just how far do you think it stretches? I've traveled into the far past and future to try and find a safe point to get in and I could NOT!"

The villain frowns and says, "That's impossible! You should have been able to travel to before it went up and slip under."

Leonardo says, "Exactly! Somehow what we have here is the creation of _**two**_ time streams existing, one inside the other!"

The villain says, "What? That's impossible! Isn't it?"

Leonardo says, "You just came out of the Stoppable home _alive_ and you're talking about impossible? They _**do**_ the impossible!"

The villain mulls this over and says, "Even if you're right, do you realize what this means? How can we fix this without all of time becoming annilated?"

Leonardo sighs and says, "I have been trying to repair the holes in shield because the more that leaks out from that one into this one, the more unstable this one becomes and the sooner it is all destroyed."

The villain says, "We've got to get the others involved!"

Leonardo says, "I already have a few others in past and future doing what they can while I work here in the present and yes, I do mean present. Time has already been weakened severely making it mix the present and past together. A few others are going to stay in their periods in case the whole thing goes the way of the mystical monkey incident."

He sighs and says, "I guess since you're out here our only hope is Jesse since it sounds like he is a timerider too."

The villain eyes go wide and then he starts to look away, but it was all too obvious for the older Leonardo who grabs him and shouts, "What? What did you do to Jesse?"

The villain says, "You know how earlier you said I shouldn't have been able to make it through?" After seeing Leonardo nod he continues to say, "Well, I used him to create a stable tunnel and then shot into the stable tunnel."

Leonardo's eyes narrow darkly as he says, "How did you get Jesse to do that exactly? That isn't exactly something I can imagine he'd agree to do."

The villain sneers as he says, "That part was easy, I used his precious 'Cindy' by putting her in danger and like the foolish hero he was he created the stable tunnel to keep her from being torn up by the storm before I…" He trails off thinking that it was perhaps a good idea to not go any further.

Leonardo raises his fist back and says angrily, "What did you do?"

The villain looks away as he says, "I shot through him and dragged him into the tunnel so I could destroy him for chasing me all through time itself."

Leonardo shouts loudly, "What?? You IDIOT! You don't know his role do you? You have just made certain that we will all be destroyed!"

The villain says, "What do you mean? What is that psychotic superhealer's role?"

Leonardo is about to answer when from the still open tunnel comes a very loud, anguished cry. He recognized that cry instantly as he had heard it in the time period he liked to be in before. It was the cry of a female whose very body, heart, and soul was in pure anguish. It was not a pleasant sound to him.

Leonardo shouts, "You destroyed Jesse! You are such a bastard, Stone!"

Stone shrugs and says, "I wanted to escape and I couldn't risk him following me for holding Cindy captive and getting revenge on holding her for so long."

Leonardo shakes hard as he continues to hear Cindy's anguished cries, the very sound of some girl's very heart being destroyed with each passing second. He doesn't say anything more and just starts to really punch Stone everywhere hard as he can.

Each blow sends Stone flying around, his body jerking under every punch… Waves of time energy flashed off of Stone, oddly calming the storm of wild temporal energies coursing within the shield.

All of this goes of course unnoticed by the two timeriders as it still seemed like a wild and destructive storm on the surface.

The very haunting angry and hurting cries of Cindy continued to still haunt the air, further driving Leonardo to keep up his attack on his fellow timerider.

The cries grow louder and louder with each blow Leonardo delivers upon Stone.

Stone finally manages to deliver a powerful kick to Leonardo, turning around the tide of the battle.

Stone doesn't let up, his own time powers flaring up brightly around him like living flames dancing. He punches and kicks Leonardo backward, gaining back the air-ground that he had lost so much of.

Stone shouts, "You have any idea what I have been through, old man?" as he delivers a powerful punch into Leonardo's face.

Leonardo breathes heavily as he wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth, just staring at him hard before he says, "And I suppose the destruction of existence makes up for it?"

Stone pauses as he takes in the words and kicks hard which is blocked by Leonardo's arms going up in front of him before he shouts, "If it means finally being away from that idealistic and insufferable, loyal jerk forever… then my answer would have to be a loud YES!"

Leonardo tries to do a right cross which is blocked as he shouts, "You've gone completely insane!"

Stone does a hard punch to Leonardo's stomach as he says, "Yes, I suppose you're right! No other _sane_ timerider would have kept that girl as long as I did with Jesse the invincible chasing after him would they?" He grabs Leonardo's head and delivers a sounding knee to the face before he says, "I doubt a _sane_ timerider would have been so willing to sacrifice another timerider just to escape!"

Stone kicks him hard again, sending flying through the air and Leonardo can barely keep conscious enough to keep himself in the air.

Leonardo looks down and sees that they are in exact same spot where Stone had come out before and surprisingly the storm of the shield had become as calm as he could ever remember seeing a shield, calmer even as even the best one churned as it fought time but this one seemed to be still as if time wasn't churning or fighting against it for some reason.

Leonardo tries to figure out in his hazy mind, with his body heavy in pain just as to what could have caused such a radical change in the shield. The last thing he sees is a brilliant blue light glowing through the tunnel that was as smooth as ice, with the same properties as it, refracting and shifting as if it were alive before Stone picks him up by the throat, choking him.

Stone says, "I'll tell you a little secret… when I came up with the plan to destroy that guy, I didn't hesitate. Not one bit! I was actually GLAD as it meant he would be destroyed! But I couldn't just leave it at that. I actually had him reveal his heart to his "Cindy" and then set it up on purpose so he would sacrifice himself by using every bit of his timerider powers to save her!" He laughs insanely and evilly before he shouts, "It was wonderful to see her expression of pain, much like the kind of suffering I had to endure with his chasing as I left and all the while knowing I would never, ever see either one of them again!"

Leonardo claws at the hands around his throat, desperate for air and looks down with surprise for a moment and says with the last bits of air he had in his lungs, "You'll get yours yet Stone…" and passes out.

Stone eases up on Leonardo's throat as he says, "Crazy old man… Who could possibly be of a threat to me? No one else knows."

Just then there is a brilliant blast of blue energy like a raging cyclone that erupts from the tunnel to engulf Stone, sending him flying higher up from where he was and dropping Leonardo at the same time as he tries to protect himself.

Stone opens his eyes and he gasps in shock as his eyes take in the sight of Cindy, eyes blazing, glowing with timerider power that was clearly coming from the only surviving part of Jesse that she had left.

Cindy growls darkly before she screams at him, "I KNOW!" After a pause in which she takes a deep breath she screams again at him, "YOU… WILL… **NOT** BE ESCAPING ME SO EASILY!"

Stone could not understand how she could be tapping into the power of the timerider that was within Jesse's remaining body part. It would take an impossible bond for something like that to happen. He starts to sweat cold as Cindy catches Leonardo with a time-shift move, delivering him to the ground before she returns back to the exact same spot in the air.

Stone shouts, "How can you be doing that? HOW? It should be impossible for anyone BUT him to be using the power! How do you even know how to use any of the powers?"

Cindy just stares at him before she thrusts out her hand, pointing her finger angrily at him as she says, "In the words of the Pain King… **YOU**… ARE GOING DOWN!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next chapter is going to get even more intense. What did you think when Jesse was finally revealed to be just a hand and little more than that? What did you think of Cindy's reaction? What did you think of the conversation between the villain (Stone) and Leonardo? Finally, I guess the only things left to ask is this… What do you think is going to happen next now that Cindy has shown up? Will Cindy defeat Stone or do something much more final? What would YOU do if you were in her shoes?

As always all reviews, thoughts on the chapter, feelings on any part of it, bets on just how BADLY Stone's butt will be kicked (I'm taking 10,000,000 to 1 odds that he wins if anyone is interested, heh!), and more are always welcome. 


	46. Chapter 47: Battle for ALL TIME!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 47: Battle for ALL TIME!**

_**(Above the Stoppable home)**_

Cindy didn't know how she was doing it either; all that she knew was that even with his destruction. Jesse was still not letting her down and with her tears that had been streaming down her cheeks, drying up as she prepared for battle. She vowed that the man before her, the one who had destroyed her future with the one she truly loved with all her heart, soul, and body would not be forgiven.

She would not allow the one chance for making the guy who had destroyed her love and best friend in the whole universe to escape. There could be no forgiveness. None.

Her body was surrounded with the power of intense monkey rage, yet her mind unlike the previous time was not lost in it. She was focused, clear and yes… extremely angry. She could feel the monkey power was actually _with_ her instead of trying to annoy, distract, subdue or overwhelm her like before. The monkey power was quiet and strong as her mind and anger was, which was a bit unsettling but also at the same time she was grateful for the strength and calmness… for Jesse.

The power she felt flowing through her at that very moment was unlike anything she had ever felt before, even the hazy memories she had from the last time was like a boxer trying to out-hit a train upon a car compared to what she felt at that moment.

The air above them was charged as cloud lightning flashed, booming loudly overhead to warn those below… that danger was looming ahead and above for them even though there was no rain yet.

Stone looks at her with surprise clearly showing on his face as he says, "How… how did you escape? How did you get that power?"

Cindy doesn't answer with her eyes burning with the fire of all the monkey power she possessed. Her only thought before she makes a move is, "Jesse… forgive me for using your power like this…" She flies forward with her hand pulling back into a tight fist.

Stone flies backwards, trying to put distance between himself and the silent girl. He knew that she was pretty angry at him from the few words she _had_ said to him, but he wanted to know exactly how she was doing any of it in the first place!

Stone's mind is so distracted as he tries to think of ways of how Cindy, a girl with mystical monkey powers could have escaped the time shield unharmed and display timerider powers.

Stone distractedly says, "Is everyone getting timerider powers now?" Missing the way Cindy closes the gap quickly enough to punch him with her bare fist HARD!

Stone groans loudly in pain as he is sent flying towards the ground! He barely stops himself from hitting the ground hard really hurt him or possibly kill him and manages to stop a mere foot from the ground.

Stone coughs and lifts his head, just in time to open his eyes and see Cindy bearing down at him with another punch at the ready! He swears as he leaps to the side and is just barely missed as a blue streak of Cindy flies past him!

Stone throws up his hands into his face to protect himself as well as throwing up a quick shield meant to slow down whatever hits it even as a huge explosion of dirt, rocks, and dust flies up from the punch into the ground.

Stone drops everything caught in his shield to look and see just how bad it was. His eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as he sees a deep five foot crater with Cindy not only unharmed but she is dusting herself off from the center of it! He swears again as he sees that her mystical monkey power is glowing brightly around her like a massive monkey about twice her size.

Stone had heard the stories about the power of the mystical monkey that Ron had but to see Cindy wielding it with such calm anger on her face. It was just beyond unnerving!

Stone says, "Stay away from me you! You're crazy just like that Jesse guy was!" He catches a flash of uncontrolled anger on her face before the he gets the feeling he said the wrong thing.

Cindy opens her mouth a deafening sound of a thousand angry monkeys all clawing on a chalkboard assaults Stone's ears which he tries to cover but the sound still went through his hands!

The sound suddenly stops and Stone leaps to his right just barely in time, as a glowing blue hand slams hard powerfully into the ground and raining upon him debris!

Stone shouts, "Will you QUIT trying to hit me? So what if I destroyed your friend. You can always find another one!"

Just for that Cindy grabs a nearby downed tree from the punch that had created a crater and throws it at Stone!

Stone raises a hand and sends a time blast at it, rapidly aging the wood of the tree heading right at him until it turns into dust!

He barely has time to finish as two more trees are sent flying his way! He quickly sends two more time blasts that age the trees into so much dust and shouts angrily, "Quit throwing trees at me!"

Cindy grabs some more trees right out of the ground, this time launching three trees at him by throwing two at him with each hand and then powerfully palm thrusting to send the third tree through the air right behind the first two! She thinks, "With all the dust that is created by the two trees, he might not see the third one in time and then… he will pay…"

Stone blasts the two trees as he thinks, "What does she hope to gain? Maybe she's trying to vent her anger?" He coughs as he is engulfed in the tree dust, doubling over just in time to have the third tree appear through the dust!

Stone tries to avoid but the wide branches of the fast-flying tree still bat at him like a piñata being assaulted by dozens of kids at the same time, knocking him around and through every one of them with many of the branches breaking against him until the tree finally comes to a landing a couple yards away.

Cindy looks sadly at the damage done to the area, remembering how as children, the three of them… Jesse, Mindy and herself had played many games in the very trees she was now using as a weapon. A weapon meant to hurt or destroy Stone for what he had done to Jesse.

A single tear escapes Cindy's right eye and runs down her cheek to her chin as she runs towards the tree, not caring how badly hurt or not that Stone was. She just wanted to grab him, look him in the eye and see if he felt anything about what he did to her and Jesse. She wanted him to see the pain in her eyes, to see the deep pain of loss in her heart that she knew would _never_ heal.

Just as Cindy nears the tree it explodes into dust! She stops running to throw up her hands to cover her eyes for a moment before she hears a low growl. She opens her eyes and gasps at the sight before her.

There before her was Stone standing with blood from cuts, bruises from being hit so many times when the tree had narrowly hit him. He wipes at his eye as blood from a cut just above his eyebrow ran down over it. Breathing heavily for a few moments and then shouts, "That… is… IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Stone powers up to full power, glowing brightly with time power before he says, "I am going to **destroy** you with pleasure just like I did your friend and when you are gone… I will celebrate! I will gleefully laugh and leave this place!"

Cindy closes her eyes and under her closed eyes, she remembers her life before Jesse, then what it was like ever since meeting him. She remembers the days of happiness, a lifetime of security, sense of safety around him, strong sense of an unending friendship, and finally of love. Her love for Jesse is… (tears begin to run down her cheeks as she corrects herself mentally, which made it all the worse for her) was so natural for her, it flowed through her very veins like the blood from her heart and with him gone it felt as if her very heart had been wretched right from her chest.

Cindy's mind imagines the possible future that she and Jesse might have shared… still glowing with time power, that view changes than what she had expected and she gasps aloud.

Her rainbow glowing eyes fly open but she does not see Stone even though he was already moving towards her. She sees in rapid time in a kind of IMAX theater way, a multitude of different future outcomes, but there is one that she quickly latches onto and follows through with it, wanting to know what it would be like.

Stone is about to deliver a punch to Cindy's face with a bit of time power on his knuckles to make it hurt extra when suddenly a hand flies up and catches him by the wrist stopping it! He looks and gasps, as he sees that in Cindy's hand was Jesse's severed hand and IT was holding onto his wrist!

The rainbow color fades from Cindy's eyes to be replaced by the blue of her mystical monkey power as it erupts _hard_, with Jesse's hand falling limp and letting go of Stone in the process.

Cindy still has streams of tears flowing down her cheeks, her breathing is heavy and the sky starts to turn into a mixture of black and blood red with the red swirling rapidly through the air in a blur. A blur that is to normal people but to a timerider the blur was slowed down a lot. The red is easily seen as hundreds, if not thousands of angry monkeys all running around.

Stone steps back fearfully at the sight of Cindy and darkness that grew with every moment that passed. It seemed that the darkness had surrounded the two of them, growing more and more slowly towards the two of them. In a way, it seemed as if the darkness was actually eating the light in a way and that in itself was scary.

Stone could see every now and then the red monkeys in the darkness turn to look at him and soundlessly cry out with its bright red fangs before racing further. He suspected that if he tried to go through the blackness with the red monkeys present, they would tear him into tiny shreds as he screamed for mercy. He had no way of knowing just how thick the darkness that had engulfed them was but if it wasn't thin, which he seriously doubted… then he would be caught and destroyed before he could get through.

As the darkness grew closer, Cindy grew more brighter in her blue light with the exception of the white pupils in her eyes. Her eyes grew more darker like a shadow growing as if the darkness was homing in on it.

Stone swears and tries to travel through time but finds that he is in a time shield or something that kept him stuck exactly where and when he was in the time frame. He narrows his eyes as he says, "Let me be! I won't bother you anymore! I promise!"

Cindy says in a very scary voice that sounds like Cindy but with the voice of many monkeys if they could talk in an almost overlapping kind of way, "You won't be bothering anyone anymore when we're through with you! You have disturbed the natural order of things without regard to what is and what must be. We will do what must be to ensure that balance and the future."

Stone feels a chill go down his spine as he says nervously, "C-Cindy? Is that you?" He is afraid of the answer and gulps as he hears the voices say quite simply, "No!"

With the darkness closing in every so steadily and the space between the red monkeys in the darkness shrinking rapidly, Stone decides to go down swinging with hopes that by defeating her and the scary voices. He knew he had the will and desire to survive and see another day. He bitterly thought to himself that he would not be brought down by some mopey teenage girl!

Stone pulls back his fist when suddenly there is a cough on the ground nearby as Leonardo hoarsely says, "I told you… (cough) you'd get yours…(groans) didn't I?"

Stone's scowls darkly as he shouts, "Shut up you old man! This is all your fault anyway! You delayed me long enough for her to come out!"

Leonardo tries to catch his breath as he hoarsely says, "Whatever… happens here… was all… through your own… actions. You made… this bed… for yourself."

Stone shouts, "Damn you! I should have killed you right away!" He fires a time aging blast to turn Leonardo to dust when suddenly a black wave erupts from the darkness and gets between the two, effectively shielding him until the blast has passed.

Leonardo coughs and says, "Goodbye Stone… it is about time… you crumbled… to pieces." He then disappears behind the wall of black as it once again rises up to shield him when Stone just about loses it, screaming loudly as he sends wave after wave of aging blasts at him to try and destroy him.

It isn't until he realizes that the darkness with the red monkeys seemed closer than ever that he looks up from where he'd been blasting to see that there was little room to move about now with the blackness only two feet away from his back.

Stone gulps loudly and his eyes go wide as he turns to Cindy, "Please! I'll do anything to help restore things! Please! Just name it!"

Cindy just stares at him, unmoving and silent as the darkness.

Stone waits for a full 8 seconds before he finally runs out of patience and screams, "WELL?"

Cindy slowly turns towards him fully with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She shakes her head slowly and finally says with much pain in her voice, "You can give me back Jesse!"

Stone barely notices that it was Cindy's voice, not the monkeys voice but because the eyes stayed black, growing darker still… he steps back a step as he says, "I… I can't do that! That's impossible!"

Cindy speaks again, this time with the overlapping monkey voice, "Then it is impossible for you to face anything but destruction."

Stone panics and starts to punch at Cindy with only his first blow landing on her, for after that first blow Cindy moves fast and effortlessly. No matter what how he tries to land a punch or kick or how to grab at her, she avoids him. He thinks he recognizes how she is doing it but in his horror-filled mind he couldn't focus on what it was.

Stone begins to attack Cindy with his temporal powers, trying to strike at her but the darkness filled with red monkeys dives in front of his every blast and deflecting it.

This continues on until the circle of darkness has surrounded just the two of them with barely any standing room. Stone breathes heavily and begs, "Please… don't… I want to live!"

The darkness stops swirling, coming to a complete stop with what once was red streaks very clear red monkeys in a 3D style. All of the monkeys were facing Stone with hungry eyes, doing that silent screeching thing until Cindy holds up her empty hand and says in her normal though very, very sad voice, "Do you surrender? Will you help me restore time to the way it should be?"

Stone sticks both his hands into his pocks, forming a lethal temporal knife in one hand. He pulls out his empty hand, placing it into Cindy's as he says, "You are as forgiving as I've heard the Stoppable legends be…" He suddenly squeezes it hard and pulls out his temporal knife and thrusts it at her stomach! He then evilly laughs and says, "And just as gullible!"

Cindy cries out in fear as she thinks, "Jesse!" moments before she felt the impact at her stomach. She falls to her knees, clutching at the knife.

Stone laughs evilly with insanity clearly echoing in his voice, "With you gone, I will be free and all time… BOTH of them can self destruct for all I care!"

Cindy suddenly begins to stand up much to the amazement of Stone and he thinks, "Don't tell me she has gained his healing abilities too!"

Cindy's eyes are not of sadness but of furious anger as she finishes standing up and reveals the very temporal knife that he had intended to stab her with being held by Jesse's hand! The severed hand was starting to slowly disintegrate before Stone's very eyes but not before he noticed that there was a creepy, severed eye and ear also touching it at the base of the limb. The eye seemed to be glowing blue with mystical monkey power.

Stone could have sworn that the eye looked at him with anger before Cindy says in the overlapping monkey voice, "You took the olive branch she offered and have burned it in spite. While Cindy could not take your life, WE can!"

Stone realizes what's happening too late and tries to grab at Cindy, managing to grab at her. His hope was to take her with him if he was going to be destroyed. He manages to grab her wrist and does an insane laugh, "Ah-hahahahahahaha! Now you can't destroy me without destroying yourself!"

The monkey voices that come out of Cindy's mouth just as the eyes become almost totally black say, "Goodbye!" Cindy's other hand, which holds onto Jesse's almost gone hand strikes Stone in the gut with the temporal knife.

The knife plunging into Stone makes him lose his grip before and as he flails backwards towards his end, the remaining parts of Jesse… hand, eye and ear all fall into the darkness with Stone.

The eyes of Cindy go pure black as Stone cries out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" with thousands of angry red mystical monkeys descending onto Stone. Her face showing anger with her cheeks still wet from all the crying Cindy had been doing.

Utter silence quickly follows Stone's fall into the darkness and when the red monkeys stop moving, Cindy's eyes return to their natural state and she snaps out of her trance-like state that she'd been in.

Cindy looks around quickly to discover that she was alone before the darkness releases Leonardo.

Leonardo winces as he tries to talk, looking up at Cindy from the ground and says, "You did it… you destroyed Stone." He coughs a little, missing the look on Cindy's face.

Cindy quickly goes to her pocket where she'd been keeping Jesse's last remains for everyone and discovers everything is gone! Her last remaining bit of Jesse was gone… gone for good with Stone!

Cindy suddenly remembers it all and tightly closes her eyes as she throws back her head to scream, "JESSE!!" The scream makes all the darkness explode outward with the red monkeys riding the wisps of blackness into oblivion.

With the darkness gone, sunlight shone through as even the thunderclouds earlier had been dissipated into nothing more than little white puffs in the sky.

Leonardo gasps as he looks outward towards the Stoppable home, seeing that the time shield and new time stream that had threatened to destroy all of the original time in favor of its own was gone! Somehow, the impossible had been done once again!

Cindy falls to her knees with her hands covering her face as she cries hard… it was the knowledge that she had absolutely nothing left of her Jesse. Her Jesse… He, who had been a very wonderful friend in life and the keeper of her heart. One who had somehow after being destroyed to nothing more than a limb had risked it all and saved her life yet once more.

She felt completely and utterly drained of everything. All the spirit, all the energy, all the heart just felt gone and she didn't know how she would ever get it back without Jesse in her life.

Leonardo says, "Look… it is beautiful. Time is restored…. Your family is safe and they're coming out of your house…"

Cindy was way past caring, as even the news of her family surviving was just more pain for her because it meant having to tell them. All of them that Jesse had been completely and utterly destroyed and it was all her fault. She had caused the destruction of her very best friend.

Cindy feels a pair of comforting hands touch her shoulders. She shrugs them off while she still cried into her hands. The very last thing she wanted to be was comforted.

She hears an impossible voice say, "C'mon CS, don't be like that…" She removes her hands from her face and turns to the source of the voice.

Leaning over her was Jesse! Unharmed and most importantly ALIVE!

Cindy cries out loudly, "JESSE! YOU'RE BACK!!" She moves faster than she's ever moved in her life to tackle Jesse, which helped prove to her that she wasn't imagining it and presses her lips his in a soul-blazing, thankful-that-you're-alive, passionate kiss!

Jesse doesn't know _**what**_ is going on or why he's getting such a kiss but out of pure instinct he returns it before he hears Leonardo say, "Now **that's** some mighty hot kissing!"

Jesse pushes back Cindy, holding her at arm's length with a puzzled expression on his face as he says, "Cindy! What's gotten into you?"

Cindy's eyes were just full of tears with the biggest smile Jesse had ever seen on her face as she answers him, "You… you're alive… you're alive Jesse…"

Jesse tilts his head and says, "Yes and I'd like to stay that way. The way you were going, I thought I was going to pass out from the lack of air." His voice wasn't hard as he looks at her, not wanting to upset Cindy any.

Cindy shakes her head, tears falling onto Jesse's face as she says once more, "You don't get it Jesse… you're alive… you're alive and I'm just so very, very, very happy to see you alive."

Jesse half-smiles at Cindy as he lowers her down to a sitting position and says, "Of course I am alive. Did you really think you'd get rid of me that easily while you still need me?"

Cindy just bursts into grateful crying and laughing at the same time. She just wraps her arms around herself as she continues to laugh-cry while looking at Jesse, trying to say something but all that comes out is nonsense babbling.

Jesse doesn't know what else to say to his friend who he has never seen acting this way before other than, "Cindy…? Are you ok?"

* * *

**AN:** Well, after the last chapter I hope that you liked this chapter. One thing's for certain, I think everyone can agree that this was one emotional time for Cindy. Did any of you shed tears in this chapter? Did you like what I did with Stone? Or was what happened to him not _enough_ before his final defeat? I had Stone suffering physically and mentally in this chapter after all. Was the detail vivid enough with the darkness and red monkeys? Was there any particular song that popped into your head during this chapter? What did you think of Jesse's "Hand" being there for Cindy? I know this is a lame joke but, wasn't he very 'handy' in this chapter? You've got to admit, having Jesse as a friend rules. What did you think of Cindy's reaction at the end when she saw Jesse? What did you think of Cindy's laugh-crying fit? Any guesses as to what will happen next?

As usual all reviews, ratings, thoughts on the story in review or pm, suggestions, ideas, feelings, drawings or songs based on my stories, general stuff and more are always welcome.


	47. Chapter 48: New Life Paths

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4. Let's all aim for a Season 5! :)

**Chapter 48: New Life Paths**

_**(At the Stoppable home)**_

It had been nearly a full hour since Cindy had been carried out from the yard into the Stoppable home. She had been babbling and crying since before the family found her. She wouldn't let anyone near her but Jesse and only in his arms did she finally calm down but she wouldn't let go of him once they got her to her bedroom.

For Cindy's sake, Jesse volunteered to stay by her side until she felt better. At which given the unusual situation, both parents agreed to let him while they took care of the man they had found beaten up not far from them.

So he sits up on her bed with a pillow between his back to her headboard and looks down at Cindy as she sleeps, still keeping a firm grip on him even then.

Jesse looks down at her and touches her cheek softly with his hand, which seems to make her happy and then sad before being happy again. He wished he knew what was going on. His memories of everything that happened up to the moment where he saved Cindy from being destroyed by the time stuff was a bit hazy and he didn't remember anything about what happened afterwards.

_**(Meanwhile in the medical area of the house)**_

Kim looks down at the man who was under some pretty heavy medicine for the pain he was in and says, "Who are you? Do you know what happened to our daughter?"

Leonardo sleepily looks at Kim, "You should be proud of her… she saved all of time from… being destroyed by a madman."

Ron is beside Kim and he says, "Can you tell us exactly what happened to Cindy to make her so emotional?"

Leonardo says, "I have seen a lot… (yawns) of things in my life. But your daughter blew it all away. (eyelids grow heavier) Even after her Jesse was destroyed… she still… stopped him." After that his eyes close and he falls asleep with the doctor reaching out an arm in front of Kim and Ron, shaking his head before motioning for them to join him.

Kim and Ron both follow quietly until they were in the doctor's office where he turns to them and says, "That guy is lucky to be alive. He was beaten up with a truck from the looks of his injuries, plus there are signs of him being nearly strangled. I am running some other tests as well but I suspect damage on a cellular level as well."

Both Kim and Ron's eyebrows jump at these news and then look at each other before Kim says, "Ron… you don't think that…" Ron shakes his head and says, "No way Kim… she's got to be ok."

The doctor sighs and says, "The results from the Kimmunicator scans show that Cindy is exhausted physically, mentally she is showing signs of severe distress and given what we just heard from the man in there. It is clear that at some point she believed Jesse to be gone for good and we all know Jesse is her best friend."

Kim looks in the general direction of where Leonardo was and says, "I know… but Jesse is ok. I still wish I knew more about what happened. It was so crazy around the house for a while. Seeing things from the past and present in the same room as well as never being sure where to go next because the house has changed so much since it was made."

Ron frowns as he says, "It was just crazy going on for a while. It felt more like we were in a labyrinth rather than our own home and then just 'Whooosh!' everything stopped and restored itself. No explanation!"

Kim says, "Maybe Wade can figure out something." She calls him up on the Kimmunicator and says, "Wade? We have a mega sitch going on here we could really use some help here."

Wade says, "Does it have something to do with how time went absolutely crazy in your house? How were you saved? Did Leonardo have anything to do with it?"

Kim and Ron both glance at each other, neither having ever heard of "Leonardo" before and Kim says, "Are you by any chance talking about the mysterious man we have laid up in our infirmary?"

Wade's eyebrows jump as he says, "Is he… he is still alive right?"

Kim nods as she says, "For the time being he is asleep under some heavy pain medicine and we have a doctor running tests on him. He seems to be the only one who knows just exactly what happened around here."

Ron says, "Wade, who is this Leonardo and what is he doing here?"

Wade sighs and says, "He's alive… thank goodness. There is still a chance time will survive." He shakes his head and says, "Sorry guys. The man you have _must_ live because he is Leonardo Da Vinci from the past and he is also the timerider who helped us."

Kim and Ron both exclaim at the same time, "Timerider??"

Wade throws up his hands on the screen as he says, "Hear me out guys! I know what you're thinking and you don't know what the situation was. It was bad, real bad!"

Kim with her serious face on says, "How bad was it Wade?"

Wade says, "Time itself was about to self-destruct."

Ron blinks and says to Kim, "I'm no expert but that certainly falls into the really, really bad category."

Kim growls a "Not now Ron" tone and says, "How on Earth did you get ahold of a helpful timerider Wade?"

Wade says, "Believe me, it wasn't easy and I didn't do it alone. My wife built a device while Ben and I wrote the software to find one."

Kim nods as she says, "Thank you Wade. You guys rock."

Wade smiles and says, "Trust me Kim, there was a time when I was worried that no one would survive." He then laughs and says, "But I guess I should have remembered who my friends are, and how they are always doing the impossible."

Ron says, "Wade, do you know what happened with Jesse? There is some confusion about how he seems to have been destroyed…" He is cut off as Clarise cries out, "NO!" before muffled sobbing could be heard. Ron clears his throat and says, "But now he is back alive again according to Cindy."

Clarise pops into the view of the camera and says, "Could it have been a mistake?"

Kim shakes her head, "Given Cindy's actions, I seriously doubt there was any mistake. She has attached herself to Jesse since his apparent resurrection and not let go. Even now, she is asleep in her room, still holding on tight to Jesse."

Wade says, "Kim… I assure you that I am as much in the dark about this as you are. All I know for certain is that up until a little while ago. Time looked liked it was going to self destruct, taking all of creation with it and then there was a sharp increase in time particles around your home and then Ron does his full mystical monkey power move before it… BAM! Everything is restored. No more time shield, no more time build up to explosion, nothing! Just ripples of everything going back to the way it was supposed to be."

Kim looks over at Ron and says, "Ron, when did you use your monkey powers?"

Wade hesitantly says, "You… didn't?"

Ron shakes his head, "I used some power inside the shield but I certainly didn't go full power Kim. You were with me the whole time."

Clarise says, "Then who? I thought Ron was the only one do the full monkey, black skies, creepy red light kind of thing?"

Ron raises his hands up to his chest as he says, "Don't look at me. I haven't done it for a while. Maybe it was another me?"

Kim turns to Wade and says, "Is that possible?"

Wade shrugs, "Kim, all of time was bouncing around back and forth like a paddleball. My own time shields, enhanced by Leonardo before he left for your house were just barely holding under the strain of time storms and more. So if you're asking me if it was possible… maybe, yeah but given how long the event lasted I seriously doubt it."

The doctor walks in and says, "The patient is waking up."

Ron says, "I thought he fell asleep not too long ago?"

Wade says, "Timeriders have a way of healing super fast, maybe he's better now?"

Kim and Ron walk over to where Leonardo was and sure enough, he was awake and disconnecting himself from the pain medicine over the nurse's protests.

Kim sarcastically says, "You certainly look a lot better."

Leonardo says, "Yes well, the medicine did actually help with the pain. I was hurting so badly I couldn't focus and it takes focus to do it."

Ron says, "But you were asleep!"

Leonardo nods "I was for a few moments and then I woke up and healed myself."

Kim puts her hands on her hips as she frowns and says, "Then could you tell us just what happened out there? When did Ron do the monkey power stuff?"

Leonardo says, "How should I know that? Wasn't he with you inside the time shield?"

Wade creates a hologram of himself from the Kimmunicator and says, "Hi Leonardo!"

Leonardo says, "Hi there, now can someone back up and tell me just you think has happened?"

Wade says, "My scanners detected massive time fluctuations outside Kim's home and then a serious use of mystical monkey power."

Leonardo nods and says, "Ah… I see where everyone is confused. Ron never left the house, it was Cindy who did the serious mystical monkey power."

Kim, Ron, Wade and both the doctor and nurse all shout, "WHAT?" at the same time.

Ron says, "T-that's impossible!" before he says in a clearly confused voice, "Isn't it?"

Leonardo says, "Says the father of the impossible-do-er team" He chuckles at his own bad joke and the when he sees the stern, angry looks he says, "Fine… but I'm totally serious. You should have **seen** the way she took on Stone, defeated him and restored the time balance, thus saving all of time."

Ron says, "How did she defeat him? How did she even tap into that level of power? She has never been able to do it before."

Leonardo says, "I don't know exactly, you'll have to ask her about that but given the fact that Jesse was murdered. She was very angry. You'd think she had her one great love destroyed from the way she acted." He shakes his head and says, "Anyway, she used Jesse's time powers through the mystical link I'm guessing Jesse got from the original timerider."

Ron says, "Wait, back up… are you saying Jesse had timerider powers? From when?"

Leonardo says, "Do you remember a crazy timerider that attacked you? I believe he blew up the house?"

Their eyes go wide as they remember that. Ron says, "Yes… we almost lost Cindy, Mindy and Jesse. It is a miracle they survived."

Leonardo says, "Jesse must somehow absorbed the power of the timerider and instinctively shielded you all. Stone was there and he became linked as well in the explosion since he was a timerider as well."

Kim says, "Wait, how do you know he was there? Or about any of this?"

Leonardo chuckles softly, "It is surprising what you can learn when talking to an insane man. Anyway, as I was saying… the timerider you faced had absorbed some mystical monkey power from a time traveling monkey artifact. In fact it was the very reason he went insane."

Wade says, "Wait, how did that happen?"

Leonardo sighs, "It was a dark time in our history as you can call it. You see, while Kim and Ron were still in high school. Drakken, Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist worked together to rejoin the head and body of a 'tempus simia' otherwise called a time monkey. Their time traveling along with Shego's eventual taking over the world created chaos in the natural order of the time stream and any timerider who couldn't get out of the stream in time found themselves stuck in it and either were destroyed or they went insane."

Kim and Ron say at the same time, "Who did WHAT, when? I don't remember any of that?" Ron says, "Jinx! You owe me a Ron-night" Kim smirks at Ron and simply says, "ok"

Leonardo says, "And you wouldn't be expected to either because the two of you went to the future Shego who ruled the world and destroyed the time monkey, which released its hold over the time stream before the changes could become permanent and snapped everything back to the way it was supposed to be, when it was supposed to be. The most either of you would have been left with is a strong feeling of something you liked or hated the most during that time."

Ron suddenly cries out, "Meatcakes!"

Kim looks at Ron with a puzzled expression on her face, "Ron…?"

Ron says, "Remember back before we started dating? We were both dizzy for a second and then I had that overwhelming urge to say I hated meatcakes? And I still don't know what they are!"

Leonardo snickers, "Sounds like you were on the other side of the world… I'd heard that Shego split you two up that way to break up the team." He holds up a hand, "And yes, I'm aware that she is a friend now. But this was all before she went good so let's just put all this behind us shall we?"

Leonardo sighs and says, "The important thing is that because of that very incident, a lot of timerider's lives were forever changed and ultimately set in motion this whole incident that I am fairly certain is over and done with now."

He then meets Ron's eyes directly and says firmly, "Your daughter Cindy is a very powerful, amazing girl. She could very well be the next monkey master to follow in your footsteps and before you ask. I don't know the future. It isn't my area of expertise. I am more of a past person, and if you want I could ask one of the ones whose expertise is the future to tell you about your children's future."

Ron gives a sideways look at Kim before he looks back at Leonardo and says, "Thanks, but no thank you. I think this family has had enough with timeriders and time whatchimitcallits and besides I think we've always tried to build our own future."

Leonardo chuckles and says, "So very true and in that way, you and your family are the envy of any timerider for even we who can surf time can't just create a future for ourselves unless we become part of the time period. I think this incident proves that your family can do it."

Wade says, "I have a few questions Leonardo… first of all, since that guy gave Jesse his powers. Does this mean he shouldn't ever use them again? Second, if Jesse was destroyed as you and Cindy both say, how was he returned?"

Leonardo shakes his head and says, "First question… with the time stream back to normal, Jesse should be perfectly fine. I don't know if he will even **have** any of his temporal powers anymore. He might be back to being unable to tap into them like before, or not. Only time or the future timeriders will be able to tell."

He takes a deep breath before he continues to say, "Second question… Jesse was destroyed before his time. So when restoring time, he was brought back to make time resume its natural course… either that or Cindy's monkeys restored him somehow, maybe with the body of Stone. I don't really know and personally I think you should just be glad he's back for Cindy's sake."

No one in the room could argue that last part and everyone agreed that no more time would be wasted on how Jesse came back from the dead and that they would do whatever Cindy needed to allow her to heal.

Leonardo says, "Well, I am going to go now. It has been an honor to help the Stoppable family do the impossible. I believe you all know where I am if you need to reach me in the future."

Wade says, "Wait, can you come back to my place? My wife and I would really like to say our goodbyes to you in person."

Leonardo nods and says, "Sure, I can do that after all the help you provided." He turns to Kim and Ron, waving as he says, "Your whole family is special and I'm certain every one of your children will turn out just amazing. Give Cindy and Jesse my best wishes and goodbye now." He vanishes from the Stoppable home.

A moment later Leonardo appears in Wade's home and he sees Wade click a button that closes the Kimmunicator connection.

Wade says, "I didn't want to ask this in front of Kim and Ron but… tell me please. Did Cindy murder Stone?"

Leonardo is surprised by the question and then sighs, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know. At that point Cindy had shielded me from Stone in the black stuff as he went insane and all I could hear was that it _sounded_ like Stone tried to kill Cindy. I think it failed for some reason and then I think the mystical monkey spirits did him in. So… if I had to guess, I would say 'No' but the only one who really knows is Cindy herself."

Wade sighs as he knew he could never just come right out and _ask_ Cindy if she did anything of the sort and figures it was just one more mystery that was probably better left unknown.

Clarise walks up to Leonardo, "Do you think you could sign these? We'd appreciate it." She holds out a book about himself, a few drawings, and smiles a little as she catches the surprised expression on his face.

Leonardo signs all the stuff before he departs with a friendly wave and vanishes back to his original time period.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, the ultimate time sitch is finally over and I hope you all enjoyed the trip. What did you think of the beginning where Cindy just would not let go of Jesse? Were you touched or at all surprised by this? What do you think of Jesse's thoughts? What did you think of the whole Leonardo talking with Kim and Ron conversation? What did you think of the final part where Wade asked Leonardo about Cindy doing in Stone? Would you want Leonardo's autograph?

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions, asking for my autograph, ideas, and more are always welcome.


	48. Chapter 49: New Dreams

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 49: New Dreams**

_**(At the Stoppable home)**_

Cindy was twisting and turning in her bed with Jesse still beside her, watching her and wondering what she is dreaming that is making her squirm so much.

Jesse looks down at Cindy, feeling her grip tighten on him as he thinks, "Cindy… what happened to you that I can't remember to make you act this way? Did I really die as you say? Then why do I feel like there is something more that I can't remember then?"

Jesse felt so hazy, so… disembodied somehow the more tried to remember anything. Feelings of pain and… something more… anger… and protective feelings… but it seemed so far away and so tiny, like he was only marginally there somehow and none of what he remembered made any sense.

Jesse could 'feel' darkness… feel the familiar sense of monkey power as having been around it enough times with Cindy and Mindy.

The weirdest thing that he could get a sense of was the anger and pain as someone, somehow tried to really hurt Cindy but he couldn't remember anything about it as it was short-lived and then there was darkness.

Cindy moans painfully in her sleep, catching Jesse's attention and for the 12th time she moans, "No Jesse… it can't be…"

_(In Cindy's Dream)_

Cindy is holding onto what is left of Jesse, watching and waiting against hope to see if he'll regenerate but nothing is happening. Not even any kind of visible growth or regeneration.

Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she looks up at the path that the man who had destroyed her Jesse had gone and then back at Jesse's limb.

Cindy takes the other pieces as well and puts them all into her pocket and as soon as she does so, she powers up her monkey power, fully expecting herself to slip into mindless monkey rage levels. Something she would have welcomed as it would have meant that she didn't need to think about… about what happened to Jesse but it didn't happen.

Cindy could feel a strange new glow circle her body, mixing with her monkey powers. She recognized the 'feel' of Jesse surrounding her like a warm blanket and keeping her from going totally berserk like she wanted to. The glow starts to change into a rainbow much like Jesse's time powers and she whispers, "Jesse?" as she dares to hope that he was still with her somehow.

The normally chaotic voices of the monkey ancients were surprisingly calm with a held-back fury as they say, "No… but the power and knowledge on how to use Jesse's power is now flowing into your mind. Use it and escape from here to make… him… pay."

_(Outside of Cindy's dream)_

Cindy softly whispers, "Jesse's murderer… pay… oh Jesse… why… did you have to leave?"

Jesse's eyes widen in surprise as his jaw drops some as he overhears her.

_(Inside of Cindy's dream)_

With the full power and support of the ancient monkeys as well as the grief in her heart and soul. She uses the power granted to her by her best friend somehow to stabilize the tunnel before she leaps in…

The dream rapidly shifts to the future, a future where Jesse was still alive somehow and looking much more handsome as an adult.

She could see herself in that future, looking very happy and the sight of her mother and father… her little siblings Connie and Ronnie more grown up now… even Morgan and Logan looked adorable at the age Connie and Ronnie were to her in the present.

Cindy can see herself in college, getting ready to graduate with honors and there, by her side was Jesse. Mindy was there in the audience next to her family since she had chosen a different degree and finished a year earlier. Even Jesse's family from his parents, to his sister and even his grandparents were there.

Cindy can see how happy everyone is… how perfect everything is in her life until some fearful part of her mind changes it all in a moment where the guy comes back and destroys Jesse right in front of her just like he had before all over again… with the sky turning dark and cloudy, lightning flashing and Stone's crazed, evil laughter echoing in her ears.

_(Outside Cindy's dream)_

Cindy grips Jesse's hand tightly as she moans, "No… No… not again…please no…"

Jesse covers her hand with his as he says tenderly, "It is alright Cindy. I am here and I'm not going anywhere. Trust me CS."

_(Inside Cindy's dream)_

Somehow Cindy hears Jesse's words, feels his comforting touch and her dream changes to where Jesse reappears whole and alive, with Stone gone and the graduation all calm, peaceful and a beautiful, sunny day.

Cindy reaches out to Jesse and holds his hand, flashing him a smile that he returns and that is when she knows everything will be all right. She did trust him, with all her heart.

It speeds up once again with years flashing by until she can see her siblings Morgan and Logan as teenagers, in high school… both of them dating and from what she could tell they were good matches for the two.

The scene changes to another place where she can see Mindy happily married and taking care of a baby.

She zips over to another scene where she can see Ronnie looking good in his supersuit and saving the world with his partner and the naked mole rat wearing some kind of royal-looking symbol that she didn't recognize.

She then pauses and wonders, "What about Jesse? Where is he?"

The scene changes to where Jesse is at that very moment where he is in a System Justice suit as he was in charge of watching over the evil people in all the space colonies. She almost melts at how handsome he looks in it.

_(Outside Cindy's Dream)_

Cindy smiles softly and sighs, softly nuzzling her cheek into Jesse's hand.

Jesse is relieved to see Cindy finally coming out of her apparent nightmare and hopes that it stays that way. He reaches out to her face, brushing back some stray strands of hair, wondering what is going on in that head of hers.

Cindy suddenly becomes very still as if she was shocked or stunned by something and starts to say, "Jesse… Jesse… Jesse…"

Jesse leans a little to strain to hear it so he is in an awkward position when Cindy suddenly wakes up and with her hand still holding on tightly to his hand.

Cindy moves quickly and with her hands flailing about, trying to sit up by moving her hands to the mattress and pulling Jesse right along towards her and sending him crashing right into Cindy before she could push herself up!

Cindy blinks and blushes beet red as she looks up and sees Jesse looking down at her, with them being nose to nose and half of his body on top of hers, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She doesn't know _what_ to do until Jesse embarrassedly says, "Uh… CS, could I have my hand back so I can get up?"

It is at that moment that she was holding Jesse's hand and her eyes fly to it to see their fingers interlocked and she lets go of the hand quickly, pushing Jesse up off of her in the next second as she says loudly, "I-I-I am so sorry Jesse!"

Jesse lands butt first onto the floor by the bed, which didn't hurt as much as it could have since she had somewhat thick carpet but it still hurt some.

Jesse says, "It was my fault. I should have expected that you would wake up like that after all that you were doing in your sleep." He gets up and dusts himself off before he notices that Cindy's eyes were getting watery.

Cindy couldn't believe her eyes and as she watches him, remembering the touch of his hand in hers, the closeness… something which she knew she would be dreaming about for years to come. She realizes that seeing Jesse alive wasn't a dream… **he really was alive!**

Cindy starts to cry as she says happily, "You are really alive… Oh, Jesse… you really are alive… I can't believe it!"

Jesse raises his hands in surrender as he says, "Yes… Yes… I know I'm alive. Your parents have even scanned me and found nothing wrong. I am perfectly healthy and all right."

Cindy sniffles as she tries not to cry, just beyond happy to see him living, breathing, talking again. For a moment, she remembers her still-fresh dream and wonders if it was a real possibility. That Jesse would be around for a long, long time. She certainly prayed that it would be so.

Cindy takes the bed sheets in her hands and balls them up in her hands as she says, "I… I am sorry… it was all my fault."

Jesse looks confused at Cindy as he says, "What was? If you're talking about the way I fell on you…"

Cindy blushes for a moment before she says, "No… it was my fault… that you died…"

Jesse says, "What are you talking about?"

Cindy stops and looks at him as she says, "How… how much do you remember?"

Jesse scratches the back of his head as he says, "To be honest… not too much. I remember you getting kidnapped by that guy and then… it gets hazy after that for me."

Cindy shakes her head and says, "That guy… Stone… he used me to escape the time bubble and… and…" She starts to sniffle before she continues to say, "He destroyed you… All I had left of you was… was your hand." She reaches out and grabs the hand.

Jesse looks down at her holding his hand with both of her hands as he says, "Seriously?"

Cindy can't answer as it was just too painful other than nodding. She takes a deep breath and says, "It was all my fault… I should have done something, something more so you didn't have… didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me."

Jesse looks at Cindy in surprise and a calm expression comes over his face as he says, "Cindy, if I did that then I had no regrets. I would gladly sacrifice it all to make sure you were safe."

If anything, this made Cindy's eyes grow even more watery and grip his hand more tightly. She shakes her head hard side to side, causing tears to fly in both directions as she pleads, "Please… no… don't Jesse. Not again. I am not strong enough… not strong enough to lose you again." She hangs her head as she says, "Please Jesse… I am not worth it…"

Jesse looks at Cindy, feeling utterly speechless. He had always known that he would truly give it his all, even his very life if it meant protecting those who he held dearest to him. However, to make sure that he felt no hesitation in doing so, he had never thought about the consequences… the results of his being gone.

Jesse just watches Cindy with her head hanging low and seeing the occasional tear fall, telling him that she was still quite sad and upset about what had happened. He eventually thinks, "I need to say something… I should say something because it feels wrong to let this just hang between us like this."

Jesse reaches out with his free hand, slowly and gently lifting with the lightness of a balloon upon Cindy's chin until their eyes meet. His eyes gaze into hers and hers back into his with the silence filled between them with the look they share.

Jesse takes a breath and says, "Cindy…look, I want you to understand something that is very important. You… your sister, your whole family are all very important to me. I know that everyone in my family also feels the same way as I do and we would all do anything to keep even one of you safe."

Cindy just gazes into his eyes as she says, "But Jesse… your family would miss you too. Did you ever think of how much pain and sadness they would be in if you were no more? How much even your mother would feel?"

Jesse winces at the thought of his mother's reaction and knew that it would not be a pretty picture. He was pretty certain that if he had ever went at someone's hands, their life would be measured in the shortest amount of time it would take for her to hunt them down and even then it would be a most painful way to go. He had no doubt his mother had it in her to do that. He sincerely prayed that she would hold back in memory and spare the person though he doubted she would hold back on the pain.

Jesse gazes back into Cindy's eyes as he says, "Yes, I know but Cindy. I could never forgive myself if I didn't give it my all trying to help my friends, especially my best friends in the whole universe. You and Mindy both mean everything to me. So if I did… then I had no regrets. I…"

Cindy suddenly cuts him off as she quickly says, "How do you feel about me?" surprising him into stunned silence.

Jesse blinks and says, "You're my best friend…"

Cindy shakes her head and says, "That isn't what I meant Jesse…" She sees the confusion on his face and says, "Do you think you care more for me than 'just a friend' or even more than just a 'best friend'? I… really would like to know Jesse."

Jesse is stunned at the question and just stares at her, wondering where all this was coming from.

However before he can answer, there is a knock at the door and they turn their heads to see Cindy's parents enter.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little emotional rollercoaster of a ride. So what did you think of Cindy's dreams? Do you think they were they just dreams or actual memories of what she saw? Who do you think Ronnie's partner was? What do you think of System Justice? What did you think of the embarrassing way that Cindy woke up? Did you like the way Cindy and Jesse talked? Is it a step in the right direction? What do you think Jesse's answer would have been before the parents walked in?

As usual all reviews, ideas, music videos based on this story, drawings, thoughts, feelings and more are always welcome.


	49. Chapter 50: That Magic Moment

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 50: That Magic Moment**

_**(At the Stoppable home)**_

Kim and Ron enter the room to see a teary-eyed Cindy and a baffled-looking Jesse in the room.

Kim smiles at her daughter and walks up to her, giving her a big, tight hug. "I am glad you're awake! How are you feeling Cindy?"

Ron walks over to Jesse and says, "Hey Jesse, how're you feeling?"

Cindy can sense majorly strange vibes coming from her parents, as if they knew more than they were saying if they were acting like the way they were. She says, "Yes mother, I'm ok… I am just glad that everything… turned out… ok." Her eyes dart to Jesse, confirming yet once more that he was still alive and all there.

Kim notices where Cindy's eyes went and mentally sighs before she says, "Well, I for one am glad that whole sitch is over with. Time traveling stuff gives me a headache."

Ron nods as he says, "I hear you, it was pretty crazy going for a while. I am just glad the time stream survived."

Kim smiles a little as she turns to Cindy and says, "And on that note, your father and I just wish to say that we're both very proud of you for saving all of time."

Cindy blushes a bit as she runs her fingers through her hair, "Um… I was just doing what you two had taught me to do… which is the right thing." She moves her had from her hair and says, "Wait, how did you even know about all that?"

Kim says, "Well I think that the fact we're not trapped in a time bubble of some kind anymore was a big clue to start with. Also, do you remember that we found next to you?"

Cindy's eyes grow a little wide for a second as she remembers shielding a guy from Stone before she nods and says, "Yes…?"

Kim says, "Well, we got some answers out of him about what happened but even he was clueless about how it all ended."

Cindy looks at her parents nervously for a moment as she says, "What did he say exactly?"

Ron says, "Well, for starters that it was **you** who did the full mystical monkey power thing to stop the guy. When did you ever learn how to do that?"

Cindy looks down at her feet as she says, "I… I don't know really. When I l-lost Jesse… I just wanted to get back at him so badly. I thought I would go into monkey rage and was prepared to fully welcome it…" She looks up at Jesse with pained eyes for a few moments before she says, "But it never came. The power didn't fight me or try to overwhelm me like I expected it would. It worked with me."

Jesse says, "What happened Cindy? What did you do?"

Cindy falls silent for a few moments before she says, "I went after the guy. I wanted justice and I could feel the mystical power was on my side in this." She swallows and brings her hands together before her before she says, "It was a hard battle. I… used your power Jesse. The time one and I don't know how it was possible."

Cindy's eyes start to swell up with tears as she says, "I think on some level, we were connected in our desire to get him, to stop him from hurting anyone else and with our powers combined. It was enough to stop him."

Ron looks over at Kim as something occurs to him, as it had that fateful day when he saw Kim hanging unconsciously from Warhawk's hand as he talked about mounting her next to spine of Warmonga's other trophy.

He then looks over at Cindy as he notices the way she looks directly at Jesse and says, "I couldn't have done it without you Jesse. Your power helped give me the equalizing edge I needed and you… you… saved me in the end to Jesse. You're the real hero."

Ron looks over questioningly at Jesse, as does Kim even as Jesse says, "Don't look at me, according to Cindy I was just a hand at the time. I don't remember anything."

Cindy starts to walk towards Jesse with her heart beating hard in her chest with her whole vision and world narrowing to just Jesse as she says, "Jesse… in the end, I tried to save the guy who had murdered you in cold blood. I knew you wouldn't want me to do the same to him as he had done to you. He refused my help and he…" She stops walking, looking at Jesse in the eyes as she finishes saying, "tried to kill me in the end Jesse for offering him a peaceful way out, a way to surrender."

Both Kim and Ron frown at the news until Cindy says, "S-somehow Jesse… you…" She stops to blink quickly and let her tears flow down her face and says, "You saved my life by grabbing onto his weapon. Y-you took it for me and…" She wipes at her eyes quickly for a moment as she says, "I saw you… the last bit of you that I had to remember you by, destroyed as you and Stone fell into the darkness. I thought you were gone… all of you… forever."

Cindy pauses for the longest time with just tears flowing before she says, "The red monkeys took care of the rest I think… I don't know really. I wasn't in control at that point and when it hit me that you were gone… I… I don't know. I just screamed as loud as I could. I wanted the whole world to know my pain. That is the last thing I remember before seeing you, alive and whole again."

The whole room fell silent for a bit before Ron wraps his arm over Jesse's shoulder and with his infamous goofy grin as he says while gently jabbing Jesse in the shoulder, "Way to go Jesse!"

Kim puts her hands on Cindy's shoulders and says, "Well it looks like your friendship came through in the end. I think it is great to know that your friendship is strong enough to overcome just about anything." She gently shakes Cindy's shoulders as she says, "Come on now, I think you must be starving. The rest of the family is waiting downstairs to eat."

Ron keeps his arm around Jesse's shoulder and says, "I'll be right there, I just want to thank Jesse again for helping to keep Cindy safe."

Kim smiles as she says, "Ok, come along Cindy…" She gives Cindy a gentle push so she begins walking, with a little apologetic look in her eyes towards Jesse before she leaves the room.

Ron waits until he can no longer hear their footsteps before he turns to Jesse and says, "Jesse, I want to know something. Do you or do you not love my daughter?"

Jesse blinks in surprise as that was the second time he could remember being asked that. He says, "Huh? What?"

Ron chuckles as he says, "It isn't a hard question Jesse. It just became very clear to me while she was explaining about the mystical monkey event that just what triggered the level of power and control for her. So answer the question. Do you love Cindy or not?"

Ron notices that Jesse has the most confused look on his face with a question just burning at his lips. He sighs and says, "What is it?"

Jesse says, "What are you talking about? What became clear when Cindy talked about what happened?"

Ron just stares at Jesse and wondering if it was just him or if all guys were truly as thick as himself when it came to that one great love in their life. He shakes his head and says as he shakes Jesse with his arm around him, "You know about the mystical monkey power and how it works in principal right?"

Jesse just nods his head before Ron goes on to say, "There is only one way Cindy could have tapped into that much power. You see… the mystical monkey power partly depends on the strength and clarity of the emotions of the user." He pokes into Jesse's chest with his finger as he says, "You gave her both the strength and clarity to tap into it."

Jesse says, "I'm not quite sure I follow, how did I do that?"

Ron says, "Listen, I am just going to say this once. That kind of power doesn't come from being sad or angry. Anger alone would have probably pushed her into monkey rage but there was a factor that I think Cindy's missing or won't admit."

Jesse tilts his head a little to the side as he says, "What factor is that?"

Ron grins as he says, "Love. Cindy loved you so much in fact that I think it pushed away the potential for monkey rage and went right to the ultimate power. I know from personal experience that love is the true key to becoming a master. Cindy loves you Jesse."

Jesse says, "We… we're best friends, of course she loves me and I love her back…"

Ron shakes his head, "Uh-uh, I'm talking about more than just the love of friendship. I am talking about the kind of love that comes from what Kim and I have."

Jesse looks at Ron in confusion for a second before his eyes go wide and he says, "Y-you mean that… that Cindy loves me?"

Ron chuckles and nods as he says, "There is no doubt about it in my mind. So the only thing there is left to do is to find out if you love my daughter back or if she is only going to end up with a broken heart."

Jesse panics as he says, "Now… now wait a minute, there could be another explanation. She has the power… maybe she tapped into it early like you did?"

Ron grins confidently at Jesse as he says, "She loves you, that's how I tapped into my power. I loved Kim." He the pats Jesse on the chest as he says, "Now don't you worry… I am not mad and I doubt Kim will be either. So in fact, the only thing is for you to decide whether or not if you love Cindy."

Ron lets go Jesse and says, "Well, I can tell you need some time to think about what I just said Jesse." He jerks his head in the direction of the door and says, "Come on, your family is downstairs too and they're joining us as I serve up what I cooked in the kitchen."

Jesse says in surprise, "You cooked? But…?" He is cut off as Ron says, "It isn't everyday that all of existence is saved and the family came out ok. I don't think anyone's going to be complaining about what I cooked up."

Ron chuckles at his own words and says, "Come on, let's go. I don't want the stuff to grow cold."

Jesse knew that his mother would flambé his ass if he allowed any of Ron's food to grow cold, as she'd said once before that the warmth Ron poured into his food felt so warm, that every bite was a pure joy for her. So he nods and starts to walk while his head just swam in confusion over all that he'd just been told by both Cindy and Ron.

In no time at all, Jesse and Ron reached the dining area and sure enough Jesse saw that the entire Stoppable family and his own was there. He walks over to his usual spot at the table automatically, lost in a fog of his own thoughts and sits down before realizing that he was sitting next to Cindy at the table!

Ron does a small smile as he sees Cindy and Jesse look at each other for a moment and then, in sync they look away, too nervous or shy to say anything to each other.

Kim notices the small smile and wonders what he was smiling about before Sheila says, "Hey Kimmie, that was a wild trip earlier wasn't it?"

Kim nods as she says back to Sheila, "Oh, the wildest. It was a 9.8 on the wild and weird scale."

Jesse looks over at Cindy and she manages to look back at him at the same time, nervous at first before they realize that they had nothing to be nervous about and relax. He says, "Hey CS…"

Cindy smiles softly and says, "Hi Jesse…"

Sheila says, "Hey Cindy, I want to ask you something."

Cindy looks over at her and says, "Yes?"

Sheila says, "I hear that you are the one responsible for saving the world. Again." She smirks teasingly before she says, "How do you do feel?"

Cindy darts her eyes towards Jesse on one side and then over at Mindy on the other side of her before she says, "I feel fine, but it wasn't me by myself. I had help."

Sheila laughs, "I know. I hope Jesse didn't get in the way like a certain blond sidekick at this table I could mention sometimes." She grins as she looks at Ron who just shakes his head and says, "Comments like that say to me, 'I don't want extra helpings of desert' and I don't think you want to go there, do you?"

Cindy says more loudly than she intended to, "Not at all! Jesse was a great help! He saved me and helped to save all of time and existence! So I really couldn't have done it without him!" She then realizes that she was standing up from her seat and says softly, "Sorry…" as she quickly sits down.

Sheila turns to her son and says, "You must have made quite an impact on her to make her just blurt all that out."

Jesse looks over at Cindy with the silent message to her, "Thanks Cindy!" and she gives an apologetic smile in return.

Jesse sighs and says, "Yes, I suppose so though I don't really remember much."

Sheila gets suspicious as she says, "And just why not? Were you knocked out or something?"

Jesse shakes his head and says, "Not exactly, I was a limb for a little while…" He realizes what he'd just said a moment too late and the reaction was just about as immediate at the table.

The room suddenly became noisy with confusing things being shouted from Sheila shouting as she ignites her hands into green flames, "What!?" to Mindy shouting, "What? Why am I just now finding this out?" to Connie shouting, "Cool! I bet it was like… Attack of the living hand!" as she waved a single hand around in a creepy kind of way to which only Cindy knew how accurate that statement was.

Ron just leans over to Kim and says, "Hey Kim… look at them…"

Kim frowns and sternly says, "Look at who Ron?" as she didn't appreciate the chaos at her dinner table.

Ron smiles and says, "Cindy and Jesse… the lovebirds."

Kim's eyebrows jump in surprise and slowly turns her head to look at her daughter who is shrinking away from her twin's words while Jesse does the same with his mother from the opposite end, with their hands touching on top of the table in support without even realizing it. Normally such actions would not have even been noticed but as her eyes were opened by her husband's words, she saw the hand touching in a whole new light.

Kim looks over to Ron with wide, questioning eyes before he just leans over and kisses her on the lips softly, pausing inches away to whisper, "mystical monkey power… that's how I figured it out."

Kim pulls back to look into Ron's eyes even as the shouting kept on going at her table and then something about the way Ron's eyes looked at her that touched her deep within to her very soul. When Ron's eyes become tinged with blue it suddenly dawns on her and she smiles at him as she realizes where she'd seen that look.

Kim asks a silent question with her lips, "Are you sure?" to which Ron nods in answer to with a look of confidence in him, leaving little doubt that he was wrong. She begins to turn her head to look again when Ron reaches out and cups her face, giving her a long, very deep and loving kiss on her lips.

The noise dims down at the table before they break the kiss and Kim finds herself sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around him and breathing just more than a bit heavily for air.

Sheila grins wickedly as she says, "I'd tell you to get a room… but this is your home. You two have probably already done it in every room, including this one." This elicits a round of "Ewwww!" or "TMI!" from all those at the table and making both Kim and Ron blush as they both remember a time when they _had_ done it right on that very table once upon a time.

While everyone's eyes were diverted, Cindy looks at Jesse as she thanks her parents in her thoughts for the diversion and can see in Jesse's eyes that he was glad too as it had pulled away everyone from shouting at the two of them. They break their eye contact before anyone can notice and Jesse thinks about Ron's question.

Things settle down after that and everyone enjoys the rest of dinner and desert before the two families part for their respective homes.

Eventually it is time for bed and Cindy goes to bed, with her thoughts on Jesse and his unanswered question. For all she had found herself thinking about more than anything as she laid to bed was not all the future stuff or even his unanswered question but Jesse in general and how she felt about him.

At the same time as she went to bed, Jesse was changing into his pajamas with his thoughts on Cindy and how he felt about her. It had bugged him all night since his talk with her father about how he felt. He turns on the radio and the song "I swear" by John Michael Montgomery comes on.

Jesse sighs as he finishes getting dressed to the song as he knew it wouldn't help to turn it off and says, "Maybe things will look better tomorrow." He turns off the radio at the end of the song and goes to sleep with him softly whispering too low for anyone but himself to hear, "I hope…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this most chaotic chapter. What did you think of Kim and Ron as they talked to Cindy and Jesse? What did you think of Ron's sudden burst of insight? Were you surprised by it? Is Ron surprising or what? Do you think Ron sees a bit of himself in either Cindy or Jesse? Did you like Ron and Jesse's little talk? What did you think of the dinner table scene with Sheila and the unwitting admission from Jesse about what had happened to him? Did anyone get the 'Attack of the living hand' joke by Connie? What did you think of Cindy and Jesse in this chapter? Is there any hope for them?

As usual all votes for your fav villain from my stories, suggestions, ideas, hints, bribes, couple songs ideas for Cindy and Jesse that fit what is going on for them, and more are always welcome.


	50. Chapter 51: Switch!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 51: Switch!**

_**(At the Stoppable home)**_

Cindy had not slept well that night as visions of the futures that she had witnessed disturbed her sleep. So because of her dreams, she found her family by her bedside with worried expressions etched into each of their faces.

It was a long road for them as they took turns sitting by her side until the morning sun came through Cindy's window and somehow she found the light comforting enough for her to finally rest without trouble.

_**(At the Lipsky home)**_

Jesse had not slept much better than Cindy had for different reasons than hers. His sleep was disturbed by the haunting question of Ron Stoppable, his best friend's father, "Do you love Cindy?"

Jesse's head and heart were at conflict all night, causing him to toss and turn on his bed with his bedsheets becoming thoroughly messed up.

Just like Cindy, he found sleep unable to come to him until the early rays of the morning sun came peeking through his window at which he opened one eye and mutters, "You've _got_ to be kidding me." He closes his eyes, pressing his face into the pillow and surrenders to sleep at the same time as Cindy back at her home.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Mindy stretches her arms and yawns, "OOOoooh!" before smacking her lips a little noisily as she tries to wake up. Watching over her sister some during the night while she had her nightmares had not been a pleasant or easy task. Worse was that her sister had not been wanting to tell any of them what they were about but it had been easy enough to guess as to why. There was only one thing that was recent enough to rattle her normally calm and collected sister, the destruction of Jesse and his miraculous return back to life.

Mindy shakes her head as she walks into the kitchen to find her parents already there and sipping on some coffee. She notes that the both of them looked as tired as she felt too.

Kim walks over and hands her a cup of coffee, already made just how she liked it too.

Mindy gives her the curious eye until Kim says, "You look like you could use it and you stayed longer with your sister than any of us."

Mindy sips the coffee and lets its warmth flow down her throat before she says, "Well, she is my sister… and I still think we should have called Jesse."

Kim shakes her head and says, "I don't that that would have helped. It might have made things worse because we can't keep on calling Jesse over every time she has nightmares about him. Eventually she would become dependant on him to sleep with."

Mindy yawns as she walks towards a seat and says, "Yeah… kinda like how you two are… besides Mother… I hate to break it to you, but it already seems like she's getting to be as bad as you two…"

Mindy never sees the reaction on her parent's faces as she plops herself down into her seat and with her hand still holding the cup of coffee on the table, she falls asleep.

Kim walks back over to where Ron is and whispers softly so as not to wake Mindy, "Ron… did you have a talk with her yet?"

Ron shakes his head as he whispers back, "Not yet, with all that happened last night. The way Cindy would cry out some random thing before waking up in a start… when was I supposed to find the time?"

Kim nods and places her hand over Ron's chest as she sips her coffee with it already more than half gone.

The both of them take their cups and walk out of the kitchen and go into the living room where they sit down on the couch.

Ron wraps his arm around Kim's shoulder just as she leans in while holding the cup with both hands and leans her head on his shoulder.

Kim says, "I know we've got to tell her at some point Ron."

Ron sighs softly and says, "I know… but there is time for that later. What we have to say isn't going to change in the next twenty-four hours."

Kim nods a little as she says, "I know but the longer we wait, the more it is going to affect her."

Ron nods and says, "You're right. Let's tell her when everyone's had a little more time to rest. I don't know about you but even with the coffee, I still want to go back to bed."

Kim does a small smile and says, "Same here Ron. We could go back to bed and get a few hours of rest."

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

The two of them get up to their feet after putting down the cups of coffee when suddenly the phone goes off and with the green flasher on the tip of the phone, they knew it was Sheila.

Ron suggestively says, "We could just ignore it."

Kim shakes her head and says, "No… She would know and just be upset at us. I'd rather pick it up than face her yelling at me."

Ron nods in agreement as Kim picks up the phone and says, "Hello, Possible Residence."

Sheila says, "Knock it off Princess, you know it is me. You have caller id and everything."

Kim yawns a little and says, "What is it that you want Sheila? I'm still pretty tired over here."

Sheila's teasing grin could be heard over the phone as she says, "Spent a little too much time 'celebrating' your latest mission victory huh?"

Kim blushes red and shouts, "Sheila!" She then lowers her voice back to normal as she says, "That's not why I'm tired. Cindy was up all night with nightmares and everyone here was trying to comfort her."

Sheila is silent on the line for a moment before she says, "Cindy was up all night? When did she finally fall asleep?"

Kim was too tired to pay attention to that little feeling that she had before she says, "About the time when the sun came up… how's that any concern of yours?"

The undertone of Sheila's voice makes her pay attention but it was what she says next that wakes her up more, "Because Jesse didn't go to bed until the early morning rays of the sun as well. Apparently it was because he had Cindy on the brain. It makes sense now because those two always were rather close."

Kim reaches out and pulls Ron close enough for him to join in on the conversation and says, "Could you repeat that Sheila? I don't think I heard you the first time."

Sheila says, "Jesse didn't get any sleep at all last night. When I went to wake him up for our usual morning sparring. He actually told me he couldn't get any sleep at all because of Cindy and that seeing the rising sun had been his first chance to get any sleep at all."

Kim and Ron look at each other silently for a few moments before Kim says, "That is very interesting Sheila, thank you for telling me about that. I guess both of us will have sleepy kids for the rest of the day."

Sheila nods and says, "Well you don't sound too much better yourself. Go get yourself and that blonde husband of yours off to bed for a few hours. I'll keep watch for a while since it seems like I'm the only one who got any rest around here."

Kim stifles a yawn as she says, "Thank you Sheila, I appreciate that. Will you let Wade know for us too? I think we're going to wake up Mindy from the kitchen table and go off to bed."

Sheila laughs and says, "Shoo already! Your family's in good hands with the Lipsky's ok?"

While the teenage Kim would have been upset to hear those words coming from the woman who was Shego, the adult Kim felt very comforted by those words and she says, "Thanks Sheila, I'll leave things in your hands while we get our rest…"

Sheila says, "Wait… what about the kids? The babies?"

Kim says, "The kids were up helping so they should be asleep too. Can you come over and watch over the babies for us?"

Sheila nods as she says over the phone to Kim, "Sure thing. I'll be right over and Drew can hold the fort here without me."

Kim yawns and sleepily says, "Thanks Sheila, you have the key so just let yourself in when you get here. Bye." Without waiting for a reply she hangs up and together husband and wife go back to the kitchen to collect their sleeping daughter.

**(Later)**

Sheila enters the house without any problem, unaware of other things that were happening at the exact same time.

First of all, Mindy gets up and sleepily decides to go back to the kitchen for her cup of coffee without knowing that Sheila was in the house.

Second, a large shadow appears over her own home with a still sleeping Jesse inside and her husband tinkering on something in the lab.

Third and not least of all, Team M.A.S.K. makes their move towards the Stoppable home.

Sheila walks into the kitchen to see if Kim and Ron had left any coffee for her. She smiles and says, "Yes! They left me some coffee. It is a good day for you Sheila." She pours herself a hot cup of coffee and adds two sugars and sips it.

Meanwhile Team MASK slips into the home undetected.

Sheila continues walks past a wall panel that indicates that the security system was in 'Off' mode instead of the 'friendly' mode, which the sleepy headed Kim had done by accident.

The large shadow over the Lipsky home stops moving and fires a powerful beam into the home!

Just as Sheila was about to walk through the kitchen door, Mindy pushes the door and slams it right into Sheila, causing the hot contents of the mug to splash all over her face, chest and hand!

Team MASK finds their way to where Cindy's room is and quietly they approach her.

Sheila lets out a **VERY** loud scream in both anger and pain, causing several things to happen at the same time.

The first thing is that Mindy wakes up as she covers her ears and in the next instant her eyes go shock-wide as she sees Sheila screaming with hot coffee all over her.

The very next thing that happens is that the scream carries through the house far enough to reach Cindy's room.

For poor anguishing Cindy, the scream breaks her out of her sleep instantly and causes her to bolt upright in the bed with her eyes wide in terror. Her first words were, "NO! JESSE!"

Cindy then notices that she isn't alone in the room and she cries out, "What are you doing in my room? Who are you?"

It is at this point one of them says, "Grab her!" and they leap to pounce her while one of them whips out a small canister.

Even as Cindy struggles under the weight of the invaders, Sheila was breathing heavily and staring at Mindy with fiery fury in her eyes and that was more scary to Mindy than the flaming hands and the building ball of plasma energy that was growing to the size of a basketball.

Meanwhile at that moment the Lipsky home's defenses were sounding off loudly, waking up Jesse at about the same time as Cindy had been awoken and he jumps out of bed with the sheets falling about his feet as he shouts, "Cindy!" It takes him a moment to realize that Cindy is nowhere in the room but the alarm was still going off. It wasn't until the house shook once more and he could hear the faint shouting of his father that he knew something bad was definitely happening but he still couldn't get over the feeling that Cindy also needed his help.

Mindy is fleeing for her life throughout the house, running towards her bedroom while Sheila fires plasma blasts and yelling at her for knocking the full cup of hot coffee onto her delicate skin!

A hand muffled Cindy's cries for attention over her mouth even though she had been able to kick the canister out of the assailant's hand, sending it flying and falling behind her Pandaroo.

Suddenly one of them thrusts her face into Cindy's view and her eyes start to glow in a hypnotic way. Cindy tries to struggle but the assailants were too strong, too skilled for her to escape and with that woman's eyes filling her vision it wasn't too long before she stopped struggling altogether.

Mary says, "Good job Karen. That will keep her out until we can locate the thing she kicked and…"

Suddenly they hear someone screaming, "I am sorry!" and she runs right past the open door of Cindy's room.

Arron growls, "Times up! Let's just take her and get out of here."

Everyone nods before Sam picks her up and places her over his shoulder. He was the strongest of the team so it wasn't any deal for him to pick her up and carry her.

Just then Sheila runs by, hands flaming with her head turning and Mary was surprised by the look she saw before Sheila could stop herself in the hallway.

Sheila could NOT believe what she'd just seen as she ran past Cindy's room. She saw four unrecognizable people, one of whom was carrying her over his shoulder with clear intent on making off with her. She had gone from being just very angry to surprised to furious.

Sheila shouts, "Mindy! Someone's trying to kidnap Cindy!" As she does a backflip to land right in front of the doorway even as there was a loud explosion which stirs up smoke and debris.

Sheila pushes on through the smoke as she shouts, "Stay where you are if you know what's good for you!"

Sheila looks around and growls, as the smoke and dust settles to reveal an empty room.

Mindy runs up to join Sheila and gasps, "Where is my sister?"

Sheila's hands were still flaming as she says darkly, "I don't know Mindy, but they are going to regret snatching her while I was on the clock."

Kim and Ron run up a moment or two later with Kim saying quickly, "What's going on here? Sheila? Is something wrong with Cindy?"

Kim walks up and gasps with her eyes going wide at the sight of the ruined room with a huge hole where the window had once been. She knew that the window was reinforced but what she didn't understand was why the security system didn't go off.

Ron says, "Sheila, did you see who did this?"

Sheila nods, "I did but only for a second, by the time I was back in the doorway they had already destroyed the window and they used a smokescreen to mask their escape. Whoever they were… they are so dead by the time I get through with them."

Ron sighs and says, "Great and just when I was hoping to find out if Jesse had made a decision."

Sheila frowns and says, "Jesse? What are you talking about…?" She gets interrupted as her cellphone goes off and judging by the ringtone it was Jesse calling her.

Mindy mutters, "Speaking of…" She knew that ringtone as Cindy had the same tone for Jesse.

Sheila gives Mindy a sharp look and says, "I'm not done with you yet, young lady." She then opens the connection and says, "Jesse, this isn't…" before Jesse shouts through the phone, "Mom! Dad's been kidnapped by Warmonga!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I assure you that I have NOT dropped off the face of the Earth. I just got really caught up with everything over here in the greatest obstacle for all writers. Leading a life. Lol! I am hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't reveal Jesse's decision but maybe later. Looks like when it rains it pours huh? So what did you all think of the 'sleeping problems' that both Cindy and Jesse had? Jesse must have been REALLY tired to admit that he had not been able to get to sleep because of Cindy, huh? What did you think of Sheila's innuendo teasings? What did you think of everything that happened at the same time? What do you think Kim and Ron were debating about telling _who_ about anything? Would you want to be chased by an angry, scalding hot, Shego? Any guesses what Team MASK was doing there? Any thoughts on what the purpose of the mysterious canister was for? Does anyone have any thoughts or guesses as to what the ringtone song for Jesse would be? How do you think they should deal with the kidnappings of both Drew and Cindy? Who should they go after first? What would you pick? Ok, I guess that's enough questions.

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	51. Chapter 52: Duality

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 52: Duality**

_**(At the Stoppable home)**_

Sheila shouts, "WHAT? That 9 foot tall alien got her hands on MY husband? I'll… I'll…" She trails off as what she wanted to say was not fit to be said in present company or in front of her son. She breathes heavily, still very steamed over everything that had happened in the last couple of minutes.

Starting from having walked into the house she had been burned by hot coffee, and had both her husband and godchild kidnapped!

Kim could see that Sheila was on the verge of losing it as her fuse with the Warmonga issue had always been a rather short one to begin with. She walks up and says, "We will get Drew back for you Sheila but I think we've got to start here and see if there are any clues as to who and where they took Cindy."

The phone connection was still active and so Jesse overhears Kim say that Cindy had been kidnapped.

Jesse shouts loud enough to be heard, "What was that about Cindy? She's been kidnapped _again?_"

Sheila lets Kim take the phone out of her hand as she was so upset that she was going to melt the phone in the next second anyway when her hands burst into flames.

Kim says, "I am sorry Jesse, but it is true… Cindy's been kidnapped by some unknown people and they blew up the wall to make good their escape."

Sheila walks around Cindy's room, her eyes carefully looking around for any clues, anything that would lead her to the people and allow her to vent the serious anger that she was feeling.

She spots the smoke canister by the Pandaroo which had seen better days and pushes it aside to get at the smoke canister only to be surprised by there being a _second_ one under the Pandaroo.

Kim hangs up the phone and says to Ron, "Jesse's on his way over to help."

Ron just nods before he notices that Sheila is picking up two things from the debris. Walking over to her he says, "Did you find something Sheila?"

Sheila turns and holds out the two containers in her hands and says, "I found the smoke screen canister and it appears to be your usual run-of-the-mill kind you can buy anywhere." She holds up the other one and says, "This one has some kind of markings but I don't recognize them. It _could_ be a clue as to who our mystery kidnappers were."

Mindy walks over to the security panel in the bedroom and says, "Hey! The security system was totally turned off! How did they know how to turn it off?"

Kim suddenly does a flashback where she recalls that she had turned it off by accident instead of hitting the button above it that would have put it on 'friendly' mode instead. At the time it didn't seem like a big deal because of Sheila's skill and promise to take care of things. She quickly says, "That isn't important anymore, what we need to do is focus on getting our friends back Mindy."

Mindy nods as she says, "I guess you're right mother."

Kim says, "Let's see if Wade can come up with anything about the strange markings." She then turns on the Kimmunicator's scanner feature and calls Wade.

Wade instantly appears in a hologram above the watch and says, "Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

Kim says, "I need you to analyze this. It just may be our only clue as to who kidnapped Cindy."

Wade's eyes go wide as he says, "What?? How did that happen? When? Where? Why?"

Mindy walks up and says, "Why: The security system wasn't on , Where: Her bedroom, When: just now, How: they blew a hole in the wall, and that's all we know."

Wade types quickly as he analyzes the entire thing and says, "Hmms, that's odd… these markings don't match any known markings anywhere in the world. I better check with Yori and see if they match any of the unknowns. I'll be right back Kim." He closes the connection.

Wade rolls over to another station and opens up a connection to the Yamanouchi school and says to some masked ninja, "Hello, I'm looking for Yori. I need her help in identifying some unusual markings. Please tell her it is urgent, it involves the Stoppable family."

A few moments later with a different background, Yori's face appears on screen and she says, "What is it Wade-san? Is there something wrong with the Stoppable's?"

Wade nods grimly as he says, "Cindy's been kidnapped from her home and all we have to go on are some unusual markings. They don't match any of the ones known, so I was hoping that you might be able to use your knowledge of the unknown and be able to give us some answers."

Yori nods as she says, "Of course! The Yamanouchi school is always at service to the Stoppable family. Show me the markings."

Wade sends her the scans and he could tell from the quick intake of her breath that she had immediately recognized the markings. He says, "What is it Yori? Do you recognize it?"

Yori nods as she mutes the mic for a second and says something off camera before turning it back on and does her best forced smile as she says, "Unfortunately yes. Cindy is in evil hands and they are not known for having survivors."

Wade feels his blood turn cold as he says, "Who or what are we dealing with?"

Yori says, "One of the symbols on it was from the a murderous group calling themselves "M.A.S.K. which is short for Mayhem, Attacking, Stealth, Kill and they have a reputation for always completing any task."

Wade frowns as he presses his lips tightly together in thought until he says, "They only kidnapped Cindy, they didn't kill her just yet which is a good thing. That means we have time."

Yori says, "What was the canister designed to do?"

Wade says, "As far as I can tell it was designed to knock her out and obtain something from her. I don't know what yet but whatever it was, it couldn't have been good if someone sent such a team like them after Cindy."

Yori nods and says, "Agreed. I have already dispatched available ninjas towards the home in case they attempt to come back for Mindy or anyone else."

Wade nods and says, "Thanks Yori, I knew we could count on you. Well I better get back to Kim. She will want to hear all of this."

Yori says, "Go in good health my friend." Before connection closes and the moment that it does, her face grows angry. She had failed her friends, her students and those that were like a family to her.

Yori gets up and goes out of the small office room to one of the practice dummies in the classroom since she had been training the ninjas and promptly proceeds to destroy it in front of the students until there is nothing left.

She bows and apologizes before she tells one of the other instructors to take over the class. She then makes a quick exit with one of the other instructors quickly following her.

Yori sighs as she comes to rest under one of the big trees in the courtyard and sensed as much as heard the instructor who was clearly not trying to sneak up on her with all the noise he was making. She says, "I will be ok."

The footsteps approach until they are right behind her before she says to Yori, "It did not look ok to me."

Yori turns to see the female instructor standing there and she sighs, "I have let down the Stoppable family."

The instructor nods, "Ah… I figured that it had something to do with them. Only they in all the world have ever gotten you so worked up."

Yori flashes a look at the instructor, telling her to watch where she was treading.

The instructor says, "I doubt it is your fault. Your honor would not allow you to fail, and if you ever did… you would come back only stronger for it. Is that or is it not what you've been drilling into our students the truth?"

Yori nods, "Yes, you're right Shika. I will make sure to bring back Cindy safe and sound to her family or make sure that those who harmed her will regret it."

Shika's eyebrows jump up and knew that Yori was not the kind of ninja who made idle threats. She also knew of Cindy and Mindy from their times training at the school so she could sympathize with Yori.

Shika collects herself and says, "Remember there is no 'I' in team, and we will all work together to rescue them."

Yori nods as she calms herself down some by force of will. She then looks at Shika and says, "You are right. I know they have faced much, a kidnapping will not be the end."

Shika smiles at Yori as she nods, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder and says, "You forget the greatest weapon she has in ensuring her freedom."

Yori looks at Shika with mild confusion until Shika leans forward and whispers, "More than her us, more than family, she has Jesse…"

Yori smiles at Shika and nods, "You sensed it too?"

Shika puts her hands on her hips as she says, "We are ninjas, are we not? The bond between those 3 are strong, but it is Cindy and Jesse who are destined."

Yori nods with a soft smile and says, "Pity be those who try to get in the way of destiny."

Shika smiles a little as she says, "Yes, on this we agree."

Together, the two of them walk off while Yori silently prays that Cindy will be safe until she can be rescued.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I've been a little busy with school but don't worry. I have more stories coming out soon such as a new chapter of Future Stoppable and even a NEW Halloween story is coming out! So get ready for some fun reading! What did you think of Sheila's role in this chapter? Was anyone surprised that Wade didn't have any answers this time? What did you think of the fact that Yori did? What do you think of Yori and her response to the news about what had happened to Cindy? I know I wouldn't have wanted to approach Yori after seeing that happen to a practice dummy, would you? Was it a little over the top? Did you like the conversation between Yori and Shika? Enjoy!

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and more are always welcome.


	52. Chapter 53: Choice

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Ron's sister is Hana Stoppable from Season 4. Warmonga is a very tall alien Amazon from Season 4.

**Chapter 53: Choice**

_**(At the Stoppable home)**_

Meanwhile at that exact moment, Jesse walks into the house of the Stoppables with concern etched into his face. He did not know what to do. He only knew that he felt that if only he had moved sooner or acted upon his gut feeling… that Cindy would not be missing like his father.

Sheila was there in the living room, still visibly upset and he didn't blame her. His father… her husband had just been kidnapped by a dangerous woman from space to do who knew what with.

Jesse knew that he should be more worried about his father but for some reason, his mind kept going back to what Cindy's father had asked him, which also led him back to thinking about Cindy's kidnapping.

Jesse sighs as he feels split on how he should be thinking and feeling. He is still trying to sort his feelings when Mindy walks up to him.

Mindy says, "Don't feel bad about this Jesse. Your mother was right there when it was happening and they still managed to escape and you know how formidable she is."

Jesse nods and says, "I know you're right but that's not what is bothering me… I know that we'll get Cindy back with the resources we have."

Mindy tilts her head and says, "Then what's the problem? What's eating you?"

Jesse looks at the two families in the living room, half trying to calm his mother while the other half looks for clues.

Jesse says, "Can we talk privately?" He nods in the direction of the empty kitchen and without even seeing Mindy nod, he walks off to the kitchen.

Mindy says, "Ok Jesse, what is it? You're starting to scare me."

Jesse looks at Mindy and says, "I've been a mess ever since your sister and father both asked me the same question."

Mindy crosses her arms in front of her as she thinks, "What kind of question could they both ask that does this to him? And why am I just now finding out about it?" She says, "Ok, go on… what was the question?"

Jesse looks down at the tiled floor of the kitchen for what seems like a long moment before he softly says, "They asked…" with him trailing off to where Mindy couldn't hear.

Mindy says, "I couldn't hear that. Speak up Jesse. We're best friends and you know you can always tell me anything."

Jesse closes his eyes for a moment as he thinks, "Here goes…" He opens his eyes to look at her directly in the eyes, eyes that were so much like Cindy's yet… different in their own way as he could see the heart and soul of Mindy was different than that of her twin's. With a soft gulp, he says in a normal voice, "If I loved Cindy."

Mindy double blinks and then laughs a little, surprising Jesse as he had not been expecting that reaction. She smiles at him and says, "Of course you do! You love the whole family! It is one of the reasons we all love you as much too Jesse."

Jesse shakes his head and says, "No… not that kind of love… I mean the love-love like a couple kind of love."

Mindy is silent after that as she thinks about what he just said and says in a gentle voice, "So my sister loves you, huh? What did you decide? Did you answer her?"

Jesse's shoulders slump and he says, "No… I was totally surprised by her admitting it to be honest. I guess I had always thought that it would be impossible to be able to have a relationship like blocked out any signs of it." He softly sighs and says, "I didn't get a chance to tell her anything because your parents walked in next, but obviously he had also noticed and… I think he gave me the green light to date her if I wanted to."

Mindy was surprised by this and says, "He didn't try to scare you like her other dates in the past?"

Jesse shakes his head 'No' and remains silent, waiting for her next question.

Mindy says, "Well Jesse, you know that I love you like a brother. So if you do decide that you love my sis and become boyfriend and girlfriend, then… I couldn't be happier for you." She pauses before she then adds, "I think you'd make a terrific brother-in-law if things work out between you two." She gives a teasing wink at him and smiles at the nice blush that Jesse gets on his face.

Jesse looks at her as he says with a small tilt to his head, "You really think so? I mean what about us? The Tri Stoppable team? It wouldn't wreck anything?"

Mindy rolls her eyes as she thinks, "Boys!" She says, "Listen to me Jesse, if our friendship has lasted since Kindergarten and can survive all the crazy crap that we've all been through as best friends from growing up together to fighting crazy superfreaks and apparently even death in your case couldn't put a stop to our friendship. Then I think it all goes to prove that a little thing like dating isn't going to mess up our team or our strong bond as friends."

Jesse looks away to the corner of his eye as he bites his lower lip in hard thought for a second before he looks back at her and says, "Do you think Cindy really loves me?"

Mindy rolls her eyes and says, "If there is one thing I think we both know about Cindy is that she doesn't put her heart out like that so easily. Remember how it was when she wanted to date that crush she had in middleschool? If she told you that she loves you, it is only because she loves you so crazy-much that she can't contain it anymore."

Mindy reaches out and grabs Jesse by the shoulders as she looks him directly in the eyes, "So I guess the only is for you to tell me, do you love my sister or not?"

Jesse just stares at her, seeing Cindy's face and the way she looked at him earlier when she had asked him if he loved her… he couldn't help it. He just froze up in mind and body with his heart trying to tell him.

After a long couple of minutes Sheila says, "Come on already! Tell her! I want to know too!"

Jesse and Mindy quickly part in shock, as they had not heard Sheila approach the kitchen.

Mindy spins and shouts, "I can't believe you snuck up on us!"

Sheila says, "I didn't sneak up. I can't help that I'm so stealthy quiet. I guess some old habits die hard."

Mindy was still upset as she says, "I think you make less noise than some ninjas and believe me, I know!"

Sheila frowns at Mindy and says, "Don't you take that tone with me, and besides I came looking for my son. I didn't expect to see the two of you having a heart-to-heart discussion about his feelings."

Sheila looks at Jesse and says, "You can thank your Jamie for me coming to look for you. She only asked where you were since you got here before she did."

Jesse mutters, "Thanks sis…" to no one in particular.

Sheila says, "So… what is the answer Jesse? Do you love Cindy or not?" She grins as she walks up and gives Jesse a big hug, "Because I think you two would make a great couple!"

Jesse says, "Did everyone see this but me?"

Mindy says, "No offense Jesse, but you always were kind of thick when it comes to seeing when a girl likes you."

Jesse nods as he says, "I remember… I remember… we don't need to be dragging up what happened in middleschool."

Mindy just smiles as she nods, remembering how Jesse had totally not seen how a girl was crushing on him big time and just thought she was being friendly the whole time, despite the numerous subtle hints, flirts and really big valentine.

Jesse says, "I… don't know what the answer is. I mean, I have always cared about her. I would do anything for her. But to answer if I love her in a couple kinda way… I mean, it isn't like I have not thought about it. Who hasn't? But…" He just sighs as he trails off.

Both Mindy and Sheila give him an understanding look before Sheila says, "Well… it isn't anything that you have to decide right this minute. C'mon, we've got to rescue your bff from the clutches of evil."

Jesse straightens up and a new look of energy and focus appears on his face and in his eyes as he says, "You're right! There is no time to worry about this right now. We have to rescue Cindy!"

Mindy couldn't help do a little jab as she says, "You'll have an answer by the time we rescue her right Jesse? I imagine that will be the first thing she will want to know when she sees you."

Jesse nearly falls on his face as he stumbles in his walk back to the living room. He says awkwardly, "Um… yeah." He adds in his thoughts, "I hope!" even as Sheila gives Mindy a sharp glare for messing with Jesse like that.

Mindy just shrugs and smiles at Sheila as she follows after Jesse to the living room.

Sheila just rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she thinks, "Kids… they'll never grow up." She then remembers about the coffee thing and fires up her hands, giving Mindy a blast to the ass for both teasing Jesse and for the coffee spill earlier.

Mindy yelps at the blast and rubs at her rear, rubbing her hands over the blasted spot while glaring at Sheila as she says, "For the coffee spill." She could see in Sheila's eyes that it was for more than just that and she turns away, thinking it was better to just drop it.

Just as everyone returns, Kim's Kimmunicator goes off and Wade appears as fast as her hand can make the connection.

Wade says, "Well, I've got some good news and bad news Kim. Which do you want first?"

Sheila leans in and says, "If the good news includes the location of my husband, then spill!"

Wade nods for a moment as he says, "Well the good news is that Warmonga has not left the planet which made tracking her a lot easier."

Sheila growls, "Where is she? I'll be there faster than Kimmie here can say, "What's the sitch?"

Wade says, "Well that's not the only good news I have. I think I may have located Cindy as well."

Now this got everyone's attention immediately.

Jesse was the first to say, "Where is Cindy?"

Wade says, "She is located on some uncharted European island. I have the exact coordinates." He then takes a breath to say, "Now for the bad news… I can't get a scan of the place where Cindy is and so I can't tell you what to expect when going in there." He then looks at Sheila and says, "Warmonga has set up a fortress so it'll be hard going in and rescuing him."

Sheila's ignites her hands threateningly and uses a very intimidating posture, which makes everyone including her own kids take a big step in the opposite direction away from her. She growls darkly, "I am getting my husband back and if that dumb alien thinks she can keep me away from him, she has another thing coming!"

No one says anything for the longest time until finally Wade says, "Ahem, fortunately I have been able to make a partial, rough scan of the place so we won't be going in exactly…"

Sheila shouts, "I don't care just what kind of obstacles I have to face! If that alien amazon has harmed him, she better leave the planet because there won't be anyplace safe on the planet for her to go!" She breathes a bit on the heavy side from her long shout.

Everyone just blinks at Sheila after that for a moment as everyone hopes she'll calm down.

Kim knew that Sheila had always carried a grudge against Warmonga for being the only woman that Drew had actually tried to replace or see as 'better' than her. Being married to him only made her anger at Warmonga even worse as she became very possessive of him.

Kim shakes her head as she sighs before she says, "Look Sheila, we'll get Drew back and I'm sure Warmonga won't harm him."

Sheila says, "It isn't the fact that she'd harm him that I am worried about… it is the other stuff."

Everyone looks at her with confusion except for Kim who, like a close sister, Sheila had confided in her just exactly how Warmonga had treated Drew when she thought he was 'The Great Blue' and she had not liked the way she had treated him. It wasn't that Warmonga treated him cruelly, far from it actually. She was very affectionate, _**too**_ affectionate with him and that remained to be the greatest source of her anger whenever she thought about Warmonga.

Sheila looks at Kim and nods, "I know we will and then it will be the _**last**_ time Warmonga ever comes around my Drew…"

No one wanted to say aloud what they were thinking but they all sincerely hoped that Sheila wouldn't have to be stopped or sent to prison.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little teaser of a chapter because things are going to really heat up from here! What did you think of what happened in the kitchen with Jesse and Mindy's conversation? The more things change, the more things don't change… don't you agree? After all, girl tells boy she loves him, boy worries and wonders if he is right for her before making a decision that could ultimately affect their relationship and in possibly the world in this case. What did you think of Sheila's addition to the conversation? At least the news didn't seem like anything they couldn't handle, right? Do you think Sheila is beginning to lose it with her Drewby gone? Do you think the families have a justified reason to worry about the Sheila/Warmonga battle?

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	53. Chapter 54: Questions

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** While based on Season 4, this story was written before season 4 was anywhere near the end. So only the characters from Season 4 will seem familiar.

**Chapter 54: Questions…**

_**(At King Rat's Island)**_

Cindy groans as she slowly stirs to consciousness and finds herself laying in a large canopy bed that she did not immediately recognize.

Cindy sleepily says, "Where am I?" Strange places to sleep were not that uncommon when out on a mission so her mind did not put her on alert right away.

She was expecting on some level for someone that she did know to answer her, whether it be her sister, Jesse, or even Rufina.

So when she doesn't get an answer right away, she starts to sit up and look around a little bit more before a chilling voice says, "Welcome to the castle. I don't think you will be enjoying the stay."

Cindy's brain kicks into overdrive as she hears the voice and starts to immediately scan for its source. Every sense that she had told her that she was in danger and soon enough she spots four shapes that seem to come from each of the bed corners.

She recognizes them almost immediately as the intruders that were in her home! Suddenly it all comes back to her and she immediately goes on the defensive as she says, "What's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

One of the women says, "Believe me, it was not our first choice to bring you here. All we wanted was a sample of you but circumstances forced our hand otherwise."

The other one stares at her, giving her chills down her back as she says, "How mossst unfortunate for you."

One of the guys grins at her darkly and says, "She is right. If things had gone smoothly for us, you would still be home with your family right now."

The other guy says, "And now you're here, I'd watch myself. We already got the sample we needed from you. Keeping you alive is just a courtesy at this point and only because our benefactor wishes it so."

Cindy narrows her eyes at him as she says, "Who is the one pulling your strings?"

The first woman says, "You'll know soon enough but I believe you two have already met."

The first guy says, "I can't believe that you're really as powerful and dangerous as he is. Personally, I think I'd rather eliminate the competition. Not make more."

Cindy eyes go very wide as she realizes who they were talking about! Her hands begin to tremble just a tiny bit but it was enough that the four of them picked up on it.

The second girl says, "I think sshe realizes who it is."

The second guy says, "Yeah, just look at her. She knows alright."

Cindy looks at the first woman and says, "Just who are you all? How can you possibly stand to work for such scum?"

The first guy grins and says, "If that wasn't a cue, it is the closest one I've ever heard. Shall we guys?"

The first woman says, "Listen well because we are only going to say this intro once for you. I am Mary and I am the Mayhem expert of the group."

The first guy says, "I am Arron, the strong man who carried your fat ass here. My specialty is Attacking with anything I have at my disposal."

The second guy says, "I am Sam, and my specialty is Stealth. I make ninjas look like King Kong crashing through a dense jungle in comparison. I get to where others can not go to gather info or to simply clear the way of any traps."

The second woman stares at Cindy with cold, deadly eyes as she says, "I am Karen. It would ssserve you well to remember my name. I am the one who has _**no**_ qualms about killing. For you see, I am the one who is called to kill rivals, royalty, strayed lovers, children, and even bigger groups like entire villages. If it isn't already obvious, my specialty is Killing and I am the reason why we have no witnesses or rivals with our reputation."

Mary then says with a proud grin, "And together we form the team M.A.S.K.! Mayhem! Attacking! Stealth! Killing!"

Cindy did not like what she heard and if they were as skilled as they all said they were, and she had no reason to doubt them if they could get past home security. Then she knew that taking them on all by herself would be folly. She looks past them and thinks, "Jesse! Where are you? I need you!"

Meanwhile at that moment far away, Jesse was already in the air and looking decidedly most unhappy. He squirms as he unconsciously feels Cindy calling out to him, not knowing what to expect or even do about the sitch he was in.

At the same time Jesse was feeling most uncomfortable, his father, Drew was feeling just as uncomfortable.

Mindy on the other hand was feeling like that she was forgetting something… something important but she couldn't remember what. She figures that whatever it was, could wait as her sister and best friend's dad was kidnapped. The important thing was to get them back unharmed.

Jesse walks over to Mindy and says, "You know how I've always been there for the two of you?"

Mindy nods absentmindedly as she half-listens before Jesse continues to say, "I've always had a… feeling and now I'm getting one about your sister. She really needs us."

Mindy's attention gets refocused on her best friend instead of that nagging feeling and says, "Of course she does. Hello! She was kidnapped!"

Jesse shakes his head and says, "I know but it is more than that. I think something is happening where she is. It is like I can feel her tension."

Mindy slowly smiles and says, "That's because you two are connected by L-O-V-E… I bet you that she can feel the same thing about you."

Jesse shakes his head and says, "Come on, stop with the teasing Mindy. I'm trying to be serious. You know I still haven't made my mind up about us."

Mindy's smile doesn't change as she thinks, "He just referred to them as 'us' he is slowly adjusting to the idea. Maybe there is hope for him after all."

A part of her was a little sad that it wasn't her as he was her best friend and as such they had always had a strong connection but she knew how much her sister cared about him. She had heard the story of how even in his… well, the important thing was that he had gone beyond what any good friend, even a best friend would normally do. She just had to help him see with his own eyes what she could see that his heart was trying to tell his stubborn male brain and then she was certain that they would become a couple. She knew her sister as well as anyone, and was certain that they would be extremely happy together like her parents were and that was fine with her.

However that nagging feeling returns to her again as she finishes that thought until Jesse says, "Look Mindy, I don't need all this additional stress. I'm already worried enough about what my mother's going to do to Warmonga when they meet up. I just hope I don't have to stop my mother from doing something regrettable."

Mindy nods as she could understand for if there was one button that one never wanted to push with his mother, and that was family. You could insult her, bring up her evil past, make fun of her, and more but attack or hurt her family and she would as she had called it in the past, "Bring the freak on" and use every method in her arsenal to make that person seriously regret it.

Mindy says, "I know you're worried about your parents and truthfully I have been worried too. I have never felt so divided about anything in my life." She sighs and says, "I mean, I want to save my sister more than anything but I also want to help my best friend, that's you by the way… rescue his father."

Jesse nods and says, "I know Min, I want to rescue the both of them at the same time as well but unless I gain a new power that allows me to copy myself I won't be able…to…do it." His eyes light up as he suddenly gets an idea. He quickly says before running off and leaves a puzzled Mindy standing there, "I'll be right back. I've got a phone call to make."

**(Warmonga's Base)**

Drew paces in the cell that he was in with a large gun and two smaller ones following his every movement. He growls irritatedly at it, wishing for once he had not suppressed his mutant powers but until the medicine that he had to take for it wore off. He was not sure how good it would be anyway as he could only do one stem at a time and taking out three alien cannons before they got him… he didn't like those odds and wished that even Kim was there as he knew she'd figure out some way to take out three cannons without harming anyone as she was very, very good at working around the impossible odds.

Drew sighs as he stops and reminds himself that all he had to do was keep calm and stay confident that a rescue was on the way. He knew his wife would not allow Warmonga to keep him any longer than necessary, as he was fully aware of her feelings towards her. Plus, with the close friendship that they shared with the Stoppables, he was certain that they were also on the way to help and if necessary to keep his wife from doing anything stupid.

Drew says aloud to the big cannon, "I really wish you'd point yourself somewhere else. A guy could develop a complex looking down the barrel of a gun all the time." He just stares at it while the cannon quietly just stares back at him.

Suddenly a female voice from behind says, "If I was certain you wouldn't try to escape, I could put you in a room without weapons trained on you."

Drew turns quickly and cries out, "Warmonga!"

Warmonga grins at him with her massive arms crossed in front of her as she looks down at him through the bars. She says, "Yes, and you are the Great Blue… or are you? Warmonga is still trying to decide that."

Drew says, "Whatever! Just let me go! I have a wife that is going to be super angry at you for kidnapping me and not to mention what you did to the house!"

Warmonga smirks and says, "Warmonga has some questions for you that need answering first."

Drew growls and says, "You _**could**_ have asked them without the kidnapping and home-wrecking you know."

Warmonga uncrosses her arms and shrugs before she says, "Perhaps, but then Warmonga might not have gotten truthful answers. The guns behind you will fire if you answer without truth."

Drew glances behind him and sees that the two smaller guns light up in their barrels with a hum and some electricity crackles around the tips. He knew instantly that they were energy guns, probably the very painful but non-lethal at their current settings judging from the energy and light ozone smell.

Drew says darkly, "What kind of questions do you want answers to?"

Warmonga leans towards the bars with the glowing yellow energy humming over them illuminating her face sinisterly. She says, "Warmonga wishes to know more about the people she met on your primitive spaceship…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It looks like Cindy is in a real pinch doesn't it? As she learns more about her captors, it looks like her rescuers might end up being M.A.S.K.'s latest victims of the non-survival doesn't it? Did you like the subtle changing of Jesse? What did you think of Jesse and Mindy's conversation? What do you think Mindy has forgotten? What did you think of Drew's situation? It doesn't look good for him does it? Do you think home wrecking will only add fuel to the fire for Sheila? What do you think Warmonga will learn about everyone who was on the tweeb's spaceship? Do you think Drew will give up anything about any of those people even under the threat of pain?

All reviews, votes, suggestions, thoughts, marriage suggestions for the Lipsky kids(heh), and more are always welcome.


	54. Chapter 55: Journey Twice

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** While based on Season 4, this story was written before season 4 was anywhere near the end. So only the characters from Season 4 will seem familiar.

**Chapter 55: Journey Twice**

_**(At King Rat's Island)**_

Cindy just sat there unhappily with the group watching her closely. She had refused to talk to them after the introductions were done but she knew that if any of them even hurt Jesse… well, they'd find out just how powerful she had become recently. She just stares at them but the one whose specialty was killing… oh, she was giving her the most hardest stare she could as she wanted the message of "You harm my friends and loved ones, you're going down!"

Karen just stares back with unflappable coolness. She knew that look as she had seen it many times before and quite frankly by now the look bored her as much as a blank book. Still, she had been told to watch over the girl and make sure she did not escape in a non-fatal kind of way.

Cindy can feel her animal power surging within her for some reason. She was able to keep the power in check but she knew her eyes would be a direct vision to how her animal power was feeling and she couldn't do anything about it. However, she thought that wouldn't be so bad… maybe it would put some fear into the girl's eyes for a change instead of the complete boredom she seemed to be showing.

Karen continues to watch Cindy and then just a little she can feel the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand up. This immediately puts her on the alert and she glances around for a moment to see why before she looks back at Cindy.

Karen's eyes go wider for a second as she sees something flash in the darkness of Cindy's eyes. She narrows her eyes in focus before she sees it again, flashing for a longer time in the darkness. It was something that stirred something within her as well.

Cindy notices Karen's apparent interest in her eyes and lets her power grow more quickly within her eyes. She smiles, hoping that the effect will scare her.

Karen watches closely, not realizing that she was also moving slowly closer to Cindy to gaze deeper into the eyes even as the hairs on her neck became more pronounced and she almost gasps in surprise as she sees a flash of a monkey's face in silent and angry scream.

Karen's eyes flash wildly for a second before something stirs within her for the first time for a very long time. She finds herself unable to tear herself away from the flashes of monkey within those eyes and even more so as that single monkey starts to take on more shape than just a head.

Karen isn't aware of it but she has crawled onto the bed that Cindy is on, much to the surprise of her silent teammates. She continues to stare deeper with her eye visibly starting to show flashes of a snake deep within her eyes. She can feel the two animals, both Cindy's and her own trying to out-do what they do within the darkness of the eyes.

Cindy is amazed at the sight of Karen's own snake animal within her eyes and her whole world vision becomes what she sees in Karen's eyes.

The two animals silently screech or hiss while they form and move about with lighting quick motions, flashing and zipping everywhere.

It isn't until Sam puts his hand on Karen's eyes, catching her attention for the first time that Karen comes out of her daze and comes to realize that she was much too close for her liking with her face only an literal inch away from touching Cindy's! She could even feel Cindy's breath on her lips!

Both Cindy and Karen pull back as much as they can and as quickly as they can at the same time and even then Karen spins around Sam, putting her hands on his shoulders tightly as she says, "What the heck jussst happened here? What did you do to me prisoner?"

Sam frowns and says, "She didn't do anything that we could see. In fact, the both of you just gazed into each other's eyes and seemed to fall into a trance of some sort but only you kept moving towards her."

Karen didn't remember any such thing and says, "She had me under a spell!" She points at Cindy but doesn't look directly at her.

Sam says, "Are you sure? I mean, none of us saw anything. She didn't even make so much as a sound the whole time and don't spells usually have a chant or something?"

Karen hisses at Sam with her just two of fingers digging painfully into his flesh, making Sam realize that he was pressing the wrong buttons with her.

Sam holds up his hands and says, "Ok! Ok! She had you under a spell! What do you want us to do about it? Blindfold her?"

Karen remains quiet as she thinks, "If I have her blindfolded then that will be admitting weakness to them, and if I don't… then the same thing could happen again." Unknowingly she starts to breathe in a kind of inhale-hiss-inhale-hiss fashion as she gets all stressed out.

Sam could tell Karen's snake-like part of her personality was starting to become more stronger and that was never a good sign as too much meant she was going to kill someone and it wouldn't matter who. He says, "Tell you what, why don't we just have her go to sleep?"

Karen stops and looks at Cindy with anger and hisses, "Yesss, sssleep isss good."

Just then Mary says, "Company's coming!" snapping Karen out of her dangerous thoughts.

A moment later King Rat enters the room with an angry face on before he sees Cindy sitting up in her bed. He begins to change his face from angry to a sinister grin as he says, "Ahhhhhh… there is my future bride."

Cindy's eyes go wide in surprise before she slowly narrows them and balls her hands into tight fists, "I am not going to be your bride or anything else! I will NEVER agree to that!"

King Rat laughs darkly and says, "I am the King here. Your consent means 'zip' to me and then on our honeymoon I won't be holding back until you are pregnant with our child either."

Cindy feels cold in her soul at the news as she could tell that he meant it, willingly or not, he was going to have the mystical heir he wanted. She screams, "I'll never surrender to you! NEVER!"

King Rat brings his hands together in mock clapping and says, "Bravo! Bravo! That's the best brave face I've seen in years around here. Still, you will surrender and by the end of the honeymoon night you will be… mine." He starts to softly chuckle which blooms into full, evil laughter that would give almost anyone the chills down their spine.

Cindy knew she was in serious trouble and whispers, "Jesse… Please save me!"

Meanwhile at moment Jesse was already on the way and he felt a chill like as if someone had dropped a big, freezing ice cube down his back, which causes him to shiver.

Jesse hears someone say, "Are you ok?" He nods and says, "Yes… I just got a big chill down my spine." He returns his focus on getting to where Cindy is and barely hears the response, "That's not a good sign…"

**(Warmonga's Base)**

Drew Lipsky, husband of Sheila and father of two children screams loudly for the umpteenth time as another blast from one of the energy guns and falls over onto his knees, breathing heavily.

Warmonga looks down at him with a puzzled expression before she says, "Warmonga doesn't understand why you don't surrender the information. What could be so important that you won't tell me?"

Drew breathes heavily for a moment before he raises his head up and says, "I already… told you… you won't… get anything… from me… so go to… hell or… wait until… my wife gets… here. She'll be sure… to do it… for you."

Warmonga does not look impressed or scared as she had seen bravado before from people she had interrogated. She shakes her head in disappointment and says, "Frankly blue one, I had expected you to stand up to two shocks before surrendering and you have surprised Warmonga instead by withstanding more than even most warriors have."

Drew knew his reserves were running low, he couldn't take much more before passing out but he had to at least try to regain some his strength by biding time for himself. If there was anything he had learned by battling Kim Possible, was that the longer you could keep your foe talking. The more likely something was going to pop up and give you a chance to escape or turn the situation to your victory.

Drew raises his head a little more so he could meet her eyes at least and says, "Instead of asking me… questions randomly you could… just tell me what all of this… is about Warmonga!"

Warmonga could see that he was weak and didn't want to destroy him before she got her answers so she humors him and says, "Warmonga battled hard on your primitive spacecraft and when that girl who glowed blue, much more than even you are blue fought. It made Warmonga wonder if perhaps she was the true blue that the legends speak of that would lead our people to greatness!"

Drew thinks, "Who is she talking about? Wait a second, the only ones who could glow blue are…" His mind reels in shock as he realizes that Warmonga was talking about one of Kim Possible's children! He looks up and says, "no! No! NO! I will never help you! I will never betray Kim Possible!"

Warmonga smirks as she thinks, "Finally! He doesn't know it but now I know that the big blue glowing one was a child of Kim Possible!" She then decides to try once again in hopes that it gets her more and says, "Maybe you can tell me who this Jesse is that was so important to her?"

Drew clenches his hands into fists and surprises Warmonga as he calls upon reserves he didn't even know he had to stand up and growl, "You stay away from my son! You hurt him and I will destroy you!"

Warmonga was extremely surprised to learn that the blue one before her had a child, a teenage son at that! True, she had been gone a very long time as a result of her suspended animation but still… a son!

Warmonga stares down at him, a little part of her impressed that he was still standing after all the shocks he had received already and says, "Warmonga can see that she is not going to get anything out of you like this. Warmonga will come back with an alternative." She spins and walks out of the room and pauses outside the door to see if she would hear him fall to the floor.

Drew just stares at the door and having been evil once, he knew what he would do if he were in her shoes. He says loudly enough to hopefully be heard through the door, "Leave! I won't give you the satisfaction of collapsing!"

Warmonga frowns and knew that this one would be more difficult to crack, and while she did have a mind reader device she also knew that using it in his current condition could kill him. She starts stomping away angrily all the way to the control room and bursts into it as she shouts, "Daeduliusa!"

Daeduliusa stands in the control room, going over the consoles there with quiet efficiency before she turns and says, "You did a good job on the interrogation. It is a pity though that you did not learn anything. He is exceptionally strong willed."

Warmonga glares at the slightly shorter woman whose arms seemed to be thicker than her own. She then breaks into a smile and says, "Warmonga did learn some stuff, and now the computer will verify what Warmonga needs to know."

Daeduliusa looks at Warmonga in confusion. She had watched the entire thing and throughout the whole thing, the man had just screamed in pain and refused to say anything.

Warmonga moves over to the computers and types in the names that she had learned. She knew that the computers, which had been studying the planet's broadcasts for information, would be able to confirm what she had learned.

Daeduliusa frowns as she joins Warmonga by the computer and says, "Well? What did you learn?"

A few moments later the computer beeps and flashes on the screen that there was indeed a child of Kim Possible who was known for her blue, glowing powers and reports that her name was Mindy. The computer also reports that Jesse was a partner to Mindy and that he was the son of a Drew Lipsky.

Daeduliusa says, "Good job Warmonga. Now see if the broadcasts tell us why this Mindy's powers are like the people on Hollwoolagim."

Warmonga taps at the keyboard but the computer just buzzes as it reports that there was insufficient information to complete that request.

Daeduliusa frowns at that and says, "We need more information. We should interrogate our prisoner some more. I am confident that we can break him."

Warmonga shakes her head and says, "No! Warmonga will use the mind reader. We have already wasted too much time. His family might send someone to rescue him."

Daeduliusa laughs loudly, "Ha! As if any Earthling or their technology is a match for our Lowardian technology."

Warmonga says, "Normally Warmonga would agree but these humans have a way of surprising you. We will scan him as soon as he is well enough. Inject him with the recovery nanobots. I grow tired of waiting!"

Daeduliusa growls, "Remember! Daeduliusa is NOT here to be your servant. Daeduliusa is an observer who will report if these people are worthy of our attention."

Warmonga punches the smaller Lowardian clear across the room and into the wall near the door before she picks up a small device and walks over. She says, "Warmonga is your superior in battle, so you will obey or suffer defeat! Now go heal the blue one so we can learn what we need in order to win!"

Daeduliusa stands up with an angry look in her eyes before she smiles and says, "Very well. Daeduliusa will assist only long enough to see if you are going provide the very blaster in which will defeat you."

Warmonga points at the door with one hand and a fist in the other, which sends a very clear "GO!" message to Daeduliusa.

Daeduliusa leaves the room and goes to where Drew Lipsky was still standing, even if he was wobbling on his feet. She was surprised to see that he was still there even after all of that and walks up to him.

Drew opens his eyes and looks at her with confusion and says, "Huh? Who the heck are you?"

Daeduliusa grabs his arm and says, "I am here to fix you up for the next level of interrogation. Now hold still!"

Drew could feel the strength in her grip was much like that of Warmonga's and knew that even at his best he wouldn't have been able to resist so he does nothing as Daeduliusa presses a strange device up this arm and within a few moments he starts to feel noticeably better. He looks at her and says, "I still won't talk, no matter what."

Daeduliusa grins, as she figures such information wouldn't hurt for him to know. She says, "Oh, but you did and now we know that you have much more information to give us other than Mindy and Jesse."

She knew that she had struck gold as Drew's face went into shock and then despair so she lets go of him and leaves the room, leaving him to wonder just how much they knew and make up the worse case scenarios in his head so that when came the time to put him through the mind reader… his mind's defenses would already be weakened by his own fears that it would be able to plunge right in and take what it needed.

Meanwhile in a very speedy craft, his wife Sheila was whispering, "Please have him be all right… then I won't kill the she-thing… just beat her up… a lot!" Making the others with her look at each other with big worried expressions on their faces.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looks like a lot happened didn't it? Now for the usual questions. What did you think of the scene with Cindy and Karen? Freaky? I wonder if anyone remembered Daeduliusa from Chapter 32? Looks like Cindy is in for a double-pronged (if you'll forgive the snake expression) attack doesn't it? What do you think would have happened if Sam hadn't stopped Karen? What ideas do you have about the mystical animal stuff that was happening in the eyes? Does anyone think that Jesse and the others with him will **not** be able to make it on time to stop the wedding? Where do you think Animal is during all of this? What exactly do you think Sheila will do once she finds out how her Drewby was tortured by Warmonga? Who remembers the REAL twin that faced Warmonga on the Shego-nader spacecraft? Was it Mindy or Cindy?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, rating suggestions for the Shego VS Warmonga scene, and more are always welcome!


	55. Chapter 56: Trouble Comes in Droves!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Prepare for some surprises coming up in this and the following chapters!

**Chapter 56: Trouble Comes in Droves!**

_**(At King Rat's Island)**_

Jesse knew that given the high security going on at the castle, his best friend, a girl whom he had known practically all his life and that had also recently found out that loved him was definitely in the castle. Plus a strong feeling in his gut told him that she was waiting for him in there.

Jesse still was undecided as to how he felt about Cindy but that didn't matter at the moment. She needed him and seeing how he had never let her down before, he wasn't planning on starting. He was surprised however that his idea not only been welcomed but surprisingly implemented very quickly. He had thought that at least his own mother would have griped about it but she didn't even do that.

He knew that his mother was both very worried and extremely upset about his father and Cindy being in the hands of dangerous villains. He guesses now that she was even more upset than she was letting on and she had already begun to worry everyone there.

Jesse is brought out of his thoughts as a hand is placed on his shoulder and he looks to see Mindy beside him with a reassuring smile for him.

Mindy says, "Don't worry, the plan is a good one. We'll rescue sis and then you can take her into your arms and…"

Jesse frowns as he wonders why she wouldn't give it up. She had also tried to convince him that he loved her on the ride over. He says, "MS, I love you like a sister but please stop! Now isn't really the time for this."

Mindy pouts and says somehow with her lower lip stuck out, "Aww, you know I'm just trying to support you and my sister. I totally think you'd make a cute couple."

Jesse sighs and says, "I know, I know but you're not really helping with the situation between your sister and me. I just feel more frustrated and confused."

Just then over the radio earpiece that he was wearing a new voice says, "I hate to break up the soap opera but did we come here to rescue her or not?"

Jesse nods and says, "Yes. Is everyone in position? I don't want King Rat to have a chance to respond and move Cindy before we can get to her."

The voice over the earpiece says, "Don't you worry… they won't know what hit them! Remember, we've been at this hero thing a bit longer than you have."

Mindy says, "Maybe so but some of you also retired to raise your family too"

Another new voice over the earpiece says, "Hey! Is that a shot? It sounded like a shot to me! What do you guys say? I don't have to take this after all."

The first voice says, "Stop it, you know that you're not going to leave any more than the rest of us. Besides… this is good training."

Mindy says, "Can we cut the chatter before they pick up our transmissions?"

The first two voices suddenly and quickly say, "Sorry!"

Jesse rolls his eyes and says, "Ok, let's start this. I'm anxious to get Cindy back before King Rat or Animal can do anything to her." He sees Mindy as she looks like she is about to say something and he mouths, "Don't you start!" which gets another pout from her before she mouths back at him, "spoilsport!"

Jesse turns back to the castle as the traveling caravan makes it's way up to the castle doors and just like the Trojan horse, it was accepted into the walls which would have kept them out.

A few moments later Jesse and Mindy could see explosions of color come from inside, causing the lights along the walls to go out and even the lasers surrounding the walls shut off.

Jesse grins and runs straight at the wall, activating the matter-attractor devices on his feet so he could quite literally run straight up the all without having to slow down. He had suction cups and grappling hooks on standby in case he needed them though. As Kim had once told him, sometimes old school was better than all the fancy technology and certainly less expected in these days of high technology.

Jesse runs straight up the wall with Mindy by his side and he glances at her, thinking about how he wished it was Cindy by his side and just for a moment he could see Cindy there instead of Mindy.

Jesse shakes his head, focusing on getting to the 'real' Cindy. He really needed to talk to her about their situation.

Mindy looks over at Jesse and wonders if he would really be so stupid as to break her sister's heart and turn her down. Mindy shakes her head and knows that Jesse cares more about her sister than even he realizes. She had noticed in the little slip ups that he makes every now and then.

Jesse dives in through a window and immediately knocks out two guards that round the corner as they were coming to investigate the noise. He looks down at them for a moment as Mindy comes through the same window behind him.

While the guards that Jesse had knocked out were human, the next five that came next around the corner were not.

Mindy says, "Aw man… not these things! I hate rat-people!" The rat-guards apparently didn't have any love for her either as two of them attack Jesse while the remaining three attack her.

Mindy powers up and uses her mystical powers to leap up to just above the window, putting herself out of the range of the three attacking her before she uses her legs to leap down with glowing fists out to instantly knock out the two in her path. She then opens her hands to land on them and stop any forward motion long enough to look over her shoulder to see the last one coming directly behind her for an attack so she thrusts out her legs in a powerful kick, sending the last one sailing out the window!

Mindy hops back to her feet, ready to help Jesse if he needed it but all she found was two knocked out rats and no Jesse. She hesitantly says, "Uh… Jesse? Where are you?"

Jesse sticks his head out from around the corner and tosses another rat guard over his shoulder to slam upside down, unconscious before he says, "Come on, we don't have time to waste."

Mindy was impressed by how fast he had taken out that rat guard and she had thought she had handled her three fairly fast. She runs to catch up, and pauses as she rounds the corner to see **more** unconscious rats in the hallway! She says, "Hey Jesse! Wait up!"

Mindy saw some blood on the ground as she runs towards Jesse and since the guards didn't look hurt, she begins to worry that the blood was coming from Jesse. She catches up to him at the next corner and her eyes nearly pop out as she sees Jesse under two of the giant rats with one of them trying to use its tail to choke him!

Mindy cries out, "Jesse! I am coming!" She powers up again and slams two glowing fists into their faces to send them flying into the nearby walls where they slumped downward unconscious.

Jesse coughs for a moment as he stands up and pulls the tail free from his neck. He had been clawed and bitten by the rats, but even as he rubbed his throat his wounds disappeared quickly right before Mindy's eyes but there was still blood on the ground and the rats. He turns and says, "Thanks Mindy. I guess my impatience finally got the better of me."

Mindy looks at him with worry and says, "Jesse, I am worried about my sister too but I think she can handle herself for a bit. So don't push yourself too hard ok?"

Jesse nods and says, "Ok, ok…"

Mindy says, "Besides, we don't even know where she is exactly."

Jesse nods and says, "I know…"

Mindy was worried mostly about he blood loss that he was showing from his cuts but he didn't look any more pale for it so she guesses his healing factor was taking care of that as well. She says, "Wait, how do you know?"

Jesse stops for a second and considers taking back what he said but then he had always been honest with the girls so he says, "I don't really know to be honest. I just feel… drawn in a direction. Like the closer I get the stronger the feelings are."

Mindy tilts her head to the right in thought as she looks at her best friend and wonders if it was really possible but then she had seen stranger things happen in their line of work. She says, "Ok… so which way is this feeling telling you to go now?"

Jesse starts to rotate himself in the hallway and finally stops with a look of concentration on his face. He says, "That way and we are getting closer."

Mindy looks in the direction and says, "Ok, Northeast it is." She then says, "Did you guys hear that? My sister is Northeast of our location."

The one of the others on their team say, "Affirmative! We are still a bit busy down here but we'll clean up quickly and head your way." As if proof of that, an explosion flashes past a window.

Mindy didn't want to admit it but now that she was aware of that bond between her friend and sister, she could feel that he was right. She was Northeast of their location. All it took was becoming aware of it and she could feel her sister's feelings and if Jesse could as well, then she was not surprised that Jesse was acting the way he was.

Jesse runs ahead and out of the shadows another mutant rat guard attacks him from behind, clawing and biting and whipping at him with the long tail it had at his legs, trying to get him to buckle and fall where it could work to finish him off more easily.

Jesse grits his teeth and smashes the rat on the nose, causing it to cry out in pain and pause in what it was doing long enough for Mindy to grab its tail and pull it off of him! He does a spin-kick as soon as it is off his back to send it flying into a nearby wall and with a crack in the wall, it falls to the ground unconscious.

Mindy watches as Jesse heals up but because of all the attacking by the mutant rat guards, he was having less and less clothing in the way to protect himself with. As it was, his arms were almost bare and his top looked like he had taken on Freddy Kruger. His legs from the ankles up to his knees didn't look much better as they were beginning to look like cats were using his pant legs for a scratching post. While she, herself was relatively unscathed for the most part.

She didn't know what he was doing taking up the lead and subjecting himself to such pain from all the attacks but it was unnecessary since she could handle the mutant rats of King Rat… it suddenly dawns on her! He was protecting her! He could deal with any of the punishment with his increased healing ability and when King Rat showed up personally, she would have the perfect chance to slip on by and rescue her sister!

Mindy had to admire both Jesse's guts and brains for coming up with that secret plan that he didn't let anyone else on. Mostly because she knew they would have fought against such a plan.

Mindy stays far back enough to help him with the mutants but let him get ahead enough that she wouldn't spoil his plans. She pauses to look at the Minmunicator and see where the rest of the team was as well as to look at the map to see which way would take them to her sister the fastest.

Suddenly she hears a loud cry of pain and a burst of static come over the earpiece. She says, "Who is that? Jesse? Was that you?" When no answer comes forth she fears the worse and runs forward to the corner Jesse had just gone around and sees a bunch of dust blocking her view.

Mindy's blood goes cold as she suddenly hears a voice that she knew she'd never forget, "I am so glad you came boy! You and I have some unfinished business. Namely the part where I destroy you once and for all!"

Mindy stares as the dust begins to settle and she did not like to even _think_ about what had caused the stone dust to begin with. She can start to make out the form of King Rat and thinks that if she started right away, she could slip past him to rescue her sister but that would also mean leaving Jesse alone with someone who had tried to destroy him on more than one occasion and almost successfully at that.

A hand taps her on the shoulder and she almost cries out before she spins, expecting more trouble but instead sees the rest of the team with a finger to their lips. She whispers, "Follow me and quietly… Jesse is biding us time."

Mindy takes the lead and goes quickly along the wall as quietly as she can, praying that she wasn't making the wrong decision in going after her sister instead of helping Jesse. She hoped that with his new powers would hopefully give him the edge he needed against his mystical rat-powered adversary.

Mindy continues down the path, letting her own feelings guide her until finally they come to the last door in corridor. Mindy powers up and approaches the thick, wooden door and is about to put her hand on it to open it when suddenly a hand bursts through it, fingers out and it was only by using her monkey-enhanced powers to move back away faster than the wood flew from the hole that she was spared from being speared in the throat.

The others behind her immediately go into defensive postures, not having anticipated trouble coming through the thick door.

Mindy puts her hand on the wall and sends a blast to the door to catch the person off guard and is not surprised that hand disappears before she can make the door explode inward so as to hit the person.

The first thing Mindy sees a woman whose hand looked _very_ familiar and is surprised to see her eyes go wide in shock.

Karen shouts, "You! I…" She stops herself and glances back to see the unconscious Cindy on the bed. She turns and says, "You're the twin!"

Mindy glowers at the unknown woman before her and says, "That's right and I want her back!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It looks like things are getting worse aren't they? What do you think of the way it started? Who do you think was on the other end of the earpieces? What do you think of Jesse and his reactions or thoughts about Cindy? What do you think of Jesse's plan? Is it really characteristic of him? Do you think King Rat has already 'touched' Cindy? Anyway, what do you think of the decision to leave Jesse alone against King Rat? Does he stand a chance? What do you think of the odds are with team MASK versus Mindy and the others with her?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, thoughts, feelings, and more are always welcome.


	56. Chapter 57: Two Alien

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Enjoy this chapter! Mysterious people all abound in it! My advice? If they seem familiar, add 20 years of aging and my own crazy imagination. :)

**Chapter 57: Two Alien**

_**(Warmonga's Base)**_

Drew Lipsky was feeling perfectly fine physically and being a scientist, he also knew two things. The first was that the only way he could be healing so fast was due to nanobots. Having messed around with that technology from early on in his villain career, he knew exactly how to tweak, reprogram and dismantle the technology to fit his own needs.

The second thing he knew was that Warmonga or that other alien woman was going to return soon when they thought he was strong enough to last against whatever they had for round two. He suspected that they would next use some kind of brain drain against him and he almost smiles as he knew that he had long ago come up a way for the police or government to keep from using his own brain scan technology against him.

Drew wasn't sure that even Warmonga knew of his scientific expertise as she had just treated him like a General or something and provided him with all the tools rather than allowing him to do anything for himself. As if she had considered him getting his hands dirty was a bad thing. Still, it would now give him an edge that she didn't know about and it was a simple matter to disable and dismantle the energy guns as the bigger gun seemed to only care about him trying to escape out the exit and with him so close by in one place, it obviously didn't consider him a threat.

After using the parts gathered from the dismantled guns, he reprogrammed the nanobots in his body and then reassembled the energy guns with a small tweak or two in it that would allow him to escape when he needed to.

He was just glad that Warmonga hadn't even bothered to do a search of his person after kidnapping him or she might have seen his tools that he carried on himself to fix the various things around his home or labs and given the size of the place. Always running back and forth would have been extremely tiring.

Drew walks back to where he had been standing where Warmonga and that other alien woman knew he had been and just in time because he could feel the little tremors caused by Warmonga's style of stomp-walking. Stealth was something that seemed to elude Warmonga from what he remembered about her. For where Shego could always sneak up and surprise him, Warmonga's stomp-walking approach kept him scared in another way because she was always trying to hug him and that always made him extremely uncomfortable.

Warmonga comes through the door a moment later with what appeared to be a helmet designed for a large head but a quick glance told Drew that it was self-adjusting to any size.

Warmonga stomps up to before Drew and says, "Warmonga hate to do this to you, but you leave little choice. Warmonga must know what you know about Mindy and the others."

Drew looks up at her defiantly and says, "Warmonga… if you let me go, I promise you that I will keep Shego from hurting you. Otherwise, I'm afraid this entire place will be destroyed."

Warmonga looks down at him and sees that he wasn't bluffing and says, "Warmonga can't let you go. Not Warmonga knows why that girl seemed to be like the Hollwoolagims."

Drew looks at her with great confusion and says, "The Holl-what-gims now?"

Warmonga could see the confusion and says, "Long time ago on another planet, my people came across Hollwoolagim, people who could glow much like Mindy when she attacked me on the spaceship. They were a people of considerable power and skills. My people had a very difficult time countering their powers since they didn't seem to adhere to any kind of known science."

Drew knew that Mindy's powers were derived from mystical powers exactly like her father's and as such, magic had its own set of rules that defied science.

Warmonga says, "My people ended up being forced to destroy their planet before they could gather their forces and defeat us. Many of them still escaped destruction but Warmonga thought they all died off in either isolation or after they were executed when they were caught."

Warmonga shakes her head and says, "Warmonga is sad that it was before her time. Warmonga would have loved to fight the legendary Hollwoolagims. It was rumored that one alone could take on an entire ship full of my people and win. So do you see why Warmonga must know?"

Drew shakes his head, still in confusion and says, "What does **any** of that have to do with my planet?"

Warmonga tightens her grip on the helmet and puts it on his head before she says, "If your people are developing such powers like the Hollwoolagim or an escaped Hollwoolagim made it to your planet, then Warmonga must inform her people and your world will have to be enslaved or destroyed before they can become a threat."

Drew opens his mouth to protest when suddenly a large explosion goes off and Warmonga nearly loses her footing.

The voice of the other alien woman suddenly says over the communicator on Warmonga, "Warmonga! We have company and they are somehow able to blast us despite our best jamming devices!"

Drew cheerfully cries out, "Shego! I knew she'd come for me!"

Warmonga growls at the name as she remembered the sidekick and says loudly, "Return Fire and destroy them! Warmonga is heading back to the control room!" She then turns towards the door; ready to leave when she stops and remembers what she came to do in the first place.

Warmonga presses a button on the helmet, activating it before she quickly walks out the room.

Drew grins as he was glad Warmonga had not stuck around to see the helmet on his head glow as it tries to scan his brain and then start to short out as it activates the device inside him designed to short out or destroy such devices such as the one on his head. However his joy was short lived as it starts to get hot, _**really hot!**_

Drew runs around yanking at the helmet, which refused to let go as he cries out, "Ouch! Yaaaa! My head is on fire! Get it off! Get off you blasted helmet!" It isn't until he runs around too much that the big gun decides to treat him like he is escaping and fires a blast at him and misses hitting his body as he ducks but does strike the helmet in just the right spot that causes it to finally release his smoking head.

Drew stands in one spot, patting his head very quickly until the small fires that had caught in his hair were finally put out.

The big gun didn't see hand waving as a reason to fire so it simply just watched him, primed to fire again.

Drew says, "Guns, target the big one and fire!"

The two rebuilt energy guns had been made more powerful than they were before and upon hearing the command from Drew, they immediately whirr to face the big gun and fire two powerful energy beams in a crisscrossing style that destroys it!

Drew says, "That's better. I think it is now time for me to get out of here and go meet up with my wife." He turns towards the door and points at it as he says, "Guns, target that door and blast it!"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Sheila, once known as the villainess Shego shows off just exactly *why* she was a feared woman to mess with in her heyday as she powers up another powerful blast through the front doors to the base, which send them flying explosively down the corridor.

Sheila growls as she looks around for something else to blast, as she had made a really big plasma ball to get through the doors. A bit of an overkill but she was really angry that Warmonga had taking her husband and didn't care who knew it. Not Warmonga and not the people who was with her.

The people who were with her knew that Sheila had a temper that could be as fiery as any plasma ball that she could create. In fact, it was one of the many reasons that they'd come with her, to keep her from doing something that would put her on the path to the dark side.

Sheila growls, "Let's go…" she then starts to move with surprising stealth since the alarms were undoubtedly going off in command center in the base with the destruction of the doors.

The whole team continues forward with her in the lead and Sheila takes care of any security guns that pop up quickly out of the walls with blasts from her hands. Another team member takes care of any rear surprises by blasting them with energy blasts from her hand while a younger guy version also joins in by blasting the lighting system to put the whole corridor in darkness.

With infrared/spectrometer glasses over their eyes, it became much easier to see what needed to be blasted and to avoid the laser trips that lined the corridor.

The team slowly makes their way through the tricky corridor, avoiding most of the traps and weapons that were set to detect them and blast or capture them before they come to a large door that just screamed, "Do Not Enter!"

Sheila starts to approach the door as she powers up a ball of plasma energy the size of a fully blown up beach ball when suddenly the doors open up and reveal Warmonga with a staff in one hand and a fist-sized shield octagon thing in her other hand.

Sheila shouts, "Where is Drew? Where are you keeping my husband you…" She trails off as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs off the hand and takes a step forward, still keeping the ball of energy in her hands.

Warmonga looks at Sheila with surprise and says, "The blue one chose you as his battlemate? Does this mean you are the mother of the one he called Mindy?"

Sheila looks at Warmonga and shouts, "Where is he? Did you hurt him?" as she ignores the question about Mindy. She didn't owe the alien any answers until she got some of her own.

Warmonga tilts her head as if looking at Sheila with curious eyes and says, "No… Warmonga doesn't believe so. You're protecting this Mindy one. Who is she?" She ignores the questions about Drew and then says, "Warmonga doesn't see Mindy with you, where is she? Does she not care about him?"

Sheila had had enough and starts to advance towards Warmonga with her huge ball raised over her head, "Tell me where he is or I will blast my way past you and find him myself!"

Warmonga raises her fist with the small device in it as she says, "Warmonga will let you have him when he is drained of all his knowledge, which should be in a few minutes."

Sheila pauses and says, "Drain? What do you mean? What are you saying?"

Warmonga grins and says, "Warmonga means that he was very resistant in his interrogation. You should be proud, he held up better than any warrior Warmonga has ever met!" She pauses to look over all of them and then says, "Because of his bravery, Warmonga has had to use a last resort technology where everything in his brain will be downloaded to our computers where we can access it at will."

Sheila's eyes go shock-wide as she realizes what Warmonga means. She begins to tremble in rage as she closes her eyes, visualizing Drew on the ground with vacant eyes, an empty shell.

Warmonga continues as if Sheila had never closed her eyes and says, "Warmonga will finally have all the information needed about this planet and the best way to take over your planet. Sadly, his courage will leave him as nothing more than data in our banks."

Sheila suddenly tosses the huge ball of energy as she screams a loud, guttural sound with Warmonga activating the device on her arm to create a full-body shield that withstands the attack. Barely.

One of the teammates shakes his head and very softly says, "Oh… this is not good. Not good at all." With all of them shaking their heads.

One of them begins to play a song "Beat It" by Michael Jackson and when they all give her a cross look she says, "What? Music gives me more power and quite frankly I think it is a fitting song to go up against that alien with."

Before anyone could say anything Sheila screams like a demon possessed and leaps at Warmonga with powerful, flaming hands.

Warmonga extends her staff to full length and shrinks the shield to a more manageable size. She swings the staff and strikes Sheila in mid-leap, sending her flying into the wall to Warmonga's left.

Everyone cries out, "Sheila!!"

Sheila gets up immediately, unfazed by the blow and says, "I am not leaving without my husband and if you think THAT is going to be enough to stop me. You are sorely mistaken you giant she-thing!"

Sheila fires a powerful stream of plasma energy right at Warmonga who puts up her shield, deflecting it from hitting her. The blast is so intense upon initial strike that the blast spray was melting the ground where landed.

Sheila stops firing and leaps up, kicking off the wall behind her to propel herself fast at Warmonga where she punches with her plasma power covering her hand. The blow is powerful enough to cause Warmonga to shrink back from the blow to risk being knocked back off her feet.

Sheila lands on her feet and immediately does a foot sweep but Warmonga was a warrior too and she leaps up just barely ahead of the foot. She swings her fist again as Warmonga comes down with a thunderous boom onto her feet but Warmonga deflects it with her shield and swings down hard with her staff but Sheila moves just barely out of the way in time.

Sheila does a flaming hand attack towards the staff to see if she can destroy it but Warmonga presses a button and it immediately retracts out of her reach.

Warmonga says, "Warmonga is the victor in the battle of the…" She is stopped as Sheila shouts, "I don't care!" and is tackled by Sheila to the ground. She extends her staff with a press of a button and uses it to knock Sheila off of her.

Warmonga and Sheila both get back to their feet and begin circling each other, looking for a weakness or an opening that they can exploit but both were too experienced to leave any such things.

The one playing the music is in awe of the two expert fighters as she had never seen Sheila in action nor, so serious. Like the others, she had grown up knowing about Sheila's shady past as well as how she eventually turned from that dark path to walk the path of good for the sake of her children.

She whispers, "She's awesome… I never knew how good of a fighter she is." A voice whispers back, "She is good but something is wrong…" She whispers back to the voice, "What do you mean?" The voice whispers, "I've seen her fight and something about this fight seems wrong to me."

Before she can ask what was meant by that, Sheila makes a move by blasting from one of her hands, sending Warmonga who barely got her shield up in time across the corridor and into the wall.

Warmonga peels herself off the wall and frowns as she shouts, "Warmonga!!" before she starts to charge at Sheila who responds by running at her with flaming green hands of her own.

The two of them clash hard in the center with one flaming hand blocked by Warmonga's arm-shield and the other hand stopped by the staff.

Warmonga suddenly and without warning, she starts to send an electrical charge from her shoulder that flows down along her arm and onto Sheila's hand that was still on the staff. The purple energy flows around Sheila's arm up to her shoulder and then before anything can be done. She yells as she turns and throws Sheila hard towards the others who'd been just watching.

The song "Beat It" suddenly changes to "Wake Me Gently by Alice Cooper" and large waves coalesce into what could only be described as a big pillow that catch Sheila in mid-air before she can slam painfully into her teammates.

Sheila hops off the giant pillow and without even looking, she ignites her hands again and says, "Thanks for the assist Claire-Annette, I mean Rhapsody." She corrects at the last second as she remembers what she wanted to be called while in hero clothes.

Rhapsody says, "You can thank me by kicking that big green on her butt so we can go rescue him already!"

Sheila gets into an attack position as she says, "No problem…" which becomes more of a growl by the time she says, "It will be my pleasure."

Sheila launches into a flurry for hand and kicking attacks that are so fast and furious in their power that all Warmonga can do is go on the defense and be forced backwards ever so slowly.

Warmonga is forced up towards the very door through which she had come through and finds herself with limited space to work with when suddenly the door opens up on and everyone is surprised to see another green alien woman.

The younger electric powered one says, "There's another one? Just how many of these giant, green aliens are we supposed to face?" before being smacked on the arm. He rubs his arm as he says, "Sorry mom."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter. What did you think of the Drew scene? Did you enjoy the clever way used his scientific know-how to turn things to his advantage? What did you think of the info about the Hollwoolagims? Do you think any surviving Holl's reached Earth? Did you laugh when Drew ran around with his hair on fire? What did you think of Sheila's appearance? What did you think of the Warmonga versus Sheila battle? What did you think of the musical save? Who do you think will win now that Warmonga has another to join her?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, guesses about who's with Sheila, and more are always welcome.


	57. Chapter 58: Wild, Wild Teams!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Things just have gone from bad to worse for the TTS and their help. Read on and you'll see what I mean but for those of you who remember Chapter 8, you'll know.

**Chapter 58: Wild, Wild Teams!**

_**(King Rat's Castle)**_

Karen says coldly, "You can not have her. We have our orders from King Rat."

Mindy says, "I don't care what your orders are, you are not keeping my sister!" She jumps at Karen who surprises Mindy with her flexibility by moving with fluid quickness and grabs her, tossing her to the floor hard enough to momentarily knock the wind out of her.

Mindy quickly rolls on the floor and using her hands she springs up onto her feet with her eyes glaring at Karen. She catches her breath after a moment and says, "I don't know how you did that but you're not the only one with a few surprises."

Mindy taps into her monkey power just enough to enhance her own agility and speed to try and catch Karen off guard but all it does is put them on level playing field.

As Mindy and Karen circled each other, looking for a weakness they could exploit the three others with Mindy flow into the room.

Ron Stoppable runs into the room with Hego charging into the room right behind him!

Hego flexes his muscles and says, "Give it up evil doers! Justice will prevail here today!"

Sam rolls his eyes and says, "Why don't heroes ever have anything new to say?" He then charges forward, going literally hand-to-hand against Hego and finding that he had a fight on his hands. He was surprised at how strong Hego was and he had battled against some of the world's strongest men and women in the world.

Arron runs up Ron getting in his way as he says, "Just where do you think you're headed?"

Ron balls his hands up into fists and says, "I am going to my daughter and dude, you _better_ get out of my way if you know what's good."

Arron shakes his head and sarcastically says, "Sorry _dude_ but you're not going anywhere. My team and I still have a job to do and we're not the kind to just back down."

Ron brings his hands up and begins to crack some joints before he looks angrily at him and says, "If you think you're stopping me… good luck. You're going to need it."

Arron grins darkly and says, "You're the one who needs it, and my specialty is attacking. What's yours?"

Ron says firmly, "Monkey Kung Fu and Saving the world."

Growling, they both charge at each other and they start to battle hard!

Arron does a lot of quick attacks designed to end the fight quickly and Ron, with his mastery of monkey skills evades or counters all of them.

Meanwhile, Karen is having difficulty with Mindy as for the first time in her assassin's life. She found that she was evenly matched with someone else in just about everything she tried. No matter how fast or agile her attacks were, Mindy had a way to counter the attack. The only consolation was that at least she could avoid or counter every attack that came her way.

Mindy couldn't put her finger on it but something about Karen was scaring her and on a level that was deeper than anything she had ever felt about a person and given all the dangerous missions that she'd been on, that was saying quite a lot!

Mindy could tell that Karen was mystically powered from the impossible speed and agility that she performing, that and the glowing eyes helped too but she didn't know what animal it was.

Karen frowns and hisses in her breath for moment as she tries to come up with _something_ that would give her an advantage over Mindy before Cindy woke up but what? She pauses says, "Just how are you doing thisss?"

Mindy didn't know why but the hairs on her neck just stood straight up when she heard the last word from Karen.

Mindy says, "What do you mean? And who are you?"

Karen says, "I am Karen the assassin for the group and I mean how are you keeping up with me?"

Mindy raises an eyebrow in confusion and says, "The same way you're keeping up with me. Mystical powers of course."

Karen frowns in confusion, "I don't have mystical powersss…"

Mindy says, "Sure… then why are your eyes glowing like mine?"

Karen frowns and says, "My eyesss do not glow!"

Ron pauses in his battle to look at Karen and says, "Yup, your eyes are glowing."

Sam grunts as he manages to keep Hego from pushing him back any further and says, "Karen, I have seen your eyes glow just before you kill someone. They always looked so spooky and predatory-like."

Karen looks at Arron who just nods and says, "Yep, they're lit up like Christmas trees."

Karen hisses at Mindy and says, "You! You're responsible for this!"

Mindy looks at her doubtfully and says, "You've lost it if you think I am responsible for your mystical power."

Karen jabs at Mindy's throat with lightning reflexes and says as she is not surprised to see Mindy block it, "What mystical power? What are you talking about?"

Mindy says, "No big, you probably got it from some mission or a parent like I did."

Sam says, "But Karen's an orphan… she's never known them and as far as I know she was already like this when we formed the team."

Karen shouts, "Oh? Then WHY didn't anyone say anything about it?"

Arron says calmly, "Because we all figured it was obvious and that you didn't want to talk about it."

Karen knew that she was a private person but to hear it put like that was just… just ridiculous!

Mindy can see the confusion and says, "You mean… you didn't know that you had mystical powers? I mean how could you not know?"

Karen hisses at Mindy dangerously making all the hair on her body stand on end in fright before she says in a low, angry voice, "Because I never was all into that mystical-mumbo-jumbo! Why would I? I grew up in an orphanage with little in the way of books or anything else truly educational. When I was eighteen, I was kicked out without so much as a "Keep in touch!" and left to fend for myself!"

Mindy could see the pain and anger in Karen's eyes as she told her tale and says, "I am so sorry about your pain but…"

Karen lashes out, twisting and striking with the speed and precision of a king cobra to which all Mindy could do was block one and leap back with great speed to avoid the rest that would have gotten through her defenses.

Karen's every breath is a hiss at this point and her eyes glow brighter, with her starting to move about but where Mindy's was like it was being hit by air or pulled at by monkey hands (whichever one preferred to think of). Her hair was lifting up by the tips and starting to flow about in the air not unlike how Medusa's hair was usually drawn as.

Karen had _never_ felt so angry, so powerful and so focused before. She didn't even realize that she was starting to glow and that her glow was had caused everyone, including her own teammates to stop and just stare at her because she had a glowing form around her that resembled a huge snake!

Karen hiss-shouts at Mindy, "I am going to destroy you!"

Mindy was frozen in fear; she saw the big snake surrounding Karen and that was ALL she could see! She was still extremely afraid of snakes, had always been since little but she had always had someone to help her and now… she had a great big snake telling her that it was going to destroy… maybe meant (loud gulp) eat her?

Mindy had had many nightmares about such things and here in front of her was seemingly her worse nightmare coming true!

Mindy lets out a blood-curling scream of fear, "SSSNNAAAAAAAKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" and _**bolts**_ from the room even as she too powered up to full monkey-glowing power around her in an desperate attempt to have it help her flee even faster from her nightmare.

Ron cries out, "Mindy!" He knew Mindy was not going to be thinking clearly at all. She would bowl over anything and everything to escape and it didn't help matters any as soon as Mindy had taken off, Karen had gone after her to possibly keep her promise to destroy his daughter.

Arron says, "That's one down…" as he strikes out to catch Ron off guard and take him down next but his hand was caught in a blue, glowing hand that had seemed to erupt from nowhere.

Ron turns his attention back to Arron and says, "She is SO NOT going to destroy my daughter!"

Arron whiningly says, "Aw man… you have that mystical power crap too?"

Ron nods and lets the blue glow spread over Arron for a moment before he tosses him up into the air like a rag doll and does a powerful kick that sends him flying through the castle wall into the next room! He can hear a soft groan that told him that Arron was unconscious but ok.

Ron then says quickly, "Hego! Take care of Cindy, I have got to go help Mindy!" He leaves the room so quickly that it seemed as if he had been flying to Hego.

Sam smirks at Hego and says, "Looks like it is just you, me, and Mary who is keeping watch over Cindy."

Hego glances over at Cindy and did not like the vibe he was getting. He turns back to Sam and says, "Your evil ways shall never prevail! Not when I have Truth!, Justice, and the…"

Sam interrupts him when he says, "Do you **ever** shut up? I swear you sound like something out of a bad superhero comic book."

Hego frowns and says, "The comic books are a wealth of information about how to provide a proper foundation for forming a good hero team."

Sam laughs derisively and says, "You mean there is a team of you miserable suckers out there?"

Hego blinks and thinks, "How does he know what our team is like?" He frowns and ignites his power, enhancing his strength.

Sam is shocked and says, "Does everyone have powers these days?"

Hego picks him up over his head easily and says, "I do not know but everyone in my family has powers and we all use them for good." He then throws Sam hard enough through the wall next to where Arron went, sending him to land on top of him in the same unconscious state.

Hego turns to where Mary and Cindy is supposed to be but they were both gone. He sighs and says, "Now where did they go to?" He looks around for a moment before he is convinced that they are both gone and says, "Ronald isn't going to be happy about this."

Meanwhile in the castle hallway, a very terrified Mindy runs so fast that she bumps into King Rat, knocking him down to the floor off-guard.

Jesse at the time of King Rat's knocking down had been in the middle of an intense battle and actually doing better than he had the last time around. Despite the fact that he found himself unable to use any of his time powers, his healing powers remained amped up more than last time so each and every blow King Rat delivered had been healed almost instantly but there was one thing that he was still vulnerable to and that was the good old choking.

King Rat had been chocking Jesse with him pressed up against the wall and even without Mindy's help, he had been about to push off the wall and knock King Rat down.

King Rat says, "What knocked me down?" He misses Karen moving past him at high speed and finds himself being lifted up off the ground by Jesse.

Jesse says, "I am so tired of you threatening my best friends Cindy and Mindy. Just what do you think gives you the right to do as you please?"

King Rat glares at him with utter hatred and says, "I am a KING, foolish boy! You are a worthless commoner with no mystical powers. She doesn't deserve a powerless idiot like you whose only ability is to heal! She will be better off being the mistress to a King and raising as many mystical-powered babies as I deem fit!"

Jesse uses both his hands on the back to start spinning him faster and faster as he says, "Royalty is a privilege, not a right! You leave my Cindy alone!" He lets go at that last part, tossing King Rat right at a wall and slamming him into it with enough force that it half-sends him through it!

Jesse storms towards King Rat, as he says, "Just because you have powers doesn't mean you understand that with great power comes great responsibility! You see having powers as the mean to push everyone around and do what you will!"

King Rat mystically powers up to full power, having a glowing rat form around him as he dislodges himself from the wall. He stares angrily at Jesse with enough glowing power to make him gulp.

If there was one thing Jesse knew, and that he was staring at the Rat's equivalent of Monkey Rage and if it was going to be anything like the Monkey version. He was in for a WORLD of hurt! It didn't matter that he could probably heal from anything dished out, he still felt pain and he did not have anything he could do stop or even slow him down. Trying to outrun him would be useless, as he knew that even without being fully powered, King Rat was extremely fast.

King Rat chitters angrily at Jesse before he zooms across and with a single, powerful punch sends Jesse flying through two walls!

Jesse groans as he heals quickly, "Ohhh… that one really hurt." He could tell that at least half the bones in his body were broken and it was only by his amazing healing ability that he was even able to stay conscious at all. By the time he was fully healed, King Rat was there and picking him up. He says, "Let go of me!" as bravely as he could.

King Rat does a light toss up into the air before doing a very quick spin that sends Jesse flying again even HARDER than before through three more walls and cracking a fourth one as he slams into it. He hears a female voice say, "Damn! Where'd you come from?"

Jesse focuses on healing his eyes so he can see Mary with a Cindy that is waking up. His eyes meet hers and he can see the pain, the sadness of seeing the one she loved in a beaten pulp and yet, he still had the fire within to focus on healing super-fast so as not to leave himself in such a state in front of her for any longer than necessary.

Unfortunately just as Cindy fully woke up, with Mary unawares as she had been preoccupied in watching Jesse heal so rapidly from what should have been fatal injuries. That was when King Rat appears and slams Jesse into the ground, sending him through the floor as he shouts even as he sounds very much like a rat, "Die! You worthless child! Die!"

Mary finds herself flying and slamming into a wall suddenly as what felt like an enormous blast of energy kicking her. Before she falls unconscious from the blow, she looks at where the blast had come from and sees an extremely upset Cindy with a large glowing monkey form around her. She thinks, "So that's what happuhh…" even as unconsciousness welcomes her.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened in it and I hope that you will all hang in for what is sure to be a wild, WILD ride! I am planning on writing a third "All Grown Up" story if anyone is interested. Yes… this means this one is coming to an end soon. Thoughts or feelings on this are appreciated. Now, for the questions. What did you think of Karen and Cindy's battle and little revelation that Karen was a holder of mystical power as well? Did anyone remember that Mindy's greatest fear was snakes? (As shown in an early chapter when they met Animal for the first time.) I'd say this marks the beginning of perfect foes wouldn't you? Lol! What did you think of Ron versus Arron? Of Sam versus Hego? Do you think Ron will be able to catch up to Mindy and Karen? Any thoughts on what will happen when that happens? What do you think of the beating Jesse got from King Rat in FRONT of Cindy no less! Was that a bad move or what? Any thoughts or bets on if there will even BE a castle left when all of this is over?

As usual all reviews, votes, ratings, ideas, thoughts, feelings, and more are always welcome.


	58. Chapter 59: The Rescues!

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** This is the next to _**LAST**_ chapter for this story! Stay tuned for Chapter 60 to see how it all wraps up!

**Chapter 59: The Rescues!**

_**(King Rat's Castle)**_

Cindy jumps down through the hole that King Rat, apparently fully powered up in what was a rage mode in an attempt to save Jesse! She did not want to lose him again. She was not strong enough to have that happen twice to her. Her heart and soul could not take it if she lost him again.

She clenches his fists tightly, ready to sacrifice herself if need be to stop King Rat from ending the life of Jesse.

She cries out, "Jesse!" as King Rat throws Jesse like a throwing star through another series of walls and she closes her eyes for a moment as she could see Jesse's blood splattered all around the horrible destruction.

When Cindy opens her eyes again, she has a look of calm, inner fire much like the feeling she'd felt when Jesse was gone and Stone was all that was left.

King Rat moves super fast through the destruction and is about to punch Jesse through the wall again even as he tries to heal enough to move out of the way. He licks his lips, running his tongue over the top two teeth that happened to be longer than the others before he says, "What made you think you could stop me? You have never been a match for me."

King Rat throws his powerful punch with his fist glowing brightly with pure power and instead of the satisfying crunch of Jesse's skull beneath his fist, he finds his hand stopped, blocked by the powerful grip of a very feminine hand. He growls, "WHO DARES?!" before his eyes follow the hand up to the face of Cindy who looked extremely angry at him, and that was calling it on the _low_ side of things.

King Rat smiles at her and says, "Just a moment my bride, as soon as I finish off this lowlife we can have our honeymoon." Thinking he still had the upper hand in terms of raw power.

Cindy doesn't say a single word, she simply starts to _squeeze_ and while she knew she shouldn't be feeling good about it but to see King Rat's expression change into surprise and then one of pain as she started to crush his fist in her hand.

King Rat yanks his hand free and rubs it for a moment as he glares at his bride to be, his sexual playtoy and says, "You can forget about me going easy on you on our honeymoon! You're getting the rough treatment now!" He feels a hand grab his leg and when he looks down, he sees Jesse looking up at him though not fully healed yet and hears him say, "Over… my… dead body"

King Rat shouts, "That's the idea!" And raises his fist up to deliver a powerful blow again but this time finds himself sent flying through the air from a powerful punch by none other than Cindy!

King Rat sputters at the indignity and flashes his mystical power, hoping to intimidate her as he gets up to his feet quickly and says, "That's it! I can see I have to teach you who is in charge around here!"

Cindy looks down at Jesse with a deep sadness in her eyes and manages a weak smile even as he smiles and waves at her with the only good hand he had healed at the moment. She snaps her head as she hears King Rat's words and stares at him wordlessly before moving at high speed towards him just as he moves towards her.

King Rat and Cindy meet in the middle and their punches does so much more than strike each other. It creates a mystical energy type "BOOOOOOOOM!" that sends mystical power flowing through the whole castle. Shaking it down to the very foundations that it rested upon.

A minute before their powerful mystical punches collided Mindy had found herself trapped in a dead end and Karen was slowly approaching her, watching her every move.

Mindy cries out, "Please! Stay away!" She then cries out even louder, "DAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Karen says, "Your daddy isssn't here to sssave you. You are MINE monkey-girl!"

Just then Ron catches up and says, "I wouldn't count on that!" He was glowing at blue, full of monkey power and ready to defend his daughter from her greatest fear.

No sooner than those words were out of his mouth, his eyes go wide as he senses an enormous power wave of mystical energy heading their way! He shouts, "Mindy! Get down! NOW!"

Mindy curls up into a ball with her hands over her head as she thinks her father is going to do something and plus she tries to protect herself as much as she can from the scary snake-girl. She can feel a shuddering through the ground and wonders what it could be and looks up to see Karen looking around while Ron heads her way but before he could take more than a step or two the whole room… no, the whole castle felt like it was shaking!

Mindy looks at her father and forgets her snake fear for a moment as her curiosity overwhelms her for the moment and says, "Father? What is going on?"

Ron puts on a serious face and says, "Something bad…"

Jesse could not believe what he was seeing! Cindy was taking on King Rat all by herself and not blocking any of his blows, but then… to his surprise, neither was King Rat! It was as if they _wanted_ to feel the blows! He turns his head when a flash of blue cracks the wall beside him.

King Rat was furious! He had not expected a mere girl to be anywhere near as powerful as she was showing herself to be! He had expected her to be weaker and go down with the first punch! However she was showing herself to be far, far tougher than he had ever given her credit for and that angered him but no matter how angry he got, no matter how much he pushed his power. He could not make her budge from her spot! Her footing was more solid than the very ground which rocked and sent flying debris into the air each time their mystical blows connected!

Cindy struck at King Rat, not out of anger… that had been long used up by the first few punches. She struck at him now for love. Love of Jesse and the knowledge that if she fell. If she could not defeat King Rat, then Jesse would most surely be destroyed and she swore again as she had before, that she would never again allow Jesse to be destroyed if she could do something to stop it. She owed him that and much, much more. She owed him her life many times over and not just because he had quite literally saved her life many times but also because he had given her the ultimate gift of a life with him and she would damned if she would allow it to all end because of some insane King with mystical rat power!

King Rat could not understand it as he began to have to actually _block_ her strikes now because for some reason her power, her blows in both intensity and speed were actually increasing and he felt like he had reached a ceiling in his power levels!

King Rat could not understand at all where Cindy was able to get such immense power from! He was King Rat! He was supposed to have unsurpassed power and yet this frail little girl before him was surpassing him! WHY? All he wanted to do was destroy his annoying enemy and raise more mystical creatures through the very girl he was trying to defeat!

King Rat takes a blow and is sent back with his feet skidding along the ground as they tried to make purchase but between all their blows with each other and his fight with Jesse. The ground was very unstable and hard to get a purchase on even with his rat powers.

As soon as King Rat comes to a stop and looks up, Cindy is there in his face with monkeys dancing visibly in her eyes before the light in the room starts to darken until it is pitch black. He snarls, "Get out of my face and get on your knees where you belong and just maybe I will let the others who came to rescue you leave here alive."

Ron looks down at the unconscious Karen who had turned to battle him as soon as the castle shaking had started and thinking that he was the cause for it, decided to destroy the threat before taking on the coward. He walks over to Mindy who had covered her eyes and gone into a defensive position the moment Karen flared her power enough to make the snake a defined shape around her.

Ron says, "Come on Mindy, the scary snake girl isn't going to be threatening you anymore."

Mindy shakes her head with her hands still over her eyes and says, "Uh-Uh!"

Ron sighs and says, "Fine then, stay here until the snake wakes up."

Mindy quickly moves her hands and peeks to see the still unconscious Karen face down on the ground. She looks up and says, "Is she really knocked out?"

Ron nods and says, "Come along now. I think your sister is in some serious trouble."

Mindy stands up, feeling more like herself with each passing second as she begins to worry about Cindy and says, "What? How do you know Father?"

Ron says, "You know that shaking earlier?"

Mindy nods as she could see him frown unpleasantly and hears him say, "That was a shockwave caused partially by Cindy and if I had to guess, by King Rat as well when they attacked each other with their mystical powers."

Forgetting all about her fears Mindy says, "Well then what are we waiting for! We have to go help Cindy and Jesse!"

Ron says, "Huh? Jesse?"

Mindy sighs, as she knew her father could be dense at times, "Hello! Cindy admitted to loving Jesse! That means the only way she could be fighting King Rat on that kind of level is because he was hurting Jesse!"

Ron starts to run as he says, "Come on, let's go Mindy!"

A form of blackness starts to absorb all the light in the room with an eerie redness within it that swirls around them rapidly as Cindy just stares at King Rat and says, "I want you to leave my Jesse alone. Promise me that."

King Rat's eyes went wide and he looks at where Jesse is and notices that he was fully healed and standing, just watching before he hears Jesse say, "You better listen to her. She's going to kick your butt if you don't."

King Rat shouts at Jesse, "You! I don't take orders from lowly commoners like you! I will not be defeated by a mere girl!"

Jesse just crosses his arms with a small smile and says, "King Rat… if you don't give up, I can tell that Cindy is going to knock your crown off and shove it up your royal ass. Face it, she is the more powerful of the two of you. You know it, I know it, and she knows it."

King Rat glares at Jesse, wishing to destroy him utterly at that moment but he also knew that he was right and if he tried to make a move towards him, Cindy would undoubtedly block him as she had before. What baffled him was just WHY the girl was so much more powerful and why she would continue to defend him. He was insignificant in comparison to the power of their mystical abilities.

King Rat then comes up with a simple plan, one that would allow him to win! He darts as fast as he can towards Jesse, knowing that Cindy will move to block him from approaching him. However it is a fake and as soon as Cindy is vulnerable in her moving, he strikes out at her instead but what he did not expect was that she would be so damn fast!

Cindy was glad to have the thousands of red monkeys circling her in the blackness as they saw what he was doing and somehow let her know through the power and with a dramatic boost in speed powered by her love for Jesse. She manages to block the strike that he does but it came at a price.

King Rat was amazed that Cindy would so willingly injure herself just to protect an insignificant bug like Jesse.

Jesse cries out, "Cindy! NO!" He rushes towards her even as Cindy uses her mystical power to grab King Rat, as she knew he was coming to her aid and tosses him OUT of the castle!

Cindy didn't care where King Rat landed for the only thing that mattered was that her Jesse was safe. Nothing else mattered to her.

Cindy falls backwards and is not surprised to find herself falling gently into Jesse's arms. Even as she fell, she knew… that she would end up in Jesse's arms. It was the one place where she felt the most at peace and happy.

Jesse says, "Cindy! Are you alright? Cindy! Please answer me!"

Cindy looks up at Jesse with her hands moving away from the nearly fatal wound she had received because of her blocking King Rat's strike. She says, "I am ok Jesse as long as you live."

Jesse's eyes go wide and he moves his hand over her wound and says, "No… Cindy. I can't lose you… Please don't go." Tears start to flow down his cheeks, until they reach his chin and drip down to her cheeks.

Cindy could still feel the full power of the mystical energy coursing through her, trying to keep her alive but even she didn't know how much longer it could manage to do so. The strength of her love for Jesse was strong but there was a limit to mystical power even one as strong as hers.

Jesse closes his eyes and prays for even the use of even the littlest bit of his healing power to be shared with Cindy. He reaches deep, searching even into his heart for the power would need to save Cindy and finds within the part of him that also loved her, hidden under a cloak of fear of rejection and disbelief that she would choose him the power that he sought.

Jesse sees the power within and knows that it was all that remained of the last mission on some level and that it his own fears were what was stopping him from truly reaching out. He also knew that he could not just let Cindy go. She was too important to him and if there was ever anything he could do for her, he would do it.

Jesse starts to glow in healing power, which he then directs down to his hand covering Cindy's wound. He says softly enough only for her to hear, "Cindy, I can't lose you. Please stay with me."

Cindy looks up at his face and knows that he is doing his best for her, once again. Even after she saved him, he is trying to save her. She moves her hand up to cover Jesse's over her wound and rasps, "I'll never leave you Jesse. I love you more than anything… more than life itself."

Jesse's glow on his hand intensifies to nearly blinding levels as he says, "You don't understand Cindy. I can't lose you because…because I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

Cindy's hand starts to glow on top of Jesse's as she smiles up at him with happiness and peace in her heart. She had finally heart for certain that Jesse loved her as well and knew that she would survive because their hearts were finally one.

The room's blackness that was mixed in by the red monkeys starts to change as the blackness was replaced by the color of Jesse's healing factor before spreading onto the red monkeys as well before the light's intensity picked up and soon both Cindy and Jesse were engulfed in the light so that when it was finally over. They were back to a normal room with all signs of Cindy's black room/red monkeys gone.

Jesse smiles at Cindy and lifts his hand with hers still on his, and her wound was gone. Even her outfit was fully restored back to the way it was supposed to be.

Cindy moves her hand up from Jesse's to cup his cheek and without a word they moved towards each other and kiss each other very lovingly. Neither knowing that at the moment their lips had chosen to meet, Mindy and Ron had run through the door into the room to see if they could be of any help.

Mindy smiles at the sight of her sister kissing Jesse and says in a voice barely above a whisper, "Great going you two… I'm happy." She then looks over at Ron and wonders what is going on through his mind.

Ron just stares at his daughter and her best friend, a boy whom he had known practically all of the boy's life and knew that that time and time again. He had proven himself worthy of Cindy.

So he had no objections to them sharing a kiss for he had on some level been rooting for Jesse to realize that he loved Cindy but it also meant that now things were going to change for the two of them in ways he was certain that neither of them would ever expect.

He knew that there would be time to worry about that later and so he reaches out, grabbing Mindy on the arm who was still smiling at her sister and Jesse kissing each other and with a jerk of his head he leads her out of the room so that they could have privacy.

_**(Warmonga's Base)**_

Warmonga turns her head and says, "Daeduliusa, what are you doing here?"

Daeduliusa smirks and says, "Daeduliusa saw how the fight was going and thought you could use the help."

Warmonga shouts, "Warmonga doesn't need any help! Now go monitor the blue and tell me when he is finished!"

Sheila's eyes go wide at the way Warmonga put that and shouts, "No! No one will be harming my Drew!"

Daeduliusa says, "That is also what Daeduliusa came here to tell you. The device has malfunctioned and stopped feeding the computer."

Sheila says, "Wait… Are you telling me that he is ok?"

Daeduliusa turns and says, "Who are you? What is he to you?"

Warmonga says, "She is his battlemate apparently."

Daeduliusa says, "Isn't that what they call his girlfriend?"

Suddenly a few start to snicker as they try to repress some laughing in Shego's group until she silences them all with a harsh glare. Sheila turns back to the others and says, "I am his WIFE! Whatever you call that in your alien world"

Daeduliusa and Warmonga both look surprised at her before Warmonga says, "Warmonga had no idea that you were his War Maiden."

Daeduliusa nods and says, "That makes sense, she has been fighting you with the intensity of one."

Sheila says, "So does this mean you'll give him back without a fight?"

Warmonga says, "Daeduliusa go check on him and make sure to finish the upload."

Suddenly there is a large explosion sound that also makes the alarms on the base start to go off like crazy!

Daeduliusa turns and runs through the door to investigate the explosion even as Sheila starts to follow only to have Warmonga block her passage with her staff.

Sheila growls as she looks up at Warmonga who says, "You shall not pass Warmonga! The blue one still has many questions to answer!"

Sheila grabs the staff and twists as she tries to push Warmonga aside but the large alien was too experienced to allow such a simple maneuver. She says with fury in her voice, "I am getting past you and you are NOT stopping me!"

Warmonga says, "You and what legion?"

Sheila says without even looking over her shoulder, "The one right behind me!" She powers up her hands and starts to melt the staff where she is touching it but Warmonga sees what she is doing and sends a energy jolt into her with the press of a button causing her to fly back!

Sheila groans as she starts to get up off the floor when Warmonga raises the staff to strike at her head but Warmonga is suddenly blasted by one of the ones with her who shouts, "Uh-Uh! There is no way I am going to allow you to behead my favorite relative!"

Warmonga twists her handle and a small humming starts and with a grin she raises her staff and even though Sheila was now fully ready to dodge again, another electrical blast is shot at Warmonga. However this time the staff absorbs it and shoots it right back at the source!

He is knocked down and says, "Ow! I fell on my house keys!"

Sheila growls and does a flaming swipe upwards but Warmonga dodges and rams the staff into her gut, sending her to the floor once more.

The door opens and suddenly Daeduliusa is sent flying through it to land on top of Warmonga!

Warmonga pushes off the unconscious woman and says, "Who dares??"

Drew walks through the door and says with his hands tightly balled into fists, "I dare Warmonga! You are not going to get your way, ever again!"

Warmonga's jaw drops in shock and she says, "The blue one? Are you finally the great blue?"

Drew rolls his eyes and says, "I am NOT the great blue! Now leave my planet before I am forced to get really rough!"

Sheila says from the floor in surprise, "Drew honey? Is that you? How did you escape?"

Drew rolls his head around and says, "How did I escape? Did you already forget that I was once the great and feared Doctor Drakken! Do you really think that I could be held for long by a simpleton like Warmonga for very long?"

Sheila gets up to her feet and smiles as she says, "I suppose not. I am sorry, I won't bother the next time she kidnaps you then."

Drew hmphs dramatically before he suddenly says, "Well… I appreciated that you did and you can come rescue me the next time too."

Warmonga has finally has had enough and shouts, "ENOUGH! Warmonga not know how you escaped but apparently Warmonga's interrogation was too gentle! Next time Warmonga will leave increase the voltage!"

Drew slaps his hand over his face and says, "Oh Snap! I had hoped to avoid this part…"

Warmonga says in confusion, "What part?"

Sheila's hands were glowing brightly with her rage, she had thought Drew was merely imprisoned but to hear that he was _actually_ tortured? That was too much! She yells, "ARRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" and blasts the off-guard Warmonga with a huge blast that sends the huge alien woman slamming into the wall very hard!

She wasn't about to stop there either and approaches the barely conscious alien woman with powerful plasma blasts in rapid succession with each strike hitting various parts of her body and shredding bits of her battle clothes into nothing!

Drew shouts, "Sheila! Stop! I am alright! There is no need to go any further! She has the wrong idea about Mindy too!"

Sheila turns her head and says through gritted teeth, "What ABOUT Mindy?"

Drew regrets his choice of words but he chooses to tell the truth anyway, "She thinks Mindy is the great blue because of the mystical monkey power. But the joke's on her, because it was really Cindy who had used her power against her remember?"

Sheila shouts, "WHAT?" with enough anger in her voice to cause everyone in the room to flinch and then says, "That means that she could go after our god-children next!" She begins to pour a lot of intense power into a ball and says, "She must be destroyed!"

However that's when the Wegos appeared in front of her, multiplying to form a barrier in front of her. The others walk in front of the Wegos as well before the woman formerly known as Electronique steps to the foremost and says, "Stop it Shego! You know we cannot allow you to destroy her. That is not the way we do things!"

Sheila snarls with the ball glowing brightly as her rage and she says loudly, "Everyone get out of my way! She tortured my husband for information! TORTURED! That is the one things I will _**never**_ forgive her for!" She breathes heavily as her fingers flex and her eyes stare past the wall of bodies to see Warmonga slumped up against the wall. She so wanted to destroy Warmonga more than anything at that moment. Her rage at that moment was even more than when she was angry with Drakken while under the moodulator influence and she had thought she'd never top that one.

None of them move an inch even as Sheila shouts, "Move them Electra! I am going to…"

Electra calmly says, "Do what? Blast us? Your family? Your best friend? Do you really want to hurt the people who truly care about you with enough love and courage in their heart to do the right thing that they will stand up even to you to save you from yourself?"

Kim Stoppable steps forward and says, "She is right Sheila. Do you really want to blast your brothers? The ones they love?" She glances at Electra and hopes that Hego knows how lucky he is. She reaches out with a hand, palm up and says, "Come on now… we have Drew back and he told you himself that he is ok now. Just look at him."

Sheila's breathing slows down a bit as she forces herself to look at Drew. She could see that aside from his damaged clothing, he looked ok but she had sworn to protect her family long ago and it was just so… infuriating that she had failed. She had less to worry about with Jesse because he had the twins and his healing factor but her husband only had her as his protector and she loved him _**so much!**_

Electra says, "Let's go home Sheila, we'll put Warmonga and her friend back onto their spaceship and send them home. I doubt we will see them again."

Kim doubted that Warmonga wouldn't come back but she didn't want to say anything that would enrage Sheila any further.

Electra looks back at the others and notices her son staring past the Wegos and with a quick bolt of energy she zaps him on the ass, getting his attention. She finally sees what he'd been staring at as one of Warmonga's big breasts was fully exposed and she frowns at him while he squirms embarrassedly before her angry gaze.

Sheila says, "She will override when she wakes up and come back."

Electra shakes her head and says, "Not if I lock her out until she gets home."

Sheila grinds her teeth, as she hated what they were offering her until Edison, the son of Electra says, "Do you really have to do this I mean just think of how Jesse and Jamie will think of having to visit you in prison? I know they've always been very proud of you. Do you really want to hurt them like this? To be locked up and away from him?"

Sheila looks at where Edison points and sees her husband with his hand out and knew it was a lost cause as he says, "Let's go home. I'll give you a special treat if you just drop this."

Sheila yells suddenly and tosses the powerful ball of plasma down through the way Drew had come from and the whole base shudders violently as it explodes on something. She feels Drew's hand come to rest on her shoulder and leans into him as she hears him say, "I am proud of you." Just feeling relieved to feel his arms wrap around her so lovingly.

Kim and the others give Sheila a big group hug even as she has to admit that there was once upon a time where she would have blasted them all or probably blasted the people in a group hug for her.

Drew tilts his head and says into Sheila's ear, "We're going home now my little green angel."

Sheila smiles at that and turns her head to kiss Drew on the lips before feeling the group hug ending.

Everyone turns and starts to walk back down the way they'd come. Before they got too far, Sheila glances over her shoulder with a frown and fires a finger blast that writes "Touch any blue and die next time" next to Warmonga's head on the wall.

Electra whispers to Edison, "Just what do you think you were doing staring at her like that? Were you trying to embarrass me in front of your father's sister like that?

Edison says, "Sorry mom, that was my first naked boob and I couldn't help stare!"

Electra just sighs and whispers, "Well next time behave better, I raised you better than that."

Edison just nods and plays with small energy sparks from his finger and thumb behind his back all the way back to their craft.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! A lot sure has happened hasn't it? The rescuers ended up being the ones needed rescue! Is that silly or what? What did you think of King Rat? Is he an evil jerk who needs a lesson taught or what? So what did you think of Cindy coming to Jesse's rescue? Did she kick butt or what? What did you think of all the punishment Jesse had to endure before Cindy was able to save him? What do you think of the way Jesse finally told Cindy that he loved her and how he saved her? Did you like the way Ron and Mindy caught them? Do you think Sheila's battle with Warmonga was good enough? Were you surprised that Drew defeated Daeduliusa? I bet you're wondering just how he pulled off that little trick. Did you think Sheila would have found a way around them to get to Warmonga? Maybe if Kim hadn't been there… what do you think? What did you think of Electronique being the wife of Hego? With a child named Edison who apparently has electric powers like his mother? (Though they are similar but not the same) Oh, and what did you think of the upgrade from "battlemate" to "war maiden" Sheila?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, thoughts, suggestions, questions, and more are always welcome.


	59. Chapter 60: The End?

**KP All Grown Up v2.0: Future Stoppable for Team Tri Stoppable**

**AN:** Well people, this is it. I imagine MANY of you thought this story would go on forever but like "So The Drama" this is where it ends. I already have a story in mind too. It won't be another 60 chapter one. That much is for certain. The title of the story would be... "Mystical Zodiac War" with the story covering basically more of the mystical creatures and the people who wield them. The question would be WHO would reign supreme over all of the others? So are there any readers interested in it?

**Chapter 60: The End?**

_**(Middleton)**_

It had been a tiring day for everyone. Fighting many guards, King Rat, Warmonga and more.

So it was little surprise that the most tired ones when they all returned to Middleton were the ones that had done the most fighting.

At the Stoppable home, the new couple were sleeping as they leaded against each other in the sitting upright position with their heads touching and yet as uncomfortable a position that sounded, neither of them had a unhappy expression on their face. In fact, they both looked so peaceful that no one… not even the parents of the two teens could bring it upon themselves to wake them.

Kim smiles and says softly, "Don't they look just adorable?"

Ron chuckles gently and says, "Yeah… they look nice. In fact, they kind of remind me of us at their age."

Drew looks at them and says, "Yeah? How so?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "Tell you later. Come on now. We should leave them alone to get the rest they need."

Drew is hesitant at first until Ron says, "Unless you doubt your son will behave in my daughter's company."

Drew sighs and says, "No, he would be a gentleman. I just wonder what my wife will say when she wakes up from her little nap as well."

Both Kim and Ron walk alongside Drew as Ron says, "What do you mean?"

Drew says, "Well, you know how protective my wife is of anyone in her family right?"

Kim thinks about what happened at the Warmonga base and says, "Yes… what about it?"

Drew sighs and says, "Well, she is already somewhat protective of her with the whole god-child thing. Just imagine what she might be like if they date? Or even marry?"

Kim starts to imagine and what she imagines is quite beautiful until Ron starts to tremble and say, "No… No Shego… Please don't hurt me!" Making her wonder just exactly _what_ Ron was imagining in that head of his until Drew says, "Exactly!"

Kim looks at Drew with one eyebrow raised and says, "Ok boys, spill! What exactly is the sitch that is making you two tremble in fear so much?"

Ron says, "I uh… was just thinking of what might happen if their relationship didn't work out. Sheila would be really angry at someone for breaking her boy's heart and I would be her target!"

Kim rolls her eyes and says, "First, that is _**SO**_ not going to ever happen. Secondly, she wouldn't take it out on any of us. She cares way too much about all of us and besides, like I said it so isn't going to happen. You both saw how they were sleeping."

Kim is startled when Sheila says, "Like what two people were sleeping?"

Kim spins and says, "Sheila!"

Sheila yawns for a moment as she does a couple of stretches to work out some kinks and says, "Yeah… yeah… that's my name Princess. So what were you two talking about?"

Ron and Drew both get scared about her reaction and immediately clam up while looking at each other nervously.

Sheila did not like the sudden silence and says, "Well? Isn't anyone going to tell me?"

Kim shakes her head in disbelief at how silly the two full grown men could be. She knew they could take on monsters, crazy villains, deadly traps but give them the simple task of telling Sheila that their kids were dating and they freeze up.

Kim just glares at the two of them as she says, "They're just being cowards because they think you're going to over-react to our children becoming an official couple."

Sheila thinks she must still have some cobwebs in her head because she couldn't have heard what she _thinks_ she heard. She says, "I'm sorry, I think I haven't fully woken up yet. Care to repeat that Kim?"

Kim does a low growl as she thinks, "Has everyone lost it today?" before she crosses her arms in front of her and says, "Our children. Your Jesse and my Cindy are now a couple. They have professed love for each other and according to Ron, they have even kissed each other on the lips."

Ron is waving his hands wildly in the air in front of him as he thinks that is a **bad** idea to tell Sheila about the kissing part.

Mindy walks up and says, "Hey what are you guys talking about?"

Kim says, "Apparently Ron thinks it is a bad idea to mention Cindy and Jesse kissing…" She is cut off as Mindy says loudly, "OOOH! They were so cool kissing each other! It was like as if they were in one of those really good romantic movies."

Sheila says, "Let me get this straight… they're a couple? And they have already shared their first kiss?" She points at Mindy as she says, "And you witnessed it?"

Mindy waves a hand in the air as she says, "Witnessed it? I was in love with the kiss and it was my sister getting it!" She then frowns and jerks a thumb at her father as she adds, "Then father here decided that we had seen enough and pulled me out of the room."

Sheila says, "Just how **long** did they kiss for?"

Ron clears his throat and goes, "Uhhh…"

Mindy says, "I don't know when they started but I think they were kissing for like two whole minutes!"

Sheila's eyes go wide as her eyebrows go so high that they might leave her head all together before she says, "Where are they now?"

Kim says, "They're in the living room. As soon as they sat down in front of the TV they were out like a light."

Sheila spins on her heel without saying another word and goes into the living room, and sure enough. Still snoozing away with them leaning against each other with the most peaceful, happy looks on their faces were Cindy and Jesse.

Now Sheila had seen the two or even three (counting Mindy as well) when they had fallen asleep after some tough mission before but even she had to admit that she never before had she ever seen such a perfect or happy and peaceful moment with her son.

Sheila knew that Jesse had been struggling with a decision about whether or not he loved Cindy. She almost smiles on the outside as she was aware of the others around and they expected her to be unhappy.

She actually was happy for the two of them as she knew her son would never be hurt because of some misunderstanding about a mission or something that an inexperienced outsider would not understand. She also knew that Kim raised her children to be the sort who would give whatever they set their goal on their total all and judging from the expressions on their faces… their new and most important mission of their lives as each other. There would be no failure.

Sheila turns away from the kids and faces the four of them with a serious scowl on her face making Kim and Mindy wonder what was wrong while Ron and Drew both readied themselves for the flying plasma.

Sheila puts her hands on her hips and says softly so as not to wake them, "Are you going to let them freeze? Go get a blanket for the lovebirds!" Her voice was firm and commanding enough that Drew turned and ran for where the Stoppables kept their blankets.

Kim didn't fully understand what was going on right away with Sheila until she saw the way Sheila put the blanket over both Jesse and Cindy whereas in the past she might have put just Jesse under it. She begins a slow smile as she understands that Sheila was including Cindy into her family now by showing more than saying.

Kim lightly shakes her head and thinks, "That is so like Sheila, always a woman of action more than of words."

Mindy says, "I am confused mother, what is she doing?"

Kim leans her shoulder against Mindy and says with her head slightly turned but still keeping her eyes on Sheila in front of Jesse and Cindy, "She's welcoming Cindy by action rather than words."

Mindy smiles as she fully understood now and nods as she says, "Cool…"

Ron says, "Uh, does this mean no anger and no pain?"

Kim pulls Ron towards her and says with a happy smile, "Yep, everyone's safe Ron. I don't think Sheila's even mad."

Sheila turns and says, "Well I am a little upset you guys didn't tell me sooner but seeing as how I was asleep…I'll let it pass."

Drew walks up to his wife and says, "So…you are really ok with them dating? You know, as a couple?"

Sheila chuckles and puts her hands on her hips before she says, "Well now, it really isn't up to me who Jesse wants to date is it? Besides, they make a cute couple."

Drew still couldn't believe Sheila was this ok with it and says, "Ok, what is it. Tell me!"

Sheila looks at Drew with mild confusion and says, "What is what honey?"

Drew sighs and says, "Why are you so ok with them dating? You don't seem to be in the least bit surprised or angry."

Sheila says, "Oh that…"

Sheila wraps her arms around Drew and says as she leans against him and says, "I already knew that Cindy loved Jesse and that he was struggling with the decision. I just didn't know that he would choose her so soon."

Drew wraps his arms around her waist and says, "So I guess everything is ok?"

Sheila smiles as she leans in and says, "Oh… yeah… now come here and give me my reward for rescuing you." She doesn't even wait for a response as she kisses her husband directly on the lips.

Drew doesn't resist at all and kisses her back deeply while hugging her tightly to him.

Kim says, "Come on you two, let's go so we don't wake them up."

Sheila pulls back for a moment and says "One second Kimmie…" and then proceeds to kiss Drew even more passionately than before for a minute and when she pulls back she smiles and says, "Ok… I'm good to go now."

Sheila wiggles her butt in front of Drew as she walks ahead of him but behind Kim and the others who lead the way out of the room.

As soon as the door closes, Jesse with eyes still closed says in a whisper, "I think they're gone."

Cindy peeks with an eye and smiles as she whispers, "Yep, they're gone."

Jesse opens his eyes and looks right at Cindy with a small smile on his face as he whispers to her, "I'm glad that my mother is ok with us dating."

Cindy opens her eyes and gazes into his deeply with a smile and a soft, happy sigh before she whispers, "Me too. With her blessing the others won't give us any hassle… well except maybe for Connie and Ronnie."

Jesse softly chuckles and brings his hand up to caress her cheek tenderly, "Still, I am glad they left alone instead of sticking around. I don't know how much longer I could have pulled off the fake sleeping in front of my parents."

Cindy nods and whispers, "Same here." She then pauses for a second and whispers, "I love you Jesse, I really do."

Jesse smiles bigger as he continues to caress her cheek with his fingers right down to her soft lips and though he had seen her for just about all his life. He was just now truly seeing her in a kind beauty that seemed so much more intense than before. He says, "I love you too Cindy. Can you forgive me for being such a dense lunkhead until I realized it?"

Cindy softly giggles and smiles at him, whispering this time not because she didn't want her parents to hear but because she wanted only Jesse to hear her words, "You're forgiven if you can forgive me for keeping my true feelings about you hidden for so long."

Jesse chuckles softly and whispers back, "Don't worry about it. I believe it all worked out for the better anyway."

Cindy smiles and nods before she leans forward and kisses him on the lips. She is so happy that her dreams of having Jesse as her boyfriend finally have become a reality. For a flash of a moment she remembers what else she'd seen during that time bubble sitch and wonders if that is their future. She decides that if it did come, she would be all right with it. Any future with Jesse in it was a mega-great one in her book. She couldn't think of anything or anyone that could spoil things for her at that moment.

Meanwhile back at King Rat's castle, a soaking wet figure angrily crawls out of the moat cursing the names of the ones responsible for putting him in there. He shakes himself like a wet rat and says, "I _**will**_ have my revenge!" He thrusts his fists up into the air, glowing brightly in his mystical power.

Cindy just sighs as she slips into Jesse's arms and closes her eyes, hugging him close to her and never wanting to let go ever again.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone. That is the end! It was a long journey but I wanted to make Cindy and Jesse grow and learn every step of the way. So what did you think of the whole story? Sure, I admit that I could have done better and some areas need to be rewritten but I also left a bunch of things that I could come back to that need some wrapping up and will be should I get the interest in a sequel to this one. You know it is coming… yep, here come the questions! Do you think Cindy and Jesse are a lot like Kim and Ron at their age? Was Drew in character you think? Do you think Drew and Ron were right to worry about Sheila? What do you think of Cindy and Jesse playing possum? With all the talking going on around them, how could they stay asleep? What do you think of King Rat's reemergence? Think it'll cause trouble in the future? What did you think of the end? Well, that's all for now. Thanks everyone for your support and your time in reading my story.

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts about another sequel, the future of TTS, and more are always welcome.


End file.
